Ratchet and Clank Future: Kaos rising
by Fruitbird15
Summary: Aided by his new ally, Ratchet and Clank embark on a mission to save the Lombaxes. But waiting in the wings lies an evil no one expected... Read and review!
1. Prologue

Wind howled around the rocks, bitter and cold. It carried with it the promise of snow.

Again.

General Cross sighed, and turned to the tall Lombax standing next to him behind a ruined wall..

"Looks like more snow on the way."

The other Lombax growled to herself. Captain Elizabeth Sharr was renowned in the Praetorian Guard for her short temper and prodigious strength. Not for nothing was her nickname "Iron Liz." The promise of more snow did not impress her.

She flexed her arm, rock hard muscles moving under her dun-coloured fur.

"Last thing we need, General. We've lost 10 lombaxes to frostbite this week."

The old gray lombax rose from the rock he'd been sitting on.

"Ginger has a plan, right? The last you heard, how's that going?"

Captain Sharr shrugged.

"Don't know. She says she's getting close to a breakthrough."

The general looked out over the frozen, desolate wasteland.

"I hope so. For all our sakes, I hope so..."


	2. A ray of hope

That was then.

And this is now.

Storm driven winds shrieked around the Research and Development department buildings, wailing like an animal in distress. The door banged open, blowing in swirling snow, and a figure shrouded in a cloak. General Cross stamped snow off his boots and cast a wary eye over the ...thing on the platform occupying half of the room. It hulked like some primeval monster, wires and sensors trailing out in all directions.

"So this is your big secret, is it, Ginger? What does it do?"

There was a thud and a muffled "Ow!" from within the bowels of the machine, and a lanky young Lombax emerged, rubbing her head. Grease and dust streaked her flame red fur.

"Sorry General. You startled me!" she said, wiping down her over-alls and adjusting her glasses. The chief engineer of the Lombax Praetorian Guard reached over to a table and selected a piece of equipment that, to the Generals eyes, was indistinguishable from the others.

"Well, with any luck, General," she said, tightening some mysterious doodad, "it should create a temporary, stable, one-way portal. A jump-gate, if you will."

The General blinked.

"You mean like a Dimensionator?" he said, hardly daring to believe it.

Ginger winced at the mention of the Lombaxes most notorious invention.

"Not exactly, General. Not at all, as a matter of fact. You see, unlike the Dimensionator, which ripped through the fabric of the universe, the Jump-gate opens a portal _between _them. Its much safer. Though some features I did model on the Dimensionator. Just because it was dangerous doesn't mean all of it was useless!"

"And how," he steeled himself "How does it work?"

Gingers frightening intellect was legendary, rivalling that of Kaden himself, but she had a tendency to forget that others were not as intelligent as she was, and baffle them with a flood of geek-speak.

She cleared her throat.

"Ahem, well, when quantum energy is condensed through the crystals here it re-calibrates the thigmo-hexodroid and..."

The General drifted off at this point.

"...which re-aligns the beam, thus bringing it to the focal point and you're not listening to me are you?"

"Huh?"

Ginger sighed.

"This beam goes through the crystals, a lot of complex stuff happens and a portal opens up. Simple!" She gave it a friendly pat.

The General leaned closer to the jump-gate. At first glance it seemed to be no more than an over-sized holo projector, but up close...

Up close you could see the strange, eye watering glow, the impossible angles, and the way components seemed to pass _through _each other. It hurt the eyes just to look at.

"But, you said it was one-way. If we send someone through, how will we get them back?"

Ginger grinned.

"I've thought of that, General! Behold!"

She held up what seemed to be a miniature version of the jump-gate, barely the size of a toaster.

"Guard goes through with this, gathers the crystals it needs, puts them in place, this little fella sends a signal to the main gate and voila! Instant wormhole! It's fool-proof!"

"Why not just send the crystals through with the Guard?"

Ginger frowned and shook her head.

"Even with the beam focused there's going to be a lot of unfocused energy swirling around in that portal. The crystals can withstand physical punishment for the most part, and the portal has more focused energy which does less damage, but the raw stuff? No way! It'd make 'em useless. As it is it's going to be tough on the lombax we send through."

The General picked up a wrench, tossing it idly from hand to hand.

"In terms of danger, what are we looking at?"

Ginger consulted a clipboard.

"My calculations show a 95% chance of no more then a bumpy ride, a 3% chance of catching fire and a 2% chance of arriving as a circle, 50 feet wide."

"Well that's OK if we send them somewhere with lots of room..."

"You misheard me. They'll arrive _as_ a circle. 50 feet wide."

"...ah."

He gave her a stern look.

"I hope you've double-checked your calculations for this. You know what happened during your last experiment."

Ginger blushed. Although she was the brightest of the Guards inventors, Ginger had one small failing. Nearly every experiment had one tiny miscalculation or flaw, never picked up on until it was too late. The nuclear powered bathtub, the exploding boomerang, and everyone knew the story of the last attempt she made to break through the dimensions.

"He's regained the use of his fingers, sir!"

"Nevertheless."

He turned towards the jump-gate.

"It's risky, but it's the best chance we have. The lombaxes can't survive here."

"But sir, who's going to volunteer for this?"

"In the Guard?" He chuckled "The question is, who wouldn't?"

He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Keep up the good work. Oh, and send a message out to the Guards. I want them all to meet in the main hall of the building tomorrow morning. Priority alpha. Make sure its up and running by then."

Ginger saluted.

"You bet, sir!"

The General left, lost in thought. He was halfway down the hall before he recognized the feeling fluttering in his chest. A feeling he had not had in a long time.

Hope.


	3. The volunteer

Praetorian Guard outpost.

0800 hours.

The main hall of the outpost was packed. Guards relaxed against desks,chatting quietly. The main topic of conversation? The Priority Alpha. Rumours abounded as to what it was about. A scouting mission? Spying? No one was even half right...

The doors flew open.

"Ten-hutt!"

The Praetorian Guard stood sharply to attention as the general swept into the room,followed closely by Ginger.

He came to a halt in front of them.

"At ease."

They exchanged glances. This wasn't protocol for briefings...

"I suppose you're all wondering why you're here. Well, the reason is simple. I need a volunteer. We need someone for an incredibly dangerous mission. Someone brave, someone strong, someone who is ready to stand in the line of fire, to lay their lives down for others, to stare death in the face, and not back down. Who will step forward and take up this challenge?"

Every lombax in the room put their hand up.

"O...K. In that case let's try this a different way. There will be a trial by combat. The last lombax standing will be given the mission."

He turned to Ginger as the Guards squared up cheerfully and went at it with a will.

"Everything is in order?"

"Yes, General. I stayed up all night making sure every piece worked."

"Calculations?" The General had to raise his voice over the din.

"Double-checked." Ginger nimbly side-stepped a flung lombax. "I have the utmost confidence in this."

"Good. Time is running out for the lombaxes. We need to leave this god-forsaken rock as soon as possible." said the General,gently nudging a dazed Guard in the direction of the infirmary. "If we screw this up..."

"That won't happen, General. I promise you."

They watched the fight in silence. It was hard, brutal, and, in a short amount of time, out of the ranks of the Praetorian Guard only two remained standing. The General noted, with a complete lack of surprise, that they were both females, who tend to be faster and stronger then the males. One was Captain "Iron Liz" Sharr, the other a petite Corporal whose face was obscured by a helmet knocked askew.

They circled each other, searching for openings. The general couldn't help but wince at the sight. Iron Liz was seven feet tall and built like a tank, with muscles you could crack rocks on, whereas the Corporal was barely five foot, slender, delicate,and looked like she could be knocked over by a sneeze. She didn't even have a weapon! Iron Liz made the first move, charging like an Agorian, swinging her wrench in a crushing blow... that missed.

General Cross blinked. He hadn't even seen the girl move! The Corporal was now running around Iron Liz, raining punches on any exposed areas.

"That's the Mosquito Tactic!" Ginger whispered. "I read about that! It's very hard to pull off!"

The General nodded. He was familiar with the tactic. The idea was to disorient your opponent, leaving them open to the attack of your choice.

It seemed to be working. Iron Liz was flagging, the constant punches wearing her would have been beaten then and there, if the Corporal hadn't tripped over a chair that had been knocked over in the fight. She pinwheeled her arms frantically, dropping her guard. This gave Iron Liz the opening she needed, and her wrench swung down, slamming into her opponent's shoulder. The Corporal yelped and dropped to her knees, tail lashing in agony. Iron Liz ran forward to finish the attack, howling a war cry. What happened next was so fast the General nearly missed it.

The Corporal dived between the Captain's legs, rolled, turned, and kicked Iron Liz's legs out from underneath her with blurring speed.

The Captain hit the floor like a ton of bricks, tried to rise, and slumped, defeated.

The General shook his head in wonder. He hadn't seen fighting like that since Alister Azimuth had been General!

"Guardsman! Step forward!"

She limped towards him, cradling her arm, helmet still at an awkward angle.

"Soldier, in all my years in the Praetorian Guard that has to be some of the best fighting I've ever seen. Fix your helmet, Corporal. Lets get a good look at our champion!"

The young Corporal complied...

The General stifled a groan, as he found himself looking at the Praetorian Guards most famous (or, to be more precise, infamous) recruit.

It wasn't that Jasmine Cain was a bad Guard, on the contrary. It was just that she had the robust sense of humour of the kind that puts a landmine under a cushion for a laugh. Grown lombaxes cowered when she entered a room, knowing they were in for a gauntlet of joy buzzer hand-shakes, kick-me signs and endless, endless practical jokes. She was also one of the most recognizable Guards. Black fur, while not unheard of, was not common, either. Her slight build and delicate facial features meant that people tended to underestimate her.

It was not a mistake they made twice.

She gave her trademark grin, crinkling the thin scar that looped around her muzzle, silent testimony to an old fight.

"Ah...very good, Corporal. Report to the Research and Development Department at 1900 hours tomorrow. You will be briefed on your mission there. I'm afraid I can't tell you anything more till then. This is highly confidential."

Jasmine gave the Guard salute, down on one knee with her fist over her heart, amethyst coloured eyes sparkling.

"You won't be disappointed, General!"

"We'll see..." he said quietly, as she left. He shook his head.

_Damn. _He thought to himself. _Just my luck. It could have been someone like Captain sharr or Lieutenant Stryker, but no, I have to get Corporal bloody Cain! _He growled quietly to himself. _Brash, disrespectful, too overconfident for her own damn good! And we're trusting her with this mission! Still, she is well trained, a good fighter, good under pressure_

He cast a thoughtful glance out the window. He could dimly see her slight shape disappearing into the snow.

_She might just pull this off after all._

_Might_


	4. Through the gate

Praetorian Guard Outpost

Research and Development Department

1900 hours

A busy silence filled the room.

The few trusted technicians and Guards who had been informed about the Exodus Project worked ceaselessly, working on computers, adjusting equipment and checking and double checking tools. Tension practically crystallized out of the air.

The only person not working was General Cross. He sat hunched at a desk, staring into space. Ginger recognized the look on his face as an "I want to be alone" look, and turned to the young computer technician next to her. He was a skinny, pale lombax, with a bad stutter and so many nervous tics they had to queue. A metal brace encased one leg, leftover from some childhood illness.

"Ready, Bryant? It's exiting, huh? Just think! By this time next week we could be back on Fastoon!"

He nodded, eyes still focused on the screen in front of him. Lines of code flowed under his fingers. He might have been small and weak, barely capable of limping ten yards before doubling over and fighting for breath, but he could do things to a computer that even the computer didn't know it could do.

"B-b-but, s-s-shouldn't the v-v-volunteer have s-s-showed up by n-n-now?"

"Yes.." she scowled "the volunteer should be here by now."

Ginger did _not_ trust Jasmine. It wasn't the constant pranks that irritated her (though it didn't help), it was the fact that a Guard, in her opinion, should be more, well, professional. But Jasmine just waltzed around with the kind of grin that suggested she'd just thought up a rather saucy joke and couldn't wait to tell someone. Ginger sighed and shook her head. Oh well, no use dwelling on it. May as well make some last minute adjustments...

"Ginger."

She stopped. The word had been so quiet she had nearly missed it. The General was still staring into space, with a sad, longing gaze that hurt her heart to see.

"What if this fails, Ginger?"

"Don't say that, General! This will work, I promise you."

"But Cain hasn't even arrived yet."

Ginger winced. She had never heard that tone of defeat from the General before.

"Don't worry General. The Corporal may be..." She struggled to find a positive word "unorthodox, but she's a good fighter. She should be here..."

"Good evening, Ladies and Germs!"

Her ears drooped

"..any minute."

There was this to be said about Jasmine Cain. When she walked into a room, she left no one unaware that she had done so.

"Sorry I'm late! Avalanche closed the road. Had to go over it. Could have gone around but-" she laughed.

"Where's the fun in that?"

The General sighed and got up from the desk.

"Greet your elders with respect, Corporal. We've gone over this a thousand times."

She dropped into a salute, still maintaining her cheerful grin. At the General's urging, she had finally agreed to bring her weapon, a double headed wrench nearly as tall as she was. The sight of this fragile looking Guard lugging around such an over-sized weapon was almost comical, until you saw her use it. Then it stopped being funny.

The General motioned over a lombax who had been closely examining the Jump-Gate.

"Corporal Cain, may I introduce Myra Stratus, of the Centre for Advanced Lombax Research, and our own Ginger Lycos, head of the Exodus Project" Myra gave her a polite smile. Short, plump and with an unmemorable sandy, brown striped coat, few Lombaxes pegged her as the head of one of their most famous organizations.

Jasmine held out a hand.

Ginger, who had some experience with her, hung back, but unfortunately, Myra had never met Jasmine before...

"It's a pleasure to meet y-EEEOOOWWW!"

Jasmine laughed, and displayed the little red button hidden in her palm.

"Joy buzzer! That joke never gets old!"

Not a muscle moved in Myra's face.

"General, can I have a word with you?"

She lead him over to a comparatively quiet corner of the room.

"What are you thinking, General? You're letting _that_ go through the Jump-gate?"

"She won the Trial by Combat, Myra." He said quietly, gazing out the window.

"She's completely unprofessional!"

"Look outside, please."

She looked out. Mile after mile of rock and ice stretched out over the horizon. The few buildings clustered around the safety of the outpost all looked worn, as constant ice storms tore at them. She watched a family of Lombaxes struggle through the waist deep snow, trying to reach their house.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, don't you think, Myra?" He said behind her.

She sighed.

"Alright, General. But she'd better have results!"

An alarm sounded.

"You're about to find out. It's time!"

Chaos erupted as lombaxes scurried to their designated points. Even Jasmine's normally sunny expression looked a little tense.

Ginger took her position at the main computer terminal. Silence fell. She began tapping keys, eyes glued to the screen, glasses reflecting the lines of glowing symbols flashing past.

"Linking data banks!"

Lights flickered on the other computers screens.

"Logging on to Jump-Gate!"

The Jump-Gate began to hum softly.

"Initiating Exodus Project! Everybody stand by! Jump-Gate opening in 3-2-1!"

She pushed a switch, and the hum of the Jump-Gate grew louder, nearly rattling the windows out of their panes.

Jasmine gave a whoop.

"Oh yeah! Lombaxes for the winnnARRGGGHHH!"

She slumped to her knees, clutching her head and groaning. The General tried to ask her what was wrong but stopped as a dull, heavy pain bloomed in his head. All of the lombaxes working on the Project were now howling in agony as pain ripped through them, steel vices clamping over their heads. It seemed to go on forever, filling the world, blocking out everything. There was nothing but pain... and then it stopped.

General Cross shakily got to his feet. Around him the others continued to whimper softly

"W-What was that?"

"Pressure change." said Ginger, pushing hair out of her eyes with a shaky hand. "The Jump-Gate opening caused the pressure in the room to undergo a massive drop. I was kind of expecting it, really. It just slipped my mind."

The General opened his mouth to yell, but was interrupted by a gasp from Jasmine.

"Look! Its opening!"

Sure enough, a ball of light was hovering above the Jump-Gate. As they watched it changed colour, glowing a soft purple. The light suddenly flattened and grew, giving off an odd light and creating strange shadows in the corners of the room.

Ginger shook herself out of a daze.

"Come on, Corporal! It won't be open for long!"

Jasmine took a step forward, then paused.

"Wait a minute... I know your reputation. Are you certain you've got your math right? Where am I going to end up?"

"My calculations show you should end up, at the most, a foot above the Fastoon City plaza. And yes, I checked them. You have the equipment you require?"

"Yes, but..."

"Go!"

Jasmine turned to the portal. Swirling in the centre she could see a patch of blue.A strange wind had sprung up as if from nowhere, ruffling her fur gently. She took a run up, and just as she leapt through the portal she thought, hang on, she said the Plaza, why am I seeing sky...?

The General winced. Watching her go through had not been pleasant. She had hung, somehow moving yet standing still, twisting in pain. Then she had quite distinctly plummeted out of sight. He had sworn he heard a distant scream. He gave Ginger a Look.

She grinned sheepishly.

"Oops, I forgot to carry the Y."


	5. When worlds collide

_'Welcome back to Behind the Hero. Tonight, what happened to Ratchet and Clank? After the incident with the creature collector, the famous intergalactic duo simply vanished from the face of the universe. Are they kidnapped, dead or-_

"Turn that crap off, will ya, Clank?"

The diminutive robot scowled at his friend.

"Ratchet, I am watching this."

"At least turn the volume down. I have better things to do then listen to every Tom, Dick and Harry's theory as to where I've gone."

Clank obediently turned the volume down. He was starting to worry about his friend. After the whole "Creature collector" mess, he had been quite relieved when Ratchet had suggested they take a "holiday" in Fastoon, the idea being, no one would think of looking for them on a ruined planet, but lately Ratchet had gone...quiet. More introspective. Often Clank had seen him gazing at the night sky with an expression of quiet longing. He made up his mind.

He got off the chair and entered the garage where Ratchet was working on Aphelion.

"Ratchet, I must talk with you."

"In a minute, Clank, I gotta re-adjust this..."

"_Now_, Ratchet."

That caught his attention. Clank never spoke in that tone of voice.

"OK buddy, you got my attention. What is it?"

"I am worried about you, Ratchet. Over these past few weeks I have noticed you are...not yourself."

"Oh you did, huh? Well stop noticing! Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just..." He sat down on a crate, looking glum.

"I've just been thinking about things."

"What things?"

Ratchet rubbed the back of his head. How to convey to a robot the feeling of loneliness that came from being the last of his kind? Knowing that when he died, there would be no others?

"Organic stuff. You wouldn't understand."

Clank folded his arms.

"Try me."

"Well..."

He froze. Clank watched in confusion as his friends fur bristled in a way he'd never seen before.

"Ratchet? What is...?"

"ARRRHHH!"

Ratchet slumped, holding his head and moaning in pain. Clank's sensors picked up a sudden drop in pressure, like before a thunderstorm. But that was insane! There wasn't a cloud in the sky, there never was!

Ratchet arched his back, gave one last cry, then stopped, panting.

"C-Clank, what was that?"

"My sensors indicated a rapid and unexplained drop in pressure."

"Weird or what? Arrgh, my head still hurts! I think I'll go lie down for a... Clank, look!"

Clank followed Ratchets pointing finger.

About 50 feet above the old, ruined Plaza, a hole was tearing open. It was an odd purple shade, and left unsettling shadows on the edges of his optic sensors. As he watched, a tiny speck detached itself from the hole and began to fall. Clank was sure he heard a distant scream, before the ever-present wind ripped it away.

Ratchet got to his feet.

"Come on, Clank!"

Clank leapt up onto Ratchets back, locking himself onto the harness Ratchet wore. The lombax took off towards the plaza, leaping over rubble and ducking vines that had grown up over the years.

He reached the Plaza. The thing that had fallen had already landed, throwing up a crater of dust. He instinctively slowed his pace, years of being shot at teaching him to always be on guard. Sometimes things are less dead then they appear...

The first thing he saw was a helmet, knocked off by the landing. The next was a tail,similar to his but pitch black, draped limply over a piece of rubble. He took a look in the crater, hand on his Combustor in case the...whatever it was the tail was attached to... was playing dead.

If it was, it was a good actor. Dust and sand thrown up on impact obscured it, but he could see it was bipedal, and around his height.

Long black hair had flown over its face. He gingerly reached out, bracing for a possible attack, and swept the hair aside.

He noticed two things before his mind went blank with shock. It was female, and it... it was a lombax.

He was dimly aware of Clank jumping off his back and walking over to investigate. A searing pain in his hand snapped him back to his senses.

"I apologize for the laser burn but she needs medical attention, Ratchet!"

He took a closer look. As always, Clank was right. Her breathing was harsh and ragged, and a streak of blood leaked from her mouth, shining like a ruby against her ebony fur.

"Clank, she might have a spine injury, can you scan her and see if its safe for me to pick her up?"

Clank quickly bio-scanned her.

"Remarkable.."

"What?"

"She fell from a 50 foot height, and has sustained no other injuries then a concussion and some broken ribs!"

"Really? Wow, she must be as tough as nails! You go ahead and get some nano-tech for her, I'll bring up the rear."

"Don't take too long, she does not look at all well." said Clank, before he ran off as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Ratchet gently scooped her up. Even with the armour, she weighed nearly nothing. Something about her rang a bell, but he wasn't sure what... oh well, that wasn't important.

By the time he arrived back at the house, Clank had already set up what appeared to be a miniature hospital.

"Jeez, Clank! I'm not taking out her appendix or anything, she just needs first aid!"

"You cannot be too careful, Ratchet."

He gently laid her on the couch. She coughed and whimpered gently, and his heart clenched. She was so beautiful, so delicate... he mentally shook himself... and she needed help.

He opened a jar of nano-tech, watching closely for any adverse side effects as the blue light swirled and disappeared into the gaps in her armour. He sighed with relief as her breathing calmed and slowed. The faint memory was really bugging him now. What was so familiar?

"Ratchet, does that armour look familiar to you?"

"Yeah it looks kinda like..."

He froze, as recognition struck. Her armor was exactly the same as...

"...Alister Azimuth's." he breathed.

"Clank, she's a Praetorian Guard!"

"Hmmmm" Clank looked thoughtful. "I wonder what she is doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's here to bring the Lombaxes back!"

Ratchet was silent for a moment, practically vibrating with excitement, then..

"Clank, you keep an eye on her. I'm going back to the plaza to see if she dropped anything. She might need it later."

He quickly pulled on his hover-boots and jetted off.

Clank pulled up a chair. The girl was still asleep, so he had plenty of time to think. He had noticed the smitten look on Ratchet's face. Clank chuckled. This should be amusing...

* * *

><p>Today had not been a good day for Jasmine. Ginger had warned her the transition through the portal would not be comfy, but she hadn't expected that. It was amazing she still had her limbs! And of course, there was popping out of the portal into open air. She was vaguely aware of lying on a comfy couch, and was quite happy to stay there, before her guard training kicked in and jolted her to full consciousness. She stayed still, eyes shut, carefully listening. She couldn't hear any breathing, or smell anyone there. Moving with stealth that made a ninja sound like a marching band she swung her legs off the couch...<p>

"Hello."

Though it might have been a good idea to check for robots as well.

Cursing herself for not thinking, she looked down. A tiny robot, barely 2 feet high was smiling up at her, his green eyes remarkably expressive for a robot.

"I am glad to see you are awake. You gave us quite a scare."

"Us?"

"My friend has gone looking for your equipment. Tell me, are you feeling alright? You had a nasty fall."

"Um... a bit of a head ache but otherwise, OK. Thanks for asking-?"

"Oh! How rude of me. My name is Clank."

She gave the Guard salute.

"Corporal Jasmine Cain, of the Lombax Praetorian Guard" She rose. "Where exactly am I?"

"You are on Fastoon."

"Really?"

Her reaction surprised Clank. From what he had seen of Alister, he had thought that Praetorian Guards were staunch, serious fighters. He was not expecting...

"S-U-C-C-E-S-S, that's the way you spell success!"

She sang, doing a little dance.

"I don't believe it! I was sure I was going to wind up in the Zanifarian Death Weasel dimension! I hit the jackpot first time! Woo-hoo!"

"Well done" said Clank "I have sent a signal to my friend. He should be here shortly."

Jasmine checked the storage compartment on the glowing symbol set in her breastplate.

"I hope he has my gear. That stuffs damn near irreplaceable."

"I am sure he will do his best."

* * *

><p>"Move you stupid thing!" Ratchet groaned.<p>

After a long search he had finally located her wrench, which had firmly lodged itself between two bits of rubble and was strenuously resisting any attempts to be removed. In desperation he twisted, and wound up flat on his back. The wrench had unscrewed, revealing two wickedly sharp blades.

"Whoa...he breathed, swishing the sword through the air. He removed the other end, being very careful not to cut himself, and carefully slid the two halves back together. Looking at it he could hardly tell they were there.

He placed it on the small pile of things she had scattered in her landing. Her helmet, the wrench, a few assorted doodads and what appeared to be a very flat backpack. He picked it up. It was an odd blue shade, with glowing yellow lines streaking across it. It didn't seem to have any way to get inside it.

"I wonder how you open this?" he said to himself.

He soon regretted that.

_Open_ said a mechanical voice, and the backpack unfolded large metal wings that resembled those of a dragonfly. He only had a few seconds to digest this information before-

"Waaahoooo!" The wings blurred, yanking him off his feet, and shooting off into the sky. Ratchet hung on for grim death, watching the ground get smaller below him. Thinking fast, he shifted his weight. It worked. Sort of. Instead of rocketing off into space he was now dropping towards the ground at a breath-taking rate. He shifted his weight again, and the wings changed direction, flying between the houses.

"Ooff, argh, ow!" Vines snagged him, pieces of rubble got in his way, then he lifted his head, eyes streaming from the wind, and saw the Hall of Azimuth loom bigger and bigger and...

THUD

He woke up to the sound of his communicator beeping. The "backpack" had folded up again, with no sign the wings had ever been there. Nonetheless, he picked it up gingerly by a corner, before checking his message.

_Come back to house quick. Clank._

His head still reeled from his landing, so it took a while for the meaning of the message to sink in. Then-

"She must be awake!" he gasped. He hover-booted over to her gear, gathering it up as quick as he could.

A few nano-phytes tried to take a chunk out of him on the way back, but a swipe of his wrench scattered them. The journey back seemed to take forever, but finally his house appeared on the horizon. He slowed down, and from inside he heard laughter.

"He did not!"

"He did! I'm tellin' ya, it was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

Ratchet gave a hesitant knock.

"Hello?"

The door opened slowly, and he looked in. The girl was sprawled across the couch, one slim leg dangling over the side. She looked up, and he caught his breath. Her eyes were the bright, shining purple of amethysts, with the cheeky gleam of the born prankster. Thick black hair tumbled over her shoulders. She was so beautiful...

"So, are you gonna introduce yourself or just stare like an idiot?" she said, grinning.

"Ah, sorry, I just...its good to see another...I, uh..."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Ratchet! My names Ratchet!" he stammered, holding out her gear.

"My stuff! Thanks, man! This gear would have been really hard to replace. What happened to your face?"

Ratchet pointed to the backpack.

"Yeah, hover-wings'll do that. Ya gotta watch 'em. I'm Jasmine. Corporal Jasmine Cain."

She paused.

"Ratchet. That's not a lombax name."

"I was raised on Veldin."

"Veldin?"

Ratchet moaned. He knew what was coming...

Sure enough-

"If ya'll think a bug zapper and a six-pack is high quality entertainment, you might just be-a Veldinite! If ya'll can't marry your sweetheart cuz there's a law agin' it, you might just be-a Veldinite! If your-"

"OK, can we skip the jokes and get to why you're here, please?" Ratchet said, flattening his ears in annoyance.

She frowned.

"That information is classified. However, I would appreciate it if you could help me find a working ship."

Ratchet grinned.

"Well,Jasmine, I'm sorry to say that the only working ship on this planet...is mine."

She growled.

"Is that blackmail?"

"No! Not at all! Its just that-"

He leaned against the wall.

"You don't really have any other choice, do you? Besides staying here. You know, I could do with the company."

Jasmine thought for a while. Then-

"How can I trust you? I don't even know you."

"Clank?"

Clank reached into the storage compartment in his chest, pulling out a bundle of newspaper clippings. Ratchet handed them over.

"I think these will prove my credentials?"

She looked over them.

""Veldin teenager defeats Drek", "Proto-pet menace defeated by brave Lombax", you've been a busy boy, Ratchet!"

She read further, then stopped.

"You defeated Tachyon? No way, he wiped out half the Guard when he attacked! He was one of the threats I was briefed on before I left! OK buddy, I'm convinced. I'll explain on the ship. Lets go!"

Ratchet grinned.

"Thought you'd never ask." he said, picking up his wrench. "Aphelions in the garage. Follow me."

Jasmine stepped outside and froze. The sun was setting over Fastoon, golden light coating the ruined buildings.

"It's beautiful, Isn't it?"

She jumped. Captivated by the sight, she hadn't heard Ratchet approach.

"I felt the same first time I saw it."

She took another look at the sunset. The sun had slipped lower, giving the gold a red sheen.

"It's...gorgeous."

"Yeah. Well, staring at sunsets isn't getting anything done. Come on!"

She shook herself and stepped into the garage after Ratchet and Clank. A few moments later, Aphelion rose swiftly into the sky. And from the cover of a ruined building, reptilian eyes watched them go.


	6. Darkness rising

Planet Sargasso.

Rynak gently steered his ship over the swampy planet, suppressing a shudder as he did so. The Blargian captain had made numerous trips to this out-of-the-way area, yet it never failed to unnerve him. The swamp thinned, shifting to flat land dotted with stubby bushes. A building rose up. Dark and Gothic, it looked like the set from a cheap horror movie, except for the atmosphere. Evil seemed to radiate from every stone and brick, casting a pall over the landscape. Rynak would be the first to say he was no saint. His face had been on wanted posters across the universe, but even he got the willies here. He stepped off his ship and approached the door. There was only one word to describe that door. Grim. You had to _try_ to get a door that creepy. It had an ugly gargoyle over the archway, a slam like the footstep of a giant, and above all, made it quite clear this was not the type of door that went "ding-dong" when you pushed the bell. Rynak waved his ID card at a scanner set in the wall. The door opened with a creak that sounded like a death rattle and he stepped inside. In stark contrast to the stony outside, the interior of the building was rather modern, all smooth glass and shiny metal. He walked down a long corridor lined with doors. Strange noises came from behind some of them, noises that made him quicken his pace, until he reached the elevator at the end of the corridor.

He steeled himself as the elevator climbed higher, and finally stopped. He stepped out, the door slamming shut behind him as he did so. Darkness enfolded him. For some unknown reason, the occupant of this room kept it in a permanent state of darkness. It was highly unnerving.

"Ah, Rynak. Good to see you again. You are well?"

He gulped, grateful that his employer could not see his face in the ever present darkness of the room. The voice sounded normal on the surface, a warm, female voice speaking in cultured tones. But below that, there was a...wrongness. The voice was smooth as an oil-slick, sweet as poison, a voice that could make you do anything, whether you wanted to or not...

"I am well, Mistress." he said, carefully averting his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a shape detach itself from the gloom, moving to the shaded windows. He could dimly see a tall, female figure.

"That is good. Tell me, Rynak, why have you come to see me? Surely it's not to waste my time? I get very...upset when people waste my time."

He shuddered. Her words seemed innocent, but had developed the same harmonics of the word "pal" from the thug in the alleyway offering free surgery with a broken bottle in exchange for not being given bolts.

"I can promise ya, Mistress, this is important. You know that planet you had my fleet keep an eye on?"

"Fastoon. What about it?"

"Well, 'round about early afternoon our scanners picked up an anomalous energy signature over the city. An hour or so later we saw a ship leaving."

"Did you scan it?"

"You bet. Scans detected two adult lombaxes, one male. one female, and one robot."

"Were you able to identify them?"

"Mostly. The dude and the robot we think are Ratchet and Clank. They disappeared a few weeks ago."

He found himself the focus of riveted attention.

"Ratchet and Clank?" The voice was now a hiss. "You are certain?"

"Reckon so."

"Interesting... and the female?"

"Unidentified."

There was a thoughtful silence. Then...

"They will be...a nuisance."

"Understood."

"You may leave, Rynak."

He gratefully slipped out of the room. As the lift slid down he radioed his second in command.

"Call the fleet." he said, with a grin. "I gotta job for 'em."

Elsewhere...

* * *

><p>"This is the Exodus Project."<p>

Clank turned the device over in his hands.

"But, this is just a holo-projector."

There was a burst of laughter from the back seat.

"Holo-projector? You kidding me? That thing there is so complex it makes the dimensionator look like a rock!"

Ratchet glanced over his shoulder at his passenger. She was stretched out on the back seat, idly spinning her helmet on one finger. He had to admit, she was the most relaxed person he had ever met. She could lounge on a razor blade. He carefully adjusted Aphelions course.

"So, what do you need to do?"

Jasmine leaned over and pushed a button on the side of the device. A compartment flipped open, revealing a tangle of wires. He could see several gaps in between them.

"I need to find the right crystals. Once their in place I activated the device and whoosh!" She spread her hands dramatically. "Home time."

Ratchet thought for a bit.

"So, its kinda like an intergalactic scavenger hunt."

"You got it."

She gave him an appraising look. At first glance, she hadn't been very impressed with him. He was short and slim, with what she thought of as "Basic lombax" fur, an undistinguished yellow with brown stripes, and unremarkable green eyes. He was clad in a pair of faded, dusty jeans and a harness criss-crossing over his chest, which she later found out was to hold Clank when he had to move over long distances. Had circumstances been different, she would have been unable to pick him out in a crowd. If it hadn't been for his stance. Everything about him, from the way that he moved to the casual way he handled his wrench, said "Been there, done that, bring it on."

Nice muscles, too...

"So." Ratchets voice cut through her thoughts. "Where's our first stop?"

She rummaged in the storage compartment in her breastplate, pulling out a tightly rolled piece of paper, which expanded as it exited the shrinking field.

"Its on this somewhere-"

_Incoming message._

"Just a sec, I gotta take this." said Ratchet, hitting the Accept button.

A voice echoed around the ship, beautiful and deadly.

"Hello, Lombaxes."

Jasmine froze. Instincts honed by Praetorian Guard training were screaming at her, telling to to run and...no, just run. Get anywhere that voice wasn't. It sounded normal, which somehow made the evil in it worse. The look on Ratchets face told her he felt it too.

Clank was the first to react. He turned to the communications screen on Aphelions dashboard.

"Who may I ask is speaking?" he said politely. The screen showed darkness, but there was a hint of movement, a dark shadow shifting just out of sight.

"My name is unimportant."

Fighting the tide of terror rising up within her, Jasmine tried a wisecrack.

"That's a strange name."

There was an angry hiss.

"Don't toy with me, you will live to regret it."

Ratchet snarled at the screen. Normally he tried not to do something so...feral, but her very presence was jangling his nerves.

"What do you want?"

Despite the darkness of the screen, he got a distinct feeling the woman behind the voice was smiling.

"Why don't you look out the window and see?"

They looked. A few seconds later, they regretted it. Surrounding them were hundreds of ships. They ranged from little one person jets to space cruisers, sleek to shabby. But they all had one thing in common. They all had guns, and they were all pointing at Ratchets ship.

"Oh, dear."

Despite his terror, Ratchet smiled. Typical Clank, master of the understatement!

The terrible voice continued.

"I like Blargs. So wonderfully untrustworthy. This bandit fleet is under my control. I only have to give the word and they will, what is the term? oh yes. 'take you to the cleaners.'"

"Why?" Ratchet said through chattering teeth. He'd fought space battles before but this was different.

"I have something important to do and I can't have _heroes_," She said it with the same inflections as 'scum' "getting in the way."

Clank became aware of silence from the seat behind him. He turned. Cold fury seemed to pour from Jasmine. Ears back, fists clenched, she hissed furiously at the screen.

Ratchet desperately turned the ship this way and that, looking for an opening, finding none. The voice said, in smug tones, "Gentlemen, fire." before the screen went blank.

Chaos erupted. Every ship began to fire at once. Only Ratchets lightning fast reflexes saved them, but Jasmine could see it was a losing battle.

Jasmine would remember this for the rest of her life, often at the small hours of the night. The energy flashes, the shaking of the ship. And the silence. Sound does not travel in space, so the whole battle was conducted in eerie quiet. She leant over.

"Ratchet, what do we do now?"

"Die?"

She scowled. There was only one thing for it...

"Move over."

The tone went right to his muscles without stopping at his brain. He was out of his seat before he realised what happened. She gripped Aphelions steering column.

"Hold on to your lunch, boys and girls."

The world blurred. G-force pressed Ratchet back into his seat and sent Clank tumbling head over heels into the back. Energy bolts flashed past, missing by inches. Jasmine was rocketing towards the wall of ships.

"What the hell are you doing?" Behind him he heard another "Oh dear." from Clank.

"The Praetorian Shuffle! Very complex space move!" she said, grinning.

"You'll kill us all!"

"Probably not."

"Probably!"

"I've never done this before."

Ratchet slumped in his seat.

"Well. I've had a good run."

Jasmine dodged a torpedo, looking for her chance. _Gotcha._

"Ratchet, Clank, hang on."

She was heading for a minuscule gap between two large cruisers.

Ratchet groaned.

"Oh no,you're not going to-"

"Yep!"

Ratchet covered his face with his hands, whimpering softly. Almost against his will he risked a look. The wall of ships was getting closer, and a quick glance in Aphelion's rear view mirror showed more on their tail. Jasmine narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Steady, steady, nearly there..."

The ships were directly in front of them now, and getting closer each second. Ratchet braced himself for a fiery death... it didn't come. At the last second Jasmine had turned the ship on its side, flying it through a tiny gap. The ships on their back, however, did not have a Guards sense of timing. The glow from the fireball lit up the interior of Aphelion momentarily. The few ships remaining of the fleet swiftly turned tail and fled off into space.

Jasmine relaxed.

"That was pretty cool, huh Ratchet? Ratchet?"

She waved a hand in front of his locked gaze.

"Mmaa."

"What was that?"

"Mmaa."

"Didn't quite hear you."

"Mad! You're completely mad!"

"Got me there! Hey, you wanna do that again?"

At this point, Ratchet fainted.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, back on Sargasso.<p>

"I am curious, Rynak."

"Ma'am?" The prone Blarg looked up from the floor. In the pit of his black heart he knew he was in deep trouble. He shivered, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Wind from an open window ruffled his hair. Odd, usually she preferred her room stuffy...

"How is it that a bandit captain who assured me that his fleet was unstoppable, was defeated by two lombax and a tiny robot?"

Her voice was calm, almost gentle, but he could hear the iron behind them.

"We were out-flown, Mistress! I-I never seen anything like it!"

"Hmmm." The indistinct shape moved closer.

"It would seem I have underestimated them. We will have to try a different way. There are other ways to crack a nut then by dropping a mountain on it. Your soldiers will come in handy."

He looked up, hope rising.

"Of course, you will not be leading them."

Hope died.

"Ma'am?"

"You _failed_ me, Rynak. I paid you good bolts for your services and you did not deliver. You know what happens next."

"Mercy, please!"

There was a gentle chuckle.

"Now Rynak, you know I don't do that. _Look into my eyes."_

Against his will, he looked up and _wind ruffled his feathers. He looked down. Ground skimmed past, far below him. He cawed with joy, pulled in his wings, dived..._

One of the Blargs on patrol looked up as Rynak tumbled out of the high window, hitting the ground with bone-shattering force.

"Well, that's it for him, then. I'll tell his second in command he's in charge."

"That's the fourth poor sod this week! Remind me why we work for her again?"

"Million bolts a day's worth any risk."

"Fair call. I'd better scrape the poor guy up."

Far above them the rooms occupant stared down at Rynak's broken body and sneered. _Idiotic fool, what did he expect? Hmmm, they will be a problem. Perhaps it is time for...? _She fingered the key around her neck. _No, not yet. Best not to waste it_. She looked out at the Sargasso sunset. _Enjoy your victory. It will be your last_


	7. The Kerchu and the Crystal

Praetorian Guard outpost. 0400 hours.

General Cross padded down dark corridors. Most of the Guards were asleep in the barracks by now, but he had been unable to rest, thoughts and fears swirling in his head. He quietly opened the door to the Exodus room and peeked in. At the back of the room a soft glow cut the darkness. He approached stealthily, then stopped and sighed. Ginger was slumped over the keyboard of her computer, glasses askew, snoring softly. General Cross gently shook her awake.

"nnnf, guh, wuh...General!" She sat up, grabbing for her glasses, but succeeding only in knocking over her half-finished coffee. "What are you doing down here this late?"

"I could ask you the same question. You're working too hard, Ginger." He said gently. "There's no shame in taking a day off. You've done all you can here, now it's just a matter of time."

She finally managed to get hold of her glasses.

"I know, I know, it's just...I can't stand-"

"The waiting?"

She nodded, ears drooping.

"I thought, if I could find some way of sending help through it would go faster."

General Cross smiled.

"That's a very noble thought, Ginger, but I'm sure Jasmines doing fine by herself."

The look on Gingers face indicated she was not sure at all.

General Cross looked at the screen.

"Where do you think she is now?"

She thought for a bit.

"Well, if the orbits are right, the closest planet with a crystal should be..."

"Jasindu? Are you insane?"

Jasmine gave Ratchet an odd look.

"Yeah, Jasindu. It's the only known source of Tendrillite. Why, whats wrong?"

Ratchet gritted his teeth.

"Kerchu."

"Bless you."

"No, no! The Kerchu!"

She gave him a blank look.

"Possibly the most irritable race in the whole galaxy. Agorians give these guys a wide berth."

"Ohh, those Kerchu!"

"You still have no idea what I'm talking about, right?"

"Right."

Ratchet sighed.

"Look, all you need to know is they're nasty pieces of work that'll kill you soon as look at you."

Jasmine gave a snort of derision.

"Dude, you should see some of the things I've had to take on! Besides, it's not like we have much of a choice."

Clank nodded.

"She is right, Ratchet. If we want tendrillite, we have to go there, Kerchu or no Kerchu."

Ratchet shot Jasmine a glare.

"Fine, you win, we'll go. Just don't blame me if you get killed. Aphelion?"

_Yes, Ratchet?_

"Warp drive to Jasindu. Let's get this over with..."

The ship shivered for a bit, hung motionless, then rocketed off at a stomach-churning speed. Jasmine shut her eyes, trying to block out the sight of the tunnel opening in warp-space. It was far too similar to the Jump-gate for her liking...

Ratchet shuddered inwardly as the ship approached Jasindu airspace.

"Aphelion, exit warp-space. Prepare for stealth mode." he steeled himself. "We're goin' in."

Aphelion landed softly, barely raising a cloud of dust. Priming his weapon, Ratchet carefully exited his ship, Clank locked securely into his harness. After a while Jasmine slid out, landed in a heap on the ground and threw up.

"Yeah, hyper-space travel can really take it out of you if you're not used to it." Ratchet said breezily.

_"Gnnnii..."_

"Normally, I'd advise resting for awhile, but we need to get moving. There could be Kerchu's around every corner."

Jasmine got shakily to her feet, cursing Ratchet, Aphelion, warp-drive and the universe in general. She brushed off the dust, then looked up. And stopped. And stared.

"Jasmine?" Ratchet turned around. "Are you OK?" She was gazing around her with an expression of rapt wonder. Ratchet really didn't blame her. It might have death everywhere, but Jasindu really was a beautiful planet. Plants grew everywhere, tall trees and creeping vines, with huge blooms that knocked you over with their scent.

"Jasmine?"

"It's so beautiful..." she said, stroking a large blue flower.

"Haven't you seen flowers before?"

"No." she said softly. "Ice and stone. That's what I grew up with. That's all I've ever known."

"I'm sorry to pop your bubble but we need to move, Jasmine. I had Aphelion in stealth mode but the locals are bound to have noticed something."

She shook herself.

"Right, sorry. According to my sheet, Tendrillite's usually found near cliffs and mountains."

Ratchet motioned north-wards.

"There's some cliffs over this way. Follow me."

Jasmine took one last look around her, before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

><p>Kerchu city.<p>

Fleena struggled against her bonds, growling. The Kerchu was the youngest captain of the Military in years, and one of the highest trained. Nothing was able to stop her, which made her situation worse as one single opponent had overwhelmed her. A shadow fell across her.

"Here, kitty kitty kitty!" There was a grating laugh. The tall Blargian bounty hunter aimed a kick at her helpless ribs and chuckled, sending a gust of stale breath washing over her. She snapped out an insult in the guttural Kerchu language.

"Now, now, sweetheart, no need to be like that. This is just temporary." he said, motioning at the destruction around them. The remainder of the bandit fleet had regrouped and now waged war on the Kerchu city. There had been no warning. It was a massacre. She switched to the galactic all-tongue.

"Why do you do this?"

"It's not my fault, honey. I got orders, see? Gotta follow orders, you know how it is."

"We have done nothing! Let me go! I demand to speak to your leader!"

The Blarg scowled, and raised his boot for another kick.

"Miles!"

A raider was running up to him.

"This better be good, man."

"We detected the ship you told us to look for! It went into stealth mode but I'm pretty sure it landed on Jasindu. You want me and my boys to take 'em?"

"Yeah, you do that. Hmmm, reckon I may just come with ya."

He swaggered off. Fleena huddled on the cobbles, head reeling. Few people went near Jasindu, so it could be days before this attack went noticed. They were helpless. Only one option presented itself, and it was not one she liked. It went against her training, her upbringing and her instincts, but on the other hand, as the old ones said, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Neck muscles screaming in protest, she lowered her head and began tearing at her bonds with her sharp incisors.

* * *

><p>"Damn!"<p>

Jasmine snarled in anger as she tore at the vine that had tripped her and tangled her ankle. It might be beautiful, but the jungle was rapidly getting on her nerves. There seemed to be nothing there that didn't bite, scratch, sting or all three together. This was the fourth time she'd wound up eating dirt since they'd started walking.

"Do not worry Jasmine." Clank said. "We should be there shortly."

"We damn well better." she said softly.

Ratchets ears perked up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"So, what exactly does Tendrillite look like?" Ratchet said.

"It's..well it's vaguely green, kind of yay big," she held her hands about 2 inches apart "and sorta hexagonal."

Ratchet gave her a Look.

"More information?"

"Please."

"You'll know it when you see it, trust me."

They stepped into a clearing, blinking in the light. A stony cliff rose up above them.

Clank detached himself from his harness and wandered over to it.

"How are we supposed to climb that?"

Jasmine grinned.

"You won't need to. I got this one covered."

She crouched low on the ground, bracing herself.

"Open."

The hoverwings unfolded. shooting her up like a rocket. Ratchet was impressed. Unlike his wild ride, Jasmine handled the wings like she'd been born with them, effortlessly moving in all directions, scanning the rock face with a beam from her wrist communicator.

"Any luck?" he called out.

"None!" It was hard to hear her voice from the dizzying height she had flown to. "The whole cliff is empty!"

"That's OK! I know where there's..." He froze. There was a crashing noise in the jungle, getting steadily nearer.

"Jasmine! Trouble!"

She landed quickly, twisting her wrench to unsheathe her swords. The bushes were rustling now. Ratchet tensed...and a young, bone tired Kerchu stumbled out of the jungle. Jasmine was no expert on Kerchu, but even she could tell this one was in a bad way. Blood and sweat matted her orange fur and her eyes were hazy and unfocused. She looked so pathetic even Ratchet lowered his weapon. Clank cautiously approached her.

"Miss, are you all right?"

She looked up.

"You are the ones they hunt for." she said, in halting galactic all- tongue. "You are in terrible danger." She attempted to rise to her feet and staggered forward. They ran to catch her before she fell. Jasmine scooped up a hand full of water from a nearby stream and gently splashed it over the Kerchus head.

Ratchet carefully leant her against a tree.

"Who's hunting us?"

"The Blarg. They attack the city." She began to weep softly. "My family..."

"I don't get it." Ratchet said quietly to Jasmine. "Why the Kerchu? People try to avoid them. Attacking them is like kicking a bees nest. It's bound to backfire."

"We had no warning." the Kerchu covered her face with her hands. "They struck like, like...I do not know the word. Fire from the sky?"

"Lightning."

"Thank you. We do not know why they attacked us. The one in charge said he had orders, but he did not say who by."

Jasmine thought for a minute, then steered Ratchet away quietly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What, that crazy lady ordered this?"

"I wouldn't put it past her."

Ratchet went to talk with the Kerchu, but froze as the sound of breaking branches echoed around the clearing. There was a thin cry of fear behind them.

"They have found us! I have no weapons!"

Ratchet tossed her his combustor.

"By the way, didn't catch your name."

"Fleena."

"Well, Fleena, ready to kick butt?"

She managed a smile.

"I believe so."

Ratchet barely had time to raise his weapon before Blargs poured out of the jungle. He swung his wrench, stunning the forerunner. Behind him, Fleena screamed a battle cry and charged, gun blazing. But it was Jasmine who stole the show. Her attackers started out grinning at the temerity of the petite young woman attacking them, then passed through various stages of confusion, doubt, worry and gibbering terror. The fight was over in mere moments. Jasmine sheathed her swords and shook her head.

"Hmmmp. Sloppy, disorganized. No training at all.I coulda taken 'em with my eyes shut."

Ratchet noticed one of the more conscious Blargs trying to crawl away and hauled him up by his shirt collar.

"Who ordered this?" he snarled. The Blargs eyes darted about in his head, looking for a way out.

"I'm gonna ask this only one more time, who ordered this?"

Clank suddenly had an idea.

"Oh no. It's going to be that business on Pokitaru all over again. eh, Jasmine?"

"What? Oh!" she quickly caught on. "Oh dear. Did they ever get that guy down off the flagpole?"

Clank chuckled "Most of him"

"OK, OK I'll talk! Just don't hurt me!"

"You're going to tell the truth?" Ratchet said.

"Yes, yes, I promise!"

"Cuz if you don't, its the flagpole!"

"No! No! Not the flagpole! Not the flagpole! W-We were told to attack by-"

"Me."

Ratchet looked up, the whimpering Blarg slipping from his grasp. Behind him, Jasmine began to growl softly. A tall, muscular Blarg leaned casually against a tree. Ratchet had seen enough of the universe to recognise a killer when he saw one, and this guy definitely fit the bill. Everything from his huge sharp knife to his scarred, leering face said that this was a guy who could kill you without a twinge of conscience.

"Evening ladies and gentleman, names Miles. You would be...?"

Jasmine snarled and brandished her swords.

"None a' your business, Scarface!"

Miles chuckled.

"Swords? Ain't that a bit primitive for a lombax?"

"Come a little closer and I'll show you how 'primitive' I can be!"

"Easy, Jasmine. Don't make this worse." Ratchet said quietly.

"Nah, that's OK, fur ball. I don't sweat a little attitude, so long as people know who's in charge around here. Now, I got a proposition for ya. My boss is feelin' kinda nice today, so she sez, if you quit whatever mission you're on and stay outta the way, she may let ya live. All ya gotta do is back off. Whaddaya think?"

Jasmine told him what she thought. In great detail.

"...So, in conclusion, that's where you can stick your offer."

She looked around at the ring of stunned faces.

"What? He asked for my opinion, he got it!"

Miles's face contorted in anger.

"Y'all just sighed your death warrant!" he roared.

"I wouldn't, buster." Ratchet said softly. "Unless you want to take your teeth home in a sack."

Miles drew his knife, only to freeze as his communicator beeped.

"Sir? You're needed in Kerchu city ASAP."

He thought for a bit.

"Hmmm, guess you lot are gonna have to wait. Don't you go anywhere."

Then he dropped a smoke bomb, disappearing into the forest.

Fleena broke the silence that followed.

"What does 'ASAP' mean?"

"'As soon as possible.'" said Jasmine absently. She was watching the spot Miles had vanished from with a thoughtful expression.

"This is gonna makes things interesting, eh?" she said.

Ratchet nodded, adrenaline still crackling in his veins.

"We should keep moving." said Clank "They could have bandits out searching for us."

Fleena gave Ratchet back his weapon.

"Follow me. I know the way out."

They set off, walking in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Ratchet was the first to speak up.

"One thing I don't get is... how come you're helping us, Fleena? All the Kerchus I've ever met tried to turn me into char-grilled lombax, why not you?"

"...How much do you know about the great war, exactly?"

Ratchet thought for a moment.

"Just that the Cragmites and Lombaxes fought for ages, then the lombaxes banished them."

"Did you know that the Cragmites enslaved us? That we were treated like less then scum? The lombaxes had not challenged them yet. We were alone.

We rebelled. The Cragmites were driven out, and we closed the planet to visitors. We had lost our trust of others, you see. That is why we attack those who come here. All we want is to be alone."

"That is quite understandable." said Clank. "I...what was that?"

"What was what?" said Jasmine.

"I thought I saw something. Kind of like a lizard."

Fleena gave a dismissive shrug.

"There are many lizards here. Some are poisonous, be careful."

"I don't know. It seemed...odd."

Ratchet chuckled.

"'Odd'? The jungles playing tricks on your eyes, dude-"

BOOM!

They were knocked off their feet by the shock wave. Jasmine was the first to react, leaping to her feet. Behind her, Ratchet staggered upright, shaking his head to dispel the ringing in his ears.

"Are you OK?" she said.

"What?"

"I said, are you OK?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Fleena, how about you?"

"I am fine. No lasting...damage..." Her voice trailed off.

Clank gave her a concerned look.

"Fleena, are you alright?"

"FIRE!" she shrieked.

Jasmine looked up. Sure enough, black smoke rose above the trees.

"They must have been dropping incendiary bombs!" She said. Already the wind brought the scent of smoke towards her.

Ratchet checked Clank was securely strapped into his harness.

"We gotta get moving. Forest fires are faster then they look. Fleena, which way is out?"

'This way."

They set off at breakneck speed. Once again, Jasmine cursed the thick jungle. The abundance of vines and creepers meant that hover boots and hover wings were useless. Looking at the grim expression on Ratchets face, she could tell he was thinking along the same lines. The fire was spreading. Already the air was hazy with smoke, burning her lungs as she breathed it in. Fleena suddenly banked right, disappearing into the shrubs.

"I have a plan! Follow me!"

Eyes streaming from the harsh smoke, Jasmine squinted ahead, then laid her ears back as she saw Fleena's plan.

"Ratchet! She's heading right for a cliff!"

Ratchet smelled salt, and understood.

"The ocean! Its our only hope!" He grabbed her wrist, readying himself for a jump.

"But i can't swiiiiiiimmmmmm!"

* * *

><p>Waves gently lapped at a hidden cove. Seabirds called and the wind gently ruffled the dune grasses. All was still and peaceful.<p>

Or not.

Ratchet broke the surface, gasping for breath, closely followed by Jasmine and Fleena.

They staggered ashore. Ratchet slumped down with a sigh.

"Huh, I didn't know you could be both frozen and scorched at the same time."

Clank emptied sea water out of his chest compartment.

"We are fortunate, Ratchet. We are alive and uninjured. Things could have been much worse."

"Yeah, good point." He became aware of stony silence from Jasmine's direction. Jasmines ears were laid flat against her skull, her tail twitching. Ratchet swallowed. You didn't need to know many lombaxes to know she was p***ed.

He tried to break the ice.

"Hey look on the bright side, we're alive, aren't we?"

Silence.

"And according to my map, we're close to some cliffs. We can find Tendrillite!"

More silence.

Ratchet gave up.

"Are you just going to sit there and glare at me all day?"

"No. I plan to throw in the occasional scowl or grimace. If you're lucky, I might even glower."

Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, but that fire was spreading too fast! I had no choice!"

"Yeah, well-"

"Tendrillite?" said Fleena.

Jasmine swore inwardly. This could get complicated...

"Why do you want that? It is just a sparkly stone."

"Um... we're...rock hounds." Jasmine said, inventing desperately.

"Rock hounds?"

"You know, people who collect rocks."

"In full battle armour?"

Jasmine looked down at her breastplate.

"...Yes."

Fleena gave her an odd look.

"Right. Well you will not find any here. Most of the cliffs have been emptied by rock collectors. Most of Jasindus tendrillite is-"

Jasmine facepalmed.

"-in Kerchu city." she said.

Ratchet shouldered his wrench.

"Then that's where we're headed."

"No!"

Fleena shot to her feet.

"The city is filled with bandits! We could not stop them, how can you? It is suicide!"

Clank gave the Kerchu a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry. We have done this before."

* * *

><p>Clank looked around from his vantage point on Ratchet's back. The wonders of Jasindu never ceased to amaze him, even if it was filled with danger. The sun left dappled patches of light on the forest floor, and the air was filled with the song of birds that had escaped the devastation. The wind had blown the fire away from this section of the jungle, and now Ratchet and Fleena moved through it like ghosts. Above them, Jasmine flew point, hover-wings flashing blue in the sun. The plan was simple: Jasmine would locate a possible weak spot in the Blarg defences, then, once any guards had been dealt with, they would slip through the city towards the Military Barracks, where Miles had set up his camp. Once there, they would stop him by any means necessary. Fleena had promised them a piece of tendrillite in return. It was a simple plan, but a dangerous one.<p>

Hovering on the thermals, Jasmine could see Blarg patrols everywhere. She winched at the devastation the fire had caused. For someone used to desolation, to cold ice and sharp, black rocks, seeing such beauty destroyed was no less then sacrilege. Lines of refugees streamed away from the ruined city, being mercilessly hunted. Every instinct in her body told her to help them, but she knew she had to remain objective. A steely resolve gripped her. Miles was going to _swing_.

Her sharp, violet eyes scanned the city. _Gotcha._

She carefully shifted her weight, dropping from the sky like a stone, the signal she had found a point of entry. She landed softly as a cat, just as Ratchet and Fleena materialized out of the jungle.

"Where are we headed?" said Ratchet.

"The water treatment plant at the west of the city is pretty lightly guarded." Jasmine replied. "It's not that far either."

She lead the way, nervously watching the sky. The sun was slipping below the horizon, and she had no intention of fighting in the dark. Following the river quickly lead them to the plant. A small group of Blarg were scattered around the, lounging against trees and talking loudly. Ratchet shook his head in disbelief. No one had formed a watch, the weapons were dirty and rusty and discipline was sorely lacking. How this rabble had crushed the cities defences was a mystery to him. Jasmine echoed his sentiments.

"Look at them." she said softly. "If they were in my unit the General would have torn them a new one by now."

Ratchet took the safety off his weapon.

"I've met this type before, Jasmine. These are the kind of person who, if they improved themselves beyond recognition, might, just might, qualify as the scum of the universe."

"Got any plans to take 'em out?" said Jasmine.

Ratchet grinned.

"That depends. Got any smoke grenades?"

* * *

><p>Night fell. Warm air covered the forest like a blanket. Unidentified insects clicked and whistled in the bushes. Many of the Blargs began to droop, lulled by the soft song of the wind in the trees... until three smoke grenades sailed out of the darkness. Thick white smoke billowed up, blinding them, panicking them. Something came roaring out off the trees, three misty shapes that seemed to appear and disappear like magic in the shifting smoke. The Blarg were confused, scared and dis-orientated. They had no chance. It was over in seconds. Ratchet looked around at the unconscious Blargs.<p>

"We gotta get moving. There's no telling when they'll wake up."

Jasmine shouldered her wrench. She hadn't even bothered to unsheathe her blades. They were only for honourable combat, and those dregs were anything but honourable.

"Which way to the barracks?" she said.

Fleena motioned to a section of factory wall, knocked flat by the bombardment.

"This way."

They stepped inside. Beyond the hole was a room packed to bursting with machinery. At the other end of the room, a door hung off its hinges. They moved forward, the silence only punctuated by the occasional muffled swear as shin met metal in the pitch dark room. They finally stepped out into the street. Ratchet was struck by how silent it was. Last time he had come by this way, Kerchu city had been full of noise. Admittedly it was mostly "There he goes! Get him!" But it was noise all the same. Now...nothing. No, not nothing. Ratchets ears swivelled as faint sounds filtered through the buildings.

"Blarg patrol. Three of them. About ten meters away to our right."

Jasmine gave him an approving glance.

"Nicely done. I didn't even notice them!"

She raised her wrench.

"We gonna take 'em out?"

"No!"

Fleena gripped her wrist tightly.

"Sound moves well in cities. Others will hear us, come running. We must move silent, like smoke."

They ducked into the shadows, just as the patrol rounded the corner. Ratchet held his breath and prayed that the light from their torches would not reflect off Clank's burnished metal. His prayers were answered. The patrol moved on. Ratchet frowned to himself as they crept through the city. He wasn't certain he liked this way of moving. Usually his method of attack was, well, an attack. You knew where you were with a frontal assault. Usually you were in deep ca-ca but it was simple. bullets didn't creep up on you. But this, this was different. His mind was playing tricks on him. Every shadow seemed to be a Blarg poised to attack, every puff of wind the breathing of a hidden assailant. His trigger finger itched. He needed action, dammit!

They moved on, slipping from shadow to shadow. Clank couldn't help but be impressed by the way Jasmine moved. If he didn't see the occasional glint of moonlight on her armour she would be invisible. She trod as softly as moonbeams, a subtle shifting shadow.

Finally, they reached the barracks. A bonfire had been set up, splintering the darkness into flickering scraps of light and dark. And, piled in glittering green heaps around the fire was...

"Tendrillite." Fleena breathed.

There was at least six piles of the light green crystals, each around waist high. Ratchet was mystified. They tore down the city for a truckload of rocks? Sheesh, talk about over kill!

The tall, bulky shape of Miles loomed out of the night, the wind blowing the distinct Blarg smell towards them. Ratchet wrinkled his nose. It wasn't just the sour Blarg odour that made this guy so objectionable. The reek of cruel, mindless death clung to him.

More Blargs appeared, carrying sledgehammers. These were worlds away from the the scruffy rabble they had encountered earlier. They were bigger, sleeker and more disciplined. Miles nodded to them.

"Go to it, men."

As one, they turned, and brought the hammers crashing down on the piles. It was all Jasmine could do not to cry out. Watching the hopes of the Lombaxes being pulverized was more than she could stomach. She glanced at the others. They nodded as one.

"Hey! You!"

The bandits froze, hammers in mid-swing. Ratchet stepped out of the dark, closely followed by the others.

Miles grinned.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering when you'd show up."

"This ends now, Miles!" Ratchet said. "I'm giving you one chance. Leave now by your own power, or leave in a sack. It's your choice."

Miles took in the scene. Two scrawny Lombaxes, a tiny robot and a Kerchu nearly dead on her feet with exhaustion.

He burst into laughter. Behind him, his crew dutifully joined in.

"ooh, I'm so scared! I'm shakin' in my boots!" He gave a derisive snort. "Keep dreaming, shorty."

Ratchet frowned.

"So be it. Jasmine, phase 2."

She stepped up next to him, wrench gripped tightly.

"OK garlic-breath, here's the deal: You, me, single combat. Winner stays, loser leaves. That easy enough to understand or would you like me to slow down for you?"

"You? Ha! What can a woman possibly do to me?"

She grinned.

"Famous last words, mister."

One of the raiders sidled up to his leader and whispered in his ear. Mile's expression changed from gloating to thoughtful.

"Nah, don't do that. This could be interesting. Tell the boys to form a circle. She wanted single combat, she got it!"

The raiders pulled back, leaving Miles and Jasmine isolated in a steadily expanding circle. Ratchet and the others stealthily checked hidden weapons. If anything went wrong they were Jasmines only hope. Jasmine scraped a line in the dust with her wrench.

"Come on then. Or are you scared?"

Miles roared, stung by her jibe. He snatched a hammer from the hands of a nearby Blarg and charged, howling like a wolf. He swung the hammer, sending it crashing down on Jasmine. Or rather, where Jasmine had been.

Reacting with the speed of thought, she rolled out of the way, the sledge hammer thudding harmlessly on the ground. She turned, lashing out with her wrench. Miles slumped as it struck the side of his head. Jasmine gave a contemptuous snort.

"Typical. All talk, no-"

Her words were cut short as the less-unconscious-than-he-appeared Blarg grabbed her ankle, throwing her as hard as he could into the side of a building. All the air left her body in a rush. Fire seemed to spread along her ribs, and it was all she could do to draw breath. Through blurry vision she saw Miles charging at her, hammer raised. _If he lands that blow,_ she thought muzzily, _I'm gonna get laminated to the bedrock_. With a groan of effort, she rolled out of the way just as the hammer blow pulverized the cobblestone where Jasmines head had been a second ago. She flinched as stone fragments showered her face. Jasmine staggered to her feet. From his vantage point in the crowd, Ratchet winced. Jasmine was swaying, clutching at her ribs, eyes unfocused. Around him the Blarg raiders jeered. Compared to the Blargs, many of whom topped six feet, she looked like a child, lost, scared and alone...

Miles laughed and swaggered towards her. She didn't look up.

"See that, boys? In the ring all of two minutes and already she can barely stand up! Guess that taught her a little lesson!"

Ratchet exchanged glances with Fleena and Clank. Time for plan B...

But before they could so much as move, Jasmines head snapped up, eyes bright and sharp.

"Sike!"

Her hand shot out, grabbing Miles's wrist. Her other hand grabbed his shirt, and she spun, executing a perfect judo throw. He landed in a crumpled, swearing heap. Ratchet grinned and let go of his weapon. Should have seen that one coming... he thought. Movement caught his eye. Miles was already getting up. The fuming Blarg barely made it to his feet before Jasmine struck like a ballistic missile, sending him flying. Within moments the the circle was a maelstrom as each fighter rained blows on their opponent, rolling and kicking in the dust.

Despite the size difference, the fight was in no way uneven, Jasmines speed and agility giving her two blows for Miles's one. But he had one major advantage: strength. Slowly but surely, Jasmine was being worn down. A moments inattention was all it took.

She barely had time to blink before she found herself pinned, his hands around her neck. She struggled as hard as she could, but the battle had taken its toll. Her throat was on fire, she had to do something or die.

Through the mist rising in front of her eyes, an idea glimmered.

She desperately racked her brain, trying to think in the face of oxygen deprivation. Where was it, where was it? Ah, that's right!

She drove her hand up, striking hard at the spot where neck met shoulders. Miles froze, eyes staring blankly into space, then slumped, unconscious. It was over.

Silence fell over the watching Blargs. None of them had ever seen him lose so much as a thumb-wrestling contest, yet a small, skinny female had beaten him, not by luck, but by vastly superior skill.

She stalked out of the ring, the massed ranks of Blargs parting in front of her, falling over each other in their attempts to get away. She leaned casually against a piece of fallen masonry.

"Take it away, Ratchet."

He turned to the stunned Blargs.

"Alright, you lot! She won, fair and square! Leave now, or answer to me!"

He raised his wrench and growled. The assembled Blargs took one look at the murderous gleam in his eye and fled, carrying their unconscious leader with them.

Tears of joy streaked down Fleena's cheeks.

"You did it! I must tell my people..."

Her face fell.

"But, you must leave first. I will try to tell them what you did, but it is, how you say, instinctive, for us to attack strangers. Here-"

She stooped and picked up a glittering shard of Tendrillite.

"You have earned this."

Jasmine accepted it gratefully, stowing it in her storage compartment.

"I can't thank you enough. I can't say what its for yet, but without this, we're hosed!"

Fleena bowed.

"Perhaps one day I will find out what it is for. Perhaps, one day, you can come back."

Ratchet smiled.

"I hope so, too."

Clank tugged Ratchets jeans.

"Ratchet, my sensors are picking up Kerchu returning. We should leave."

Fleena gave one last wave, before disappearing into the night.

Jasmine cracked her knuckles.

"One down, six to go!"

He nodded.

"Yeah, and something tells me finding the others is gonna be even tougher."

* * *

><p>Sargasso. four hours later.<p>

Miles knelt on the cold floor of the throne room. He harboured no false hopes as to his fate. The price of failure was high. A horribly familiar voice echoed out of the shadows. Miles could dimly see a form, lounging on a pile of cushions.

"Yet again, another failure. Your predecessor promised me results, and so far I have had none. You know what that entails..."

Miles braced himself.

"...and yet, I shall not kill you."

He looked up.

"Ma'am?"

"They are obviously more of a threat than I thought. You obeyed your orders well, and show great promise as my right-hand man. Tell me, what would you do with them if you were in my place?"

"Drop a nuke on their asses!"

There was a soft chuckle.

"I see we're going to get along like a house on fire. There may be no survivors. A good plan, but there is more than one way to crack a nut then by dropping a mountain on it. I have a more...entertaining idea. Be at the loading dock in half an hour with a transport vehicle. The Trillium-lined one, for preference. This cargo is...quite dangerous."

Miles scuttled off, dizzy with relief.

The shadowy form got to its feet, removing the key from around her neck as she did so. She opened a door hidden behind a curtain and padded down a dank corridor. It sloped downwards, going down into the bowels of the earth. Finally, she reached a door. Steel barred and padlocked, everything about this door said "don't even think about it!" Black heart thudding with excitement, she unlocked it.

"Hello baby. Mama's missed you!"

And, from deep in the darkness, came the clink of a chain.


	8. Return to the Clock

Praxus sector. 1200 hours

Jasmine lay back in her seat, wincing slightly. Though she would rather kiss a Tyrranoid than admit it, the fight with Miles had taken more out of her than she had expected.

"Are you all right, Jasmine?"

She gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm fine, Clank. Just bruised." She held aloft the piece of Tendrillite. It caught the light of Aphelions cockpit, sending soft green shadows whirling.

"But this was worth it though."

Ratchet engaged the auto-pilot.

"I take it that's a vital part?"

She nodded.

"It has 'unique refractive abilities' apparently. I'm not sure, I kinda zoned out during Gingers lecture."

"So, where to next?"

Jasmine pulled the sheet of instructions out of the manifester on her breast-plate.

"Kreeli comet. We need to find-"

A song started playing, quite possibly the most annoying song Ratchet had ever heard. He knew with a sinking heart it would be stuck in his head all day.

Jasmine touched a spot on her glove.

"Love that ring tone. I wonder who's calling me?"

A holo-screen appeared, flickering slightly from solar interference. There was a gruff voice. It had a slightly echoey quality, as if it was coming from the other end of a long tunnel.

"Corporal? Corporal? Are you there?"

It was interrupted by another, more feminine voice.

"You have to adjust the camera, General."

A Lombax appeared on screen. His fur was gray with age, with the occasional streak of blond showing through. He glared at Jasmine with piercing blue eyes.

"Corporal! Status report!"

"Hey General! How did you manage to contact me?"

The elderly Lombax was gently but firmly moved aside by a young female with bright orange fur,green eyes magnified by huge glasses.

"I finally found a wave-length we can talk to you with!"

Jasmine gave the screen a thumbs up.

"Nice going, Ginger!"

The General reappeared on screen.

"How are you progressing on the mission?"

"I already have the Tendrillite, General. We're on our way to Kreeli comet now."

The General cocked an ear.

"We?"

She turned the screen towards Ratchet, who gave a sheepish little wave.

"I picked up some allies on Fastoon."

General Cross folded his arms and glowered.

"This mission was supposed to be top-secret, Cain."

"Eh, he came with the ship."

There was a "Hey!" from Ratchet.

The Generals expression softened.

"Well, it's nice to know we aren't totally extinct in that universe. Have you had any trouble with Tachyon?"

She looked over at Clank.

"Could I have that newspaper clipping, please?"

Looking rather preoccupied, Clank handed it over. Jasmine ran it through her scanner.

"You might find this rather interesting..." she said, grinning. Ratchet watched the Generals face change slowly as he read, going from his default expression of barely concealed rage, to disbelief, to amazement, and finally to quiet awe. It seemed an age before he could finally speak.

"So, you're telling me that this fellow here." he motioned towards Ratchet "defeated the greatest threat the Lombaxes have ever known, single-handedly?"

'Woah whoa whoa" Ratchet held up a hand "I didn't do it alone! Clank helped too, ya know!"

General Cross smiled.

"Of course. You three keep up the good work. I must admit, I was skeptical at first, but you really seem to be pulling it-"

"Hel-lo, Jasmine!"

She laid her ears flat. _Oh god, what's he doing on the Exodus Project?_ she thought. A face appeared on screen, and Ratchet felt his fists clench. Everything about this Lombax, from the arrogant gleam in his eye, to the self-satisfied smirk on his face cried out for a kick in the pants. Jasmine gave the mother of all eye rolls.

"Hello Fenris. How did you wind up on the Project?"

He flashed a toothy grin.

"Wrote a few good programs, baby. In fact, we wouldn't even be talking if it weren't for me. Man, I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to seeing you in the flesh. Perhaps later you and I might go out to dinner?"

Jasmine rubbed her forehead wearily.

"Not gonna happen, Fenris. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I. Can't. Stand. You. I don't know why you don't seem to get that!"

"Cuz I'm in looove with you, bay-be, and-"

"Sorry! 'krrzzzt!' Can't hear you! 'Krrztt! You're breaking up! 'krrzzt!'"

"You know I can see you, rig-"

She hung up.

"God, he's harder to shake off than a bad head cold. And about as pleasant. That was Fenris Vargo, or as I like to call him, mayonnaise. Worlds biggest pain in the butt."

"Mayonnaise? Wait, wait, don't tell me. Rich, thick and oily, right?"

"And always smells faintly of eggs."

Ratchet chuckled.

Jasmine sunk lower in her seat.

"He's no laughing matter. He's had his eye on the Generals job for quite some time now. The Council of Elders blocks him at every turn, but he's pretty damn persistent, as you've just seen. I hate to think what Fenris would do to the Guard if he got the job" She shuddered. "Not a pleasant thought- Clank? Are you OK?"

Jasmine leaned over her seat with a worried expression. The little robot sat hunched over, head in hands.

"Clank? What's wrong?" Said Ratchet.

"I...do not know...something...something is wrong with-" He froze.

"Warning. 606 temporal error. Time codes malfunctioning."

Terror flooded through Ratchet. This was not Clank. His eyes were blank and dull, his voice flat, lacking its usual warm tones. Something was very very wrong...

"3-6 alpha codes failing. System crashing. Error-error-error-"

Clank spasmed once, then was silent. And still.

"CLANK!"

Ratchet scooped him up, desperately running a systems check.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Jasmine.

"I-I don't know! I've never seen this before! He's completely crashed!"

"Don't you have back-up files in case this happens?"

"Yeah but his whole mainframe programmings seized! The back-up won't work!"

"What did he mean by time codes?" said Jasmine.

Ratchets ears perked up.

"Say that again."

"That again!"

"I'd hit you but I should have seen that coming. Time codes. I can't believe I didn't spot that!"

"What does this mean?"

Ratchet disengaged the auto pilot.

"Means we're changing course."

"Why?"

"Its a long story, so listen up. I'm only gonna tell it once..."

* * *

><p>The Great Clock 0100 hours.<p>

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!"

Sigmund fought unsuccessfully against the rising tide of fear.

"Oh this is all going wrong!"

It had looked like such a normal day he thought ruefully. He had woken from power saver mode, performed his duties in the Orvus Chamber and had looked forwards to a quiet day of light maintenance. Then chaos had struck. Now the Clock groaned like an animal in pain, as gears and springs pinged of under the strain. This was not like the damage done by Dr. Nefarious. Something was wrong. He looked up. Even the Zoni were panicking, leaving trails of energy as they flew around like bees with their hive destroyed.

Sigmund moaned softly. Clank had trusted him with the Great Clock. And he had failed...

A Zoni bobbed up in front of him.

"Caretaker, someone approaches." it said, hovering nervously. One disadvantage of a hive mind was that feeling were shared. This Zoni was feeling not just its own fear, but the fear of all the others.

"Really? Who?"

It took a moment to for Sigmund's question to sink into its fear addled mind.

"Sire returns." It jetted off.

Sire...the Zoni had only called one person that...

"Clank!" he gasped.

The roar of a ships engines echoed around the Clock, nearly drowned out by the relentless background noise of the Clock breaking. He could see the ship touching down on the landing pads, and dashed forwards to meet it. As he approached he slowed down. A familiar Lombax was gently lifting something out of his ship, while holding a conversation with a slim, black-furred female. He gave this one a distrustful look. The last Lombax he had met besides Ratchet had nearly destroyed the Clock. He'd have to keep a sharp eye on this one...

As he got closer he could hear them.

"-I know it sounds weird-"

"No, man, I totally believe you. Besides, we're right here aren't we? This place is totally neat!"

"Hello!" Sigmund called out, then froze as he recognized the still form in Ratchets arms.

"Clank!" He dashed over as fast as he could. "What happened?"

Ratchet gently handed Clank over.

"We were hoping you could tell us that."

Sigmund took off towards the Orvus chamber.

"Follow me."

Jasmine had to admit, she was impressed. The Great Clock was nearly as beautiful as Jasindu, it's bronze and silver coloured components fitting together perfectly, moving in gentle harmony. Or at least, they should. She could feel the Clock shuddering beneath her boots, see pieces flying off. What should have been a soothing background chime was replaced by groans, creaks and grinding noises. To Jasmine, the Clock felt like a living thing. And it was in pain. She shook her head, trying to clear her head of the funny ringing she'd been having for the last hour. It was as though a note she'd been hearing for so long she's stopped noticing was out of tune. Odd...

She heard a soft whimper, and took a peek behind a smashed gear. A tiny creature was huddled there. It seemed to be all head and eyes, with its body encased in a metal suit. It was a Zoni, overwhelmed by terror.

"Hey there, little guy. What's the matter?" she said gently. It looked up.

"The Clock is wrong!" It said. Its voice was strained with fear, but it still had an ethereal harmony. She scooped it up.

"Ooh, poor thing."

"I wouldn't do that, miss!"

She suppressed a jump. The cleaner bot Ratchet had introduced as Sigmund had crept up.

"Zoni lose control of their bio-energy when frightened."

"oh, he's alri-arrgh!"

She let the Zoni go quickly, shaking her arms to relieve the stinging.

Sigmund shook his head.

"I warned you. Come on, we're nearly there."

"I remember my mama telling me stories about Zoni." She said as she hurried along behind him. "She said they were all-powerful. What can possibly frighten them?"

Sigmund was quiet. Then...

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>They reached the Orvus Chamber. The disturbance was less noticeable here, only the occasional tremor betraying the nightmare outside. Sigmund began attaching wires to Clank, connecting them to a large computer.<p>

"I need to run a diagnostic first. This is quite a serious malfunction. I could damage him further if I go in not knowing what I'm up against."

"You do what it takes. Just get him up and running again." Ratchet said. He had noticed quite a change in Sigmund. He seemed less flighty and more mature and confident than he remembered. Sigmund tapped a few keys.

"OK, I think I can fix him. It may take some time though, I need to completely reboot him. You can look around if you want, but don't touch anything!" The last line was directed at Jasmine and accompanied by a glare. She looked around with interest. After the Spartan bleakness of her home universe, the complexity of the Clock greatly appealed to her Lombax curiosity. She was about to investigate further, then stopped. Ratchet stood in the centre of the Chamber, head bowed, ears lowered. She had never seen a face hold so much sadness.

"Ratchet?"

He looked up, eyes bright with un-shed tears.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine. I just..." he sighed "This place has a lot of bad memories for me."

He took a watch out of his pocket.

"I...lost a friend of mine here." he said, gazing down on it. "And now there's a chance I could lose Clank. We've been friends since the beginning. If I lost him..." His voice trailed off.

She smiled.

"Chin up, dude. That Sigmund guy looks like he knows what he's doing. Clank'll be-" she staggered as a tremor rocked the Chamber.

"Is it just me, or are they getting stronger?" asked Ratchet.

"It's not just you."

"Uh-oh" He looked over at Sigmund.

"How much longer?"

"Not long now. Just a...few...more...codes. Got it!"

There was a whirr from the computer, and Clank opened his eyes.

"Where...am I?"

Ratchet gave a sigh of relief.

"We're in the Orvus Chamber, buddy. Man, you gave us a scare!"

Clank blinked in surprise.

"We are at the Great Clock?"

"Are you alright, Sir?" asked Sigmund. "Whats the square root of 952.37?"

"30.86049254"

"Good. I'm so glad you're here, Sir. Things are-"

The Chamber rocked.

"-well, as you can see, things aren't good."

Ratchet carefully helped Clank up.

"The whole Clocks gone crazy. Even the Zoni are freakin' out." He said.

Clank began checking computer screens.

"Sigmund, what have you done?"

"Me!"

Clank turned around, scowling.

"I leave the Clock in your hands and this is what happens. The fight with Alister must have knocked something loose in my circuits. I clearly was not thinking straight!"

By now they were face to face, anger crackling between them.

"Well, maybe if you'd given me more instructions, this wouldn't be happening!"

"'Do not destroy the Clock' How hard an instruction is that?"

Jasmine growled.

"We don't have time for this. PI IS EXACTLY 3!"

The two robots froze, staring at her in horror. Was it Ratchets imagination, or was there a quiet chuckle from the shadows?

"I'm sorry I had to do that" Said Jasmine. "But you left me no choice. Now listen up, you two. We do not have time to play the blame game right now. In case you haven't noticed, the Clock is falling apart!" She pointed at Clank. "You're programmed for this kind of thing, do something!"

Clank bowed his head.

"You are right, Jasmine. Sigmund, can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Sir. I shouldn't have yelled at you either..."

Jasmine butted in.

"OK, OK, you're both really sorry. Now fix the damn Clock!"

Clank nodded, jaw set.

"We must go to the main computer terminal on the other side of the Clock. If I get there fast I can reset it."

Ratchet looked pensive.

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride, Clank. The Clocks pretty much in pieces!"

"We have been through worse."

"Good point. Get ready, Jaz." He said, locking Clank into his harness " We're gonna have to hit the ground running."

* * *

><p>They burst out of the Orvus Chamber. Sigmund moaned. The damage was worse than he'd expected. Hardly a single component had escaped damage. Compared to this, the damage Alister had done was no more than a thrown spring.<p>

Jasmine dodged a flung gear.

"Which way, Sigmund?" She shouted over the noise.

"This way!"

They set off after him, leaping over fallen rubble. Ratchet winced as a piece of shrapnel struck his cheek. It was like running through a swarm of wasps, his whole body being peppered by debris. Even with her armour, Jasmine was hardly faring better. Blood from a cut above her eye partially obscured her vision. She didn't dare use her hover-wings for fear of damaging them.

"We are almost there!" Clank said, as Ratchet narrowly avoided a broken gear that had been thrown off. "It is just ahead!"

Jasmine could see the door up ahead. And a huge piece of the Clock breaking off just above it.

"We're not gonna make it in time!" shrieked Sigmund.

"Nonsense!" said Jasmine cheerfully.

The door was only a few meters away now, door already opening as its sensors picked up their approach. The slab off machinery was falling deceptively slowly, as Jasmine grabbed hold of Ratchet in one hand, Sigmund in the other and jumped.

They barely made it. Ratchet swore he felt it clip the end of his tail. Jasmine got to her feet and turned to look at the door.

"We're sealed in. If you're gonna do your stuff, Clank, you'd better do it right. If you fail-" The Clock shook. "If we're lucky, we'll starve."

Clank looked over at Sigmund.

"Ready?"

"I was built ready, Sir!"

They set to work, fingers flashing over the keys, oblivious to all around them. Lines of incomprehensible code raced across the screens. And, slowly but surely, the Clock was calming down. Jasmine could feel the tremors slowing. She breathed out with relief, only to yelp in shock as they began again. But these shakes were different. She watched in amazement as the damage in the computer room repaired itself, time flowing backwards under Clanks fingers. There was a rumble as the broken gear that blocked the door flew upwards, returning to where it came.

Then finally, it stopped.

Clank dropped his hands to his sides, head drooping with exhaustion.

"It is done" he said wearily. "The Zoni can repair any minor damage I missed."

He staggered.

"Take a load off, pal. You've earned it." said Ratchet.

Clank slumped gratefully against the computer terminal.

"That was a nightmare. I-where is Jasmine?"

"Taking her first look at the Clock when its not shaking itself to pieces." There was a cry of "Epic!" from outside. "So what caused all this?"

Clank and Sigmund exchanged glances, then said in unison.

"We don't know."

Sigmund continued.

"This was nothing like the damage done when Dr Nefarious attacked. It was like times basic fabric was ripped but there was nothing before the malfunction to indicate anything like that. No time rifts, no time quakes, nothing. I might check the memory banks, see if anything like this has ever happened before."

Jasmine came back inside.

"This place is awesome! Why all the long faces? The Clock is fixed, isn't it?"

Ratchet nodded.

"Yeah, but no-one knows why it broke in the first place."

"Hmmm. That is a puzzle...Well, we'll figure it out on Aphelion. We have work to do!"

Ratchet clapped a hand to his forehead.

"The mission! I totally forgot!"

"That's OK" said Jasmine, flinching slightly as she plucked a piece of shrapnel out of her neck. "But before we leave, I think some nano-tech is in order."

Ratchet flicked blood off his ear.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Clank sank down in Aphelions seat. He would need to recharge soon. His power levels had been very badly drained trying to bring the Clock under control.

_But_ he thought proudly _I fixed it! The worst threat the Clock has ever faced and I fixed it!_

The Clock now ticked smoothly, Zoni milling around on mysterious errands.

He was so tired he barely felt Jasmine and Ratchet entering Aphelion. His last thought as he slipped into recharge mode was: _Father would be so proud..._


	9. Black ice, cold heart

Sargasso. 0800 hours.

"So, it is in place?"

Miles adjusted the ice pack clamped over one eye.

"Yes'm. Released in the ice caves, just like you requested."

"The locals did not notice?"

"Who, the pirates? Pretty scraggly lot. Didn't see a thing" he chuckled as a thought struck him "Hey, maybe they'll take care of ya problem for ya!"

There was a soft laugh from the shadows.

"That is a good thought. But I personally hope they meet my pet first. It would be more...entertaining."

There was a pause. Then-

"What happened to your eye?"

"Damn thing whacked me wid its tail on the way out. It was real keen to get going!"

"Good."

Miles chose his next words with care. There was every likelihood she would get annoyed by the suggestion, and when she got annoyed, she had a tendency to spread it around.

"Perhaps I should...send some a' my boys in with it? As insurance?"

"You doubt my plan?"

He winced.

"No need to be like that, yours was a reasonable suggestion. But it will not be necessary."

"Whys that?"

"It would be overkill."

"But you only sent in one!"

"I know."

* * *

><p>Kreeli Comet 1000 hours.<p>

"So, what do we do with him?" asked Jasmine.

Ratchet scratched an ear thoughtfully. Since they had left the Clock, Clank had not moved, and now Ratchet debated whether to wake him up and have a cranky robot on his hands or...

"I think we'll leave him. He needs his rest."

Jasmine grinned evilly.

"I have a pen in my storage compartment. Wanna draw on his face?"

"No."

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you were never tempted to do that!"

"I was, once." he said, closing Aphelion. "I don't know where he got those scorpions or how he got them in my mattress, but that is not a road I want to go down again."

"You're no fun!"

"No, I just don't want to spend another night in the emergency room with scorpion stings on my-"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh..."

Ratchet shivered in the freezing winds of Kreeli comet, casting a jealous look at Jasmine. Her armour had heating units built in, and now the snow around her steamed gently. She noticed his look.

"Here" she said, taking a coat out of her storage compartment. He pulled it on gratefully.

"Thanks. I wasn't expecting a trip here. I'd have brought my own otherwise"

Jasmine cracked her knuckles.

"Right! Which way, buddy?"

Ratchet opened his mouth to respond, then stopped and looked up as the sound of an engine echoed around the comet.

"Oh no..."

He watched, ears laid back, as a ship landed. It was green with a stylized 'Q' on the side. The door opened, and out stepped...

Ratchet sighed.

"Qwark." he muttered.

"Hey, Ratchet! Long time no see! Where's Clank?"

Ratchet gritted his teeth.

"He's not feeling well. Real funny coincidence you finding us here, Qwark. What do you do, follow us?"

"No"

Ratchet gave him a long, cool stare.

"OK, maybe a little."

Ratchet spotted Jasmine wandering over to see what was going on.

"Qwark, this is Jasmine Ca-"

"Well, hello there!"

Only Jasmines shock prevented Qwark from getting disembowelled as she suddenly found his hand around her waist, pulling her in close.

"You must be a parking ticket, cuz you got 'fine' written all over you!"

"If you don't let me go in three seconds there will be repercussions."

"Somebody better call heaven, there's an ang-"

"Three!"

She brought her knee up with surgical precision. Ratchets eyes watered in sympathy. Jasmine carefully stepped over Qwark, who was curled into a ball making a high pitched keening sound.

"Who is this moron?"

Ratchet surreptitiously shuffled out of her way.

"That's Captain Qwark. The..uh..former president of the Polaris galaxy."

"Huh. Never kicked a president in the nads before... he's not coming with us, is he?"

"I hope not."

Qwark staggered to his feet, carefully avoiding Jasmine. Some lessons need learning only once.

"So,what mission are you on?"

Jasmine shook her head, smiling an evil smile.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Ratchet, please tell me she's kidding."

"I'm...not sure."

Jasmine gave the washed up superhero a calculating look.

"You know what? Screw it! He looks pretty tough, bring him along! If the worst happens, we can use him as a shield."

Ratchet shrugged.

"Alright." he sighed "We need to head down that way if its the ice caves you're after. Watch your back, there are pirates around here."

"Aye-aye, cap'n!" She giggled.

They set off, Qwark struggling to keep up with the fast moving Lombaxes. Ratchet took the opportunity to give Jasmine the low-down on Qwark. It took some telling.

"So let me get this straight. He's this selfish, vain, egotistical moron who's tried to kill you on more than one occasions, follows you around and steals your thunder and you still let him hang out with you?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Why?"

Ratchet watched Qwark slip arse over on the ice for the umpteenth time.

"Horrified fascination, mostly."

"Avast there, scallywags! Drop yar weapons or taste the wrath of Cap'n Slag!"

They stopped. And stared.

"Ay that's right! Cap'n Slag! Me an' my new body have a score ta settle wi' ye!"

They still stared.

"What are ye gawpin' at?"

All three burst into laughter.

Captain Slag's new body was a master piece. Shiny and rust free, it was light, strong and sleek. It was also female. Extremely so.

"Shut up! It was on sale!"

Ratchet could barely stand. He'd never seen anything so funny! He couldn't resist.

"Lookin' good, Slag!"

Jasmine joined in, nearly crying with laughter.

"Oh girlfriend, that is not your colour!"

By now the two Lombaxes had to lean on each other just to stay upright. In retrospect, Ratchet thought later, he should have expected Qwark to ruin the moment.

"Hey good looking, doing anything tonight?"

There was silence.

"That just crossed the line from funny to creepy." said Jasmine.

"Sorry..."

Still snickering inwardly, she surveyed the pirates. Slags pirates were a scruffy lot. There was a lot of rust and creaky joints. But they had a rough, tough demeanour, big guns and bigger swords. She shifted her weight in preparation for a fight.

"I don't want to fight you, Slag." said Ratchet. "But don't push your luck. Let us go past, and no-one needs to be hurt."

Captain Slag laughed.

"I don't think so, space-rat! I've waited years for-yes, Rusty Pete, what is it?"

Jasmine watched as a small, scrawny robot shuffled out of the crowd and whispered in Slags ear. The thoughtful expression creeping over Slags face worried her and she strained her ears forward, picking up the tail end of the conversation.

"-and whatever it is *hic* its taken seven pirates already! It might *hic* take them as well."

Slag nodded, and turned to Ratchet.

"You know, you're right!"

"I am?" Ratchet said, bamboozled.

"Aye, no-one needs to be hurt. Maybe its time to let by-gones be by-gones. If its the ice caves ye be after, there's a short cut that way." He motioned to his left.

"...Thanks?"

"Let 'em through, lads!"

The pirates drew back, leaving a pathway for the three heroes to walk down. Jasmine didn't like this. Those pirates clearly knew something she didn't. They leered and snickered as the three walked past. She gripped her sword wrench tighter. The first pirate to so much as twitch regrets it...

Despite her suspicions, the pirates did not attack. Before they were out of earshot they heard Rusty Pete call out.

"So long *hic* Lombaxes! When ya get ta hell, tell 'em Rusty Pete *hic* sent ya!" This was followed by the sound of Captain Slag haranguing him.

"Pete ya moron! They weren't supposed to suspect a thing. remember?"

"Sorry, ma'am-I mean Cap'n!"

"Pete!"

The voices faded. The fur on the back of Ratchets neck stood up. Years of facing the worst the galaxy could throw at him had given him good instincts for danger, and now they sent their warnings direct to his hind brain. Something is coming. Something bad. Be ready... He checked his weapons. Ratchet had never gone down here, who knew what he might find? He had to admit, it didn't look good. The entrance to the cave gaped like an open maw, icicles dangling down like fangs. Qwark gave a little whimper, and Jasmine rolled her eyes. Wuss...

"Well, Jaz." said Ratchet. "Ladies first?"

"And some say chivalry is dead" she replied, with a bitter smile. She stepped forward, the others following. The cave swallowed them.

Cool green light filled the cave, shifting and flowing like water. It was beautiful, but Ratchet didn't notice. After weeks of living on Fastoon, a desert planet, the frigid temperature of the ice cave hit him hard. Compared to this, outside had been as warm as Pokitaru. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, grateful for what warmth it gave him.

"So" he said, teeth chattering "what are we looking for?"

Jasmine looked over at Qwark, who had taken the lead. She wasn't sure she trusted him with this yet. Best to keep it confidential...

"Well." she said, voice low "its not a crystal as such. We're looking for ice."

"Ice?"

"Keep your voice down! Its not just any ice. Its permanent ice. Water that's been frozen at such low temperature and at such deep pressure, it wouldn't melt if you held a blowtorch to it."

"That's impossible!"

"Most scientists don't really understand perma-ice. It breaks the laws of thermo-dynamics, then kicks it when its down! It's supposed to stop the Jump-gate overheating. We need to go deeper into the comet."

"It's pretty cold."

"It will get colder."

Ratchet gave her a concerned look. Since they had entered the cave, she had changed. She was tense and nervous, not the open, friendly joker he had met. Of course...he shivered, the atmosphere in this place would put anyone on edge. There was a nasty smell here too.

As they progressed further, Ratchet found himself increasingly grateful for Qwark's presence. Over the years, the stalactites of ice had grown down into frozen waterfalls that blocked the maze of tunnels, and required a firm blow from Qwark to break them. The deeper they went, the colder, their breath practically crystallizing in the air. The oppressive atmosphere got stronger too. Ratchet sniffed. That funny scent that permeated the caves had grown as well. It reeked in there...

Jasmine shattered the silence.

"Say, Qwark, there's something that's been bugging me. Ratchet said you used to be the President, how come you're not any more?"

There was a muffled snigger from Ratchet. Qwark carefully ignored it.

"Well, being President was pretty awesome, but it just can't compare with the noble calling of the hero. Saving lives, helping old ladies across the street, rescuing cats from trees..." he sighed. "There's nothing like it."

"Uh-huh."

She looked over at Ratchet.

"House-keeper or secretary?" she whispered.

"If I remember correctly, secretary."

He smiled, remembering that happy day spent glued to the holo-vid, laughing himself sick. Good times, good times...

Jasmine gasped as a piece of icicle broke off behind them, the tiny click echoing around the cave. Qwark spotted this,

"What's up with you? You're pretty jumpy, lady!"

"Its...I..." her next words sent an involuntary shiver down Ratchets spine.

"I think there's something in here with us."

"Like what, a monster?"

"Um..." she looked at the floor.

Qwark laughed and turned to face them.

"I know for a fact that the only danger on Kreeli comet are those piratey fellas. Now, I know its pretty creepy in here, but lets not let our imaginations run away from us, OK? There are no monsters on Kreeli-"

He stopped. Ratchet and Jasmine were no longer looking at him. They were looking behind him. He turned and, true to his nature, screamed like a little girl and fled towards the cave entrance. Ratchet didn't blame him. It was taking all his will power not to follow him.

A creature was easing its way through the tight cave. A wedge-shaped head swung from side to side, searching for prey. Saliva dangled in ropes from a tooth filled maw. It lacked hind legs, its body tapering off to a serpentine tail tipped with a bone spur, but its front legs more than made up for this deficit. They rippled with muscle and ended in three, six inch long talons on each paw. Tendrils on each elbow writhed and swayed, seeking the tell tale movements in the air currents that meant prey. The thing was plated in black, scaly armour, what little flesh that remained uncovered a loathsome grey. It was enormous, nearly fifty feet long and as thick around as a tree trunk. Tiny, cat-like ears perched incongruously on its head twitched as it picked up the faint sound of Qwark's flight. It swung its head towards them, and Ratchet gagged. A foul stench hit like a wave. It was the reek of graveyards, of decay and despair. He couldn't breath, could barely think...

Its yellow eyes focused on them, as it tried to mobilize its tiny mind into a decision. Ratchet heard a faint whimper from Jasmine and risked a glance in her direction. Her face was frozen in a rictus of terror, tail tucked firmly between her legs. Ratchets mind raced. This creature was death on two legs. One wrong move could be fatal.

"Jasmine." he murmured, keeping his voice low. "Get your weapon ready. On my signal-" He never finished. As he spoke, he had been slowly backing away, and his foot knocked against a shard of ice. The click and rattle echoed around the cave, and goaded the monster into action.

It roared, and gathered itself for a leap. They were too close to the comets centre to back out now, so only one option presented itself to Ratchet. He grabbed hold of the unresponsive Jasmine, kicked on his hover-boots and, just as the monster launched itself at them, shot towards it. His plan worked perfectly. The thing flew over his head, missing him by mere inches. It landed with a force that shook the caves, howling with rage as it scrabbled to bring its huge bulk around in the narrow tunnel. Ratchet pushed his hover-boots to the limit. Jasmine was still frozen with fear, her weight slowing him down. He heard crashes behind him as the beast tore at the ice walls restraining it. There wasn't much time...

"Jasmine! Snap out of it!"

She blinked, fighting the terror that clouded her mind. There was a triumphant hiss behind them as the creature tore itself free and took off after them. She looked around desperately.

"There!"

She pointed up. Quite some distance up the wall was one of the many tunnels honey-combing the comet.

"Hang on!"

She activated her wings, sending them up in the air just as the creature caught up with them. Hope rose in Ratchets chest, only to die as they smacked into clear, unyielding ice. The tunnel mouth had frozen over years before, and the two Lombaxes had flown into it like a pigeon into a window.

"No..." Jasmine moaned. "No no no no no..."

Ratchet began hacking desperately at the ice with his wrench, trying not to look down at the thing below them. It was leaping up, getting closer each time. Cracks were spreading slowly across the ice. Too slowly. He battered as hard as he could, Jasmine whimpering softly in his ear. A mechanical voice sounded.

_Warning. Wing power levels at 45 percent capacity_.

A tiny hole cracked open. The beast below nearly took Ratchets tail.

_Wing power levels at 34 percent capacity_.

"It's the hovering!" Jasmine moaned. "It's draining the power faster then the power cells can recharge!"

_Wing power levels at 27 percent_

Ratchet gathered his strength for one final blow. Beneath him, the monster readied itself for a leap. Ratchet raised his wrench, brought it down, and prayed...

The blow shattered the ice wall, raining shards of ice onto the creature as it leaped. Ratchet pushed Jasmine through, narrowly avoiding the claws that would have torn him apart had he been a minute slower. The brute hit the floor with a thud, hissing poisonously. Ratchet knew they had to get going, and quick. The creatures struggles to reach them had gouged claw holds in the ice. It would come after them soon. He hauled the terrified Lombax to her feet and practically dragged her down the tunnel. It sloped gently, leading deep into the heart of the comet. Only when the monsters growls had faded into the distance did he dare stop for breath. It would have a hard tome locating them here. Meanwhile, he had more pressing issues to deal with.

"Jasmine?"

She had slumped against the wall, eyes staring blankly ahead.

"Jasmine? Are you OK?"

She snarled.

"I'm peachy-keen, dipstick! Of course I'm not OK!"

He knelt down next to her.

"Whats the matter?"

"I...I wasn't expecting to see one of those here."

"You've seen that thing before? What is it?"

"Its called an Ishkhan. And it shouldn't be here!"

She turned to Ratchet, tears streaking down her face and freezing in the cold air.

"Those...abominations exist only in the Lombax dimension. They're our biggest fear. To open your front door to find one of those facing you...very few survive Ishkhan attacks."

"I'm not surprised. That thing looked lethal! I don't blame Qwark for getting out of there."

"His cowardice saved his life. Ishkhan's are always hungry, and there's a lot of meat on him."

Ratchet could see her fear went deeper than that. There was pain behind those eyes...

"There's more to this, isn't there? What aren't you telling me?"

There was a pause. Then...

"I...never knew my dad. He was killed during Tachyons invasion while Mama was pregnant with me. Growing up, she was all I had. She was more a friend than a parent. We were very close. Then...one day...when I was eight, we were playing cards and...and we noticed this horrible smell. I didn't know what it was but I guess Mama must have heard the stories, because she...she got really scared. She picked up her wrench. This one." she held up her wrench. "Its a family heirloom. They don't make ones like this anymore" she was quiet, gazing down at her wrench. It hurt Ratchets heart to see her like this. "She pushed me into a closet, told me to stay quiet and shut me in. I heard this roar, and the sound of the door crashing open. I was still only a kit. I was curious. I wanted to see what was going on. I peeked out..." she closed her eyes, fighting against the tears. "I've spent the rest of my life regretting that. Ishkhan kills aren't tidy. I...I must have made a noise because it stopped...feeding and looked over at me. It came over and ripped the closet door off. We just...looked at each other for a while. I think I surprised it. It was only a little one, probably a teenager. I think that's why I survived. They get more dangerous as they grow. I leaped out just before it tried to attack." her fingers brushed the scar on her muzzle. "I wasn't fast enough, though. I saw Mama's wrench. She'd unsheathed it and I thought, maybe I could scare it off. I could barely pick it up. I was always small for my age. It was coming back at me, and somehow I managed to swing it. I got lucky and missed the armour."

She gave a wry grin.

"Caught it quite a doozy." the smile fell off her face.

"After that, it must have decided I wasn't worth it, because it turned around and walked out."

She buried her head in her arms, voice choked with tears.

"I was alone. In the dark and cold, with...what was left of Mama next to me. I didn't get found till morning."

Ratchet couldn't think of anything to say.

She got to her feet, wiping her eyes.

"The orphanage I wound up in was OK. A little crowded though. I wasn't the only one to lose my family to an Ishkhan. That's why I fought so hard on the trial by combat. I never wanted to see one of those things again. Here-"

She took something out of the manifestor on her breast plate.

"I found this when I was fifteen. Gives you an idea of why I wanted to leave, doesn't it?"

It was a fragment of Ishkhan jaw, similar to that of a shark. Razor sharp fangs gleamed in the dim green half-light. He reached out to touch it and...

"Ow! Goddammit!"

"Sorry, I was gonna warn you, those things can cut through stone."

Ratchet looked down at his fingers. The fangs had cut right through the leather of his glove like it wasn't there.

"I took it with me as a reminder of what I leave behind. If I succeed in this mission, no Lombax will be killed by an Ishkhan ever again. Or at least, that's what I thought..."

"Well...look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"We're close to the center aren't we?"

She managed a wan smile.

"Good point. We need to get moving anyway. Ishkhans are relentless. It will come after us."

They set off. The tunnel twisted and turned, a maze of ice. On at least three occasions they found themselves back where they started, until Jasmine had the bright idea of slashing at the walls with her blades to show where they'd been. It was colder too, the temperature dropping like a stone as they got deeper. For Ratchet, the cold was like being punched, over and over. Even Jasmines heating units were finding it hard going. But the worst problem was the acoustics. Sound echoed in strange ways here. Sometimes the growls of the Ishkhan were distant and quiet, other times it seemed to be right next to them. The tunnel went deeper, getting darker and colder. Ratchet looked down. Frost was sending creeping tendrils along his clothing and fur. The ice on his tail tuft jingled as he moved.

"I think we're here."

Ratchet stopped. The tunnel opened out, into an enormous cavern. Ice had frozen into strange shapes, almost seeming to move. Cold fog filled the room at knee height, swirling as the two Lombaxes moved forwards. Ratchet spotted a likely candidate of perma-ice. He reached out-

"Ratchet! Wait!"

She shouted her warning too late. Ratchets hand closed around the shard of ice, and a split second later he jerked back, screaming. The shard of ice went skittering across the floor.

"That ice is at absolute zero." said Jasmine. "You're lucky your hand didn't snap off at the wrist."

He pulled off his glove. In the center of his palm was a pale patch of fur-less skin. His whole hand was numb. Jasmine gave it a careful examination.

"That fur will never grow back, man. Next time I give you a warning, try doing this crazy thing called listening to it!"

She took a pair of tongs and a small box out of her manifestor. Keeping well back, she carefully transferred the perma-ice to the box.

"Wanna see something, heh, cool?" she said, a spark of the old Jasmine showing. She tapped the tongs against the wall. They shattered into steel shards.

"Whoa." breathed Ratchet. He had been lucky...

Jasmine snapped the box shut, frost forming on the outside. She picked it up, jiggling it from hand to hand.

"Cold-cold-cold-cold-cold!"

She quickly placed it in her manifestor.

"Got it! Two down, five to go!"

"Just one problem." Ratchet said. The roar of the Ishkhan filtered through he caves.

"That."

Jasmine ears drooped.

"Oh yeah..."

Ratchet took out one of his weapons. Jasmine gave a awed whistle.

"What is that?"

Ratchet grinned.

"The Negotiator. I'd like to see anything try and stand up to this!"

She grinned back.

"Epic."

Ratchet removed the safety. He had no idea where that...thing was. Best to be prepared...

They cautiously stepped out into the corridor. Nothing. Following Jasmines marks on the walls, they moved up out of the comets center. Jasmine had her blades drawn, twitching at every sound. Every echoed hiss of the Ishkhan seemed to be right behind her.

"This is nuts, Ratchet! There's no way of telling where it is! I mean, for all I know it could be-"

"-right behind you." said Ratchet, his voice flat with terror.

She turned slowly, almost unwillingly.

The Ishkhan towered over them. Ratchet could see that the only reason he still drew breath was due to the creatures surprise on seeing them.

Ratchet hefted the Negotiator.

"Jasmine. Duck."

She leaped to the side. The Ishkhan turned to chase after her, only to stop as Ratchet called out.

"Hey, ugly!"

He sighted carefully.

"Hasta la vista!"

He fired, the recoil knocking him on his butt. The missile struck home, obscuring the creature in fire and steam.

Jasmine staggered to her feet.

"Hasta la vista? Dude, that is so cliche!" she said.

"Oh come on! You think of something cool to say in a...few..seconds..."

Jasmine looked behind her. The cloud of mist was slowly dispersing, and instead of the charred lump of flesh she'd been expecting...

"Oh my god.."

The Ishkhan was untouched, only a few streaks of soot showing. It blinked a few times, then hissed. It was hungry, it was confused. And it was very annoyed.

It swiped at Ratchet, flicking a terrified Jasmine aside with a contemptuous sweep of its tail. Even with Ratchets lightning fast reflexes, the creature still ripped the front of his coat, missing skin by mere millimeters. He desperately fired off another Negotiator round. It had the same effect as before. Nothing.

It loomed over him, foul scent overwhelming Ratchet's senses.

"Jasmine! Help!"

She got up, wiping at the blood running from her nose. Anger filled her, overwhelmed her. She stopped thinking, and let the rage take her.

Ratchet had to admit, he was impressed. Jasmine had struck the creature like lightning, slashing at it with her swords. The blades were Trillium, sharper then razors. Even the creatures tough, scaly skin was having trouble shaking off the blows. He got to his feet, then froze as horror filled him. In her rage she was oblivious to her surroundings, and the Ishkhan's bone-tipped tail was rising behind her, sharp point quivering as it prepared to strike.

"Jasmine!"

She ignored him, focused only on the task at hand. His thoughts moved like lightning. He needed to distract it long enough for her to notice the danger. The beginning of an idea glimmered. He reached into the shrinking compartment on his belt, and removed his constructo-bomb glove.

He had modified it with a concussive blast. Perfect for the job at hand.

He sighted carefully, and threw with all his might. The bomb rose, glinting softly, and Ratchet started counting under his breath. The bomb bounced off the Ishkhan's head, bounced into the air and, just as Ratchet reached three, exploded. The shock wave drove the beast back a few paces, and knocked Jasmine from her perch. She hit the ground and lay winded, gasping for breath. Ratchet hauled her to her feet, scooping up her wrench blades and thrusting them into her hands.

"We need to get moving!"

Behind them, the Ishkhan shook its head, growling softly. It heard pattering feet and looked up, hissing in fury as it saw its dinner trying to escape. Ratchet made the mistake of looking behind him. He whimpered and sped up, dragging the still-winded Jasmine along with him. Seeing a creature like an Ishkhan bearing down on him was not a pleasant sight. Jasmine's mind raced. Fighting was out of the question. She could barely breath from her fall, and while the Ishkhan had taken the brunt of the shock-wave, enough had reached her to slow down her reaction time, not a good thing when facing off against what was basically hell on legs. She reached into her manifestor, and pulled out what to Ratchet looked like a bunch of nails welded together so that however they were thrown, at least one would point up. She scattered them behind her, and a few seconds later was rewarded by a shriek as the Ishkhan blundered into them.

"What was that?" panted Ratchet as he put on a burst of speed. That thing sounded angry.

"Caltraps." she said. "They'll only slow it down, they won't stop it!"

Sure enough, the Ishkhan was on their tail again, leaving a trail of black ichor from its wounded feet. They needed to stop it...

Then Ratchet turned a corner, and inspiration struck. Over the years, two thick columns of ice had grown in the tunnel on either side. They were tall, and thick and more importantly, strong. He stopped, and took up station behind one.

"Ratchet, what are you doing?" Jasmine said, looking back nervously at the tunnel. She could hear the creature catching up.

"We need to trap it! If we break these at the base, they should stop it from coming after us long enough for us to get back to Aphelion."

She nodded, and stood behind the other pillar, blades drawn. Ratchet narrowed his eyes in concentration, waiting for the right moment.

"Steady, steady, wait for it..."

The thud of heavy footfalls got closer. Jasmine blinked nervous sweat out of her eyes. Well she thought, look on the bright side, if this fails we won't notice. There won't be time to notice before it- She shut that line of thought off quickly. The Ishkhan was nearly there...

"NOW!" Ratchet yelled, firing his Negotiator at the base of the pillar in front of him. Jasmine slashed at hers desperately, the Trillium blades cutting through the ice like warm butter. With a creak, the ice columns began to totter, then fall. Too slowly. Ratchet pushed desperately, straining to bring it down before the Ishkhan arrived. With a groan of tortured ice, the two pillars crashed down, plugging the cave like a cork in a bottle. Behind it they could hear splintering sounds as the Ishkhan hacked at the stone hard ice. Jasmines legs gave out, and she sagged down against the barrier.

"That...was too close."

Ratchet gently pulled her up.

"We should get moving. There's no telling how long its gonna take before it breaks through."

They set off down the tunnel, leaving the growls of the Ishkhan behind.

Jasmine rubbed a bruise on her arm and winced.

"I am _knackered_." she said, ears drooping. "Just want to sleep..."

He caught her before she fell.

"We can relax on Aphelion. Right now, I want to put as much distance between us and that...thing as possible."

"I wonder how it got here?" she murmured, voice slurred with exhaustion.

"We'll figure it out later. Cone on, we're nearly out."

Ahead he could see daylight. He had never seen anything so welcoming.

He stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

Jasmines head drooped forward.

"Hear what?"

"Sounded like-" he swallowed, icy terror flooding his veins. "Breaking ice."

There was silence. From deep in the cave, they heard the shatter of ice, the thunder of footfalls, and the panting of breath. They looked at each other.

"Run!"

Jasmine willed her flagging limbs into a gallop. Her breath rasped in her throat. Behind them, the Ishkhan was gaining. Those little scurrying creatures had hurt it, and now those little scurrying creatures were going to pay.

They burst out of the cavern. Ratchet looked over at the exhausted Jasmine, and without a word, picked her up and fired his hover-boots. The Ishkhan shrieked as the light outside burnt its eyes, but it didn't stop. Nothing short of a precision nuclear strike would have stopped it now. Ratchet could see pirates in the distance, scattering at the site of the creature charging in their direction. He could distantly hear Slag shouting.

"Wait for me! Didn't your Mother ever tell you ladies first?"

But it wasn't interested in them. It's sights were firmly locked on the lombaxes who had angered it...

* * *

><p>Clank woke up, blinking slightly. He felt great. His thought processes were sharp and fast as lightning. He noticed where he was and smiled. Obviously Ratchet hadn't wanted to wake him up. He opened Aphelion and hopped out, wondering if he could spot them. He looked out over Kreeli comet. He couldn't see them anywhere. No pirates either. That was odd. He was about to step back inside, when he caught motion at the edge of his optic sensors. Ah, there they were. Ratchet was hover-booting along the path, carrying Jasmine with him. That was strange. Then he saw what was after them, and his eyes widened. A river of black death was flowing after them, a two legged creature, covered in black plates and howling like a demon.<p>

_What on earth is that thing?_ Aphelion asked behind him.

"I...do not know, but you should be ready to fly at once. Their life could depend on it"

There was the rumble of Aphelions engines firing up. The two lombaxes were nearly there. Clank could see the expression of raw terror on Ratchets face, and it chilled him to his core. Ratchet reached Aphelion and practically threw Jasmine inside, scrambling desperately for Aphelions controls.

"Go, Aphelion! Hurry!"

_I cannot move, Ratchet. Something is holding me back_.

Ratchet's heart sank. He had a feeling he knew what it was. Sure enough, the Ishkhan was holding on to the back of Aphelion, sinking its claws in deep.

"Not good!" he moaned. "Not good not good not good!"

_Do not worry Ratchet. _Aphelion said. _I have this under control_.

Ratchet watched as the turbo lever moved under its own steam. The Ishkhan wailed as the roar of fire washed over its face, letting go and sinking back to the ground to lick its wounds. Ratchet leaned back in his seat with a sigh.

"Aphelion, take us up, would ya?"

She complied, taking them into outer space.

"Ratchet, are you alright? What was that thing?"

Ratchet looked over in the back seat. Jasmine was curled up, dead to the world. Occasionally she would twitch and moan as nightmares played across her mind.

"Something that shouldn't be here."

He took the controls, face grim. Nothing was adding up! The attack on Jasindu, the clock, and now this. He remembered that terrible voice before the attack from the Blarg fleet. Suspicion flared. Was she somehow connected to all this? How?

He had a nasty feeling he would find out soon.


	10. Into the jungle

Sargasso. 2100 hours.

Miles shivered. Transferring the Ishkhan from Kreeli comet to the carrier had cost him six good men and now the black-plated monstrosity lay with its head in his employers lap like the galaxies ugliest puppy. The shadowy figure gently stroked it, dwarfed by its sheer bulk.

"Poor baby." she crooned, as a very nervous Blarg dressed its wounds.

"Did those nasty Lombaxes hurt you? Don't worry, you'll get your chance soon enough."

Miles tensed as her shadow-shrouded head swung towards him. There was the jingle of unseen jewelry.

"Another failure, Miles."

He hung his head.

"Perhaps I should have taken your advice and sent some raiders with it."

He bit back an "I told you so." You don't juggle matches in a fireworks factory.

She continued.

"We really have underestimated them. They are dangerous foes."

The Ishkhan hissed, and the Blarg tending its injuries froze.

"Easy there."

The Ishkhan relaxed, No-one could figure out how she had such control over a beast like an Ishkhan (though there were rumors, dark rumors, mentioned in hushed whispers in the night). But if it stopped the creature tearing them apart, they weren't going to question it.

"I think, Miles, we need to change tactics. No more wasting precious time trying to kill them from a distance. Its time to finish this."

Miles brightened. This sounded more like it!

"I got some good snipers. They kin hit a fly on the wing from fifty meters. Those Lombaxes'd be sitting ducks!"

She shook her head.

"Close but no cigar, Miles. I have a different idea. This is what you must do..."

* * *

><p>"But, I do not understand!"<p>

Clank shook his head in confusion.

"If such a creature only exists in the Lombax dimension, how can it possibly exist here?"

Jasmine shrugged. She was stretched out on the back seat, polishing her blades. Ratchet was relieved to see her back to her usual, chirpy self.

"You're asking the wrong Lombax, little metal dude. I'm as stumped as you are."

Ratchet carefully steered Aphelion around an asteroid.

"I don't care how it got here, I just want to know how you stop it. Jasmine, you grew up with those things, how do you fight them?"

"Fifty Praetorian Guards and a crap-load of fire power." she said promptly. "And even then the survival rate for the Guard is pretty low. The trick is to take 'em out when they're still young."

"That's a bit unsporting, isn't it?"

She gave him a gray look.

"Ever tried fighting off a swarm of twenty little monstrosity's jonesing for your warm blood? They hatch out looking to kill."

"Yikes."

"Tell me about it. I- hang on."

Ratchet winced as Jasmines irritating ring tone sounded.

"Answer that quickly, would ya?"

She did, looking into the Generals gray-furred face.

"Status report!"

"Hiya, General! OK, I have good news, and I have bad news. Good news is, we found another crystal."

The General gave an appraising nod.

"Well done, Corporal! You're making good time."

"The bad news is, there's an Ishkhan in this universe."

There was silence. Even the sound of voices and machinery in the background ceased.

Finally, the General spoke.

"If that's a joke, Cain, its in incredibly poor taste."

"Shes not joking, sir." said Ratchet. "I saw it myself. Big ugly snaky thing that stank like a land fill."

"Impossible! There's no way one could have reached there!"

Ratchet felt a stab of pity for the General, who seemed to have aged ten years in the last few seconds. He cleared his throat.

"I have kind of a theory, sir."

The General turned his baleful glare on Ratchet.

"Yes?"

"Well, just after we left Fastoon, we were attacked by a raider fleet. Only, it wasn't just a random attack. They were under orders. Some lady with a chip on her shoulder ordered it. We think she also ordered the attack on Jasindu not long after we arrived. The whole thing was too well timed, if you ask me. I don't know how she got the Ishkhan here, but I suspect she's behind it somehow."

The General shook his head.

"Ishkhans can't be controlled, son. Too stupid to tame, too tough to stop. That's a deadly combination. Its a good plan, but there is no way in the universe that woman you mentioned could control it. You'd have an easier time stopping a star from going supernova. Although she does sound like a threat. Keep sharp. You've come too far to fail now."

Jasmine nodded.

"Don't worry, General. I got this under control."

He gave her a stern look.

"That's your problem, Cain. You're too damn cocky."

The screen went blank.

"Cheerful, isn't he?" she grinned. "So, how far away are we from our next stop?"

Ratchet checked the star map.

"Not far now. You might want to keep your weapon handy."

"Dangerous place?"

"I don't know. Pyreem hasn't been explored. No-one knows anything about it."

"So why do you look nervous?"

"Because no-one who's gone there has ever come back."

* * *

><p>Aphelion soared over Pyreem's surface. Solid green stretched from horizon to horizon, the entire planet carpeted in deep green jungle.<p>

Ratchet shook his head in exasperation.

"Nowhere to land. The jungles too thick. Aphelion?"

_Yes, Ratchet?_

"Prepare for a HALO jump."

Jasmines ears perked up.

"A what-now?"

"HALO jump. High altitude, low opening. You've never done one before?"

"Heard about 'em somewhere. What exactly does it involve?"

Ratchet and Clank shared an evil grin.

"Well, Jasmine" said Ratchet. "It goes something like this..." he hit the eject button.

"Wait, what...AAAAAA!"

She shrieked as the seat sprang up, firing her out Aphelions open roof.

"Ratchet, you -!"

The word she screamed wasn't familiar to Ratchet, but he was pretty sure it was a nasty one. He looked around for Clank and, just as he went into free fall, grabbed him and locked him into his harness.

Joy welled up inside him as gravity took hold. This was life. Not being chased by a creature hell would kick out, not standing around like a fifth wheel while time shook itself apart. Just him, the familiar weight of Clank on his back, the wind rushing past him and the trees growing larger below him. He heard Jasmine curse and activate her wings. He laughed, worries blown away with the wind.

The ground was closer now. He braced himself. Him and Clank had done this so often it was second nature. Spinning helicopter blades sprang from Clank's torso, slowing Ratchets fall. He spotted a gap in the canopy and shifted his weight, dropping through it with unerring accuracy. Twigs and branches lashed at him, but he ignored them, focusing on getting hit landing right. It was practically instinct now.

_Bend knees, relax body..._

THUD

The dusted himself off. Not his neatest landing, but it could have been worse. There was a crash and a stream of cursing from the tree tops. Ratchet looked up. Jasmine was tangled upside down in the branches. She folded her arms and glared at him.

"Need a hand?" he said, chuckling. She scowled and began disentangling herself. Watching Jasmine climb down was an instant cure for melancholy. It was a procession of snaps, crashes, yelps and thuds, punctuated by the occasional "Drat!" or "Bugger!" By the time she reached the ground (or, more accurately, plummeted the last eight feet) Ratchets ribs hurt from trying to hold in the laughter. Even Clank was having difficulty keeping a straight face.

Jasmine got to her feet and glared at him.

"And that, Jasmine, is a HALO jump!"

Jasmine laid her ears back, then punched him in the stomach and stormed off into the jungle.

Clank chuckled.

"I think we can agree that was worth it?"

"Totally."

This jungle was a long way away from Jasindu. Unlike the latter, which was quite pretty when no-one was trying to kill you, this jungle was hot, sticky and dense with vines and moss. And thorns. Any yodeling, leopard skin clad hero trying to swing through this lot would come out looking like he'd been through a cheese grater. Within seconds Ratchet and Jasmine were covered in cuts and grazes. All around them was the whine of insects and whistles of birds. Clank shook condensation off his head._ Any more of this_, he thought, _and I will rust_.

As they pushed deeper, the jungle got thicker, and many times Jasmine had to slash her way through with her blades. She seemed to have forgiven Ratchet for the HALO jump. Possibly. She did keep trying to stick leeches on him but he couldn't detect anything other then boredom and an evil sense of humour. Occasionally she would scan the area for for any trace of the crystal they were looking for, coming up empty handed each time.

He sighed and wiped sweat off his forehead. It could take them hours to search this damn-

He stopped so suddenly Jasmine cannoned into him.

"What is it?" she said.

"Shhh! We're being followed!"

She hefted her blades, glancing around for any tell-tale movements in the bushes. There was silence. She raised an eyebrow.

"Followed, huh?"

"I know its there." he said. "Its right...behind...this...bush. A-hah!"

He tore the bush aside to reveal...a squirrel. It gave him a wounded look and scurried away.

"It was right there! I swear!"

"Um, Ratchet?" that was Clank.

"I think the heats getting to you, man. You're imagining things."

"Ratchet?"

"I heard it moving! We're being followed, I know it!"

"Ratchet?"

"OK, lets get out of here. The humidity's gone to your head."

"I'm telling you, I-yes Clank, what is it?"

Clank stopped tapping Ratchets shoulder and pointed. They were surrounded. At least ten strange creatures surrounded them. They were small, only reaching Ratchets shoulder. Their heads were distinctly rat-like, with long pointy muzzles and prominent incisors. Shaggy brown fur covered all their body except for a long, hairless tail. They were clearly primitive, clad only in loincloths and fur paint. Ratchet didn't notice this, however. He was more focused on the long, evil looking spears they carried.

The larger one of the group approached.

"Chaka? Re-chik mata mata rikki-tiki?"

Ratchet tried a smile. It didn't seem to go down well.

"Uh, hi. We, uh, we don't want any trouble. We're just passing through!"

One of the other Pyreemites lifted its spear, only to have the leader push it down. It had a shrewd, calculating look on its face.

"Chik-ma. Lokka lokka cheena!" it said, and the others nodded.

It turned to Ratchet and bowed, speaking at length in that odd, chittering language.

Jasmine nudged him.

"Dude, what's he saying?"

Ratchet prided himself on his skill with language. If you were a hero, you had to be good at it, since what was a greeting in one language could be a killing insult in another. He could hold a decent conversation in 12 languages and just about get by in another 10. But this one was giving him difficulty. He had never heard it before. At least the leader was using sign language, which made it a bit easier.

"I'm not sure. Something about...lunch?"

Jasmines stomach growled.

"Great! I'm starving!"

Clank spoke up from his spot on Ratchets back.

"Do you think they will have oil? My joints are somewhat creaky."

"I doubt it."

Ratchet frowned. Something didn't feel right...

"I don't like this, Jasmine." he said as they set off after the Pyreemites.

'You worry too much, dude! We've got some friendly locals offering us a meal and you're moaning about it? Show some gratitude, man!"

He nodded gloomily and trudged along after them. Years of fighting together had left Clank very sensitive to Ratchets moods, and right now...Clank glanced nervously at the Pyreemites walking beside them. Right now, Ratchet was very concerned. They disappeared into the jungle. For a moment, the place they had been was silent. Then...

_"I think they're onto us."_

_"Hardly surprising. The lad is very experienced in this kind of thing."_

_"What do we do now? You know the Pyreemites reputation!"_

_"Watch and wait. Lets see how they get out of this."_

There was a rustle. Then the empty patch of jungle became somehow emptier still.

* * *

><p>The trek through the jungle passed without incident. Jasmine chatted happily with their...Ratchet had to stop himself from thinking of them as captors. They seemed friendly enough. That was the problem. They were too friendly. They were nodding and grinning at what Jasmine said, despite the fact they most likely couldn't understand a word of it. They even laughed at her practical jokes, finding the joy buzzer quite amusing (with the exception of the one who got zapped).<p>

The jungle thinned gradually, finally opening out into a misty valley, Stone huts were gathered around the foot of a huge stepped pyramid built out of gray stone. More Pyreemites peered out of huts as they passes, leering knowingly. Ratchet crept his hand slowly towards his weapons manifestor. The sense of wrongness was intensifying. And Jasmine was bowling along cheerfully, completely oblivious. It occurred to Ratchet that, in her own way, Jasmine was quite naive. She had fought monsters and the elements, but she had yet to develop instincts for danger, couldn't spot the signs that the person you were dealing with wanted you dead. He hoped she would learn quickly.

They arrived at the foot of the pyramid. A huge, rather unpleasant statue of a Pyreemite loomed over them. At its foot were a number of stone pedestals, large enough to lie on. Ratchet swore he saw a number of dark stains, before they were lead up the pyramid steps. Built into the top was a large room. It looked comfortable, the only thing out of place the strange stone fresco's around the wall. There was a table with a large bowl of fruit. Jasmine quickly gravitated to it. The Pyreemites bowed and left them, and Ratchet heaved a sigh of relief.

"You hungry, Ratchet?" asked Jasmine, holding out a piece of fruit.

"Not really."

She shrugged and dug in. Clank hopped off Ratchets back and joined him in examining the walls.

"These are...strange carvings, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded, moving along the walls. Before stopping in front of one of the larger ones. There was a quiet "Oh dear" from Clank

"Hey, Jasmine?" Ratchet said, his voice flat and calm.

She looked up, mouth full.

"Mmph?"

"What does this carving look like to you?"

She swallowed.

"Couple of guys getting a thorough medical checkup?"

"Why don't you have a closer look?"

She wandered over and gave it a closer inspection. A few seconds later she clamped her hand over her muzzle and ran off. From the corner of the room Ratchet could hear the sound of retching.

"It seems we misunderstood their offer." he said, voice still calm. "They weren't offering us lunch. We _are_ lunch. All this must have been to put us at our ease. Friendly locals, huh?"

She grabbed her wrench.

"Lets get out of here!"

Ratchet needed no second invitation, locking Clank into his harness and scooping up his wrench in one smooth movement. They ran towards the door...and nearly impaled themselves on a wall of spears. The door was blocked by Pyreemites, grinning evilly. They looked very hungry. Jasmine looked at Ratchet. he was glaring daggers at her.

"Don't blame me for this."

"_I blame you._"

* * *

><p>It was later. Much had happened. Ratchet turned his head with some difficulty. He was tied spread-eagled on one of the stone pedestals in the shadow of the statue. From his limited range of vision he could see Jasmine tied to an identical one. He looked the other way. Clank was bound as well, looking tinier than usual on the huge stone slab. Their weapons were piled at the foot of the statue, tantalizingly close.<p>

"Got any bright ideas, Jasmine?" he said.

She began tugging at the ropes holding her down.

"Hang on, I think-yes I think when they did these ropes up-yes definitely, they-"

"What? They what?"

"Yep, definitely. I'm absolutely sure about it. They did these ropes up very tightly. Not an inch of give anywhere."

"Thank you." he said bitterly.

Ratchet shuddered. He could see the Pyreemites gathered around a large stone cauldron. He didn't need telling what it was for.

"If its any consolation, Ratchet, that soup smells great!"

"That's less helpful than you think."

"Sorry."

"How are you holding up there, Clank?" said Ratchet.

"Alright. Regrettably my hands are tied in such a way my lasers cannot reach the ropes. Though I do not understand why they tied me up as well. I am hardly edible!"

"I don't know, you're pretty rich in iron!" Jasmine chuckled.

"To repeat what Ratchet said a while ago, that is not helpful."

Jasmine sighed.

"I really am sorry for this, guys. I should have realised what they were up to."

"Everyone makes mistakes." said Clank.

"Yeah, but most mistakes aren't so goddamn stupid-what's that?"

Ratchet ears perked up.

"What?"

"In that statue!"

Ratchet looked up. In the statue above he could see a red glitter.

"Its the crystal! The one we're here for!"

Clank sighed.

"How ironic. So close, and yet, so far."

Jasmine slumped.

"Bugger." she said, with feeling.

Funny, thought Ratchet. When I'm so close to death, everything's so much clearer... He could see the gleam of light on the Pyreemites blades, feel every rough blemish on the stone he lay on. He could even hear a distant crashing in the forest. Some large animal, probably. The Pyreemite leader approached them, sharpening his knife, a grin on his rat-like face. Ratchet began struggling desperately. He'd be damned if he was going out without a fight.

The leader's ugly head appeared in Ratchets vision, blocking out the light. The distant crashing in the forest grew louder as Ratchet tugged on the ropes as hard as he could, ears flattened against his skull.

The leader raised his knife...and a shot from the jungle sent it spinning from his hand.

A green blur burst from the jungle, firing wildly. Ratchet gasped. It was Captain Qwark.

"Get back you overgrown sewer rats!"

"Qwark? What are you doing here?"

Qwark banged two Pyreemites heads together, stunning them.

"Saving your butt, what does it look like? I felt bad leaving you to that monster, so I'm making it up to you!"

He charged a group, scattering them like bowling pins.

"That's real sweet, but do you think you could, I don't know, untie us?" said Jasmine.

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

He tugged on her ropes, muscles bulging as they snapped like dry grass. She sprang up, grabbed her wrench, unsheathed it and slashed through the others bonds. Ratchet sat up, massaging his wrists.

"We kick butt, right?"

She grinned.

"We kick butt!"

They charged into the fray. It quickly proved itself to be one of his more difficult fights. The Pyreemites fought dirty, biting, clawing and slashing with spears. It seemed for every one knocked out by his wrench, two more popped up. Clank struck at a Pyreemites ankle. As it screeched and toppled he stunned it with a quick burst of Clank-fu.

"We cannot fight them all, Ratchet! They will overwhelm us!"

Ratchet looked over in Jasmines direction. She was fighting her way towards the statue, leaving a trail of unconscious Pyreemites behind her. Those still conscious looked distinctly unhappy about it.

"Just a bit longer! We need that crystal!"

Qwark sent a group of opponents sprawling with the first thing he could grab (another Pyreemite).

"We can't hold out much longer, Ratchet! There's too many of them! We're gonna die!"

Above them, Jasmine clambered onto the statues head. It was even more unpleasant up close. She tried not to look to closely at the finer details, and focused instead on hacking the crystal from its moorings. It was hard work, made all the harder by the rat-like natives climbing up and attacking her. She looked down. The others were flagging. She would have to hurry. She turned to her task. A quick tug, and the crystal came off in her hand. She grinned and turned to leave...and a growl stopped her in her tracks. She turned. The Pyreemite leader had climbed on top of the statue and was brandishing a spear. It was primitive, but still sharp enough to be a worry.

"Greeta! Clacka bareeneto!"

"I have no idea what you just said, buster, but you're going down!"

She swung her wrench blades, only to gasp in horrified surprise as it ran towards her instead of away, ducking under her blades and slashing with its spear. Only Jasmines armour saved her from being shish-kebabbed.

She winced as the blow jarred her ribs. The leader took aim for another blow, light glinting off his obsidian blade. Jasmine grinned. The leader blinked. This wasn't what was supposed to happen...

Jasmines tail wrapped around his leg, pulling at it sharply.

He staggered and lost his balance, arms pin-wheeling as he started to topple off the statue. Jasmines shout of triumph turned into a scream of horror as the Pyreemite leaders flailing hand latched onto her ankle, pulling her off with him. She grabbed desperately at a projection on the statue, and found herself dangling one handed thirty feet off the ground, with the leaders not inconsiderable weight on her ankle.

Silence bloomed below them as the combatants below became aware of the drama being played out above their heads. The projection was crumbling beneath their weight. She didn't have long...

The Pyreemite started trying to climb up Jasmine, only to freeze as the statue made a warning creak. It began babbling desperately. She didn't understand the words, but the meaning was clear. Despite the grim situation she was in, she scowled. Typical bully. All big and tough but when things got real...

"OK rat boy, listen up!"

The leader focused on her. It didn't know what she was saying, but the tone spoke for her.

"Here's whats gonna happen!" She pointed down with her free hand. "You're gonna get your little friends to help us down or..." she shook her legs, sending him swaying dangerously.

He gibbered and began shouting to his followers below. There was a scurry of activity as the Pyreemites began climbing up, forming a living pyramid. She shuddered as their rat-like hands latched hold of her, lowering them down to the ground. The others ran up to her, looking rather the worst for wear. Ratchet and Qwark were bleeding from numerous cuts and Clank was rather dented.

"That was close!" said Ratchet. "For a while I was sure you were gonna-Look out!"

Jasmine had missed the cunning look on the Pyreemite leaders face, and turned just in time to avoid being stabbed in the neck by a spear. She grabbed it just behind the spearhead, and it stopped as suddenly as if it had been thrust into concrete. Jasmine gave the leader a vicious snarl. She had pulled a muscle dangling from the statue and was not in the mood. The Pyreemite leader looked into her eyes and saw sudden death if he made one more aggressive move. He motioned desperately at his followers. They lowered their weapons and stepped back.

"Right..." growled Jasmine. She pointed at her friends, then the jungle, then pointed at the Pyreemite leader and made some very interesting gestures. The meaning was clear. Let us go, or else...

He nodded.

"Come on, guys." said Jasmine. "I don't trust those overgrown rats as far as I can throw 'em. Lets get out of here while we can."

They took off, Jasmine pausing to make one last threatening gesture before disappearing into the jungle.

They kept moving in silence, straining to put distance between themselves and the cannibalistic Pyreemites. Finally they stopped in a clearing. Moss and vines had grown over the top of the trees, making a cool green cave. After the damp heat of the jungle it was quite restful.

Ratchet slumped down on a fallen log.

"You think they'll come after us?"

Jasmine snorted.

"Doubt it. I had 'em pretty rattled." she tossed the crystal from hand to hand and grinned smugly.

"Three down, four to go. Keep this up and the Lombaxes'll be home by next week!"

"Oh, is that what this is about?"

Jasmine cursed. She'd forgotten Qwark was there.

"I mean, I'd be more than happy to help..."

Jasmine and Ratchet exchanged helpless glances. Looked like they were stuck with him...

"We'd be glad to have you along" said Jasmine. "You did kinda save our lives back there. We owe you."

"Great! So how about you and me-"

"Not if you were the last male in the universe."

Qwark slumped.

"Oh."

Jasmine looked over at Ratchet.

"I think I'm ready to head out. Where's Aphelion?"

"She's in orbit around that way." he waved a hand vaguely north. "I just gotta send the signal and she'll be right-"

A noise echoed around the little clearing. It was a small, quiet noise, but one that never failed to send a chill through Ratchets heart. It was the sound of a gun being cocked. He looked up. Three Blargs had appeared from nowhere, carefully sighting down their rifles. There was another click behind him, and he knew with a sinking heart that more had shown up. Within seconds they were entirely surrounded.

"Jasmine?" he said, carefully raising his arms above his head. If he tried to fight this lot you could use him to strain pasta before he made one move...

"My old drill sergeant used to say, its pointless to undertake a direct attack on an enemy well armed with projectile weapons."

Ratchet had met numerous army types. He shot her a disbelieving glance.

"OK, what he really said was, never get in an arse-kicking contest with a porcupine. Gentlemen, we surrender."


	11. Kaos

"Hey! Keep your hands where I can see 'em mister!"

Ratchet scowled, but grudgingly obeyed. The four heroes knelt on the floor of a transport vehicle, hands on heads. Armed Blargs surrounded them, rifles trained on their hearts. Jasmine shifted uncomfortably. The carrier smelled to much like Ishkhan for her liking. A nasty suspicion flared. Maybe the Ishkhan hadn't been on Kreeli comet by accident...

Clank gently nudged Ratchet with his foot.

_"Ratchet? Do you notice something strange about our captors?"_

Ratchet looked. Now he thought about it, some of the Blargs were acting rather funny. Around half were acting as expected, shoving, laughing nastily and leering at Jasmine. (But only leering. A Blarg with wandering hands had come down with a nasty case of pain, and the others were keeping a careful distance from her) But others...

Ratchet was reminded of the ancient automatons he had seen in museums. Their movements were stiff, their eyes stared blankly ahead. They looked like zombies. Almost...hypnotized. His Lombax curiosity was poking at him. He had to find out what was going on. He leaned towards one of the strange guards.

"Hey buddy, you OK?"

No response. He tried again.

"I said, are you-"

"Hey!" The leader ran forwards.

"Prisoners, no talking! I thought I made that clear!"

Clank ran their current flight path through his memory banks. If his calculations were correct...

He nudged Ratchet.

_"Yeah?"_

"_Sargasso."_

Ratchet didn't bother asking if he was sure. Clank was never wrong. Sargasso... He wondered why. The only thing of note on Sargasso was the Geletonium plant. He looked over at Qwark, trying to formulate a plan. If it came to it, Qwark's muscle was their only weapon. The others had been confiscated and were tossed in a heap at the other end of the carrier. Ratchet bit back a groan of frustration. His wrench was barely twenty paces away, but one wrong move on his part and they'd fill his with so much lead they'd be able to sharpen his nose and use him for a pencil.

Jasmine shuffled closer.

"_Where do you think they're taking us?"_she whispered.

_"Clank says Sargasso."_

_"How come?"_

_"Don't know, but judging by the position of the stars, we're nearly there."_

Qwark leaned in.

_"Once this ship stops, we rush 'em, right?"_

_"No."_

The others looked at him in surprise.

_"What?"_

_"We're outnumbered right now. We need to wait for the right moment before we-"_

The carrier slammed to a halt, sending them tumbling in a heap. Within seconds their guards latched onto them, hauling them upright.

"OK scuzbags! Move it!"

Jasmine struggled within her captors grip. He was one of the strange ones, face slack and eyes locked in a thousand yard stare, but his grip was like steel. She might as well have struggled against a mountain.

The carrier door opened, flooding the interior with harsh light. Despite their dire situation, Ratchet still chuckled at the expression on Jasmines face as she smelled the air of the swampy planet for the first time.

"What do you think of Sargasso, Jasmine?" He said, grinning.

"Smells like someone did a really big- alright already! I'm moving, quit pushing me!"

They were hustled roughly down a gangplank, the afternoon sunlight searing their eyes after the cool darkness of the carrier. Ratchet rubbed the star bursts out of his vision, looked up and gulped.

A building loomed over him. A vision of black stone and gargoyles, it did not bode well. A steady aura of cold evil seemed to flow off it. His danger instincts tingled. This was _not_ going to be Blarg leader halted. Unlike the tall, bulky Miles, this one was small, skinny and rat-like, with a delight in little, cowardly evils.

"Tie their hands. I don't want 'em doin' anything...clever."

Rough rope was wound tightly around their hands, nearly cutting off the circulation. The leader shoved them forwards.

"Get moving, you lot! The boss wants ta see ya."

They stepped forwards, pushed and pulled roughly. Judging by the outward appearance of the building, Ratchet was expecting gloomy stone corridors and grim chandeliers, and was surprised to find himself in shiny, modern surroundings. A huge room practically dwarfed them, lined with computer screens and terminals. Corridors branched off in all directions. They were led down the central one, which sloped steadily downward. It was warmer than the cool room they had just left, almost unpleasantly humid. It was darker too. As they went along the lights overhead got dimmer. Jasmine shivered. The deeper they went, the greater the feeling of apprehension growing in her chest. She looked around. Qwark was practically vibrating with terror, Ratchet was twitchy and watchful, even Clank looked nervous. All her instincts were warning her, _There's something terrible up ahead. Be ready._

A pair of double doors loomed out of the darkness. The Blarg flung them open with a flourish.

"Your guests have arrived, milady!" he said, with a mocking sneer.

That sweet, poisonous voice oozed out of the black.

"Thank you, Jarv. Bring them in."

They were ushered inside. The four heroes stood in the centre of a large, opulent room. Red velvet lined the walls, giving the darkness a crimson edge, and sickly sweet incense smoke drifted from braziers set in the walls. The lights were positioned so that most of the room was in darkness, with a little pool of light near the door. It occurred to Jasmine that the lights were in a very cunning arrangement. Anyone who stood in the circle of light was fully visible, but would be unable to see the rooms occupant.

The voice spoke again.

"So, this is the famous Ratchet and Clank I've heard so much about." There was a tinkle of jewellery as an unseen head turned from hero to hero.

"And Captain Qwark! Well well well, this is a surprise. Rather a step down from president, hmmm? And...ah, what have we here? Another Lombax! Wearing the armour of the Praetorian Guard, if I'm any judge. An elite force in their time, but sadly in decline, if your armours anything to go by."

Jasmine looked down, ears drooping in shame. The armour of the Praetorian Guard was Trillium alloy over a fine, adamantium mesh, normally impenetrable, but the Lombax dimension lacked these alloys, and years of rough treatment and harsh elements had left their armour tattered and worn. Jasmine had done the best she could with polish and whatever crappy steel could be hacked from the frozen rocks, but her armour still looked half broken at the best of times.

There was a derisive snort.

"So these are my opponents? Two short Lombaxes, a tiny robot and a muscle bound oaf? Hah! Any victories on your part must have been sheer luck."

Ratchet squinted into the darkness. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he could dimly make out a tall figure reclining on a large pillow.

"Big talk from someone who won't even show herself!" he said. "Why don't you at least step into the light so we can see you?"

There was a hiss of indrawn breath, so faint he almost missed it.

"I...prefer the dark."

Qwark spoke up for the first time since they had arrived.

"Oh yeah? I bet you're just to scared to show your face!" He ignored Ratchets frantic nudges.

"We've got you running scared, lady! You're just a chicken! Brawk brawk brawk!"

Ratchet sighed. Too late, they were dead...

There was dead silence. Jasmine braced herself for a shriek of rage and a hail of bullets from the guards. Then...

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

That high, sweet, _wrong_ laughter rang around the room.

"You do have spunk! Perhaps I was wrong. Your victories must have more than luck on their side."

There was a thoughtful pause.

"It's only fair you should see the one who will kill you."

There was a rustle as their unseen opponent began moving towards them. Sudden terror spasmed in Ratchets chest. He changed his mind. Suddenly he would have given everything he owned _not _to see her. The dim shape stepped into the light...and Ratchet gasped.

A Lombax stood in front of him, pure white fur glowing in the light.

She was beautiful,tall and sleek (and therefore an object of instant hatred to the short, scruffy Jasmine), but it was a cold beauty, the beauty of a marble statue. Waist long, dead straight hair rippled like a waterfall with each graceful, sinuous movement. Her tail tuft was unusually large and luxurious, and seemed to have a life of its own, twitching and writhing like a snake. Jewellery was placed in every conceivable position. Her ears nearly drooped under the weight of all the gold earrings and delicate chains. Rings and bracelets decorated her hands, an anklet looped around her left ankle, even her tail had a gold chain looped over it.

She wore, in Jasmines disapproving opinion, nowhere near enough clothing, with a black corset and skirt cut at an angle her sole concession towards modesty. A blood red cape swirled around her shoulders. The effect was very impressive, and left them with no doubt she was in charge. She raised her head, light glinting on a red gem set in a black velvet choker around her neck, and Ratchets mouth went dry with horror. He felt Jasmine rear back and Qwark go stiff, as sick realization struck. When he had first seen her, he had thought she wore a pair of sunglasses to keep out the light, and even Clank winced in revulsion as comprehension dawned.

_She wasn't wearing sunglasses._

Her eyes were black. Not black of iris, but black from edge to edge. For Ratchet, looking into those cold, flat eyes was like gazing into the abyss of hell. There was no mercy, no compassion. Just hate, and evil, and a cold, cold heart.

She smiled, a warm, happy smile that didn't reach those night coloured orbs.

"You fear me, I see. As you should, for you gaze upon the face of Kaos!"

Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

"Kaos?"

"An appropriate name, I feel. Everywhere I go it seems to follow me around." She giggled.

"Like Jasindu?" said Jasmine, struggling angrily against her bonds. "Those Kerchu did nothing to you, you didn't have to attack them!"

Kaos turned to face Jasmine, a smug smile on her lips.

"You are exactly right, miss. I didn't have to attack Jasindu. I _wanted to._"

Ratchet was stunned. He had never met anyone like this. Even people like Dr Nefarious and Drek had reasons for the things they did, even if they were bloody awful ones, but this one...

"You're a monster!" he growled.

She bowed.

"Guilty as charged, Ratchet." She gave a wicked grin as a thought struck her.

"Jarv, untie them and give them their weapons."

The Blarg nearly dropped his gun in shock.

"Ma'am?"

Kaos snarled, dropping the smiling, happy mask.

"I gave you an order, Jarv! Obey me or you feed my pet tonight!"

She went from fierce to calm with the speed of a striking snake, smiling sweetly at the bound heroes.

"I think I should at least give them a sporting chance."

The ropes were removed. Ratchet rubbed the blood back into his wrists, already eyeing up possible escape routes. There weren't many.

Their weapons landed with a thud at their feet. Jasmine scooped up her wrench and ducked into a fighting stance in one easy movement, keeping her blades sheathed for now. In seconds, Kaos was the centre of a circle of weapons. Ratchet gripped his wrench and trained his constructo-pistol at her chest.

"Alright, Kaos, its over. Give up now, and I'll go easy on you!"

She shook her head, still smiling.

"I think not. You see, I still haven't brought my weapon into play."

Jasmine gave a short, sharp laugh.

" What weapon? You're not even armed!"

"Am I?"

And with that, she turned and looked Ratchet square in the eyes. For Ratchet, there was a burst of dark in his vision, and he staggered backwards, arm over his eyes.

"Arrrghk!"

A sharp nasty headache formed, then disappeared with no trace. He blinked, then grinned.

"That all you-?"

"Ratchet?"

He froze. The last time he had heard that voice, it had been at the great clock, bidding him a final farewell. It was a voice that haunted his dreams, a voice whose memory still filled him with guilt, even to this day. He turned.

"Alister?"

The elder Lombax stood in front of him, looking exactly the same as he had the day he died. Ratchet ran towards him.

"Alister! How did you-?"

"Why did you let me die, Ratchet?"

He skidded to a halt.

"What?"

The old Lombaxes eyes were filled with pain and sadness.

"How could you? You were like a son to me, why did you forsake me?"

"No! No, it wasn't like that! I tried to stop you!"

Another Lombax stepped out of the gloom. He was slightly taller than ratchet, and familiar. Ratchet saw him every day. In his mirror.

"Dad?"

Kaden shook his head.

"I'm so disappointed in you, son."

"Dad, no! I tried, I swear!"

Ratchet slumped to his knees, covering his ears in a vain attempt to block out the taunting voices. It didn't work. They swirled in his head, blurring together in one buzz of cruel words.

"-ashamed to call you son-"

"-why, Ratchet? I looked out for you-"

"-failure-"

"-abandoned me-"

"-call yourself a hero?-"

"Ratchet?"

Clank shook the Lombaxes shoulders. Cold terror was flowing through his circuits. He had never seen his friend like this.

"Ratchet, snap out of-" he looked up into empty black eyes and felt a momentary confusion in his sister board.

"_XJ-0461!"_

His head whipped around.

"Father?"

Orvus floated in the middle of the room, his normally cheerful face suffused with anger.

"You call this care-taking? I leave you in charge of the Clock and you go gallivanting across the universe!"

"But, father-"

"No buts, Clank! There is no excuse for this! You are a failure!"

Clank sat down, head cradled in his hands.

"A failure..." he mumbled.

Jasmine hissed in distress. Somehow, Kaos had taken two of them out without touching them. She didn't know what Kaos had done, but by the looks on their faces it wasn't pleasant. Clank was staring at the floor, despondent, and Ratchet...she had to look away. She turned to Kaos, blades drawn...and and met those icy black eyes. A sharp pain bloomed behind her eyes, but she ignored it, charging recklessly towards Kaos.

Until a hiss stopped her in her tracks. It was a noise all too common in the Lombax dimension. Jasmine looked around wildly. She was smack dab in the middle of an Ishkhan pup nest. They crawled like bloated, misshapen worms, all eyes, teeth and claws. Her wrench slipped from bloodless fingers, striking the floor with a clang.

As one, the pups swung their heads towards her, setting up the spine-chilling chittering all Lombaxes dreaded. She backed up.

"N-no, please, stay back! Get away! Get away!"

Qwark looked around wildly. Any hope of back-up was either staring at nothing or or lashing out wildly at thin air. He risked a glance in Kaos's direction. She was giving her handiwork a satisfied look. Qwark may have been stupid, but he wasn't slow. He had seen the looks Kaos had given them, had seen their reactions. She started turning towards him, and he covered his eyes.

"Come now, Copernicus. Don't you know its rude not to look someone in the eye?"

He thought faster than he had in a long time. Only one option presented itself...

"I'm sorry about this." he said, and caught ratchet a solid kick on the backside.

Ratchet hit the floor hard, driving the wind from his body and the visions from his head. He staggered to his feet, shaking his head to clear it. He looked around, put two and two together and sprang into action, sending Clank tumbling with a wrench swing and giving Jasmine a vicious pinch to the ear. She yowled in pain, slumping to her knees as the dark touch of Kaos left her. For a moment, she was still, then she glared up at Kaos, pointed an avenging finger and, in tones that combined statement, threat and ultimatum growled,

"You're _mine._"

Ratchet grabbed at her shoulder, pulling her back. He had assessed their odds, and they were not good. The Blarg raiders were priming their weapons, and Kaos had a face like thunder, fangs bared as she snarled in rage.

"No, Jasmine! It's too dangerous!"

In one swift movement, he tugged a flash grenade out of his belt, primed it, tossed it, and covered his eyes, dragging Jasmine down to the floor and protecting her eyes as well. There was a thud as Qwark hit the deck, then the world went white. The Blargs reacted as expected, dropping their guns and swearing as the pure white light seared their retinas. But Kaos...Kaos screamed like the damned, rearing backwards in agony. The scream went on and on, high and terrible, more rage then pain.

Acting on unspoken agreement, the four heroes ran for it. They burst out into the corridor. Behind them they could hear the terrible voice of Kaos, raised in fury.

"Get them! Kill them as slowly as you can!"

There was a thunder of boots, and a whirring in the walls as the security bots activated. Ratchet locked Clank into his harness.

"We should split up. We stand stand more of a chance of getting out of here if her forces are split trying to find us. When you get out, meet me by the north path."

The others nodded and took off, Qwark taking the main passage way, and Jasmine ducking down the first one on the right. Ratchet took the second one on the left. A security bot appeared in front of him, shattering into fragments of metal as Ratchets wrench obliterated it. He could hear Blargs coming up behind him, and groped in his weapons manifestor, preying it was still there. Success! He tugged out his Sonic Disruptor, the Xenogote blinking as it awoke from its cryo-torpor. He checked the charges, nodding in satisfaction when he saw he had plenty.

Ratchet whirled around to face back down the way he had come. He began charging the Sonic Disruptor, the Xenogote cheeks bulging as the deadly mating call built up. The Blargs rounded the corner and-

"Burr-app!"

The shock wave knocked them flying like ten-pins, thudding into walls and ricocheting off each other. With one practised move he turned and wiped out the onrushing security bots with a series of smaller blasts. In moments, it was over. He looked around, checking for danger. The Blargs were unconscious and the security bots a write-off. He holstered his Sonic Disruptor and hover-booted down the corridor. More security bots blocked his path, but his wrench dealt with them easily. He could hear shouting in the distance, followed by a scream. He couldn't help but grin. That sounded like Jasmine. She didn't stand around and scream helplessly in an emergency. She made others do that.

He reached a door. A quick test of the handle revealed it was locked.

"Clank."

The little robot nodded, hopping down and bringing up his geo-laser. A few moments work and the door had a neat little hole in it, just big enough for a skinny Lombax. He wriggled through, ducking into a fighting stance the moment they were out. They were evidently in some kind of maintenance area. There were bins and a tangle of piping. And a noticeable lack of enemies. He lowered his wrench.

"Clear."

He took off north, dead leaves scattering in his wake as the north path appeared on the horizon. Ratchets keen ears picked up the clatter of Jasmines hover wings. He vaulted over a bush and landed on the packed earth of the path just as Jasmine landed neatly beside him.

"Any trouble?" he asked.

She rubbed a burn mark on her arm.

"A little. Nothing I couldn't handle. There were a few dicey moments, though."

"Any sign of Qwark?"

Jasmine was about to answer when the roar of a ship cut her off. They watched as one of the bandit ships rose into the air and streaked away.

"There he goes." said Jasmine.

Ratchet shook his head.

"Well, you know what they say, the hero dies once. The coward dies a thousand times."

Jasmine shouldered her wrench.

"That has to be one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. Come on."

They set off north, keeping a watchful eye around them. Night fell, carpeting the night sky with a dense snowfall of stars. This part of Sargasso was drier and flatter, the path reassuring solid under their feet. The walked in silence. Then...

"There is something I do not understand."

"Yes, Clank?"

"The Lombaxes have not existed in this universe for some time, am I correct?"

Jasmine looked thoughtful.

"Lets see...I was born the bay after we arrived so that makes it...twenty five years and six months since Tachyon's Betrayal. What about it?"

"It is just...did you notice how young she looked?"

Ratchets ears shot up as realization struck.

"You're right! She'd have to be nineteen at the most!"

"Maybe there's a breeding colony Tachyon missed?" said Jasmine.

Ratchet shook his head.

"Doubt it. Tachyon was pretty thorough. I've only met two Lombaxes in my life. One died and the other went missing ages ago."

Jasmine scratched her ears thoughtfully.

"Weird..."

"Everything about this is weird! How Kaos got here, how she always knows where we are, how that Ishkhan got here, nothing makes sense! The more we find out, the more mysteries we get!" snapped Ratchet. His current confused state of mind was not helped by the nagging feeling they were being followed.

"Alright, no need to get snarky! Here's what we do: we complete the mission, then we'll have the full Praetorian Guard on our backs. We get trained for detective skills, so we'll be able to suss Kaos out, no problem-"

"Um, Ratchet?"

They stopped. From his harness on Ratchets back, Clank pointed a warning finger. They followed his gaze. A tall tree grew next to the path, branches overhanging it. At first, Ratchet could see nothing, then something moved in the tree, jumping down to a lower branch. It was a bir- It was a liza- It was _something_. What ever it was, it seemed undecided as to whether it was reptilian or avian.

The body was definitely a birds, but only the wings had feathers, the rest of it was covered with tiny, iridescent, blue-green scales. The tail was reptilian, long and whippy, but the feet were delicate birds feet, with small, sharp talons. It ducked its head out of a shadow. The head was snake-like, almost dragonish, with yellow, slit-pupiled eyes and a tiny pair of slender horns pointing straight back from its head. It was a very slender, delicate looking creature, but Ratchet maintained the grip on his wrench. As Kaos had just shown, pretty appearances could hide a great danger.

"That creature does not match anything on my Sargasso data banks." said Clank, and the creature blinked, turning on Ratchet the most silently intelligent look in an animal he had ever seen. It wasn't the blank stare of a creature sizing you up on the level of food/threat/thing. Behind that yellow gaze, wheels were turning. It looked them up and down curiously, cocking its head to one side before seemingly making a decision. It adjusted its grip on the branch, seemed to concentrate...and disappeared.

As the group of heroes watched in stunned amazement, the air on the path in front of them wavered for a moment, and the creature popped back into existence. It was small, the top of its head barely clearing Ratchets knee.

"Awwww!" Jasmine scooped it up.

"Its so cute!"

"Jasmine, careful! It could be dangerous!"

She laughed.

"Ratchet, does it look dangerous to you?"

"Well...no" He had to admit, it didn't. It lay quite contentedly in Jasmines arms, looking around with quiet interest. Maybe it was someone's lost pet? His hypothesis was seemingly confirmed when it plunged its head under its wing, pulling out a little leather ball.

"Hey, I think it wants to play fetch-"

Jasmine never finished her sentence. The creature clamped its jaws shut, splitting the ball and sending a cloud of fine, yellow dust right into her face. She blinked, sneezed...and collapsed with a sigh, sinking into the leaf litter on the road.

"Jasmine!"

Ratchet ran forward and knelt down beside her. Her breathing was good, deep and regular, but he couldn't wake her. The creature had scuttled off, making a high, piercing call. Through the rising mists of rage, he heard it reciprocated, and a twig snapped behind him. He swung around, wrench raised...and fell forwards into black.


	12. Allies and answers

"They WHAT?"

Miles quaked with terror. Kaos stalked her chamber like a caged wolf, hissing with fury. The unfortunate Jarv had already met a terrible end, and Miles knew that only a miracle would save him from being next.

"T-they disappeared, Ma'am." he stammered.

"How in the name of Solana could they possibly have disappeared? They had the best part of half my army and the Ishkhan after them! How did they still manage to escape?"

"I d-don't know, Ma'am. I-its like they v-vanished into thin air."

There was a little flicker of hope.

"Maybe they sank in a bog." he said.

Kaos scowled.

"This part of Sargasso has no bogs, you imbecile! No, they're out there somewhere. And I will find them."

"What about Qwark, Ma'am?"

She waved a hand dismissively.

"He's a bone headed moron with no spine to speak of. He is of no consequence. But the others...now they are a different story. Find them, Miles. Bring them to me in chains or bring me their heads, I don't care. Just find them. Prove to me that you are not just a worthless bungler who I am wasting my time on. One more failure on your part and I shall not be so merciful. Now get out of my sight."

He bolted gratefully. Kaos leaned against a pillar, drumming her fingers on it thoughtfully. On the opposite wall a computer screen showed a picture of the two Lombaxes, taken on Pyreem, just before their capture. She glared moodily at the flickering image.

"Now then" she said softly. "Just what am I going to do with you?..."

* * *

><p>Ratchet slowly drifted into conciousness, dimly aware of sunlight on his face and a grassy, not unpleasant smell. He could faintly hear voices, but he didn't care. His head felt like it was stuffed with warm, pink cotton wool. A nuclear bomb could go off, for all he cared.<p>

"_Have they woken up yet? Its been three hours._"

"_Dead to the world."_

_"Hmm. Aeon must have miscalculated the dosage. Give them a nudge."_

He was vaguely aware of something poking him. There was a pause.

_"Nothing."_

_"We don't have time for this! We need to wake them up!"_

_"There is one other option, but I don't think you'll like it."_

_"Will it kill them?"_

_"Well...no."_

_"Then I'm all for it. Proceed."_

He heard something moving towards him. Then...

"YEE-OOOWWW!"

Packed with nerve endings, a Lombaxes ears are its most sensitive point. In fact, if given the choice between a blow to the ear and a kick to the nads, most Lombaxes would take the nads option any day. And now something had just sunk razor sharp teeth deep into the tender spot where the ear joined the head.

Ratchet shot upright, swiping at the thing dangling from his ear. Something hit the ground with a thud and skittered away. Behind him, there was a snort from Jasmine.

"Gwfzt-guh? 'M awake, 'm awake!" She sat up.

"Wass goin' on?"

Ratchet looked around wildly. He was in what appeared to be a huge tree house, cunningly woven together out of living branches. In the centre of the floor, leaves burned in a small brazier, evidently the source of the pleasant smell that wafted through the tree. Him and Jasmine were lying on piles of soft, dry moss. It was a warm, cosy place, but Ratchets attention was more focused on the rooms other occupants.

Three of the little reptile birds that had kidnapped them were watching the two Lombaxes intently. One of them stepped forward. It was bright canary yellow, and its smaller size and finer features marked it as a female. Unlike most animals Ratchet had seen, this one wore jewellery. A fine silver chain had been woven in an intricate mesh between its horns, looking for all the world like a spider had woven a metallic web. It looked up at them with those eerily intelligent eyes, then, much to their amazement, bowed, wings spread wide.

"Welcome, Lombaxes."

Jasmine gasped. There was no mistaking it. Not only was this tiny, bird winged reptile speaking to them, it was speaking to them in a very cultured, educated manner.

"I trust you slept well?" Its voice was soft and sweet.

"Um...y-yeah, fine." said Ratchet, still foggy with sleep.

One of the other lizard birds moved closer. This one was a male, larger than the others. Its body was painted with swirling abstract patterns. Sunlight shone on terracotta red scales and feathers as it bowed its head in Ratchets direction.

"I apologise for biting you, my good sir. It was the only way we could wake you." Its voice was a deep baritone, but still with those educated tones.

There was a clatter from outside the door, and two creatures scuttled in, one harnessed to a miniature cart. They looked like leggy weasels, with enormous black eyes and sturdy, prehensile tails. The one attached to the cart unhitched itself and began unloading bowls of food. The other poured steaming glasses of tea and nudged then towards the befuddled Lombaxes.

The yellow female nodded towards the cups.

"Please drink. Its not poison, you know."

Ratchet tried his cautiously. It had a sweet, slightly floral taste, and drove the clouds of exhaustion from his brain almost instantaneously. A bowl of something golden and crunchy was pushed in front of him, and he dug in gratefully. He hadn't realised how hungry he was.

Jasmine was a little less keen.

"Hang on a freakin' second. First you kidnap us, then all of a sudden you're offering us breakfast? What the hell do you want? Who are you?"

"I can assure you, we mean no harm. The kidnap was a necessary evil. We had to get you off Sargasso as fast as possible. Kaos had released the Ishkhan. You would have been torn to shreds. As for what we want, you shall find out after you have eaten. I imagine you must be starving."

Jasmine looked at the bowl in front of her suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"Honey roasted crickets." said the little lizard cheerfully. "My personal favourite."

"You didn't answer my other question." Jasmine said, to a background of frantic coughing from Ratchet.

"Who are you?"

"All in good time. We-is your friend all right? He's gone rather a funny colour."

"Culture shock, probably. Now are you gonna tell us just what the $*! is going' on?"

"Later. Finish your meal first. Then you shall receive answers."

She nodded to the others, and the three creatures disappeared with a soft whoosh of inrushing air. Jasmine looked over at Ratchet, who was giving a piece of fruit a suspicious examination.

"What was all that about?"

He shrugged.

"Dunno. Do you reckon we should trust 'em?"

"They did kidnap us. But on the other hand, they haven't tried to kill us. We'll see where this is heading, but keep an eye on them as well. For all we know, they're in league with Kaos."

They finished breakfast in silence, each lost in though. Practically the moment they'd finished, the air in the room wavered, and the three creatures appeared. The yellow female beckoned with her wing.

"Please follow me. I shall explain on the way."

They stepped outside onto a balcony. Even in her annoyed state of mind, Jasmine had to admit, the view was amazing. The tree house had been built on one of the taller trees, giving a perfect view of vast expanses of forest, filling the horizon. In the distance, a flock of birds wheeled, and she swore she heard distant song.

"We are the Zenithi." said their guide, as she led them down a log bridge.

"You would not have heard of us, and I dearly wish that happy state of affairs could continue, but fate forces our planet you are on is called Elysium, right on the edge of the Polaris galaxy. It has taken us centuries to ensure it does not exist on any star map. Our work depends on secrecy."

"What work?" said Ratchet.

"Let us reach the ground first." she said, as they reached a door set in a tree trunk. She struck a hollow log with her tail, causing a resonating boom.

"By the way, I believe I forgot to introduce myself. I am Evia, head of the espionage unit."

The door slid open, revealing a featureless, windowless room. With some trepidation, the Lombaxes followed her inside. The door closed behind them, casting the room in darkness. There was a moments pause, then they felt the room begin to move downwards. Ratchet was genuinely impressed.

"You guys have elevators?"

The Zenithi smiled, yellow eyes sparkling.

"One does not need opposable thumbs to be intelligent, Ratchet."

The door opened, and they stepped out into cool green darkness. Enormous trees soared overhead, blocking out most light, and casting dappled shade on the forest floor. Soft green moss grew underfoot and draped itself over anything standing. Where there was no moss, there were huge stands of ferns. Jasmine looked up. There were more of those woven tree houses up in the trees, linked by log bridges. She could see more of the weasel like creatures peering down at them.

"What are those?" she said, pointing.

Evia glanced up.

"They are the Feloisa. For aeons they have gathered food, grown our crops and built our dwellings."

"So they're like servants."

"Oh good heavens, no! They would get very annoyed if you were to suggest that. No, they are far more than mere servants. Everything would fall apart without them and they know it. Servants, indeed..."

Shaking her head, she led them down a path. The song Jasmine had heard grew louder. It was...strange. There were no words, yet she could understand the message behind it easily. There was peace, laughter, joy. But beneath it, an undercurrent of tension, of nervousness. They pushed through a dense growth of tall ferns, and the two Lombaxes staggered back as light blinded them. They stood on the edge of a clearing. Soft moss carpeted the ground, scattered trees cast spots of shade, and bright flowers cast a gentle scent onto the breeze. A stream wound its way through the sun-lit glade, babbling as it flowed over smooth, shiny stones. Dust motes flashed in the sun light, giving the air a golden tint. It was beautiful, but by no means peaceful. The clearing was _packed._ Dozens of Zenithi filled the glade, bustling about on mysterious errands, working with the Feloisa on terraced gardens, or fishing in the were tiny ones, barely a foot tall, veritable giants who towered at three feet, and all sizes in between. No two were the same colour, and light glittered off multi-hued scales and delicate, hand made jewellery. An almost party like atmosphere prevailed.

They were also the source of the beautiful, wordless song that wound its way around everything. Occasionally, one of the Zenithi would stop, throw back its head, and add its own unique notes to the song. No two sounds were alike. There were metallic warblings, sweet, violin like notes, pan-pipe notes, harp notes and other, more other worldly songs. Mixed together, it should have been a discord, but strangely, it seemed to work. They didn't just sing, either. They chattered with each other constantly, but they didn't seem to have decided on one single language. Ratchet found it vaguely disconcerting to hear one Zenithi ask a question in flawless Blargian, only to get a response in Fongoid.

He became aware that the noise and movement was dying down as their presence was detected of everything present. The Lombaxes quickly found themselves the focus of the undivided attention of everything present. The stares were not angry or mistrustful. Simply...watchful.

A cry broke the silence.

"Ratchet! Help!"

"Clank!"

He shot off, ignoring Evia's shouts from behind him. He mentally berated himself, both for forgetting Clank and for trusting those scaly little turn coats.

Two trees had fallen onto each other at some stage, forming a natural archway that had been draped with a curtain of moss. He swept it aside, dreading the sight of...

"Ratchet, get these things off me!"

He laughed, mostly out of sheer relief. The little robot was nearly hidden under a layer of baby Zenithi, tiny bundles of fluff, eyes and feet. They were industriously tugging him in all directions, twittering with joy. One was even trying to pull off Clanks antennae. It was the funniest sight Ratchet had ever seen. They spotted him, and unceremoniously dumped Clank in favour of the new, furry toy, scaling the Lombax like tiny mountain climbers.

"Adorable aren't they?"

Evia had caught up with them, Jasmine trailing in her wake.

"Naturally, our sleeping powder did not work on Clank, but after we had explained the situation, and after he stopped hitting us, he was quite understanding, and quite keen to learn more about us."

Clank brushed off dust, scowling.

"I would have appreciated a warning about _them."_ He nodded in the direction of Ratchet, who was trying to remove his new "friends" as gently as possible, a difficult task when they're using your tail as a swing.

"It was more amusing that way." she chuckled.

She whistled softly, and the Zenithi chicks jumped of Ratchet, scattering in all directions like living nuclear particles.

"We are not far from your destination, and the answers you seek."

Evia ushered them down a path that led back into the woods. Behind them, the Zenithi's song started again, but different this time. A note of warning wound its way through it. Its meaning was clear: _Warning. Strangers._

The forest closed over them, shrouding them in green shadows. The path zig-zagged down a boulder strewn hill, hard to see under the the thick growth of ferns. A waterfall tumbled down a cliff face, sending rainbows scattering as light hit the water. A soft mist shrouded the forest, giving it an other worldly feel. To Jasmine, it was both the most beautiful and the most haunting place she had ever seen. She could feel eyes on her. This was not the mild curiosity of the Zenithi, however. The fur on the back of her neck lifted as she felt the sheer animosity of the watchers gaze boring into her. Their guide obviously felt it too. She stopped.

"They are here under our invitation. They are no threat."

The atmosphere changed, becoming more relaxed. But not _too _relaxed. Ratchet caught a flash of white out of the corner of his eye, and turned just in time to see a white bird disappearing into the tree tops. There was a suggestion of glaring yellow eyes and a black crow like beak. Then it was gone.

"Yakunzu birds." said Evia. "Be careful around them. They are powerful telepaths, fully capable of obliterating your mind, leaving you a drooling vegetable. They are also extremely devoted to our cause, and will attack anyone they see as a threat."

"Your cause being...?" said Ratchet.

She simply turned and walked on. They moved in near silence, the only sound the chirps of insects and birdsong from the bushes. Periodically, their guide would stop and sing a few high, sweet notes, only moving on when she received a reply. It was too organised to just be birdsong...

"Hey Jaz, I think I figured it out." Ratchet said quietly. "Those aren't just songs, those are messages!"

"Hmmm." said Clank "Music as a language. Fascinating..."

"Lets just hope the message isn't 'Dinners ready'. "

"Why did you have to say that?" moaned Ratchet.

A pair of pillars loomed out of the foliage. Vines grew between them like a curtain, and they were splashed with what Ratchet sincerely hoped was red paint...

"Don't worry." said Evia, as though reading his mind "It is a dye made from crushed insects. It just warns the little ones that anything beyond here is restricted access."

She disappeared through the vine curtain. Exchanging nervous glances, they stepped through the curtain, hands on weapons. For a few moments, vines obscured their vision, then...

"Intruder alert!"

Ratchet barely had time to register the cry, before something huge slammed into him, pinning him to the forest floor. He was helpless, arms held firmly against his sides. He heard Jasmine growl and unsheathe her blades, and fervently hoped she could handle whatever was crushing him.

"No! Stop!"

Evia burst onto the scene, shaking her sleek head desperately.

"They're with us! Let him go!"

The crushing weight was lifted, and he felt strong hands haul him upright.

"Sorry man. Can't be too careful when it comes to strangers, ya know?"

Ratchet brushed himself off.

"That's OK, no harm done-"

He froze, as his inner filing system flashed a card. No wonder that voice sounded familiar!

"_Ace Hardlight?"_

The former gladiator grinned.

"In the flesh! Not expecting to see you here, though. Not with the kind of folk the Zenithi usually take on.."

"You two know each other?" said a confused Jasmine.

"He tried to kill me a few years back. Its a long story, I'll tell ya later. But what he's doing here I haven't the foggiest..."

He shot a meaningful glance at Evia.

"Ace here is part of what is jokingly referred to as the "waifs and strays" policy." she explained.

"Its rather new, but seems to be working well. You see, the code of the Zenithi is forgiveness. If you have made a terrible mistake, and you truly, deeply regret it, we will take you in. We give you a home, a job, a purpose. But most of all, we grant you redemption. The only snag is you must stay forever. Our secrecy is important."

"Yeah." said Ace "After I got outta Zordoom, no-one wanted anything to do with me. Not after dreadzone... But then these little guys showed up, and look at me now! I'm in charge of security over the whole area." He grinned. This was a far different Ace from the bitter gladiator he had fought in dreadzone. He was happier, more content. Ratchet loosened his grip on his wrench. He was fairly certain Ace was no longer a threat.

Jasmine looked around. At first, she had thought she was in a grove of huge trees, until she noticed the windows. The huge trunks had been hollowed out, creating barely visible cottages. A fountain gurgled in the middle of a grassy square, and a paved road wound up a hill, where a huge temple dominated the landscape. She barely managed to suppress a shiver. The chill of age radiated from the moss covered stones. Forest bordered it, threatened to bury it. And their guide was walking right towards it. She braced herself and fell in with the others. Ace followed along behind pointing out his latest plans for security, beaming with pride.

"...and those are my newest idea. Thorn bushes! Simple but efficient. Just plant a few hedges and I promise you, there is nothing gonna be able to get past 'em!"

Ratchet listened with half an ear, trying to take in his surroundings. The inhabitants of the little village were peeking out of door ways, watching closely. They were a mixed bag of races, and some Ratchet recognised as wanted criminals. They were giving him the same watchful look as the Zenithi. He felt no danger, but still kept a hand close to his weapons. Best to be careful...

They reached an archway, and Evia halted.

"Clank." she said "You were created by the Zoni, weren't you?"

"Affirmative. But how do you know?"

She avoided the question.

"As such, you are sensitive to the flows of time, correct?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Eons ago, we aided the Zoni with the construction of the Great Clock. In return, Orvus halted the flow of time in this area. Once you enter the temple grounds, you enter an area of pure changelessness. An island of stability in the raging ocean of time. Here, you will not age. You will feel neither hunger, or thirst, nor weariness. However, the act of moving from time to timelessness can be somewhat disorientating, especially for those who are bound so close to it. Do not say you were not warned."

"The Zoni never mentioned you helping with the Clock" said Clank.

"Orvus understood the underground nature of our work, and kept our secret hidden."

"Why did you need to stop time?" asked Jasmine.

"Our lifespan is far longer than yours. It is measured in millennia, rather than decades. I myself am around 3000, barely a girl by our standards. But even so we are not immortal. Here in the temple, we can perform our duties untouched by the cold hand of death, accomplishing far more than we would have otherwise."

She stepped through the arch, swaying slightly as she did so. The two Lombaxes exchanged glances.

"Ladies first?"

"Yeah right! In ya go,buddy."

Ace hung back.

"I'll stay here if its all the same to you, Evia. This place makes me feel weird."

Ratchet took a deep breath, and stepped through. The little Zenithi had been right. He staggered and a wave of dizziness washed over him. He had never noticed time passing until he felt its flow halt, and now the sheer stillness overwhelmed him. The air had a strange prickle to the air, like the feeling you got before thunderstorms. All sounds from outside the temple grounds were muffled, as though coming from far away.

Jasmine took it at a run, bursting through the archway and nearly falling as she felt the effects of time stopping.

Clank regarded the entranceway cautiously. He could feel the strangeness in his circuitry, even before he approached. Evia gave him an encouraging nod and a fang filled smile.

He stepped forward...

And re-booted flat on his back.

Ratchet gently helped him up, giving his friend a worried look.

"You OK, buddy?"

Clank did not respond. It was taking all his strength just to think in a straight line. He swayed as his sisterboard glitched again, clinging to Jasmines leg in an attempt to stay upright. She steadied him.

"Easy there, little guy. You'll be fine."

Clank shook his head as his circuits settled into some semblance of order.

"I...am fine. Do not worry."

Evia nodded.

"Good. Come this way."

She led them across a paved courtyard, the temple looming over them. Two huge statues stood on either side of the enormous doorway. On the left hand side, a stone Zenithi gazed down benevolently, winds half spread as if in welcome. On the right, a Feloisa stood, front paws placed in such a way that they seemed to support its side of the door. Carved over the lintel, a Yakunzu bird spread its wings, talons outstretched and beak open in a silent scream. It looked like it was about to fly out of the stone itself.

Ratchet could think of only one word to describe the temple: boding. It was the kind of temple you just knew would have dank stone corridors, huge spiders, and traps galore. If circumstances were different, he wouldn't have set foot in that temple for a million bolts. But he knew he had no choice, not in the face of that steady yellow gaze. He braced himself, and followed Evia inside.

There was a distinct lack of spiders and darkness. What there was, was light. Sunlight streamed in through skylights on the roof. It shone off the honey coloured tiles covering the walls and floor, gilding everything it touched, and illuminating a huge. circular room. In the centre, a pool of still water reflected the ceiling, plants growing around the edges and trailing in the water. It would have had a sacred feel to it, like a cathedral, if it hadn't been for the noise.

Zenithi filled the room, running on errands, dragging strange pieces of machinery or just talking. The babble of multiple languages filled the air, as well as the eerie Zenithi music. Feloisa scurried between them, clenching messages in their jaws.

Unlike the Zenithi back in the forest clearing, there was a definite sense of purpose. Everybody here knew exactly what they were doing and where they were going...

Evia slipped through the crowd like a fish through water. As the others followed, the Zenithi paid them no attention beyond the occasional glance, simply moving out of their way, and flowing back after they were gone. The general assumption seemed to be that if you had made it to the temple, you were meant to be there.

A small door was almost hidden behind a potted plant, and their guide ducked through it. It opened to a long corridor, tiled walls intricately painted. They showed scenes from history from the Zenithis point of view. It was not the one they'd learned in school...

The little yellow Zenithi was practically running now, flitting past other doors, leaving dust spiralling in her wake. Finally she stopped, allowing the panting Lombaxes to catch up. The corridor had opened out to a small room, lined with strange devices that looked like intricate scales. In the centre of the room was a larger version, in a state of repair, parts scattered all over the place.

Evia bowed low.

"May I present the Guardian of the Balance, protector of reality, master of the temple, my lord, Drake!"

There was a pause, then a sleek green head popped out of the bowels of the device.

"Sorry, is that me?"

Evia sighed.

"Oh well done, sir. Very impressive." she said sarcastically. "You really knocked them dead."

Drake disentangled himself from the machinery. He was slim, and for a Zenithi, of medium size. His feathers and scales glittered a bright, iridescent emerald green, currently streaked with dust from whatever mysterious repairs he had been doing. For what was basically a winged lizard, he had a very open, honest face.

"Sorry, I got rather distracted. The Higgs-Boson mechanism came loose again. Its a real devil to fix.." he said, in a pleasant, light tenor.

"I mean, there's such a thing as professionalism, sir." it was clear they had had this conversation many times before.

He grinned sheepishly, exposing a mouthful of sharp teeth. For the first time, he noticed his guests.

"You found them! Fantastic! It is a great honour to meet the one and only Ratchet and Clank! And the...and the...and _the _Jasmine Cain."

She scowled.

"I trust you have been treated well?"

"Yeah." said Jasmine "Except for the small matter of you guys kidnapping us! That's twice we've been captured in twenty four hours! If we get kidnapped a third time, do we get a free tee shirt?"

Drake chuckled.

"Ah, the Lombax sense of humour. Its been a duller universe since your kind left."

"Good to hear. But right now, I wanna know what the heck is going on." said Ratchet.

"Of course. I-" A siren interrupted him.

"Break-time. Excellent. We shall have the temple to ourselves. Evia, your job is done. You may leave us."

She nodded and disappeared, leaving nothing except a small yellow feather spiralling gently to the ground.

Drake led them back into the large room.

"Take a seat." he said, gesturing with his wing towards some low benches set around the pool. They sat.

"Now, look into the pool."

They leaned forward, looking into the water.

Tiles on the ceiling formed a pattern that was reflected in the still pool. Two teardrop shapes curved into each other, forming a circle. One tear drop was black, with a dot of white in its centre. The other, vice versa. A draught stirred the pool, and the image rippled gently.

"Does that image look familiar to you?" he asked.

"It does, actually." said Jasmine, blinking in surprise.

"And so it should. Every intelligent culture in the universe has independently come up with a symbol like this, because every culture have some basic understanding of the Balance. The subtle, shifting dance between chaos and order. It is the background of reality. And it is everywhere. It flows in every living thing, keeps time and space together, dances in the heart of stars. We are its servants. Everything we do here in this temple, is for the service of the Balance. We maintain it, preserve it. And so, in a round about way, preserve reality. But everything that exists has enemies. You know of the big bang?"

Ratchet shot to his feet.

"OK, I've just about had enough! Quit screwing around and tell us straight or-"

"Sit _down, _Ratchet."Drake said sharply. Ratchet sat. Those words had school teacher harmonics to them. Disobeying was unthinkable.

He continued.

"More was created in the Big Bang than the stars. A creature was born. A creature of rage, of spite, of pure unending malice. The Kaos entity. It desires only one thing: destruction. The complete annihilation of everything that is, was or shall be. The entity is little more than a disembodied mind, powerful as a supernova, yet at the same time, weak as a kitten. It can cross dimensions in the blink of an eye, yet can barely make it across a room. To fully utilise its power, it needs a body. The process of acquiring one is tiring for it, and requires around a century of gathering its strength. But once it has readied itself, it selects a champion, and binds itself to it in the womb, creating the Kaos incarnation. There are two signs that identify the Kaos Incarnation. White fur, scales or skin and-"

"Pure black eyes." said Clank, light dawning.

Drake nodded approvingly.

"Well done. The Incarnation acts as a conduit for the Kaos entities power, focusing it through a living being. That is how Kaos was able to use your worst nightmares against you. Normally Lombaxes are as telepathic as a housebrick, but the entity has given her many...gifts, that she will not hesitate to use. That is not her only danger, however. All the Incarnation has to do is exist, and the walls of reality will tremble. She will do everything in her power to move the Balance off centre."

"Like the attack on Jasindu." said Jasmine "Kaos must have been trying to shift the Balance in her favour!"

"Exactly!" said Drake triumphantly. "The further the Balance shifts out of alignment, the weaker the space-time continuum becomes. That is why the Great Clock glitched so catastrophically, Clank. It was designed to function at peak performance when the Balance is stable. Throw out the Balance, and you throw out reality. The Clock simply could not cope with the shift, so it malfunctioned. Unless Kaos is stopped, it will do so again. And Kaos must be stopped, for this goes far beyond the Clock. If the Balance leans too far, the consequences will be dire. Follow me, I must show you something."

He trotted off, taking a different door. As they walked down another corridor, he explained.

"You see, we Zenithi have spent aeons doing this. As a result, we have evolved the ability to think in terms of up to thirty dimensions. The Balance is a complex science. However, most races can only think in terms of four. Height, width, depth and time. I'm not saying you're stupid, you just aren't evolved to comprehend it. A visual metaphor is the best way to understand. The Feloisa were up all night preparing this for you."

They stepped into a dark room. Drake bit down on a cord and tugged. There was the creak of a pulley and the scrape of flint on steel, showering sparks on a torch, which burst into flames.

The flickering light illuminated row after row of...

"Dominoes?"

Every inch of the floor was covered in dominoes, arranged in an odd, ferny, swirly pattern. Drake carefully picked one up in his talons.

"Imagine this is our universe. And this one-" he pointed to another domino further out "-is the Lombax dimension. Watch what happens when the Balance reaches the point of no return."

He replaced the domino, then gently blew on it. It trembled, rocked back and forth, then fell.

"As reality collapses inwards, so too does the universe." he said, over the click and rattle of falling dominoes.

"However, all universes and realities are connected, so they fall as well, dragging others with them, and so on. A chain reaction, wiping out millions of universes in microseconds. Look, there go the Lombaxes."

Jasmine winced, cold fear prickling her heart. This was not what she had expected in this mission...

"It will continue, relentless, unstoppable, until there is nothing. No heat, no cold, no light, no dark, just-"

The last domino fell with a tiny click that echoed loudly in the hush.

"-nothing. Endless nothing. This is the ultimate goal of the Kaos entity, and one we are honour bound to prevent. We have done this duty for millions of years."

"Why not just destroy the entity itself?" said Jasmine "Why do through all that trouble every century?"

"Because it cannot be killed. It is too powerful. The incarnations are flesh and blood, and can be destroyed, but the entity always remains. And Kaos..." Drake paused, and Jasmine swore she saw a flash of pain across his face.

"With each incarnation, the entity grows more cunning, and more powerful as it learns from each incarnation. The Balance leans more than I have ever seen in my life, and it is not helped by the fact that the loss of the Lombaxes years before tipped it further, increasing her strength. This is where you come in. We need your help for this. Kaos has more power than we have ever seen in an incarnation. You yourself have already felt it. Please, will you help us?"

There was a snort from Ratchet.

"You have gotta be kidding me! You expect me to swallow that garbage? I don't care how nasty that lady is, I'm not gonna help you murder her in the name of a fairy story! You guys are with me, right?"

The others avoided his eye.

"It does explain a lot..." said Clank, looking down at the floor.

"Un-freakin'-believable." snarled Ratchet.

Drake tugged on a rope. A Zenithi appeared.

"You rang, sir?"

"Please give Jasmine and Clank the guided tour of our temple. I am sure they will find it very informative. In the meantime, Ratchet, you and I must have a talk..."

The Zenithi nodded, and guided the others out of the room, talking as it went.

"The temple has a long and proud history of..."

Drake waited until the voices had faded, before turning to Ratchet.

"Where we are going is underground, so it is not accessible by the usual means. Please take hold of my wing.

Grudgingly, Ratchet complied. Drake concentrated...and Ratchet found himself in a tunnel. He blinked. There had been the faintest suggestion of warm, rushing wind on his face, but otherwise nothing to indicate movement.

"Follow me."

The tunnel was dark. Often Ratchet had to feel his way forwards with his hands, following the click of Drakes talons. The Zenithi was silent, and Ratchet was beginning to wonder if he had offended him with his outburst. He might have been a nut, but he was a genuinely likeable nut...

There was a light up ahead, the warm orange glow of torches. And...there was power. The air in the cave crackled with it. It sparked along his fur and cast the tip of his wrench in glowing blue light as the power earthed itself in the metal.

The tunnel opened out into a cave, lit with dozens of torches. A few Zenithi were working, with the big white Yakunzu birds keeping watch. Unlike the neat tiles and carved blocks of the temple, the walls were just rough stone, water running down the walls in rivulets. What seemed to be a huge well occupied most of the cavern, standing at about waist hight. It was the source of the power. As Ratchet approached, the sheer intensity made his teeth buzz. He looked into it, expecting to see his own reflection. What he saw...

His eyes widened. It was the same black and white circle reflected in the temple pool, but it wasn't water. It looked like liquid plasma, with odd ripples passing through it. Just looking at it hurt his eyes. Before he had to look away, he noticed the black half was larger than the light half. Drake spread his wings, fluttering up onto the lip of the well. Under his talons, a line of crystals glowed softly. They were a soft greenish yellow. As Ratchet watched, the yellow colour became a bit stronger.

"What you are looking at is the heart of our operation. Pure reality. We were not going to show you, but you needed a little extra convincing. With any luck, this should convince you we are right. Its taken us years to get you to this spot, we can't-oops!"

But it was too late. It took a few seconds for Ratchet to put two and two together, but when he did...

Drake was hauled up and slammed against the cave wall.

"You used me!"

There were cries of distress from the other Zenithi. Drake wriggled in Ratchets grip, spread-eagled on the wall.

"It was...necessary." he gasped "The fate...of the universe..depended on it..."

"I'm no-ones puppet!"

"Look...behind you."

He looked. The Yakunzu birds surrounded him, glaring with eagle like eyes. They had the tense look of predators waiting to pounce.

"One word...from me, and they will...destroy your mind...leave you an empty husk. Put me down...gently."

Ratchet carefully lowered him. Drake smoothed his ruffled wing feathers, and addressed the Yakunzu birds.

"Stand down."

One cocked its head, looking Drake square in the eyes. The Zenithi swayed.

"Not so loud, please. I know what I am doing. Leave us."

Glaring at Ratchet, they swooped out through a narrow hole on the ceiling. One hovered momentarily. A voice slid across Ratchets mind.

_"Final warning, Lombax..."_

It left. Drake resumed his perch on the well.

"It is true we have had considerable influence on your life's path. We adjusted the flight codes on Clanks ship so it would land on Veldin, removed the worst obstacles from your path, watched over you. But it was not meddling for meddlings sake. Your role in the universe had been foretold for centuries, and we had to make sure you reached it. And now, I shall show you what we fight. Remove your gloves and place your hands in the well. It is only safe for bare skin."

Ratchet gave the well a doubtful look. The power looked enough to fry him...

"Don't worry, I'll be doing it with you."

Ratchet took off his gloves and stepped up to the well. Lowering his hands to the surface produced a large spark, which stung like a bee. He jerked his hands back.

"Best to do it quickly" said Drake. "On three. One. Two. Three."

Ratchet thrust his hands into the swirling substance. For a moment, there was the burn of energy, then-

_He was floating. Light surrounded him, blinding him. He looked at his hands. A shining mesh of silver covered them, spreading out over his whole body. He could feel his mind expanding, spreading out. He was not just in the Balance. He was the Balance, one with everything. He felt its tug, its pull...and it was wrong. He could feel the corruption in his centre, reached out to correct it...and talons closed around his wrist._

_"No, Ratchet. That is not how it works. You would do more damage. Come back."_

_He forced his scattered thoughts to return. He was Ratchet again, Drake perched on his arm, also covered in silver filigree._

_"It can have that effect on those who are not used to it."_

_"Where am I?"_

_"In the Balance. Come, I must show you this."_

_Ratchet found himself drifting forwards. The Balance went from light to dark as though someone had flipped a switch. It was colder, and sent prickles down his spine._

_"You are in the dark half of the Balance." said Drake, as they floated along. All Ratchet could see was the glow from the silver threads coating them._

_"It is here you shall see what we have to face."_

_Ratchet was aware of a growing scent. Compared to this, the Ishkhan was roses. It clogged his nostrils and his mind. If rage, and malignancy and endless, endless hate had a smell, it was this smell. He fought against Drakes steady tug, trying to escape it. finally, Drake stopped. There was a...thing hanging in the black. It was a grey, cancerous looking lump, throbbing slowly and sending out tendrils. _

_"Do you smell that?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"In actual fact, that is not a scent. This is the effect the Kaos entity has on the Balance, and the anger and loathing is so strong that it threatens to overwhelm your mind, so to protect itself, your mind translates it as a foul scent, otherwise it could destroy you. Do you understand, ratchet? This is not a fantasy or a fairy story, this is real! We give our lives for it! Please, will you help us?"_

_Drake watched Ratchet nervously. The Lombax was staring at the grey monstrosity, his face unreadable, then..._

_"Yes."_

_Drake nodded to himself, and grabbed hold of Ratchets arm._

_"Good. Let us return."_

_Ratchet felt a tug-_

And came to on his back, lying on cool stone. Every hair on his body stood on end, residual energy crackling over him. He staggered to his feet.

"Are you alright?" asked Drake.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little dizzy."

"That will pass. Come, let us catch up with your friends. They should have finished their tour by now. Oh, by the way, it would be best to keep this little meeting a secret. The fewer who know about it, the less likely it will be revealed by accident."

He held up his wing for Ratchet to hold on to. There was that faint rushing feeling again, and Ratchet was standing in the temples main hall.

"Ratchet!"

He looked up. Jasmine and Clank were heading towards them.

"This place is amazing! I've never seen anything like it! Right, Clank?"

He shrugged. Right now he would give half his gigabytes to be out of here. He longed to be part of the flow of time again, to feel it gently pull him from today to tomorrow. He had never realised how important it was to his Zoni made circuits until it was gone. Drake sensed Clanks misery.

"I think it's time we left. Its too easy to lose track of time when you can't feel it passing. I think I've been here around...how long have I been here?" he asked the Zenithi who had been showing the others around the temple.

"Around two years, sir."

Drake was clearly gobsmacked.

"Two years? Really? I could have sworn it was only six months!"

He shook his head.

"I really need to start paying attention. Come, we must depart! Time is of the essence. We estimate we have around a week before the Balance is unsaveable. Luckily, your original mission will help pull the Balance towards us."

They left the temple, heading down a winding path they hadn't noticed before. Clank sighed with relief as they left the temple grounds, feeling the tick of time pull him forward again.

"So, Ratchet" said Jasmine. "Did you change your mind?"

"Yeah. That Drake has one heck of a convincing argument!"

She nodded.

"This is going to make my mission a lot more interesting. And if I fail..." she trailed off, unwilling to vocalise the horrible thoughts sneaking across her mind.

They entered a small clearing. Ships of all descriptions were parked in it haphazardly. And in the centre...

"Aphelion!"

The ship rose up, hovering an inch off the ground.

_Hello Ratchet. Did those little creatures bring you here too?_

"Yeah!" said Ratchet. "They been treating you OK?"

_Oh yes, they've been very polite. Are we heading off now?_

Jasmine consulted her orders.

"Um, bit of a problem with that. The rest of the crystals are only listed by name, not location. The Centre for Advanced Lombax Research didn't know where to look. We're stuck!"

Drake smiled.

"Not to worry, my feline friend. I have just the solution!"


	13. Terror on Terachnos

"Hmmm."

Drake studied Ratchets star map carefully.

"I can't find it."

Ratchet pointed.

"There."

"Ah." The Zenithi chuckled ruefully. "I apologize. I am more used to teleportation as a method of transport. These maps are strange to me."

"That's OK, I can find Terachnos with my eyes closed. You leave this to me." Ratchet carefully adjusted Aphelions course.

"Its about a half hour flight."

"Good."

Drake settled back down in his seat. He had to admit, this was a heck of a way to travel. Having spent his whole life teleporting from planet to planet, he had never flown among the stars, and was making the most of this unique experience.

"I say, this is quite a pleasant way to travel." he said, shuffling his wings as he got comfortable.

Ratchets sharp eyes spotted an odd, golden gleam.

"Hey, what's that?"

He hadn't noticed before, but a leather thong looped its way around Drakes neck and shoulder, disappearing under his wing.

Drake swept his wing aside, revealing a gold disc attached to the rope. In the centre was another one of those black and white circle symbols. Was it Ratchets imagination, or was the dark half bigger than the light half?

"This is the symbol of my authority, the Brr-tanya. In your language, that would roughly translate as "Balance watcher" With this, I can keep track of the Balances progress. As you can see, the dark side is rather larger than the light side. Its rather worrying in fact. I've never seen it shift so-"

Both Ratchet and Drake winced as a depressingly familiar sound filled the cabin.

Jasmine answered her wrist phone.

"Welcome to Bobs mortuary. You stab 'em, we slab 'em!"

"Grow up, Cain!"

"Oh! Hi, General!"

General Cross snarled.

"Where the hell were you? We called you three times today and you didn't answer! What's going on?"

Jasmine looked sideways at Drake, who shook his head.

"Stuff came up, General, you know how it is."

He scowled.

"Don't do it again! Give us your status report, Cain."

"Three so far, General! We're on our way to Terachnos to find out where the fourth is."

The General looked nonplussed.

"Wha- thr- alrea- Well, crap, I owe Lieutenant Stryker ten bolts. I didn't think you'd actually make it that far."

She gave a wry grin.

"Nice to know you believe in me, General."

"Never mind that. Any more trouble from the one who tried to attack you?"

Another glance. This time Drake nodded.

"Her name is Kaos. She's some kind of bandit leader, near as we can tell. Crazier then a Cragmite. And, um..."

"Um what?"

"She's a Lombax, General."

Much to Jasmines surprise, the General took it quite well, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I guess Tachyon wasn't as thorough as he thought he was. Try and avoid her if you can. Good luck. Oh, one more thing, Fenris wanted me to give you a message while he was out on patrol. I'm scanning it through now."

Jasmine looked at her wrist communicator and sighed.

"Tell him to take a running jump. Cain out."

She switched off the screen, muttering to herself.

"What was the message?" asked ratchet.

""If you want a real man, my arms are always open" Ugh, I'd rather lick ice-toads..."

"Yeah, that was pretty bad."

"He thinks I like him! What's to like? He's a petty, small minded bully, with the reasoning capability of a braindead Ishkhan! He's a survivalist too..."

Drake spoke up from his position next to Jasmine in the back seat.

"What's a Survivalist?"

She rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Its this idea that's been floating around lately. Its not very popular cuz most Lombaxes instinctively understand how dumb it is, but the basic premise is, survival of the fittest. If you're weak or sick, survivalists reckon you should just curl up and die."

"That's ridiculous!" exploded Clank.

"Exactly. No one pays much attention to them, so they just pick on the weaker ones when they can. There's this one guy on the Exodus project who can barely move without falling over, and the poor guy gets it in the neck from Fenris with depressing regularity. This guy can run mental rings around him, but he's still 'useless' according to Fenris."

She scowled.

"Bastard."

Drake shook his head.

"You get people like that sometimes. But we need to focus on finding those crystals. If we can return the Lombaxes, we can shift the Balance in our favour and weaken Kaos. In her current state of strength, there is no other way we can defeat her."

Ratchet nodded.

"We aren't far from Terachnos now."

Drake looked out the window. Stars and nebulae streamed past, glowing with a bright light. He sighed. To think he'd spent his whole life missing out on this...

"Hey, control to Drake, come in, Drake."

Jasmines voice cut through his reverie.

"If you guys are supposed to be super secret, how are you going to come into the city with us? We need your directions."

"Ummm..." Drake hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I'll have to think of something..."

* * *

><p>Axiom city. Estimated time until reality failure: 6 days.<p>

The heroes wound their way through the crowded city. After some thought, Drake had finally worked out a solution to his problem, and now a sleek, reptilian muzzle poked out of a back pack slung over Jasmines shoulder, whispering directions.

Ratchet found himself relaxing. In a crowded city, any of Kaos's bandits would have a tough time finding them. Axiom city was something of a melting pot, dozens of other races mingling with the Terachnoids. The two Lombaxes blended in perfectly. From his spot on Ratchets back, Clank scanned the crowd carefully. He was ever alert to the possibility of attack. There was no telling what Kaos was capable of...

"Here we are!" said Drake. "Axiom city library! The largest collection of books in the universe! They are bound to have what we are looking for in here. I say, Jasmine, do you mind slowing down? I'm starting to feel distinctly seasick..."

"Sorry."

Ratchet grinned.

"Gotta hand it to ya, Drake, you really came through on this one! Come on, it closes in half an hour-"

He yelped as he was roughly grabbed, and pulled into an alley. A strong hand clamped over his mouth.

"Ssssh!"

Jasmine released her grip in his muzzle and pointed.

"What was...oh no..."

He laid his ears flat. There was no mistaking that tall slim figure.

Kaos herself strode through the crowds, followed by a retinue of Blargs, Miles at her right hand side. The crowds parted like a wave, sub-consciously sensing the evil inside her. Her red cape was wrapped tight around her, hood pulled over her head. Her face was impassive, but her black eyes gleamed with dark knowledge and evil glee.

Drake moaned.

"Hide! She can sense you if you're close enough!"

They ran down the alley, jumping over bins and ducking under clotheslines. Ratchet was shivering, feeling the cold evil pouring off Kaos like smoke, even at this distance.

'Quick, up there!"

Jasmine pointed out a ladder heading up the side of a building. They scrambled up it, taking shelter behind a generator. Below them, they could hear the faint voice of Kaos.

"Spread out. I'm fairly certain they are somewhere in this vicinity. Miles, you come with me. They may have gone to the Hall of Knowledge."

Her voice faded. From their vantage point, they could see the Blargs disperse into the crowd, searching. Drake slipped out of Jasmines back pack, shaking his ruffled feathers back into position.

"Well this is a fine turn up for the books!" he huffed. "How in the nether hells did she track us down?"

Ratchet shrugged. He tried to hide it, but his trembling hands betrayed the terror still pulsing through his body. Just the sight of Kaos triggered a primal fight or flight response in him. Everything about her was wrong...

Clank spoke up.

"We are going to have to find some way of getting to the library before it shuts. Otherwise this trip will have been for nothing."

"Small problem." said Jasmine. She pointed down.

In the alley way they had just climbed out of, three Blarg were patrolling, peeking into bins and shining torches in dark corners.

"We are so screwed." whispered Ratchet.

Drake shook his head.

"Not necessarily. Zenithi are built for stealth and spying. I can get in and out of the library undetected, and locate the information we need. You stay here. I shouldn't be that long."

"Be careful." said Ratchet, eyeing the Blarg below with trepidation.

He nodded and disappeared, leaving nothing but a dying ripple of air.

* * *

><p>The overhead lights of the library glowed off cool marble floors and polished bookcases. The air smelled of old paper and musty books, with the faintest hint of ink. The atmosphere was still and quiet, with nothing to disturb it.<p>

Except the ripple of air down in the stacks. Drake spread his wings, flying up onto a desk, soft feathers making no noise. A computer screen glowed, illuminating the gloomy stacks. He carefully tapped on the keys, wings half-spread to maintain balance. Lines flashed up on the screen, showing a title and shelf number. He nodded to himself and slipped out of the room, claws clicking softly on marble. Despite their desperate situation, he felt quite cheerful. It was good to be back in the game again, out on the field instead of cooped up in the temple. It had been years since he'd been on a mission. Funny how it all came back...He slipped from shadow to shadow, unseen and unheard. The trick was not to be totally silent, as people often focused of patches of moving silence just as much as patches of moving noise. The real stealth lay in gliding with an easy confidence, just another part of the background noises.

He stopped in front of a shelf, reading the label.

_Geology._

He nodded to himself, and began scanning the spines for the book he was after.

_Hmm, lets see. Common rocks in your garden. No. Rock-collecting, the boring hobby: A beginners guide. No. Baking with bauxite: a cookery book for silicon life forms. No. Rare and unique crystals of Polaris. Ah-ha!_

Drake grinned in triumph. The grin slid off his face, however, when he noticed a major problem. The book was six inches thick. He thought a rude word, regretting, not for the first time, the delicate Zenithi frame. He took a grip with his fangs, careful not to damage it. A desperate tug, and the book hit the ground with a resonating boom. Drake froze, eyes shifting in their sockets as he strained to hear if he'd been spotted. He had been lucky. With a sigh of relief he readied himself for a teleport... and froze as a horribly familiar voice echoed in the library.

"Excuse me, my good sir. I was wondering if you could help me?"

Drake bit back a whimper. Kaos! Thinking quickly, he dragged the heavy book under the shelf, concealing himself in the shadows as well. He could have disappeared, but her appearance here confused him. What did she have to gain in a library?

Unaware of his reptilian eavesdropper, the librarian scuttled over.

"Sorry, madam, we are closing." he said rudely. Drake winced. Bad move...

Not a muscle moved in her face. The hapless Terachnoid swallowed, suddenly struck with a desire to leave, but pinned by those ebony orbs. Finally, after what seemed like an ages, Kaos spoke.

"You, my friend, are a very lucky fellow. Most who talk to me like that die. The few who live, wish they did not. However, I can assure you, the only reason I am leaving you alive is you are the only one who knows their way around this library. Continue to refuse, and you will not be so lucky. Now, I shall ask again. Can you help me?"

Suddenly free to move, the librarian nodded desperately.

"Of course, madam! What book are you looking for?"

"Rare and unique crystals of Polaris."

Drake suppressed a gasp, and pulled back further into the shadows. He could see them coming closer, the trembling terachnoid barely able to walk straight out of terror. They came to a halt right in front of him. Drake felt ill, as the intensity of her evil radiated off him. She was so close. He could reach out and touch her...

"I'm sorry madam, it doesn't seem to be here."

"Hmmm?" she said, head cocked as if listening. Drake could see she had sensed something, and was mentally scanning the building. But Zenithi had evolved good mental defences because of this, and he relaxed slightly, knowing she could not find him.

"I said, we don't have the book, madam."

She gave up her search.

"Shall we check in the stacks, perhaps? I do hope it's there. For your sake."

She disappeared in the maze of shelves. Drake breathed again. That had been far too close. Odd, how had she known which book to go for...?

A mystery that would have to wait. He clenched the book tightly in his teeth, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

"She's gotta have some sort of bug on us."

The three heroes were brainstorming, trying to figure out Kaos's uncanny ability to know where they were.

Clank shook his head.

"A good theory, Ratchet, but I am equipped with the latest in bug-finding data. You spent a whole week installing it, remember? I would have detected even the most sophisticated ones. Drake said she is telepathic. Perhaps that is how she is finding us."

Ratchet shook his head.

"We were light years away from her when Drake said Terachnos. No telepath is that powerful, not even the Brainoids from Cerebulon."

Jasmine hugged her knees to her chest, barely listening to the others. A nasty thought was forming. One she didn't want to think, didn't want to know...

"Maybe a spy?" said Ratchet.

"But who? The Zenithi have spent millennia fighting her, and Jasmine would surely not sabotage her own mission!"

Ratchet was about to respond, but stopped when he noticed Jasmine. Under her black fur, she was pale. Her eyes were blank with horror, staring dully at nothing, shudders racking her body.

"Oh god..." she moaned.

"Jasmine? What's wrong?" asked a concerned Ratchet.

She turned her face to him, and he winced. It was the face of someone in their own private hell.

"There's a mole in the Guard..."

"What?"

Tears were streaking down her face.

"Its the only thing that fits! Only the Praetorian Guard know where I'm going, no one else! Kaos must have some method of communicating with them. That's how she's finding us! But, it's impossible!"

She lowered her head, fists clenched.

"For the Guard, honour is everything. You spend four years of basic training getting that hammered into you, it's practically the backbone of our code. We live by it, _I_ live by it. If its broken..."

She buried her head in her hands.

"..I don't know what to believe in any more."

Clank patted her shoulder gently.

"Do not worry about them, Jasmine. Focus on the mission. After the Lombaxes have returned, you can find whoever it is, but we have bigger things to worry about."

She gave a shuddering sigh, and wiped away her tears.

"You're right, Clank. I'll get this mission out of the way, then I _will_ find them."

Her amethyst eyes went flinty.

"And I will make them pay."

Ratchet nodded...

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Miles paced up and down in front of the Library. The search at the hall of knowledge had been fruitless, and now, for reasons best known only to herself, she had dragged him here. Normally, Miles didn't think much of females, and certainly wouldn't dream of working for one, but Kaos was different. In her, he sensed a kindred spirit, one who enjoyed causing death and pain as much as he did.<p>

That, and she terrified the crap out of him.

A quiver of fear ran through him as he saw her gliding sedately down the library steps. Something red and sticky covered her arms to the elbow, leaving crimson droplets on the stairs as she descended.

"The book I was after wasn't there. There was no one who knew anything about the subject either, only the librarian."

She noticed Miles gaze and followed it, looking at the blood on her hands as if noticing it for the first time. She hid her hands in her cloak.

"He was unhelpful."

Miles swallowed and set off after her as she stepped out onto the streets of Axiom city.

"Ya know, ma'am, if we're going to stay on the down low, ya gotta stop killin' people."

"Who is in charge here?" she said calmly.

"You, ma'am." he said, tensing for an outburst.

"Therefore, I make the decisions here, Miles. Remember that for next time."

He gulped and nodded.

"Yes'm."

She walked on in silence, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Perhaps I am approaching this from the wrong direction." she said, after some deliberation.

"Ma'am?"

"We have tried to kill them on numerous occasions, and every time we have failed. It is time, Miles, to think outside the square."

"I don't follow."

"Of course you don't. Allow me to explain in terms you may understand. I will try and avoid polysyllabic words if possible."

Miles frowned slightly. He suspected that was a dig at him.

"I think that the reason they survive, despite being outnumbered and out-gunned, is that they possess something your scraggly bunch lack."

"What's that?"

"Motivation. They really have something to fight for. They have drive, belief, hope. The solution, therefore, is obvious."

"It is?"

"Of course, my dim-witted helper. We don't shoot them in the head, we shoot them in the faith. We destroy their will to go on. If we pull it off successfully, we should be able to continue virtually unimpeded. Do you understand?"

"I...think so."

"Good man. Yes? Can I help you?"

This was directed at one of the Blarg bandits, who had appeared at her elbow and was hovering with the pained expression of someone who does not wish to intrude but has to, well, intrude.

"Um, there's been a development, ma'am..."

* * *

><p>"No..."<p>

It took all of Drakes will not to collapse. He had reappeared on the roof they had taken shelter on, expecting a friendly greeting.

They were gone. There were distinctive signs of a struggle, and tell-tale smears of blood. He sniffed them. Lombax.

The story was there, written out for all to see. They had hidden here, waiting, and something terrible had happened. He groaned and shook his head, fighting back tears. They should never have left Elysium, should have planned more. Now they were...he stiffened. Were...

He ran forward, snout pressed to the roof. It was faint, but it was there. A distinctive scent trail. Hope flared in his scaly breast. They were out there somewhere!

Drake stashed the thick book in the shadows and took off, following the trail. It leapt from roof to sheds to ground, winding down alleys. He could smell the Lombaxes pain, blood and terror, the faint metallic hint of Clank, and the sour smell and exhilaration of the Blarg. The smell of gun smoke threaded through it, a sharp note in the nasal discord. He smiled. A new hatched chick could follow this trail.

It stopped with a suddenness that made him trip. A few seconds frantic snuffling revealed a man hole cover. So, they were sheltering in the sewers, then. The heavy manhole lid would have presented a problem to anyone else, but few places are closed to a teleporter.

He appeared in the sewer tunnel landing up to his neck in foul water. He scrabbled out, cursing softly to himself. Finding the scent trail would be next to impossible now. He had to rely on sight and sound. Phosphorescent algae gave off a faint glow. To anyone else, it would have been no-where near enough light, but Zenithi have night-vision to rival cats, and for him, it lit up the tunnels like day.

He could hear voices up ahead.

"Goddammit, we lost 'em! They could be anywhere in these sewers."

"Stick together. I don't wanna get lost down 'ere. It ain't worth it for a couple 'a mangy space rats."

The voices rounded a corner, revealing themselves to be a trio of Blargs. Two were normal. discussing in great detail what they would do to their quarry once they had caught them. The third was clearly hypnotised, stumbling along in the others wake like a zombie. One of the other Blarg nodded in his direction.

"He's really startin' ta creep me out, ya know? What do ya think is wrong wid 'im?"

"Search me, man. Seems like there's more a' those weird ones every day. I think Kaos is doin' somethin' to 'em. That lady creeps me out."

"Careful, man! Those ain't thoughts ya want her to know you're thinkin', dude. I've heard rumours..."

"Get real! Everyone knows Lombaxes ain't telepathic!"

"Does she know that?"

They disappeared down the tunnel, voices fading into distant echoes. Drake stepped out of the shadows and frowned. So, she'd worked out hypnotism, had she? Bad sign. Usually that skill showed up later on. It meant the Balance was tipping faster than expected. They would have to pick up the pace. Just as soon as he could find them...

He was about to continue his search, only to yelp in surprise as something touched him from behind. Acting on impulse, he turned, lunged and-

"Drake, would you kindly remove your teeth from my wrist?"

Drake let go.

"Ratchet?"

"Dude, I was just tapping you on the shoulder! There was no need to be like that!"

"I apologize. You startled me. Are you alright? You had me worried."

"We've been better."

Sure enough, as they moved out of the shadows, Drake could see they had been through the mill. Ratchet was nursing a badly torn ear, one of Jasmines eyes was swollen shut and Clank was covered in dents.

"What happened to you?"

Jasmine winced as she tried to sit somewhere that wouldn't aggravate her bruises.

"They jumped us. I had no idea Blargs could be so stealthy! We barely got out with our lives."

"Did you get what you were looking for?" asked Clank.

"Yes. I left it back there to go look for you. There is rather a disturbing development, though."

"Yes?"

"Kaos was in the library as well. Asking for the same book."

Clank looked worried.

"Oh dear."

"We need to move quick." said Ratchet.

"There's no telling where Kaos is now, and the Blarg could be anywhere in this city. We're just lucky the ones they sent down here were a few stars short of a galaxy, otherwise we'd be hosed."

Drake flicked a glob of something oozy from his talon.

"Lets focus on getting out of here first before we make any plans. I don't know how much more of this smell I can take!"

They set off back down the sewer. In the distance, they could hear the faint voices of the Blarg hunting for them. By the sound of it, reinforcements had been called in. Silence was the order of the day. Up ahead they could distantly see a ladder leading up to the manhole. They were almost home free...until Drake heard a muffled noise behind him. He turned. Jasmine has frozen on the spot, eyes wide with fear and nose twitching as she struggled to hold back the sneeze welling up inside her. Ratchet and Drake exchanged panicky glances. The sewers were full of Blargs. One loud noise would be the death of them.

Acting with the speed of thought, Ratchet clamped a hand over her muzzle. There was a tense moment, then she relaxed. Ratchet sighed with relief and drew his hand away.

"Aaaaa-choo!"

The sneeze echoed down the tunnels, amplified in the cramped space. There was a moments dead silence. Then...

"They're down here! Don't let 'em get away!"

"Run for it!" Drake cried, struggling to fly with water-logged wings. Jasmine scooped him up in mid-run, sheltering him with her body as the Blarg forerunners fired off a few rounds. The few hundred metres to the ladder seemed to stretch for infinity as the Blargs closed in, whooping and shouting in triumph.

They finally reached the ladder, scrambling up it with the speed of terror. Ratchet was the last out, wincing as a bullet clipped his tail. It was dark outside, peopling the alley with shadows. Not all of the shadows were empty. Ratchet threw his wrench in a comet strike, stunning a Blarg who had been taking careful aim. There was the thudding of booted feet as Blarg poured down both ends of the alley, cutting off all escape. Ratchet took out his combustor pistol and tossed it to Jasmine.

"There's no way out! We're gonna have to fight them!"

"But-"

The arriving Blarg cut her off, and the fight began in earnest. A few seconds in, Ratchet learned something that had driven countless drill sergeants into a state of incoherent fury:

When it came to firearms, Jasmine would be unable to hit the broad side of a barn, even if she was standing inside it. In fact, on a battle field, the safest place to be would probably be in front of her. The bullets went in all directions except the one she wanted them to go, serving no purpose other than to worry the attackers. She gave up in disgust, tossing the gun aside and reaching for her wrench. Behind her, Ratchet was in trouble, firing his shock pistol with one hand and slashing with his wrench at the seemingly endless Blarg with the other. Firmly locked in his harness, Clank did his best to deflect blows aimed at Ratchets back, thankful Ratchet had installed an electro-shock defence system. Drake added another layer to the chaos, slipping between the Blargs legs and inflicting vicious bites anywhere he could reach. They would collapse howling, and invariably take others out with them.

Drake could see it was a lost cause, however. The Lombaxes were flagging badly, worn down by sheer numbers. He had to act quickly. If there was only one of them, he could have simply teleported them out of harms way, but no Zenithi could carry all of them. Only one other option presented itself. He just had to hope there were other Zenithi in the area...

He threw back his head, emitting a series of shrieks, pitched so low nothing without a Zenithis uncanny hearing could detect them. He hoped he wasn't too late. Jasmine was down, clutching her bleeding face. Despite her obvious concussion, she still found strength to growl defiance at their attackers. Ratchet stood over her, ammo spent, trying to hold them back by wrench alone.

Drake had almost given up hope, when a quiet call reached his ears. It took years to memorise the intricate call codes of the Zenithi, and he recognised this one as "We hear and understand. What actions does the situation warrant?"

He responded, a low, plaintive whistle. There was an answering chirrup, then silence. Drake knew he had only seconds.

"Ratchet, Jasmine, hold your breath!"

He put everything he had into that order, years of command experience coming to his aid. The prospect of disobeyal was unthinkable.

A second later, tiny fragile parcels arced down from the roof tops, sending up clouds of fine yellow powder spiralling up around the befuddled Blargs. They dropped like stones.

"There will be others along in a minute! Get to the ship!"

Drake hared down the alley. The tranquillizer had no effect on Zenithi, so he ran through the swirling dust like it wasn't there, the two Lombaxes stumbling along in his wake.

Jasmines lungs burned, screaming for oxygen. The yellow dust burned her eyes, stung in open wounds. There seemed no end to it, until they finally burst out into the streets, gasping for breath. Ratchet leapt into a fighting stance. The streets were deserted, the only movement he could see was was avian shapes slipping away, moonlight glinting off scales. The Zenithi were always watching...

"Good thing those friends of yours were here, huh?" he said, wincing as a too quick movement sent pain lancing across his ribs.

"As their leader, it is their duty to protect me." said Drake, as they limped away down the empty street.

"My death would have dire consequences for us if my daughter cannot be found in time."

Clank blinked in surprise.

"You have a daughter?"

"It is the rule of the Zenithi that the Guardians oldest child takes on the role at the moment of death. They must be given the Brr-tanya as soon as possible. The Balance cannot be left without a Guardian. Right now, Mia is on a mission somewhere in in the Cerulian sector, so the others are understandably jumpy about my being here."

"Why not just stay in the temple?" asked Jasmine.

"It is my duty." Drake said simply.

"Oh, one moment. I nearly forgot-"

He disappeared, returning a moment later lugging a thick book behind him.

"Our job here is done. I would recommend returning to Elysium and working out our plan of attack. We can also get you some nano-tech."

"With you on that one." said Ratchet wearily. Everything ached...

Jasmines ears perked up as sounds filtered through the cities soft background hum.

"We'd better beat the feet. Troubles on the way, by the sound of it."

Ratchet shuddered as he felt the dark presence of Kaos draw nearer.

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Kaos watched Aphelion streak of into space, an inscrutable smile on her face.<p>

Miles held up a walkie-talkie.

"You want me to send out the fleet, Ma'am?"

Kaos rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"No, let them have this little victory. Its not important, not in the great scheme of things, anyway. Next time, however..."

She laughed softly.

"I shall make them beg for death. I promise you that."

Miles looked at her cold smile and shuddered.

He didn't doubt her.

Not one word.


	14. Sabotage!

Praetorian Guard Research and Development department. 0200 hours. Estimated time time to reality collapse: 5 days.

Howling winds battered the building, rattling the windows in their panes and freezing the water in the pipes. It tore with a savage violence, almost lifting the building off its foundations.

General Cross sighed. Just another average day, really...

The longing to feel the warm breeze of Fastoon again was all that kept him going these days. He barely ate, barely slept. He knew the others worried about him, but he didn't care, focused only on the Project, terrified that one little detail they missed could destroy the entire thing. The thought haunted him, driving out all others.

His fingers flew over the main keyboard, running yet another calculation. It would be just like Ginger to forget to carry the Y again...

He heard the distinctive clatter of Bryant's leg brace behind him.

"Uh, s-s-sir?"

"Can it wait, Bryant? I'm busy."

"Oh I'm sure you can find time, General."

General Cross nearly swallowed his tongue. He leapt up from his chair, knocking it over in the process.

"C-councillor Silk! What are you doing here?"

Unheard by him, the Elder council had entered the room, six Lombaxes weighted with years and knowledge. At the forefront...General Cross swallowed. At the forefront was Karin Silk, head of the Council and possibly _the _most powerful Lombax alive. the overhead lights shone on Tabby coloured fur as she looked around with interest. Like the previous General, Alister Azimuth, she carried the persian gene, giving her face a distinctive flat, narrow appearance.

"Just looking around. The Project goes well, I see."

"Oh yes, Councillor, the volunteer we sent through has made great strides."

"Ah yes, about that volunteer. I had a look at her file."

She held out a hand. One of the other Councillors gave her a brick thick folder.

"She has quite a record, it seems. Do you mind me asking why you sent through someone so... where's the quote? It's in here somewhere..."

She leafed through the file.

"Ah, yes, here we are. 'Juvenile'?"

"She won the trial by combat, councillor. And she may be childish, but she's still a damn good Guard when all is said and done."

Councillor Silk's face was unreadable.

"Of course. Another problem, General. Your power consumption. This Project is draining power reserves as fast as we can replenish them. We need that power for other services, hospitals and so forth. The civilians will notice, and start asking questions. You must either tell them, or cut the Project short"

"We can't tell them, councillor! If it turns out the Exodus Project is doomed to fail, just imagine the effects that would have of the peoples moral! Its low enough already, but to raise their hopes and then dash them like that-"

"Then that leaves only one option. We can spare enough power for 5 days, General. After that, we will have no choice but to pull the plug."

General Cross nodded miserably. Councillor Silks word was law. If she asked you to set your tail alight, you said "Lighter or matches?"

Councillor silk gave the General a searching look. He looked drawn and haggard, and she took a small amount of pity on him.

"General." she said gently. "You're pushing yourself too hard. I have heard good things about the engineer in charge. A sharp young mind, by all accounts. There's no need to kill yourself over this, take a rest."

The General sat down, legs shaking. He hadn't realised how tired he was.

"I know, but we've put too much effort into this to have it fail now. We're so close. I-"

A scream interrupted him. Not a scream of terror or pain, but a scream of shock, of frustration, of _anger. _

Councillor Silk was impressed at the speed the seemingly shattered General left the room. She barely sat him move.

He burst into the room housing the jump gate, the Elder council hot on his heels.

The source of the scream turned out to be Ginger, who was now swearing a blue streak. The General was quite surprised. Ginger was a very gentle, soft-spoken person, and hearing her swearing like a trooper was quite shocking.

"Ginger! What is the meaning of this? What's going on?"

She growled and pointed.

"Look!"

He gasped. The jump-gate had been torn open, wires spilling like entrails from a hole crudely slashed in the side. Ginger threw her wrench at the wall in a rage.

"It's busted! Half the wires'll need replacing, there's a damn great hole in the side, and the complexity resonator's shot! I'll need to replace it completely!"

There was shocked murmurings from the Elder council as they beheld the damage.

Councillor Silk shook her head in disbelief.

"Who could have done this? Weren't there cameras operating?"

Ginger hissed in fury.

"There were."

The security cameras had been torn off the wall, tossed in a heap of twisted plastic and glass. Another councillor, an old, black-furred male, spoke up.

"What's the motivation? Why would someone sabotage our only hope of leaving here? It just makes no sense!"

Councillor Silk shook her head.

"We are dealing with a sick mind here. Do you think you can repair it, young lady?"

Ginger scratched her head.

"I suppose I could scrounge up some replacement parts, but it won't be easy. I can get it fixed in about a day or so."

General Cross growled, slamming his fist against a table.

"Dammit, we don't have time for this! Get it fixed as soon as possible! Bryant!"

The young Lombax visibly flinched.

"Y-yes, s-s-sir?"

"How long will it take you to get it back online once the repairs are done?"

"N-not long, s-sir. It's a r-relatively s-s-simple code, s-s-shouldn't take m-more than h-half an hour."

"What's going on in here?"

Bryant flinched again as the impetuous voice of Fenris echoed through the room.

Ginger scowled. Oh great, the last thing she needed...

"Sabotage!"

He did, in Gingers mind, a suspiciously over-theatrical double take.

"No! How could they?"

He shoved Bryant out of the way for a closer look.

"That's a lot of damage. Post some guards around it, that's my advice. I'd be glad to volunteer for first watch."

"N-no!"

All eyes turned to Bryant, who blushed. Some deep, faint suspicion had prompted his outburst, but he wasn't even sure what he was suspicious of.

"I m-mean, we n-need y-your p-p-programming s-skills. I th-think y-you s-should s-s-stick with t-the c-c-computers and l-let l-l-less i-important g-guards w-watch it."

It was an outright lie, a shameless piece of flattery, but right now Bryant would do anything to keep Fenris away from the jump-gate. Fenris bared his fangs.

"No one cares what you think, weakling! Go limp back to your-"

"He's right." interrupted Ginger. "Your help has been invaluable. We don't want to lose that. You should stick with programming."

She had caught Bryant's desperate wink, and understood. She just hoped Fenris wouldn't take it as an invitation to start hitting on her again. Last time she'd been forced to hit him with a wrench.

Fenris looked like he was about to argue, then noticed the odd look the General gave him and shrugged.

"Yeah, OK."  
>He slunk out, casting angry glances back at Ginger and Bryant.<p>

"What an unpleasant person." said Councillor Silk. "I barely know him and yet I have this burning desire to kick him in the backside."

General Cross nodded.

"He has that effect on people, I've noticed. Some people have charisma, Fenris has charisn'tma. No one likes him. Complete strangers don't like him. Heck, his own mother probably doesn't like him. For all that, he's an OK guard. You just put up with it."

"Fenris...Fenris...Isn't he the one pushing for Generalship after you retire?"

"That's the one."

"Good lord, no wonder you block him! He's an insufferable little twit! The sooner we're out of here, the sooner we can transfer him to some far away outpost."

General Cross chuckled.

"I like the sound off that! We'd better get moving to bring the jump-gate back online in that case."

He nodded to Ginger and Bryant.

"You two know what to do, get on with it."

They set to work without a word. They had worked together for a long time, movements synchronised with practice. They were a perfect team, one feverishly reconnecting wires, the other running speedy diagnostics. The General left them to it, knowing they wouldn't stop till they were finished. He made a mental note to have some food sent down. He had to keep them going. Those two were worth their weight in raritanium...

Councillor Silk threw on her cloak, preparing to leave.

"This is bad. That saboteur needs to be caught before the deadline, otherwise all is lost. I leave things in your capable hands, David. Don't disappoint."

Swirling snow whirled through the door as the Elder Council left. _David._ She only called him by his first name when she was very worried, and Councillor Silk was the calmest Lombax he had ever known. It took a lot to worry her. He looked out the frost rimed window into the freezing night, trying to stay positive against the slow tide of fear rising up within him.

_Look on the bright side, _he told himself, _things can only get better, right?_

He was wrong.

Things were going to get a whole lot worse.


	15. Mukow part 1: Cry of the banshee

Day broke over the forests of Elysium. Sunlight flowed over the forests, gilding every leaf with warm gold. It shone through the temple windows, the only hint of the passing of time, and illuminating the central hall.

Where a fierce argument was raging.

"I will _not _leave them here!"

Jasmine was not in a good mood. Her bruises were still aching, the skin on her face felt uncomfortably tight where the nano-tech had knitted it back together, and now Drake was suggesting _this!_

"Listen, Jasmine, it makes perfect sense. Why bring the crystals into danger. If they are with us, there is no risk of them being damaged. They will be safe here, I promise you!"

Jasmine growled, but she could see the sense in what Drake was saying. The jump-gate equipment would be safer there, but was she sure she could trust someone who had kidnapped them? Drake seemed nice enough, but she kept getting the feeling he was keeping something from them...

Drake nodded.

"We have a room in the temple we aren't using at the moment. A few Yakunzu birds for added security and they'll be safe as houses, I promise. Tinulaba?"

A stocky purple Zenithi materialised.

"Yes, sir?"

"Please take the jump-gate equipment to the old store room near the eggery. Take some Yakunzu birds with you. Security is top priority"

"Yes, sir.'

With extreme reluctance, Jasmine removed the crystals and transmitter from her manifestor and handed them over. The Zenithi wavered for a moment, then was gone. Drake noticed her flinch and patted her reassuringly with his wing.

"Don't worry, Jasmine. They will be safe. Come, we need to locate Ratchet. I think he's exploring the east wing. Clank, are you coming?"

The little robot was huddled against a pillar, sulking. He sighed and got to his feet. _So this is what organics mean when they say they feel ill _he thought, thoroughly miserable.

Jasmine shook her head sympathetically as they moved away.

"He really has a tough time here, doesn't he?"

"All the more reason to move quicker" said Drake "According to the book, the next crystal is in Mukow. We just have to find Ratchet..."

Who was currently spending an interesting half hour exploring the temple. Everything in the temple seemed purpose built to fascinate the ever curious Lombax, and the naturally friendly Zenithi were only too happy to show off their technology. It was...strange, built of wood and stone, yet clearly advanced, moving with a disquieting smoothness.

He was examining a set of complex scales, when a cry shot through the gold tinted air.

"Ratchet!"

Next thing he knew, he was hauled off his feet, and caught in a crushing embrace.

"Ratchet, it's been years! How _are _you?"

"_Suffocating."_

"Sorry..."

He was let go, rubbing his aching ribs. He looked up, and nearly fainted.

"Angela? Angela Cross?"

The slim, blond Lombax smiled, blue eyes sparkling.

"I can't believe this! I haven't seen you since the proto-pet incident. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. I've been worried about you, Angela. Last I heard you'd disappeared under "mysterious circumstances" What happened?"

"It's kind of a long story..."

"That's OK. Lets hear it."

"Well, a few years back I received a message anonymously . It said that an old relative of mine had tracked me down and wanted to meet me in Polaris. I'd never met any other Lombaxes besides you, so of course I went. But when I got there..." She frowned. "It was a trap. I was lucky Tachyon's troops weren't very bright, but I stil barely escaped with my life. I hijacked one of their fighter jets. Really gave them something to worry about!" Her triumphant smile fell off her face. "But I was still outnumbered. They shot me down over Jasindu. I thought that would be the end of it, but they still kept coming! I had no idea where I was, I was hurt, I was scared. I was pretty certain I was going to die. Next thing I knew, I was running right into this big Markazian. Literally! I nearly knocked him over. He heard the Drophyds coming after me and told me to follow him. What choice did I have? It was that or certain death. I don't remember the route we took, I was too scared to pay attention, really. We wound up on this clifftop with this huge robot. I thought it was going to crush us, but Max told the Kerchu operating it to hold off the Drophyds. I guess they must have known each other. He took this big helmety thing off a pedestal, told me to brace myself, then said "dimensionator, find a safe place!" Then this big portal opened up. Just in time, too. One of the Drophyds broke past the Kerchu and opened fire. I felt something hit my stomach, then I passed out. Woke up here a month later. Turns out I nearly died."

"Angela!"

"Oh relax. I did say nearly. Anyway, it's my rescuer you should feel sorry for. He-" she broke off, looking past Ratchet's shoulder.

"Oh no, he's lost again."

A Markazian had wandered into the room, an expression of frightened bewilderment on his face. Something about him was familiar... Angela ran forward, gently turning him around.

"You were working in the south east wing, remember, John?"

"I-I was?"

"Yes, John, in scale room six."

"Oh...Yes, yes of course. Thank you."

He walked off. Angela turned back to ratchet, nodding in his direction.

"He took a blow to the head somehow. Clipped by a bullet, maybe. I'm not sure. It was after I got hit. He doesn't know who he is or where he came from. Everyone calls him John Doe. I look after him. He gets confused sometimes." she said sadly.

Ratchet was silent for a moment. Then...

"His name is Max Apogee."

Angela's jaw dropped.

"He's an explorer and researcher in historical antiquities." Ratchet continued.

"You...you know him?"

"Not personally, but I know his daughter."

"He has a daughter?"

"Talwyn. We're good friends. She's been looking for him for years."

Angela lowered her ears sadly.

"Poor thing."

There was a moments silence, both lost in thought. Then...

"Well, enough of the blues. What have you been up to, Ratchet?"

* * *

><p>Jasmine wound her way down crowded corridors, following Drakes distinctive emerald green scales. She cast a worried look over at Clank, trudging morosely behind her. The diminutive robots green glass eyes seemed cloudy and dull, as though Clank wasn't behind them any more. It was really starting to worry here.<p>

"Hang in there, buddy." she said, trying to raise his spirits. "Not that long to go and you'll never have to set foot in here again!"

He nodded vaguely, eyes focused on nothing. Jasmine sighed, giving up for now. Up ahead she heard Ratchet's voice. She turned a corner and froze, shock stamped on her features. Another Lombax was leaning casually against the wall, a tall, golden female. Her and Ratchet were laughing, obviously sharing a joke. A sharp pang of jealousy flashed across her mind, made all the more unsettling because she wasn't sure why.

"Hey, Ratchet, who's this?" she said, trying to keep her voice cheerful.

Ratchet made introductions.

"Jasmine, this is Angela Cross. Angela, this is Corporal Jasmine Cain. Me and Angela saved the Bogon galaxy a few years back. Long story, I'll tell ya someday."

The two females eyed each other warily. Angela was , frankly, unimpressed. The black furred soldier facing her was small, scruffy and skinny, clad in battered armour. Her smile seemed friendly enough, but there was a hint of coldness in her sharp, purple eyes, and her handshake was bonecrushing.

"Charmed." Angela said, through gritted teeth.

Ratchet chattered on happily, blissfully unaware of the staring contest going on in front of him, Angela and Jasmine glaring daggers at each other. Drakes sharp eyes noted the girls locked gaze, however, and he coughed delicately.

"It is time to go, Ratchet. The next crystal is on Mukow, and we must get it before Kaos catches on to us."

Jasmine nodded, still not taking her eyes off Angela, fighting an irrational impulse to slap her.

"Sure thing, Drake." said Ratchet. "Just let me get my wrench. The other Zenithi don't like me carrying weapons in the temple."

He ran off. Angela's will finally broke under that intense violet stare. She looked down. There was a subtle relaxing in the tense atmosphere. Jasmines fixed smile became smug around the edges. Hah!

Drake broke the awkward silence.

"So, Angela, did you finish the Balance re-alignment in sector three?"

"As much as I could. It's getting harder these days."

"That is to be expected." Drake sighed. "Alas, we-"

"What happened to your tail?"

Angela looked affronted.

"Excuse me?"

"Your tail. Why haven't you got a tail?" asked Jasmine.

The blond Lombax laid her ears back.

"Childhood accident. I don't like to talk about it."

"No need to get huffy, I was just-"

Ratchet came running in, waving his wrench and averting any bloodshed.

"Found it! So are we going or what?"

Clank sighed with relief as Drake nodded.

"It is about time." he said. "The less I see of this-who is that?"

Max Apogee had re-entered the room.

"Forgot the pass-code" he muttered sheepishly.

Drake rolled his eyes

"Come on, John, you know this one. It's Chronos."

"Right."

He left.

"Max." said ratchet quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"said Drake.

"Not John, Max. Max Apogee."

Clank blinked, surprise temporarily overtaking the cloudiness in his thoughts.

"So that is why he seemed familiar. Him and Talwyn look very much alike! She will be pleased to hear this."

"I'm not telling her." Ratchet said softly.

"What? But he is her father!"

"Talwyns our friend, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then what's she done to us, that we should hurt her like this? Can you imagine what that would do to her? "Hey Talwyn, this amnesiac, confused stranger is your father. Happy reunion!" No, it's kinder to her this way."

Clank sighed.

"You are right. Still, I cannot help but feel sorry for her, she has been searching for so long..."

Jasmine interrupted.

"Who's Talwyn?"

"Friend of mine." Ratchet said absently. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time."

They set off, Clank throwing backwards glances at Max Apogee, who was shuffling away, the protective Angela following in his wake like a parent. He shook his head. _Poor Talwyn. Perhaps it is better she will never know..._

A few minutes later, early morning sunlight shone off Aphelion as she roared away.

* * *

><p>Sargasso 0800 hours. Estimated time to reality failure: 5 days.<p>

Kaos carefully leafed through a battered copy of _Rare and Unique crystals of Polaris_. She had finally tracked one down, but it was old, half the pages falling out as she turned them. It had cost the life of the old bibliophile who owned the book collection, but it was proving to be worth every drop of blood. She could hardly suppress a snicker. The few Blargs not under her complete control thought she had used 'powers' to know what book to find. Hah! Simple logic and deduction had sufficed. Though finding it had been less easy. She read on for a bit, then smiled a thin smile, pressing the button for the intercom.

"Miles, prep the transport, will you? Destination Mukow. Oh, and bring my new pet with you. I want to give it a proper field trial."

She gave a mirthless chuckle.

_This should put the cat among the pigeons. Lets see them get out of this one..._

* * *

><p>Mukow. 0900 hours.<p>

"Phew!"

Jasmine wiped her forehead.

"She's gonna be a scorcher today!"

Even this early in the morning, Mukow was warm, promising to be a glorious summer day. Ratchet liked Mukow. It had a pleasant climate, friendly locals, and since the Imperial fight festival had closed, few real dangers. He smiled. This part of the mission was going to be a piece of cake...

Jasmine tapped her scanner in a peeved fashion, willing it to locate the crystal. No luck.

"I'm picking up traces, but that's just it. Traces. Nothing we can use. We could be here awhile."

Ratchet had to agree with her. The flatlands of Mukow stretched from horizon to horizon, miles from civilization.

"It's going to be a needle-in-the-haystack type job, certainly." said Drake, adjusting his grip on Ratchets shoulder. His sharp yellow eyes scanned the horizon, searching for any threat. There was no telling what Kaos was capable of.

Ratchet winced slightly.

"Hey, I don't mind you sitting there, but watch the claws, will ya?"

Drake relaxed his talons.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous, that's all. Kaos is a very cunning individual. I'm sure she has plans."

"Do not worry, Drake." said Clank. "We are professionals."

Clank was feeling in a very good mood, now he was free of the timeless temple. It felt good to be back in the timeflow again. How the others could stand it he would never-

"Ratchet, we have trouble!" he said.

The lombax spun around.

"Where?"

Clank pointed.

"I saw Blargs just over that hill."

The wind shifted, blowing the sour smell of Blargs towards them. Ratchet could see one ducking out of sight.

"Hey look," Jasmine snickered. "They're running away! Guess our reputation precedes us!"

Drake spread his wings, launching himself skyward. He could see them clearly now, watching the tiny group and talking into communicators, though he couldn't hear what about. He fluttered to the ground.

"They're either scouts for a larger force, or the galaxies most moronic spies" he said. "Honestly, you think they'd at least make an effort to keep hidden-"

A scream split the warm air. It was terrifying, calling to mind ancestral memories of predator, prey, and deadly fangs in the night. It was hunger and malice given voice in one long ululation. It seemed to be everywhere. Ratchet looked around wildly, then noticed Jasmine. She wasn't looking behind her. She was looking up, face slack with terror. He made to run. And steel bands clamped around his chest.

"Ratchet!"

He was aware of Jasmines cry, and Clank falling off him, but only dimly. Most of his attention was focused on the monstrosity holding him. It looked like an Ishkhan. It had the same wedge shaped head and tiny ears, but it was built for flight, born aloft on great, leathery wings. Unlike its ground dwelling cousin, it lacked armour, skin a dull grey, shading to yellowy-white on the underbelly. It focused its evil yellow eyes on Ratchet and screamed again, increasing its grip. The breath rasped in his throat, life flashing before his eyes.

_Please, _he thought, _please can we skip the 8th grade school dance?..._

* * *

><p>"Ratchet!"<p>

Jasmine groaned in terror. She recognised the thing making off with Ratchet. All Lombaxes did. It was a banshee. Not as invulnerable as Ishkhans due to the lack of armour, but just as deadly. What was is doing here? She quickly derailed that train of thought, scrabbling on the ground for the gun Ratchet had dropped and tossing it to Clank.

"How good a shot are you?"

"I can hold my own in a fight if neccassary."  
>"Good. Brace yourself."<p>

She grabbed hold of him and shot up into the sky, hoverwings whirring. A flash of green in her peripheral vision told her that Drake wasn't far behind.

"Aim for the wing membrane. We need to bring it down carefully. If we just shoot it in the head it might drop him."

Clank nodded and squeezed off a round. There was an unholy shriek as the shot pierced a wing, tearing a large hole. Already the banshee seemed lower in flight. He fired several times in quick succession, learning the hard way that banshees were smarter than ishkhans as it executed a perfect barrel roll out of the way.

The flatlands flew past them, stone outcrops jutting out of the earth as the ground got less grassy and more stony. As it passed one, the banshee lashed out with its bone tipped tail, sending debris flying. Jasmine was nearly swatted from the sky as a huge boulder fell past her mere inches from her face. Smaller rocks peppered her, blinding her with dust and throwing off Clanks aim. He was having an effect though. Little by little, the banshee was losing ground as Clank's shots tore through its wings. But it was too slow. Ratchet's cries were getting weaker under the banshees relentless grip, and it still kept going, despite it's wings resembling swiss cheese.

"It's not working!" Jasmine yelled, swerving around a stone spire. "It won't go down!"

"Don't worry!" Drake called over the rushing wind. "I have a plan!"

He sped forward, straining his wings to the limit, panting for breath. It seemed to take an eternity to catch up, but he finally reached the banshee. Ratchet was semi-concious now, eyelids fluttering as he drifted in and out of wakefulness. The banshee rolled a baleful yellow eye in Drakes direction and let off another chilling shriek, snapping viciously at him. Sunlight glittered off deadly fangs as Drake cheated death by inches. He chose his target, gained height...and dropped, talons flashing.

The banshee roared in pain as the little Zenithi's talons slashed at the banshees face, blinding it in one eye. Drake flew in again, this time aiming for the banshees soft throat.  
>Jasmine was very impressed. He looked like a sneeze could knock him over, yet the valiant little creature had charged into the fray with no hesitation. His small teeth and claws weren't doing much, but they were distracting the beast, allowing Clank to pound away at the creatures wings. It was dropping height rapidly. Jasmine increased speed, ignoring the protesting whine from her hover-wings, face grim. She hoped she wasn't too late...<p>

* * *

><p>Through the red hot haze of pain, Ratchet was aware of a drop in speed. The monster carrying him loosened its grip slightly, allowing life-giving oxygen into his lungs. Head clearing, he spotted the reason why. The banshees wings looked like intricate lace, filled with dozens of holes. One eye was closed, weeping blood, and numerous scratches and bites showed up on its throat. Drake flew along next to it, harassing it constantly. Transferring the half crushed Lombax to one paw, it landed. A short word, but one that contained a lot of incident. Trying to land with one paw, it ploughed up a huge swath of grass and stone, sending gravel flying. Ratchet yelled in pain as the jolting set red-hot streaks of pain along his abused ribs.<p>

It finally ground to a halt, tail lashing in fury. For a moment, it let Ratchet go. Scarcely able to believe his luck, he bolted. For about a metre. The banshees huge, heavy talons knocked him flat, pinning him to the ground. Hissing like a steam kettle, it raised the other paw, readying for the final blow. Ratchet closed his eyes in preparation for the end...and the was a sound like someone punching a slab of meat. He cautiously opened one eye. The creature was frozen, remaining eye glazing over. It gave a final hiss before slumping, one of Jasmines wrench blades buried in the base of its skull. Jasmine stood on a hill top, arm still raised from her throw, face stony.

"Sorry that took so long." she said, heading down towards him. "I had to get close enough for a good throw."

She and Clank tugged him out from under the dead monsters claws with some difficulty.

"W-what was that thing?" said Ratchet, swaying slightly.

"A banshee. So called cuz when you hear the scream, you're dead. Don't bother looking behind you, it'll already be overhead. We have _got _to find out how she's doing this."

She turned and walked away, clambering up onto the dead banshee so she could get her wrench back. A flutter of wings behind him informed Ratchet that Drake had landed.

"This isn't good for our side, is it?"

Drake consulted the golden disc by his side.

"On one hand, yes, bringing that creature here had shifted the Balance in favour of Kaos, but on the other hand, we have killed it, moving the Balance back our way. I'd say it it all evens out. Still, if she can bring these through, who knows what else? We will take a break for now, however. You've been through a lot. Some time to recover would be in your best interest."

He slumped gratefully, treated to a very entertaining few minutes as Jasmine attempted to retrieve her wrench blade, lodged deep in the banshees skull. It finally came free with a sucking noise, sending her tumbling to the ground. Glaring at Ratchet and wordlessly daring him to laugh, she wiped her blade clean and twisted the two halves together, leaving her with one long wrench again.

"We taking a break are we?" she said, sitting down next to Ratchet and Clank.

"You lot are. I'm going to do some reconnaissance. Those Blarg we saw earlier may have tracked us. You stay here, I'll report back later with any findings."

"Hang on."

Jasmine unclipped the scanner from her gauntlet, casting around until she found a long enough piece of grass. A few deft knots later she had a crude necklace, which she slipped over Drakes head.

"If that beeps, come let me know."

She turned to Ratchet and took a bottle of nano-tech solution out of her storage compartment, soaking a scrap of cloth in it.

"Right, this'll sting."

"Ow!"

"Warned ya."

Drake slipped away, camouflaged in the long green grass. Every sense strained to the limit as he scanned for danger. As he went further, the landscape changed., becoming less grassy and more rocky. It was far from barran, however. Soft moss and heather grew underclaw, and the air was full of the squeaks and chirps of hidden fauna. In the dense tapestry of sound, however, was a noise that didn't quite fit. The soft, distinctive 'whu-ump' of displaced air. Drakes keen nose picked up the unmistakable warm, spicy scent of a Zenithi, barely noticeable. He quickly identified it.

"Aeon, your involvement with this mission ended when you and your team brought them in. Why are you not at your post of Rykan V?"

The blue-green Zenithi stepped out from behind a rock.

"I apologize, lord, but I need to talk to you. Something weighs heavy on my mind."

"What is your concern?"

Aeon paused for a moment, clearly unwilling to say what was on his mind. Finally, he blurted out:

"I think you are making a mistake, lord."

Like all Guardians before him, Drake encouraged freedom of thought and expression among his subjects. Blind obedience led to rigidness of thought, not a good thing considering the complex and delicate nature of their missions. Drake nodded to himself, pleased to see the tradition upheld.

"Why is that?"

"They are Lombaxes, lord! Brash, impulsive, hot-headed-"

"Brave, noble and loyal. Trust me, Aeon. I know what I am doing."

"But we haven't even heard of a plan yet! What are you going to do?"

"We must restore the Lombaxes and replace the Balance. This should buy us time and weaken Kaos. After that, well, we shall have to see."

Aeon reeled in shock.

"You mean you're-you're going to _wing it_?"

"Well, look at what careful planning gets us. Every century we have to do the bloody thing all over again. Perhaps it is time for a change in tactics."

"You risk all for some wild idea? Are we not still feeling the repercussions from your last mistake?"

He'd gone too far. Aeon mostly saw Drake as a vague green presence, leaving the temple only on mission. On the rare occasions he saw him, Drake was gentle and soft-spoken, with a perpetual good natured expression on his serpentine face. Now those warm yellow eyes blazed with volcanic fury as Drake hissed in rage, tail lashing in the dust, fangs bared.

"You dare? _I _am the leader, Aeon. Or have you forgotten that? _I _make the decisions, _I _give the orders, and _you _follow them! I don't mind feedback and reinterpretation, but the final word is still mine! Return to Rykan V at once before I court-martial you for desertion of your post! That is an order!"

Aeon made the submission pose of the Zenithi, wings flat on the ground and head twisted, exposing the neck.

"I hear and obey, lord."

He vanished.

Drake breathed deeply, struggling with his emotions. Painful memories welled up. He tried to suppress them, but Zenithi are cursed with an eidetic memory. He couldn't forget if he tried. Sighing softly, he continued with his scouting.


	16. Mukow part 2: Its a trap!

A few hours passed. In the shade of a large boulder, the three heroes quietly passed the time. Ratchet was entertaining Jasmine with some rather exaggerated stories from his past, while Clank kept careful watch, occasionally butting in to correct Ratchet when he "accidentally" got his facts wrong. Clank was starting to feel nervous. There were Blargs on this planet. He had seen them, it was likely they had released the banshee. So where were they? His optic sensors picked up a flash of green, and before he had time to call out, Drake was by his side.

"I've located a good sized crystal 3 kilometres due south."

Jasmine sprang to her feet, grinning from ear to ear.

"Great!"

"However, we have a small problem..."

The problem turned out to be Blargs. Lots of them. The small valley containing the crystal was packed with them, all armed to the teeth. Jasmines hackles raised as she spotted Miles, swaggering around with a retinue of bodyguards. Much to their relief, Kaos was no-where to be seen. Ratchet's sharp green eyes soon spotted the crystal. It was sticking half in and half out of a boulder, in the process of being excavated by a crew of hypnotized Blarg.

"Once they have freed it, they will destroy it." whispered Drake. "It is the only one suitable for your purposes. The rest are too small or too flawed. You must stop them quickly."

"Any plans?" Jasmine responded.

Drake scanned the Blargs carefully.

"A surprise charge would be your best bet. I don't know how much good I would do you, however. Zenithi are not strong"

Ratchet selected his constructo-rifle.

"Not gonna be a problem."

* * *

><p>Crack!<p>

Miles nodded in satisfaction as the fist sized crystal broke free of its rocky prison. It was rather pretty, a soft, mossy green, like solid river water.

"Alright boys." he said. "Bring me the sledge hammer."

One of the Blargs shuffled forward, blank eyes staring into nothing. He was dragging Miles's huge sledge hammer behind him.

Miles spat on his hands, rubbed them together in anticipation, grabbed the hammer, raised it...

And a shot took it out of his hands.

"What the..."

He looked up. Charging down into the valley was the two Lombaxes that had bugged him for so long. He grinned. Right in schedule...

Ratchet was confused. Instead of scattering, the Blarg had opened and closed like a wave, imprisoning them in a ring of weaponry. Miles sneered, holding aloft the crystal.

"Youse are real morons, ya know that? I mean, come on, I thought Lombaxes were supposed to be smart. Hey lady, you're a soldier type, ain't you never heard of a decoy?"

Jasmine cursed. Of course! The banshee had been a distraction, giving the Blarg time to set the trap. Miles had expected them to charge into the fray, and they had played right into his hands.

The grinning Blarg tossed the crystal casually from hand to hand. Jasmine winced. According to her notes, this crystal was highly fragile. Miles noted this.

"Whassamatter? Scared I'll drop it? Oops..."

He pretended to fumble it, laughing at the terrified expression on the Lombaxes faces.

"Didn't like that, did ya? It ain't gonna get a hell of a lot better, trust me. This is just the start of a real bad day-"

He was cut off by Jasmine barrelling into him at high speed, the crystal flying out of his hands. It arced into the air, everyone in the valley watching with bated breath as it seemed to tumble in slow motion, sunlight reflecting off its mossy green surface. Jasmine held her breath, hoping her timing had been right. The crystal turned over in midair, plummeted to the ground...and landed gently in a patch of grass. She breathed out, focusing her attention on a new problem. Miles. She had knocked him quite far, and now they were both approximately the same distance was from it. She looked up from her prone position on the ground and caught his eye. For a moment there was stillness, the only sound a bird singing from the hedges. The two opponents gazes flicked from the crystal to each other, both trying to work out a plan. Miles reached slowly for his sledgehammer, Jasmine tightened her grip on her wrench. The universe seemed to hold its breath...

Without warning, Jasmine bolted forward, but Miles had good reflexes. Barely half a second later he was charging towards her, weight and momentum quickly giving him an advantage over Jasmines small size. He would have reached the crystal first, but at the last moment Jasmine went into a slide, kicking his legs out from under him.

The Blargs surrounding them surged forwards, only to receive heaping helpings of pain as Ratchet launched into the offensive, trying to keep them away from Jasmine. Who was in serious trouble, missing crunched ribs and a cracked skull by inches as she dodged Miles's sledge hammer. Having learned his lesson from their first encounter, Miles was no longer cocky and arrogant, tempering his attacks with caution and cunning as he lashed out at her. The crystal bounced back and forward along the ground as the two both clawed for it and grappled with each other. From his vantage point, Drake shook his head. Things were not looking good. Aided by experience, Ratchet and Clank were having no trouble holding back the Blargs, even managing to find the breath to throw a few insults at them. But Jasmine was struggling. She was a good fighter, but most of her fights had been practices with other Guards, who had an innate sense of honour and fair play. Miles had none of these. He fought dirty, using every trick in the book. Jasmines last victory over him had been mostly a combination of Miles arrogance in thinking a female could not beat him, and sheer good luck. She was weakening. Drakes quick mind formed a plan. Desperate times called for desperate measures. A quick teleport brought him to the edge of the battle field. No-one noticed. Crouching low, he slunk closer, moving like a sheep dog staying out of the sheep's line of sight. It was the work of moments to get him to where he needed to be.

Miles and Jasmine had locked the handles of their weapons together, snarling in each others faces. Under Miles's relentless pressure, Jasmine was being forced back, gouging trails in the dirt as she dug her boots in as hard as she could. drake shifted around until he was behind Miles. He locked onto his target and lowered his head, light glittering off short, slim, _sharp _horns. Taking a run up, he charged. And leapt.

"YEEE-OOWW!"

Drakes precision strike had an unforeseen consequence. As Miles jumped into the air clutching his wounded derriare, the handle of his sledgehammer swung into the side of Jasmines head, briefly stunning her. She slumped down on all fours, shaking her head to dispel the dizzyness. As the ringing in her ears faded, she looked up, to find the crystal practically on top of her. Grinning in triumph, she reached out-and a booted foot slammed down, pinning her wrist to the ground. Miles had recovered quickly, and with a foul mood to boot. He scooped up the crystal.

"A lot of fuss for a stupid rock, wouldn't ya say?"

Jasmine tugged desperately at her hand. White hot shards of pain streaked through it as the bones ground together. She lashed out with her fangs, only to receive a blow from the sledge hammer handle for her pains. She spat blood.

"Miles, put it down." she said weakly. She instantly regretted it.

With an evil glitter in his eyes, Miles raised the crystal overhead.

"Sure thing, missy!"

SMASH!

Silence fell. In the hush, the gentle tinkle of the crystal shards seemed unnaturally loud. A cry split the stunned silence, a long wail of devastation and loss.

"NO! Nonononononono..."

Jasmine scarbbled at the ruined crystal, moaning in grief, oblivious to Miles swinging the sledgehammer at her unprotected back. With speed that would have given greased lightning a nasty shock, Ratchet swung a comet strike, stunning the Blarg leader. He grabbed hold of Jasmines shoulder, trying to shake some sense back into her.

"Jasmine, we have to go!"

"It-its broken..."

"I know, come on!"  
>"I failed..."<p>

"Move!"

She scooped up the pieces, staggering to her feet. Through a haze of tears, she could see the now leaderless Blarg milling around like headless chickens. It was a simple matter for the Lombaxes to slip away, the spectre of failure hanging heavy above them.

* * *

><p>Sargasso 1300 hours<p>

"Well done, Miles!"

He blinked. Wow, this concussion must be worse than he thought. Kaos was congratulating him!

"But-but we lost the banshee. And they escaped again!"

She waved a be-ringed hand dismissively, lounging on a chair in her dark, musty chamber.

"The banshee was not necessary, dear boy. It served only as a reminder of my power. What pleases me is the destruction of the crystal. Jasmine is a Praetorian Guard. For them, all that matters is the successful completion of a mission. Reward over consequence. To be so close, only to see her gaol shattered like that..." There was a purr from the gloom. "It would destroy her. Though it's too much to ask for it to stop her. She will probably try to come after me. Heh! Let her try. Like a fly to the web. she will blunder into my trap. Actually...hmmm, that's not a half bad idea. Bring me the box in that cupboard over there..."


	17. The catacombs

Elysium 1900 hours. Days to reality collapse: 4

It had been a grim ride back. Jasmine seemed almost to curl into herself, slumping in the back seat, just staring at the shattered crystal in her hands. Any attempts at making conversation received silence in return. Now she sat hunched over at a table in the temple, head in hands. In front of her, the Jump-gate and the crystals found so far glittered in the light.

"This is quite serious" Drake was saying. "The only other crystals of the same quality on Mukow are deep underground. It would take days to find one, days we simply do not have."

"Well, what else can we do?" replied Ratchet. "We don't have much of a choice. We need that crystal."

A group of scholars had assembled, trying to work out a plan. One of them, a delicate, ash-grey male with a whispery, husky voice, spoke up from the scroll he was reading.

"A thought occurs, esteemed Lombaxes. Maybe that exact crystal is not needed. Perhaps, a replacement can be found. What is the property of the broken crystal?"

Drake looked at Jasmines notes.

"It multiplies the energy in the gate by a factor of ten. That ten is quite important, apparently. Too low and it will not work, too high, and it will burn out the Jump-gate."

Ratchet blinked.

"You read Lombax?" He couldn't make heads or tails out of Jasmines notes, covered end to end in dense Lombax runes.

Drake didn't look up.

"I read most languages, Ratchet. If I am to perform my duty correctly, it is necessary. Jasmine, do you know of any other crystals with the same properties?"

Jasmine spoke up for the first time.

"Do I look like a friggin' scientist to you?"

The grey Zenithi spoke again, his soft voice barely audible.

"I think I know who might, Drake. Have you considered the living library? Lankin might be the one you wish to talk to. I am sure she mentioned a crystal at one point."

"An excellent idea, Meshan!" cried Drake "Come, friends, to the living library!"

He led them down a winding corridor. Ratchet spoke up.

"What's this 'living library'?"

"As you know, Zenithi live for a very long time. Elderly, for us, is around a hundred and fifty thousand years. Once a Zenithi is too old to go on missions, they are given an option. They can stay out in the valleys and age and die naturally, or they can stay in the temple and preserve their knowledge indefinitely. Around half chose the latter option, usually those who witness events of great importance or rarity. This helps to keep huge amounts of knowledge from being lost to us. Ah, here we are."

Two double doors stood at the end of the corridor. Drake came to a halt.

"Stand back, please. The doors open out."

A patch of stone on the wall was a lighter colour than the rest. Drake pressed his snout against it. There was a rumble of hidden gears, and the doors swept open slowly and ponderously. The two Lombaxes could hardly suppress a gasp.

"There's no way Clank's going to believe me." Ratchet breathed. (Clank had declared they would get him in that temple over his dead sisterboards, and was staying in one of the valleys)

Inside the room was a forest. Tall trees stretched up to the roof, which was open to the elements. A tiny stream trickled among their roots, and soft mist shrouded them, turning the trees into wavering ghosts. It was warm and humid, with the pleasant fragrances of flowers and Zenithi musk hanging in the moist air. Drake whistled softly. For a moment, there was nothing to disturb the stillness. Then the mist swirled, and they were there. They had made no noise, given no sign, simply appeared between one blink and the next. At least forty Zenithi were silently watching, perched on branches and roots. They were old. Unlike the soft grey of the scholar Meshan, they were the faded silver that comes from extreme age. Yet their eyes burnt with the light of intelligence. There was no doubt they were old in body only.

One spoke up in a cracked, wavery voice.

"I say, chaps, the whippersnappers back, eh wot? This a social call or-" He noticed the Lombaxes

"Or maybe not. Who do you want to see?"

"Lankin."

"One moment. She'll probably be over by the waterfall. Lankin!"

The shout was surprisingly loud for someone so frail.

"Blast it, she's out of earshot. Hyrath, go fetch her, there's a good chap."

The old male nodded and disappeared. A few moments later, a Zenithi appeared out of the fog, practically shrivelled with age, but her eyes were still bright and cheerful.

"You wanted me?"

"You have a visitor, Lankin."

"Eh?"

"I said, you have a visitor, Lankin!"

"What?"

"A VISITOR, LANKIN!"

"No need to shout, I'm not deaf. Ah, Drake. Good to see you, young fellow. You'll be wanting information, I take it?"

Drake nodded.

"Do you happen to know anything about a crystal, Lankin?"

"Eh?"

Drake sighed and repeated himself.

"Oh yes, a crystal. That sounds familiar. Ah, that's right, my first mission on Fastoon!"

Jasmines head jerked up.

"Fastoon?"

She said it loudly enough for Lankin to hear her first time. She scowled at her.

"Kindly forbear from interrupting, young lady. Thank you. Where was I? My first mission, that was it. I'd only just fledged my wings, still barely a teenager when it all happened, really. A group of us had been called to Fastoon. The entity had chosen its next incarnation there, and we were to aid the Guardian in destroying it. Now, this was hundreds of thousands of years ago. Back then, Lombaxes were a pretty primitive lot. The height of their technology was a pointy rock on a stick!" She chuckled at her own joke. "They were a bright bunch, though. You could see the potential in them. And the fear. The incarnation was ravaging the little tribal communities. A big, tough male, as I recall. And this one was far more dangerous than any other incarnation we had seen before. At some point, he'd got hold of a crystal, part of an asteroid that had landed some time ago. It amplified the Kaos incarnations powers ten-fold."

"Was it exactly ten? Are you sure you remember it correctly?" Jasmine said loudly, heart pumping.

"Pin-sharp, lass! Zenithi never forget. Trust me, we were the ones facing off against him. That kind of thing has a tendency to stick in the mind. However, we didn't actually end up having to do much. The other Lombaxes had suffered greatly in his hands, and rose up against him. They were successful. We barely had to lift a talon. The Guardian was quite grateful for this. They do not enjoy taking the incarnations life, but it must be done."

Drake nodded gravely.

"Any hoo, after the Lombaxes had defeated him...well, they were still a primitive and superstitious race. They entombed him and the crystal he used deep inside a cave, too scared to bury him normally. They sealed the tomb, and as time went on, interred their dead warriors there to keep him in. Over time, they forgot why, and continued to bury their dead there, until the climate changed and the oasis's moved, and they were forced to move with them. The crystal is still there, safe in the place you Lombaxes now call, the catacombs."

There was a gasp from Jasmine. She was pale, ears held low.

"You have got to be kidding me! There is no way I'm going in there!"

Lankin nodded to herself.

"It seems some of the old superstitions remain." she murmured quietly.

Ratchet looked confused.

"What's the problem?"

"The problem? The problem is the catacombs! No sane Lombax would would dare set foot in there. You don't disturb the dead. I heard the stories! No-one who went in there ever came out..."

"We have to, Jasmine. For the Lombaxes." said Ratchet softly, gently touching her shoulder. For a moment, she wrestled with herself, than-

"Fine."

Lankin nudged Drake.

"They going, are they?"

He nodded.

"Good. You fetch some parchment, I'll sketch you out a map. Don't want to get lost out there!" She chortled wheezily.

A few moments later they were leaving the temple, a rough map safely stored in Ratchets pocket.

Drake cast a worried glance at Jasmine. The young soldier was definitely looking a few twinkles short of a glitter, ears and head hung low. A few doubts squirrelled around in his minds. Would she be up to it? Had he hitched his horse to the wrong cart? Had he, in short, made a big mistake?

They found Clank in one of the myriad smaller valleys dotted around the temple. Two huge cliffs rose from the forests, facing each other. They were steep and intimidating, with a waterfall tumbling over the left hand cliff. And nearly every teenage Zenithi was throwing themselves off them. For Zenithi, you were considered adult if you could safely fly from one cliff to the other, a feat usually attainable from age twenty. The young ones were trying to shave a few months off this, desperately flapping their wings as they, more often than not, plummeted to the ground after the first few feet. At the foot of the cliffs, huge spongy mushrooms, carefully cultivated for this purpose, caught the young Zenithi's, often catapulting them off like a trampoline. It was very entertaining to watch. Clank giggled as a young female bounced from mushroom to mushroom before landing on her back with a thud. For a moment she struggled to right herself, feet waving in the air, than she finally flipped over and walked off, endeavouring to look as if the entire thing had been intentional.

"Enjoying yourself, pal?"

Ratchet and Jasmine were heading towards him, Jasmine looking very unhappy.

"Oh yes, this is most...meh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Look at that one!"

Ratchet chuckled.

"That was pretty funny! Unfortunately, it's time to go."

"You have found another crystal?"

"Yeah. On Fastoon. believe it or not!"

"Marvellous! We must hurry, there is not a moment to lose!"

He ran off towards the valley Aphelion was parked in.

"Well, someone's keen! You should take a leaf out of his book, Jasmine."

She scowled.

"Shut up, Ratchet."

* * *

><p>Fastoon. 2000 hours.<p>

Ratchet sighed happily as the cool night breezes of Fastoon embraced him. It was dark, a river of stars flowing overhead, winking at him like old friends. During his sojourn on Fastoon he had come to know each star intimately, scouring the internet for old star maps and staying out till past midnight, tracing with one finger the shapes of the old Lombax constellations. Many times Clank would find him in the mornings slumped over a dune, covered in dew and fast asleep. Behind him, Jasmine studied some of the wreckage, uncharacteristically quiet.

Drake appeared on a ruined bench, scales and feathers silvery in the moonlight.

"Me and my crew have confirmed it. Kaos is not here. With any luck we will be unhindered in our search. Now, according to Lankin's map. we need to head north, out into the deep desert. A hostile place, by all accounts, but the catacombs aren't that far in. The city has spread out over the years."

"Uh, can I have a moment, Drake? There's something I need to do."

"Of course, Ratchet. Don't take too long, though. Time is of the essence. Report back here when you want to move on."

Ratchet disappeared into the shadows. Drake glanced at Jasmine, who was fidgeting.

"Oh, go on then. When you're done exploring, come back here."

She ran off, the darkness swallowing her up.

Clank and Drake were left alone. Drake nodded in the direction Ratchet had disappeared.

"He's been acting strange since he got here, wouldn't you agree?"

Clank sighed.

"I never should have agreed to us moving here. There are too many memories, too many ghosts. Such solitude, it is not healthy for him."

"But you went with him."

"Would you leave a friend alone in their hour of need?"

"Good point."

They were silent for awhile, staring up at the night sky, each lost in his own thoughts. After a while, Clank spoke up hesitantly.

"Just out of curiosity...how long have you been following us?"

"All Ratchet's life, really. But we increased our watch after the Tachyon incident. You see, we did not know exactly where Kaos was. We can't be everywhere at once. However, we knew Ratchet was supposed to have some involvement with her. All we had to do was keep track of you until you led us right to her. Worked like a charm! Now we can keep tabs on her, but her security is so tight, we can't get much information. Still, it's something, I guess..."

Clank shrugged.

"I suppose so."

He cast a worried look into the ruined city.

"Do...do you think he will be alright?"

Drake looked up at the stars, face impassive.

"We shall have to see."

Jasmine ran her hands reverently over the stone wall of a building. Even ruined and broken, the city had a grandeur about it. This was the first time she had stopped to look at the city properly, yet it felt like home already. She smiled. _Just imagine what it would look like with the Lombaxes back..._She thought.

A noise captured her attention. To anyone else, it would have been just that, a noise, but Jasmine was a Praetorian Guard. What's more, a Praetorian Guard who had grown up in one of the multi verses most hostile and deadly environments. Small noises could mean big danger, you ignored them at your peril.

She crept closer, sticking to the shadows by the walls.

"...Sorry I didn't come earlier, It's been pretty hectic, these last couple of days..."

It had been a park, once. Hardy desert trees and shrubs bloomed, adding their soft fragrance to the cool air. Ratchet was leaning against a tree, head bowed.

"I just thought you might like to know. We're close, Alister. Closer than I ever dreamed possible."

She noticed a mound of earth, a shiny rock and wilted bunch of flowers at its head. Sad realisation struck.

"It's kind of...ironic, you know. If you'd just waited a little longer..."

His voice broke. Jasmine fought back tears of her own as she watched Ratchet brush a hand over his eyes, trying to regain control. When he spoke again, his voice shook.

"If you'd waited a little longer you wouldn't be here right now. Maybe you'd be helping us. Dunno what you'd have thought of Jasmine, though." He gave a sad smile.

"She isn't what you'd call professional."

The smile disappeared.

"Why'd you do it, Al?" His voice was almost a whisper. "Why didn't you just wait? Now you're-"

He looked up sharply as a piece of masonry crumbled under Jasmines hand.

"Who's there?"

She stepped out of the shadows.

"Only me."

He relaxed.

"How...how much did you hear?"

"Quite a bit"

"Sorry about that 'professional' crack."

She shrugged.

"I've heard worse. 'Sides, it's hardly a lie, right?"

She looked at the sad patch of earth in front of them.

"So, who was he?"

"General Alister Azimuth. He was a friend of my dads."

"_The_ General Azimuth?"

"Yeah."

Jasmine nodded to herself and reached into the glowing manifestor on her breastplate, drawing out a scroll.

"I guess it's a little late for this, but better late than never. The council reckons they were too hard on him, with all that exile stuff. You know how it is, when emotions run high. Apparently there was a story behind it as well, a reason he did what he did. I don't know, I'm not high up enough. They gave me this on the off chance I bumped into him."

She gave the guard salute, placing the scroll on the grave.

"Alister Azimuth, on behalf of the Elder Council and Praetorian Guard, I grant you your official pardon, and apologize for the grave wrong doings done to you. You are hear-by released from exile."

She rose.

"You think he'd like that?"

Ratchet swiftly wiped his eyes.

"I'm sure of it."

There was silence for a while, before Jasmine shouldered her wrench and said:

"Well, wherever he is, I'm sure he'd want us to keep going and not sit around moping. Come on, we still have to do the-" she shuddered.

"The catacombs."

"I really don't see the problem with it." said Ratchet as they walked away. "It's just caves, right?"

"Dude! Nearly every Lombax horror movie involves stupid teens blundering into the catacombs and the various gruesome ways said teens were murdered. I had nightmares about it when I was a kid! It's just...not somewhere you go..."

She shivered again.

"Look, just in case there is something there, I'll keep a weapon close, but I still think you're over reacting. We'll be fine, trust me!"

"Famous last words." Jasmine muttered.

* * *

><p>Later.<p>

Silver moonlight flowed over the soft dunes as the small group left the city walls. Ratchet hadn't gone this far before. He could see no end to them, marching away over the horizon, punctuated only by the occasional rocky outcrop. He spread the map over a fallen wall, trying to make sense of Lankin's arthritic scrawl.

"OK, we need to find the, uh...can't make it out. Is that an ink blot or a land mark?"

Drake recognised it instantly. He had spent some time on Fastoon previously.

"It's the Two Kings. You can see them in the distance."

Two huge towers of rock pierced the sky line.

"Once we reach them, it's a half hour trek north west to the catacombs entrance."

Ratchet grinned.

"Piece of cake."

Drake shook his sleek head, scowling at Ratchet.

"Don't get cocky. There are dangers out there, Ratchet. We always travel in groups when we must enter the Fastoon desert. I have lost good friends here. And that's just the wildlife. You're lucky it's night time. During the day you would have to contend with dehydration, heat stroke and mirages. The deep desert is not a place to take lightly."

Ratchet locked Clank securely into his harness.

"Sorry, Drake. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Fastoon city fell away behind them as they marched over the dunes, reaching the Two Kings quickly. Jasmine took a compass out of her manifestor, swiftly getting her bearings.

"That way." she said.

"Good. A word of warning, Lombaxes." There was a quiet "ahem."

"And robots." said Drake smoothly. "What we have crossed is not the deep desert. Here there is still water and shade. It is relatively safe. Out there, we must be on our toes. Eternal vigilance, lady and gentle-men! Otherwise your bones will decorate the dunes."

"Cheerful fellow, Isn't he, ratchet?" said Clank.

"I heard that!" said Drake, hiding a grin.

Ratchet smiled. Even though this place was dangerous, he still felt at home here. It all felt so..right. The spicy desert breeze on his face, the soft sand beneath his feet, and the stars overhead, shining like diamonds on black velvet. He looked over at Jasmine. She was twitchy and nervous, clearly dreading the thought of entering the place of her nightmares. They were about halfway there when Drake froze.

"Hush! Do you hear that?"

There was silence as they strained their senses. Ratchet picked it up first, the sliding of sand and a soft growl. A rank odour reached his nostrils. For a moment, panic gripped his heart, until he realised that Ishkhan's smelled far worse.

"What is it?"

Drake swallowed.

"Sand wolves."

There was bedlam. The dunes erupted, and Ratchet got his first look at Fastoon's most deadly carnivore. They were small, barely half a metre at the shoulder, with sloping, hyena-like bodies and short golden fur. Unlike most creatures he had seen on Fastoon, these had six legs, with large paws for extra stability on loose sand and unstable dunes. Their canine heads were locked in fierce snarls, huge ears laid flat as they circled. In the shifting moon light they looked like huge spiders, crouched and ready to spring.

Drake hissed, and fluffed his wing feathers to give the illusion of size. A futile effort. Zenithi are marginally less threatening than marshmallows.

Ratchet swung his wrench at one who was circling too close. It leapt back and snarled.

"Drake, you've dealt with these, what do we do?" he said.

Drake nipped at the tail of the Alpha female, who was ready to pounce. It yelped and backed off.

"Sand wolves are highly intelligent. We won't be able to fight them. Our only option is to out run them."

"Rodger that."

They charged forward, scattering the wolves with wrench and gun. Behind them there was a howl as the sand wolves regrouped and came after them, letting off eerie, high-pitched howls.

"How much further?" shouted Jasmine, as the forerunner nearly took a chunk out of her shin.

"Not far!"

They could see a mound of stone and boulders in the distance. The catacombs... Jasmine whimpered. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place!

She stumbled as a sleek golden shape swerved into her, nearly knocking her off balance. Ratchet caught her before she fell, practically shoving her forward.

"Come on!"

They reached the shadow of the rocks, the pack baying at their heels. A cave loomed out of the rock walls and they ran towards it. From his position on Ratchets back, Clank aimed his laser at the sand wolves, trying to keep them at bay. In focusing his aim on a large knot of them, he missed the small alpha male coming in from the right. With a howl, it leapt.

"Ratchet!"

Clank called out too late. Ratchet turned to receive a face full of wolf as it struck, tearing and slashing. He tried to pull it off and run forward at the same time, stumbling as two more latched on, Clanks laser and Jasmine's wrench blades the only thing keeping them from Ratchet's throat. The beleaguered Lombax fought to stay upright, knowing if he fell both him and Clank would be lost. He staggered into the cave. And the wolves slid off him with a whimper. The Lombaxes watched as the pack ran off, tails between their legs.

"Phew! Thanks, Clank." said Ratchet, gingerly inspecting his bites.

"Um, that was not me..."

There was silence as the implications of this sank in.

"That's...not a good sign." Jasmine said.

Clank dropped down from his harness.

"I wonder what they were running from?"

Drake shrugged his wings.

"I don't know. We never had reason to go in here."

Jasmine shivered.

"Let's get this over with"

Sand had blown over the floor, crunching with each step as they went further into the cave. After a while, Jasmine took out a torch and clicked it on, the beam cutting through the blackness. And illuminating a blaze of colour.

"Whoa..."

Painting covered every inch of the sheltered caves had stopped the elements wearing them away, and the caves dry, cool atmosphere preserved them. Ratchet gently brushed his fingers over an intricately painted stalagmite. Lombaxes covered its surface, hunting, dancing, building. They were clearly primitive, wearing loincloths, body paint and not much else, but the paintings were so skilled they seemed to breathe.

"How can you find this place frightening, Jasmine? It's beautiful."

She picked up a flint knife that had lain undisturbed for aeons, still as sharp as the day it was made.

"This...is kinda surprising. All the movies showed it as this scary, creepy place. 'Course, no-one ever went in here so no one knew what it- AAAAAAAA!"

Jasmine had looked up into the grinning face of a skull.

She fell over in shock, scrabbling backwards.

Once the shock wore off, Ratchet gave it a closer look. Alcoves were cut into the walls, each one filled with the bones of a long dead Lombax. There were dozens of them. In some places, the bones acted as a wall themselves, carefully interlocked.

It wasn't creepy so much as...humbling.

"There must be thousands here. How old is this place?"

Drake carefully examined a painting of an ancient ceremony.

"Who knows? These caves go on for quite some distance, I understand. Get up, Jasmine. They're only skulls."

They continued down, the floor sloping gently. By Clanks estimation they were quite some distance below ground level, and still descending. The pictures were changing. There were more weapons displayed, more warriors. And a mark that kept reappearing over and over, a snarling skull.

"Hey, Drake" said ratchet. "What does this symbol mean?"

"What, that? Its a warning to trespassers. It means there's a curse here."

"A-a curse?" Jasmine leapt back from the walls, wrench blades bared.

Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. You don't believe that do you? It's not like an armed warrior is gonna leap out of the-"

Ratchet turned, and looked right into the face of an armed warrior.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He leapt back, wrench raised. There was silence, and Ratchet gradually realised the Lombax he was menacing was-

"A statue?"

"Remarkable!" exclaimed Drake.

Ratchet had to admit, he was right. For a primitive race, the statue was life-like enough to fool the eye. A six foot tall male raised a spear over its head, body markings glowing in the torch light. Ratchet saw others, males and females of differing heights and markings, holding a variety of weapons. The only thing he could find fault with was the faces. They were blank, eerily lacking in expression.

Jasmine shivered.

"Am I the only one who finds them creepy? They look like they're gonna start moving any second! Lets get going..."

They left, heading deeper into the caves. For a moment, the cave they left was still, then, slowly, one of the statues heads began to move...

* * *

><p>"Well, crap."<p>

The tunnel had come abruptly to an end, a blank wall of stone blocking their path. There were no paintings on it, just rough granite. Ratchet bared his fangs.

"Now what?"

Drake shook his head in confusion.

"I...I'm not sure. I didn't expect this...Jasmine, what are you up to?"

Jasmine had pressed her ear to the wall, knocking loudly on it.

"Shhh!"

She moved slowly forward, carefully tapping.

Knock, knock. Knock, knock. BOOM BOOM!

"Hollow." she said. "There's a cave behind this."

Clank scanned the wall.

"There is indeed a cave here. But the wall is 6 inches thick! And Ratchets weapons might damage the crystal if he was to blow out the wall."

Jasmine smiled.

"Don't worry, Clank. I got this."

She reached into her manifestor, taking out a handful of small round devices.

"Nut-crackers." she said, carefully sticking them to the wall. "They deliver a powerful concussive blast contained over a small area, perfect for delicate operations. You guys are gonna want to stand well back."

They withdrew to a safe distance. Jasmine touched an area on her gauntlet.

"Nut-crackers, arm."

A light on the tiny bombs glowed yellow.

"Readying blast. Nut-crackers...engage!"

The lights turned green, Ratchet braced himself and...

_Fh-woom._

Ratchet barely felt it. As he watched, hairline cracks spread over the rock face, before the entire lot crumbled into rubble.

Jasmine stepped over it.

"No problem."

The first thing Ratchet noticed as he entered the tomb was the empty, yawning feeling of a huge space. The room was enormous. Even with the bright light of Jasmines torch he could barely see the walls. Huge pillars rose from the floor, stretching up to a ceiling so high up he almost couldn't see it. And in the centre of the circle of pillars, a faint blue glitter...

They approached the centre, slowing down to a respectful walk as they saw what lay there. On a crude stone pedestal, a skeleton lay curled in the foetal position, clutching a shard of blue stone to its chest. He didn't need telling who it was. The incarnation.

Jasmine gently brushed some dust from the skull.

"It looks so...sad..." She said quietly, gazing at the ancient remains.

Ratchet respectfully removed the crystal from its bony hands.

"Come on. Lets leave him to his rest. He deserves that much at least."

They stepped back out into the corridor, carefully negotiating the pile of rubble. For the most part. Clank tripped over a jutting stone, landing with a bump and raising a choking cloud of dust. Ratchet chuckled as he helped the little robot up.

"Careful, buddy. You'll dent your-yourAAAA-CHOOO!"

That sneeze saved his life. As his head jerked forwards from the force, a huge barbed spear ripped out of the darkness, burying itself right where Ratchet's head had been a moment ago. He looked up and noticed the others horrified faces.

"What? Oh..."

He gingerly touched the blade.

"Ow! Who the heck...threw...that...Oh crap."

Out of the darkness, torch light picked up the glints of shiny stone as the catacomb guardians loomed out of the black. The ancient statues moved slowly and robotically, but with an unstoppable relentlessness, emotionless faces adding to the terror. Ratchet swung his wrench at the blank face of a female raising a spear, and it shattered into shards of pottery and tiny cogwheels.

"They're clockwork!"

"Remarkable!" said Drake, dodging jabbing spears. "I had no idea the Lombaxes were so advanced at that stage!"

Jasmine narrowly avoided being stabbed.

"Yeah, amazing, but can we please focus on the fact they're trying to KILL us?"

More were converging on them, armed to the teeth. Clank and Drake worked in tandem, Clank tripping them at the ankles and Drake ripping out vital components. Ratchet sent bomb after bomb into their ranks. And Jasmine? Jasmine was unstoppable. Ignoring blood flowing from innumerable cuts she took on the clockwork automatons on a one on one basis, the clay statues shattering under her trillium blades. There seemed to be no end to them. Ratchet staved in the head of a large male with his wrench, turning on the back stroke and wiping out one creeping up behind him. A pottery hand closed over his wrist, tugging him into stabbing reach of a sharp obsidian blade. Jasmines blade flashed once and Ratchet watched as its head flew sky high, the rest of its body still moving mechanically.

"Aim for the body, it's where all the main cog wheels are!" he shouted, dodging the blade and lashing out with his wrench. It froze and fell backwards, trailing cogwheels as it sagged. Clank kicked out at the ankles of a tall, black-painted female. They splintered, the statues arms still waving as it fell into the reach of Drake, who plunged his head between a gap in the joints and tore out a vital component.

"How many of these things are there?" said Clank.

"I think they're slowing down." said Drake, spitting out the mouthful of cogwheels, as the statue he was clinging to shuddered to a halt.

Sure enough, the flow of statues was slowing down to a trickle. Jasmine slashed at the last one with both her blades, cutting it neatly in half and sending a shower of cogwheels pattering down.

"That's the lot. Man, I was worried there for a bit. A few more minutes, they'd have had us."

Drake shook fragments of clay from his feathers.

"So, that was the secret of the catacombs. Seems a shame to destroy them, really. They had a lot of historical importance. No other primitive race has ever developed such intricate clock work."

Jasmine shrugged.

"Them or us, dude. Hey, fuzz-ball, hand me that crystal."

Scowling slightly at the name, Ratchet handed it over. Jasmine scanned it carefully. There was a pause.

"Well?" said everyone in unison.

"It...it's a perfect match..."

Ratchet sighed with relief.

"Phew! I'd hate to think we went through all that for nothing."

Drake gave a fangy grin.

"I would dearly love to see the look on Kaos's face right now. It would be priceless!"

Jasmine chuckled.

"Sucks to be her. Come on, lets go."

The journey back through the catacombs was uneventful. With the secret of the catacombs revealed, Jasmine was relaxed and chatty, taking an active interest in the paintings and cracking a few jokes. Ratchet pretended to be annoyed, secretly relieved to have her back to her old self. Soon, they reached the surface, the cool night air washing over them. There was no sign of the sand wolves, who had disappeared deep into the desert, having long ago learned any wolf foolish enough to enter the cave never came out. The walk back to the city was a cheerful one, with nothing to spoil the mood. For a little while at least. They had barely reached the city limits when Jasmines irritating ring tone went off. She hit the communicator button.

"Hello?- Oh. Its you. Whaddaya want, Fenris?"

The smug Lombax grinned at her out of the flickering holo-screen.

"Hey baby, got a message for you."

"Lets hear it then."

"Not so fast, sweet heart! Promise me a kiss when you get back and maybe I'll tell y-"

"Get out of it!"

Ginger pushed him aside.

"Sorry about that. He was on desk duty today. We have a problem, Jasmine. S%$ just got real."

"What happened?"

"It's best you see for yourself. Patching it through now.."

For a moment the screen was blank, then music began playing, and a news desk appeared.

"Hello, I'm Newton Banks." said the male reporter, with shaggy, dark brown fur.

"And I'm Renee Frost." said the female, a slim calico.

"And this is the news at 7."

The male Lombax faced the camera with a serious expression.

"Our top story tonight, fear grips the X3 outpost today in the wake of a mass breakout at the maximum security penitentiary a few hours ago. Renee?"

"Thank you, Newton. Prison guards, police, and even the Praetorian Guard have confessed themselves baffled as to how the escape could have occurred. All security cameras at the scene were mysteriously disabled during the event of the escape. This was the only footage they could capture."

The camera cut to a black and white image of a prison yard, with various Lombaxes in prison scrubs wandering around. Suddenly, static filled the screen, and when it cleared...

Ratchet gasped. The yard was empty. There was no trace of the prisoners, nothing to show they were ever there. Newton continued the story.

"All guards on duty at the time were found dead at their posts. Clearly this is one mystery that won't be solved any time soon. Residents are advised to lock their doors at night and increase security. The escaped convicts are highly dangerous." He turned to his co worker with a sickly smile.

"You know, you'd think the universe would run out of horrible things to dump on us, right, Renee?"

She responded with an equally fake smile.

"Oh there's always room for that little bit more, Newton. I'm Renee Frost-"

"And I'm Newton Banks."

"This has been the news at 7."

The screen cut back to Gingers worried face.

"We wouldn't have bothered you with this, but you mentioned an Ishkhan in that dimension, maybe the two events are related. Watch your back out there, Jasmine."

Fenris butted in.

"You heard her, sweet stuff. I can't save my pretty damsel in distress if you're in another dimension."

"Fenris, I once took on a banshee by myself while you hid behind a rock and whimpered. Don't talk to me about damsels in distress."

Ginger pushed him out of the way again.

"There's...more."

"What now?"

"Due to our power consumption, the council says...the council says you need to complete your mission in four and a half days, or they'll shut us down."

"What!"

"They can't afford to waste power on something that might not even work. Pick up the pace, Jasmine. You're our only hope."

The screen went blank.

Jasmine frowned.

"Well, this makes things more interesting. How the heck am I supposed to find three more crystals in four and a half days? It's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, Jasmine." said Drake.

"Try striking a match on jelly, buddy."

"Well, sitting here arguing will not help matters." said Clank. "We must hurry. There is little time."

Drake nodded.

"He's right. We need to head back to Elysium and try and find out where the next crystal is."

"Correction: we refuel Aphelion, then we go back to Elysium." Ratchet said. "Her fuel tanks looking a little-"

"Drake!"

The cry echoed around the ruined sleek shapes shot out from behind a crumbled house. A pair of golden Zenithi skidded to a halt in front of him, panting for breath. They were female, and as alike as two peas in a pod.

"Jin? Jan? What are you two doing here? You're meant to be on duty in Sargasso." said Drake.

"Sorry, lord-"

"-But it's urgent-"

"-Bad news, very bad news!"

"Terrible, terrible!"

Their voices were high and squeaky, made even higher by panic.

Ratchet made soothing hand gestures.

"OK, just settle down. Now, calmly, tell us what's going on. Why don't you start...um, which ever one you are.."

The one he was pointing to giggled.

"I'm Jin, That's Jan-"

"-We're twins-"

"-Two chicks, one egg-"

"-Very rare-"

"-Oh yes-"

They seemed calmer now, so Drake began questioning them.

"What happened on Sargasso that had you so worried?"

"Kaos has new allies-"

"-Bad ones-"

"-Bad Lombaxes-"

"-Killers, all of them-"

Jasmine interrupted.

"Lombaxes? How did they get there?"

"She had this thingy..."

"A thingy? What kind of thingy?"

"Like a little remote-"

"-With a red dial-"

"-She turned it-"

"-And the air went all shiny-"

"-Next thing we knew-"

"-Lombaxes!"

Jasmine was quiet for a moment, the ramifications of this sinking in. Then...

"That's it!"

Ratchet blinked.

"What's it?"

"That's how she got the ishkhan and the banshee into this dimension! I know what the thing she's using is! It was one of Gingers earlier attempts at breaking through the dimensions. A hand held transporter. It worked. Kinda. It went through, but the guy testing it didn't. Poor sod nearly lost all his fingers. Turned out she forgot to divide by X. Kaos must have found it and fixed it!"

Ratchet groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"We don't need this..."

"S#$ happens, Ratchet. Come on, lets get going, time is not on our side."

They disappeared back into the darkness of the city, the silence broken a few minutes later by the roar of jet engines.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, brethren, to Sargasso!"<p>

Kaos leaned back in her chair with her best fake smile on her face. Her chamber was packed with Lombaxes of all colours, shapes and sizes, still mildly stunned from the shock of freedom. In front of her chair, two Lombaxes stood to attention, evidently the leaders of this motley crew. The taller one stepped forward. He was a male, dense, gun metal grey fur streaked and pitted with scars. His ears were little more than tattered stumps, and one eye was a pearly grey, the other a yellow slit of easy-going malevolence. He bowed low, a cold smile on his thin, narrow face.

"'Evening, ma'am" he said in a voice like dark chocolate. "I can't say how grateful we are to you for bustin' us out of there. You-"

"Ah, can it, Steel." interrupted the other one. This one was female. Abundantly so. In Sargasso's warm climate she had already modified her orange prison scrubs into cut off short shorts and a tank top, and now she oozed a dangerous sensuality. Her soft, calico fur was unmarred by scars, but she seemed somehow more dangerous than the huge male now glaring daggers at her, and her green eyes glittered with the light of a born killer. There was tension between them, Kaos could see that clearly. Each one obviously fancied themselves the leader, and the looks of utter loathing was plain to see.

"You have a point you wish to make...?"

"Folk call me Patches." she said. "For my fur colour. I was just trying to say that no one likes an ass kisser, Steel."

He growled, hackles bristling as he prepared to launch himself at her.

"Easy there." said Kaos. "No fighting. We have much more important things to focus on. Tell me, do you two think you could kill somebody?"

There was silence, then Steel chuckled.

"You're kiddin' me, right?"

Kaos smiled.

"Good, that's just what I want to hear. You see-"

She froze, bone white fur standing on end. The room swam as she felt the Balance change. She cursed softly. They'd shifted it! The fools must have found a replacement!

"Ma'am?" said Steel.

"It's nothing." she said.

"Anyway, I have some people on my tail who are very...annoying. I summoned you and your comrades here to help me get them out of my hair."

Steel smiled.

"You couldn't have picked better people, Ma'am. A bigger bunch of thugs and murderers I've never clapped eyes on!"

She smiled, and Steel couldn't help but shudder. Maybe he was in over his head...

"Wonderful. Here are your orders..."


	18. Into the spiders web: part 1

Vela Sector. Big Bills refueling station. 0500 hours. 3 and a half days to reality collapse.

"_Gotcha."_

Drake flattened his body low to the ground. A foot away from him, a fat beetle trundled peacefully along, oblivious to the fanged death lurking in the bushes. Teleportation took a lot of energy, and Drake was using this fuel stop as a chance to slip away from the others and do some refuelling of his own. The dwarf planet the truck stop was situated on was tiny, barely big enough for an atmosphere, let alone a truck stop, and insect life was thin on the ground, but Drake was patient. Already a number of insects had been snapped up by his careful hunting technique, and this one looked no different.

He crept forward, mouth watering, and leapt...

A moment later he was scrambling to his feet, the beetle wriggling between his fangs. By the looks of it, this one would be particularly juicy...

"AAAAAHHH!"

His head swung around like a compass point, the lucky insect falling from his slack jaw and scurrying off.

Drake desperately tried to triangulate the direction of Ratchet's cry. He cursed himself for not staying close to the truck stop. He had no idea where it screaming had stopped, and that was more worrying than the screaming had been in the first place... Finally his sharp hearing picked up the thud of falling debris. He concentrated, flicking a tiny psychic switch in his mind. For a microsecond, he was _between, _then he reappeared at the truck stop with barely a break in his thoughts. Whatever had happened, it was big. The truck stop had been devastated, the employees long gone. Aphelion was upside down and complaining at the top of her voice processors. He scrambled over the debris, searching desperately. He finally located Ratchet slumped against a wall, clutching his head and groaning, and Jasmine tangled up in a thorn bush. He grabbed hold of her tail in his teeth and concentrated again. A second later she was staggering upright a foot away from the bush, brushing thorns out of her ears and wincing.

"Jasmine, what happened here?"

"Ishkhan. Came right outta nowhere. Man, I ache all over. Ratchet, you OK?"

He got to his feet shakily.

"Fine, I think. It just knocked me around a -where's Clank?"

The others looked around. Sure enough, there was a distinct lack of robot.

"He-he was right here, wasn't he? Did any of you guys see him?"

There was a general shaking of heads. Jasmine pulled her wrench out from a tree, where it had stuck.

"Lets spread out and look for him. He's only got little legs, he can't have got far."

Half an hour later, however, they were forced to admit defeat. Clank seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet. Jasmine looked down at the scrapes the Ishkhan's claws had gouged in the dirt, a nasty suspicion starting to form. She hoped, for Clank's sake, she was wrong...

She looked over at Ratchet, who was lifting up a piece of rubble for the fifth time. She didn't want to tell him, not until she was certain.

"Drake." she whispered. The Zenithi appeared at her elbow.

"Can you sniff around and see if you can detect Clank here? All I can smell is Ishkhan."

Drake lowered his head to the scratches for a moment. Then-

"Oh dear. That's him all right."

Jasmine blinked back tears.

"The poor little guy...How am I gonna tell Ratchet? This is gonna kill him!"

"What's going to kill me?"

They turned. Ratchet was standing behind them, fear and worry etched on his face.

"Well?"

Jasmine sighed, ears held low. She gently placed a hand on Ratchets shoulder.

"Ratchet, the Ishkhan took him. I'm so sorry."

"W-what?"

"His scents mixed in with the Ishkhan's. There's...there's nothing we can do now. It's too late."

"No...NO! You're wrong! We will find him! We will!" Tears were beginning to streak down his face.

"Ratchet, be reasonable. Ishkhan's don't take prisoners." she said, wiping her eyes. "He's gone."

"Actually...you may be wrong." said Drake.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Clank is a robot, hardly very edible, so why would the Ishkhan ignore two vulnerable Lombaxes and go after him? Furthermore, we know Kaos is a powerful telepath. The lower some-things I.Q, the easier it is to control. Jasmine, how smart are Ishkhans?"

"Somewhere between tree bark and yeast."

"There you are, then. The Ishkhan was clearly under her orders. Clank is not dead. He is kidnapped."

Ratchet tightened his grip on his wrench.

"What are we waiting for, then?" he said, face grim.

It took some time to get Aphelion upright and steady, but they eventually managed it. She hovered a foot above the concrete, complaining bitterly.

_Look at the mess that thing made! I'm more scratch than paint!_

Ratchet gave her a friendly pat.

"Don't worry, Aphelion. When all this is over, I'll give you a full re-modelling. Paint job, wax, the works."

_Really?_

"Promise"

_Thank you, Ratchet. We'd better get going, then!_

They climbed in, Jasmine taking the precaution of unsheathing her blades. They were heading right into the lions den. They couldn't afford for anything to go wrong...

"Ratchet, wait" Drake fluttered onto the dashboard and placed a warning claw over the throttle.

"This feels like a trap. For all we know, we could be heading into certain death!"

Ratchet carefully pushed him aside, and started Aphelion.

"The point of a trap is that's its a surprise. If we know its coming, we have the advantage. Besides, there's no way I'm leaving Clank..."

* * *

><p>Who was having a very uncomfortable trip. The attack had happened so fast his data processors had missed quite a bit of it. He could remember sharp teeth closing around him, a bumpy and terrifying trip, and a flash of light as the Ishkhan had been teleported to Sargasso. Now, Clank was imprisoned in an energy cage, a mesh of plasma threatening to short circuit him every time he touched it. He looked up at the Lombax carrying him, a gun metal grey male with one eye.<p>

"My good sir, I have done you no harm. Your fight is not with me. Please let me go."

The Lombaxes one good eye flicked towards him, giving him a cold glare. He was travelling down the steel lined corridors of Kaos's strong hold. Eventually, he reached a door, waving his card at the scanner. As he went through, Clank noted the sign above the door.

Genetics Division.

Clank frowned at his captor. Polite conversation had failed, perhaps threats would work?

"I must warn you, sir. I am quite skilled in martial arts. If you do not let me go, you will live to regret it."

The Lombax chuckled.

"I'm shakin' in my boots."

He opened a door, stepping into a darkened laboratory. Clank could see a row of cages at one end. The Lombax opened the energy cage, grabbed hold of Clank, and practically threw him inside, locking the cage door behind him.

"I have a friend coming after me. He will make you regret this!"

The Lombax chuckled.

"Little fella, that's entirely the point."

He left. Clank began pacing the cage, calculating his odds. However he worked the numbers, however, it didn't look good. The lock was unpickable, he didn't have the entrance code for the door and security looked like it had been tightened. His chances of escape were lower than 7.635%. He was stuck here, trapped and alone...

"Mister?"

OK, maybe not alone.

"Who is there? Show yourself!"

"It's OK, mister. I'm in a cage too."

The voice was female, and young. Very young. There was a rustling from the cage next to him, as something drew closer to the bars. In the soft green glow from his eyes, he saw what it was, and nearly switched off from shock.

It was a Cragmite, barely five years old. It, or she, now that Clank looked closer, wore a torn pink tee-shirt and a worried expression.

"Are you OK? That mean guy threw you awful hard."

"I am fine, thank you. What is your name?"  
>"Zoe. I know who you are. You're Clank. I saw you on the news. Are you a hero? Daddy says you and that kitty you were with are heroes."<p>

"Yes. Me and Ratchet are indeed heroes."

Her yellow eyes lit up.

"Are you going to rescue me and my friend?"

"Well, I am afraid I cannot do much right now, but Ratchet will find us, and-what do you mean, friend?"

Zoe pointed at the cage next to her. Clank could see a suggestion of scared blue eyes in the shadows. From their size, they weren't much older than Zoe.

"Her names Shona. She's been here longer than me. I think they do 'speriments on her."

"What kind of experiments?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. Bad ones, I think. She won't talk about them. They don't do 'speriments on me, I'm just here so my daddy behaves."

She started to cry.

"I miss my daddy..."

Clank was at a loss. He didn't have much experience with young children. He racked his memory banks, trying to find something helpful.

"There, there." he said, hoping desperately, hoping that would help. It didn't. There was a soft voice from the other occupied cage, so quiet he nearly missed it.

"It's a big universe, Zoe. I'm sure your daddy is looking for you. Maybe he just doesn't know where to look."

Zoe wiped her eyes, giving a wan smile.

"Thank you, Shona. 'Sides, when Clanks friend gets here, we'll be free!"

There was silence from the cage. It was obvious to Clank that Shona didn't believe a word Zoe was saying. He had to keep their spirits up.

"I promise you, children, Ratchet will be here. All we have to do is wait..."

* * *

><p>Ratchet checked the star map for what felt like the hundredth time, ignoring Aphelions peeved grumble. They were halfway to Sargasso, closing the gap steadily. Not long now...<p>

Drake and Jasmine exchanged glances. This was _not _the Ratchet they knew. They'd never seen him this intense and focused before. It was almost scary. Jasmine leaned over out of the back seat.

"You OK, pal?"

He sighed.

"Not really, no. It's just...Clanks more a brother to me than a friend. Last time we were separated it took me two years to find him. I don't think I can go through that again. I-hold on, what's happening here?"

He began fighting the controls, which had locked themselves firmly into place.

"Aphelion, status report!"

_We are caught in a tractor beam, Ratchet. I'm afraid I don't see any way out._

Jasmine looked out of the window. The ship was surrounded by an eerie green glow, being relentlessly pulled towards a looming black warship.

"Drake, can you teleport us out of here?" she said.

"I'm afraid not. My limit is one person carried over a short distance. Anything more than that and we run the risk of not reappearing at all. As you no doubt have guessed, that's fatal."

"Get out of here, then." said Ratchet, still wrestling with the steering column. "Save yourself, we'll be fine!"

Drake shook his head.

"Sorry, my friends. I would not be able to look myself in the eye if I ran out on my duty. If necessary, I will fight to my last breath!"

Jasmine gave him a cheerful pat on the back.

"Noble sentiments, Drake, but you have the muscle tone of a damp paper bag. I don't think You'll do that much to the enemy."

He scowled at her.

"Uh, guys? Can we focus on the situation at hand please?"

The beam had pulled them towards the ship. It towered overhead, reflected starlight sending silver highlights over its surface. The loading bay doors opened and closed behind them, plunging Aphelion into darkness, There was a bump as they landed, a hiss as air pressure was restored, then a harsh voice called out.

"You are on the property of Emperor Markus the third! Leave your ship and raise your hands in the air! Do this, and you may not be harmed."

"May?" said Jasmine, as they carefully stepped out of them, Drake quickly slipped out of Aphelion, trusting to his small size and natural speed that he would not be noticed. Overhead lights began to flicker on, and they saw for the first time what was surrounding them. They looked like crosses between reptiles and huge insects, huge bodies carried on six insectile legs. Jasmine had seen pictures of these before. In history books.

"Cragmites..." she breathed. They were well and truly hosed...

The biggest one, with a Sergeants stripes on its shoulder, stepped forward.

"You will come with us." he growled, in a tone of voice that indicated refusal would be fatal. Prodded by a number of weapons, the two Lombaxes began to move, only to have the Sergeant hold up a claw.

"Hang on, what was that?"

One of the other Cragmites reached under Aphelion and pulled out a struggling Drake. When he had seen the Cragmites he had revised his initial plan. Fighting them would have been as effective as throwing cotton balls at a black hole, so he had decided to stay low and try and work out an escape plan for them. Now that plan went out the window. To teleport now would really blow it. The Cragmites looked twitchy, and there was a possibility they might kill the others out of sheer nerves if he tried to escape.

"Is this yours?" said the Sergeant menacingly.

Ratchet thought faster than he had in a long time.

"Uh...y-yeah! He's my...pet."

Drakes head shot up. He remembered himself just in time to turn his disbelieving cry into an "Awk?"

The Sergeant frowned.

"Really? Never seen one of these before."

"Oh, you wouldn't have. He's a...Veldin...dune...bird." Ratchet replied, inventing desperately. Fortunately for him, the Sergeant was none too bright.

"OK then. Private Kartak, give him back his pet and lets take them to the Emperor."

Drake was thrust roughly into Ratchet's arms and they set off. Ratchet could feel Drake quivering with indignation.

"Look, I'm sorry," he whispered. "It was the first thing I could think of."

"Pet..." Drake muttered. "Honestly..." He lapsed into angry silence. Jasmine gave Ratchet a surreptitious nudge.

"You mind explaining why a race we banished aeons ago is now frog marching us to our almost certain demise?" she whispered.

"Tachyon brought them back." he replied. "After I defeated him they went back to Reepor. I must have knocked the fight out of them when I stopped Tachyon, because no-ones heard form them since. Up till now."

A Cragmite nudged him with its gun and he fell silent, heart pounding in his chest. This did not look good.

The squad led them to a door, The Sergeant tapped a key pad and stood back as the door hissed open.

"Greetings, Emperor!" He announced. "My squad have captured these prisoners and bring them to you to await your decision on their fate!"  
>They were pushed through. It was obviously a war room, a huge map of the Polaris galaxy spread out on a table, with tiny model ships scattered across it. A loud sigh issued from behind an enormous pile of books. The voice that spoke was slow and deep, with a tone that indicated he really was tired of saying this.<p>

"Sergeant Argus, while I commend your enthusiasm, I must nonetheless remind you yet again that your orders were to ask passers-by for information, not arrest them. We wish to maintain a low profile here, remember?"

The Emperor stepped out from behind the books, and, not for the first time that day, Ratchet was reminded that Tachyon had really been a runty little specimen. While he had been short and stubby, this one was tall, thin and lanky, with a pair of spectacles balanced on his nose. Unlike Tachyon, he wasn't decked out in medals and finery, instead wearing a simple black shirt. His crown was different too, a plain gold coronet encircling his brow. He put down his pen and compass, waving a hand at the squad.

"Stand easy, or whatever it is you fellows do. They are no threat. Let them go."

The Sergeant blinked.

"But, your majesty, they're Lombaxes!"

"Gosh, really? I thought they were Kerchu." he said sarcastically. "Need I remind you on who's head the crown sits? Please leave us."

Reluctantly, the squad left the room. Emperor Markus approached them, then, much to Ratchets shock, held out a hand.

"You are Ratchet, am I correct? One half of Ratchet and Clank? The galaxy owes you a huge debt for ending Tachyon's reign."

The bemused Lombax shook the pro-offered hand, still slightly unsure of what was going on. Drake took the opportunity to slip out of Ratchets grip, shooting him a filthy look as he did so. The 'pet' incident still stung.

Emperor Markus turned to Jasmine, giving her a low bow.

"You, I am afraid, I don't know, but the armour is somewhat familiar. I've seen it in museums. Praetorian Guard, by any chance?"

She nodded, then suddenly blurted out:

"Why aren't you killing us?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You're a Cragmite, we're Lombaxes. The two races don't exactly get along."

"The past is long gone, madam. Some of us believe it is time to move on from what we once were. I do apologize for your capture. My soldiers can be a little keen at times. Especially now, in the light of certain events." He sighed.

"Why? What happened?" asked Ratchet.

"About a week ago, Reepor was attacked. A fleet of bandits came from nowhere, striking without mercy. A lucky few managed to flee to the warships and escape. The rest are no doubt imprisoned. Including my daughter." He was silent for a moment, then continued.

"Later that day I was sent a message from someone calling herself Kaos. Any revenge attacks or attempts to save my planet, and they will kill her. I can't take that risk. Ever since then, we've been moving around Polaris, staying low and trying to find someone who might know where my little Zoe is. But so far, nothing."

He looked so woebegone that even Jasmine, who was practically crapping herself at the thought of being surrounded by Cragmites, felt a little sorry for him. Her and Ratchet exchanged glances and nodded.

"We know where she is, your majesty." said Ratchet

"Really? Where?"

"Sargasso. As it happens, we were heading there anyway. Kaos took Clank as well. I don't plan on letting her get away with this."

Emperor Markus beamed.

"Fantastic! I assume you'll need help?"

"She has a lot of allies. Some back-up might be useful."

"Then you may consider the entire Cragmite army at your service."

Jasmine cut in.

"That won't be necessary. Too many and we'd just get spotted. A small force of well trained soldiers is all we'll need."

"Done."

He gave a little sigh of relief.

"That's a weight off my chest, I can tell you. It was the sense of helplessness that was the worst part."

For the first time he noticed Drake, who was attempting to hide behind Ratchet's legs.

"And who's this little fellow?"

"He's my pet. His names..." Ratchet decided to have a little fun. He grinned. "His names Bingo."

There was a muffled snigger from Jasmine.

"Does he do tricks?" asked Markus.

"Oh yeah, heaps! Watch this: Bingo, play dead! OW! Bad Bingo! Bad Bingo!"

Drake removed his teeth from Ratchets ankle and slunk off, hissing under his breath.

"Not very well trained, it appears. Come, we need to work out our plan of attack. We only have one shot at this, we must be careful."

* * *

><p>Sargasso. 0730 hours.<p>

A bead of sweat slowly trickled down the back of Steel's neck. He didn't dare brush it off, however. Kaos was focusing her empty black eyes on him, and he had a feeling sudden moves were not his friend. She seemed short-tempered and annoyed lately. It would be wise not to make it worse.

"You have placed him somewhere well guarded?"

Steel nodded.

"I locked him in one of the cages in the lab. Doctor Kayla tells me they're escape proof"

"Excellent. We can't use him as bait if he's disappearing over the horizon. That will be all, I was just checking. Send in the head of Genetics please."

He left, with a nagging feeling he had just escaped with his life. Kaos settled back in her chair, massaging the bridge of her nose. The Balance had shifted away from her, leaving her with a nagging, prickly headache. _Those wretched heroes must have had a stroke of luck._ She thought. _I will need to do something about that..._

There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Enter."

A tall, female Blarg strode into the room, white lab coat swishing. Kaos smiled.

"Kayla, good to see you! Your research continues well?"

"Yes, ma'am. What did you want to see me about?"

"It's about subject 38-b. How far away is completion?"

Kayla checked her clip board.

"The subject showed a very favourable reaction to the last test. When we combine that with the DNA modulators and the enhancement sequence we ran last week, we can safely say the procedure is ready."

"Really? Wonderful! When can we begin Phase two?"

"I just have to build the equipment. A day, perhaps."

"Begin at once. I'm sure you don't need reminding this is top priority."

"yes, Ma'am."

"One more thing. How is the little Cragmite?"

"Still healthy, Ma'am."

"Good. She's useless to us dead. Little Zoe is the only thing stopping her father from bombing this place to cinders if he ever found us. Thank you, Kayla. You are dismissed."

Only when she was alone did Kaos allow herself the luxury of a small chuckle. She could already feel the Balance starting to swing her way, as her soldiers continued their assaults on various planets, grinding out an endless stream of pain and misery. This latest plan would only improve matters...

* * *

><p>Cragmite war ship. 0800 hours.<p>

Drake padded down the florescent lit corridors, darting from shadow to shadow like a ghost. He was still peeved at being referred to as a pet, but the need for information was more important. He sniffed around, seeking an elusive scent trail. There was usually one or two around ships like these, on extended fact finding missions. They were information goldmines.

_Ah-ha._

He opened his mouth and let out a soft cry. With a shimmer of warped air, a Zenithi appeared in the shadows next to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need a status report on these Cragmites. The Emperor seems alright, but I want to be certain they won't kill Ratchet and Jasmine on first sight. They are Lombaxes, after all."

"I shouldn't think you have that much to worry about, sir. From what I heard, Reepor was absolutely devastated by the attack. Many lives were lost. I think they would gladly aid them if there was a chance for revenge, Lombaxes or no. I-eep!"

He disappeared. A second later, Drake found out why, as a strong hand grabbed him and hauled him up.

"_Busted."_

A medium sized female Cragmite was glaring at him, holding him firmly.

"I saw you talking, you little sneak! You're spying on us! I knew those Lombaxes couldn't be trusted! Who's your friend?"

"Um, polly want a cracker! Polly want a cracker! Who's a pretty boy?" he gabbled.

"Nice try."

Drake sighed.

"Oh bugger."

* * *

><p>Jasmine cast a critical eye over the eight Cragmites lined up in front of her, an even mix of males and females of different sizes.<p>

"My best." Emperor Markus was saying. "Each one with years of experience in the field of battle."

She nodded.

"They do look pretty tough. Wouldn't want to mess with 'em!"

It should not be possible to preen while standing still, but somehow, they managed it.

"Right." said Emperor Markus. "As of now you may consider Ratchet and Jasmine in charge. Obey thier orders with speed and competence. Understood?"

"Yessir!"

"Good. Now, we begin the assault at-"

"Sir!"

The war room doors flew open as a Cragmite barged in, Drake dangling from a clawed hand.

"This lizards a spy! They lied to us!"

The Lombaxes tensed for a fight as Emperor Markus rounded on them.

"Is this true?" he demanded.

"Well-"

"-Yes and no. I apologize for deceiving you, your majesty, but my race have always preferred secrecy where ever possible. We reveal ourselves only in emergencies. I must humbly request you respect this, and keep our existence quiet. Everything else they told you is true, but I am no pet, and never was. I must say, however, you have very sharp soldiers. I didn't even hear this one coming! Now if she would be so kind as to put me down? My scales feel like they're loosening."

Emperor Markus blinked, then nodded.

"You heard him. Release him. Furthermore, no one in this room will reveal his existence."

The Cragmite obligingly let go. Drake ruffled his feathers back into position.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Bingo-"

"Drake, your majesty." he said, shuddering. He glared at Ratchet, who gave a sheepish smile. "Bingo was my...undercover name. Anyway, I understand you plan an assault on Kaos's stronghold? May I see your plans? No need to look surprised, I've done this before."

Wordlessly, the Emperor handed over the plans. Drake scanned them for a second.

"You've obviously never planned a battle before. This would have gotten you all killed. My scouts inform me that that area is heavily guarded. A wiser plan would be to move in from the south side. No one would expect you to go through there, the swamps are pretty unpleasant."

"Yeah, that makes more sense." said Ratchet, peering at the map. "It's a loading area as well, there should be less guards."

"Capital." Markus rolled up the map. "Soldiers, go and tend to your weapons. We must leave nothing to chance. Remember, no one is to know about Drake."

The Cragmites trooped out. Emperor Markus looked over at Ratchet and Jasmine, who were quietly discussing tactics.

"I will leave you to do what-have-you. I need some time to think."

He left the war room, spindly legs skittering on the polished floor. He was barely aware of where he was going, mind clouded with worry for his daughter. He didn't notice the warm rush of wind, until Drake was trotting along next to him.

"Good day, my liege."

"Where did you-Ah. I thought only Cragmites could teleport."  
>"Our two races are unique. No one else shares this skill. Its a useful one to have.I wish to apologize yet again for lying to you. To remain hidden is second nature for Zenithi. It is a habit hard to break"<p>

"That's quite alright."

"One other thing, and I do hope this is not presumptuous of me, but...you don't really seem like the Emperor type. I thought Tachyon was the last member of the ruling family. Where did you come from? I hope I'm not sounding nosy. It's just that my race has always been curious to a fault."

"Nothing wrong with that. My subjects could learn from you. And you are correct. I am definitely _not _royalty. You see, after Tacyon brought the Cragmites back, he needed an advisor. He could find big and strong any day. What he wanted was someone who could hold a pen without crushing it. I had always been a bookish sort, so he chose me. I would have refused. The man was borderline insane! But he told me on no uncertain terms my family would suffer if I didn't comply. I had a wife and newly hatched Cragpole. I had no choice. He told me to find a good place to attack to show off the Cragmites strength. To protect my family, I made a decision that will haunt me for the rest of my days. I chose Meridian city. I hoped that as the capital of free Polaris, it would be well defended. When I heard that Ratchet and Clank had stopped the attack, it was all I could do not to celebrate. After that, all I had to do was keep Tachyon convinced I was supporting him long enough for him to be defeated."

Staring into the misty depths of time, he missed the fleeting guilty look flashing across Drakes face.

"After that happy day, however, the Cragmites were in turmoil. You see, the average Cragmite isn't all that bad. The worst you can say is they can be a little stern. The problem is they tend to obey any orders so long as the mouth issuing them is wearing a crown. And for some time, there was a run of bad kings with delusions of granduer and visions of conquest. Now they were leaderless and terrified. I just...gave them what they needed. I thought they would depose me as soon as a better candidate came along, but I didn't count on them actually liking me. Turns out not being in a state of constant war makes quite a pleasant change. I've been keeping us quiet to give the rest of the galaxy time to get used to us being back. After that, I plan to extend the hand of friendship and see where that takes us." His face grew dark. "If Kaos doesn't destroy everything I worked so hard to gain."

There was a message over the intercom in the harsh Cragmite language.  
>"We are entering Sargasso airspace. All units stand by for cloaking."<p>

The ever present hum of the ships engines took on a more urgent tone as the cloaking shields were activated. Emperor Markus nodded at Drake.

"It is time. Good luck. You will need it."

Drake nodded, and disappeared.


	19. Into the spiders web: part 2

Sargasso. 0845 hours.

Wind rustled the trees. In the sticky warmth of the swamp, insects chirped and whined. And slogging through it all...

"This is _foul_."

The lead Cragmite was _not _happy. He was shorter than the others, so mud at waist height for them was chest height for him, and he was finding it hard going. Ratchet wasn't having a good time either. Drake and Jasmine could fly above the mire, but he didn't have that luxury. He didn't complain, however. Considering where they were going, this was nothing...

Gradually the swamp thinned and the trees grew in closer. Before long they stood on solid ground.

"Thank god." grumbled the squad leader, a captain by the name of Breznan. "I hate swamps. Lombax, how far are we?"

Jasmine frowned.

"I have a name, you know. And we're about a kilometre away, give or take."

"Stay quiet, then. There could be patrols around."

At his signal, the Cragmites fanned out and began to move forward, weapons primed. For the first few hundred metres, there was silence, then...

"Movement!" one of the female Cragmites whispered.

Captain Breznan levelled his gun on the spot she was indicating. Sure enough, a distant rustle was heard.

"Sergeant Halifax, intercept." he ordered. She nodded and vanished into the shrubs. There was a tense silence. Ratchet and Jasmine raised their wrenches, the Cragmites cocked their guns. From his perch in a tree, Drake strained his senses, trying to identify the danger. There was no sound. Even the birds were quiet.

"Hey, get off me! I'm just passing through, I'm no threat! Please don't kill me, I'll do anything! Anything!"

Ratchet sighed.

"Lower your weapons. I know who this is..."

Sure enough, Sergeant Halifax emerged dragging Captain Qwark along with her. He looked considerably the worse for wear, covered in scratches and bruises, but considering he'd just been captured by a Cragmite, that was hardly surprising.

"What are you doing here?" Jasmine said, scowling. "Last I saw you, you were running away trying to save your own skin!"

"Oh, that. Just...dropping back, considering other options, seeing which way the wind was blowing, that kinda thing. Probably should have picked a ship with more fuel though. I've been stuck here for days trying to find civilisation."

"You do realise you're less than half a kilometre away from Kaos's stronghold, right?"

An expression of pure terror flashed across his face, to be replaced by his usual expression of idiotic confidence.

"Sure! Knew that all along. Had an attack all planned out..."

One of the Cragmites tapped Jasmine on the shoulder.

"You know this nim-rod?" he rasped.

Jasmine sighed.

"Unfortunately. Look, Qwark, we're in the middle of a rescue mission right now, we can't have you in the-oh no, not the _puppy dog eyes..."_

She sighed and gritted her teeth.

"_Fine. _But we're in charge. Got it?"

"Excuse me, but who's the intergalactic hero here?"

He fried under their glares.

"You're in charge. Sure thing."

He noticed Drake for the first time. The slim Zenithi had hopped down for a closer look at the famous "hero".

"Hey. I didn't know you had a pet!" He scooped the startled Drake up in a hug.

"Oh, he's adorable! What's the little guys name?"

"Put me down, you overgrown lummox!"

Qwark dropped him like a hot brick. Drake shook his feathers and sniffed huffily.

"That is the second time I've been called a pet, and by god it shall be the last! My name is Drake, you imbecile, and for your information I could out think you three times over. Then again, so can yeast..."

There was a chorus of muffled sniggers from the squad, and Jasmine suppressed a smirk.

"Good one, Drake."

They crept forwards. Ahead of them, the bush stopped suddenly, opening out into a clearing, and the loading bay of the stronghold. A shiver ran through all present as they felt the sheer malignant evil flowing from it. Jasmine peered through a gap in the shrubs, taking in the scene. She bit her lip. It was lightly guarded, sure enough, but the guards that were there...There were a few hypnotised Blargs. They would be easy. But the rest were Lombaxes, and ones she knew at that. There was Big Michael, built like a brick outhouse and about as smart. "Pen-pusher" Justin, former book keeper for the Mafia and rumoured to know a trick with a three ringed loose leaf binder that could raise your voice three octaves. And...She growled softly. _Honey._

"We're in trouble." she said quietly. Ratchet nodded.

"Yeah, that big guy looks tough."

"Not him, he's a push over. Couldn't think his way out of a paper bag. And that skinny guys not very strong. Bit of a coward, really. It's Honey you want to look out for."

He took a closer look at the petite female sitting demurely on a tree stump. She was, there was no other word for it, adorable. Unlike the others, who had retained their prison gear, she had managed to find a school girl, sailor suit style dress, the navy blue contrasting nicely with her pure golden fur. With her child like facial features and sweet smile, she looked as dangerous as Drake. Then she looked up, and Ratchet caught his breath. Her eyes were a clear, bottle green, relatively normal. Except for the pupils. One pupil was a normal size, the other, a pin head sized dot. She was small and slender, but Ratchet could see she would be a hard fight. Madness, true madness, could drive a fist through a plank, and the light of insanity shone from those mismatched eyes. He suddenly noticed how the other Lombaxes were maintaining a careful distance from her, tails between their legs. _They're terrified... _He realised.

"I take it you've tangled with her before?" He whispered.

"More than that. I grew up with her."

All eyes turned in her direction.

"We were in the same orphanage. Everybody felt sorry for her 'cause she lost her parents at a young age. In retrospect, they probably shoulda looked into that a bit more. The orphanage was a happy place. Until she came along.."

The heat and humidity of Sargasso faded, and Jasmine _was nine, bundled up against the cold that bit hard, even indoors. She had turned a corner, to find Honey had tied one of the younger children to a wagon, preparing to send him down the stairs. She had intervened, and Honey had attacked, screeching like a demon and biting Jasmine's ear all the way through. Jasmine's screams, and the wails of the bound toddler had attracted Tobias, the owner of the orphanage, who separated the girls, listened to their stories, and then promptly sent Honey to her room, ignoring her protests of "I was only playing!" The toddler had been rescued and comforted by a hug, and Jasmine had been taken to Tobias's office._

_"Honestly, Jasmine." he had said, pulling out the first aid kit. "That's the third fight you've been in this week! This isn't like you."_

_She winced as he dabbed disinfectant on the bite._

_"It's Honey, Uncle Toby! She's so mean all the time!"_

_He carefully wrapped a bandage around her ear, a distant expression on his bearded, grey furred face._

_"Yes, she is, isn't she?"_

_"Why does she have to be so horrible all the time?"_

_He had been silent, then knelt in front of her with a serious expression._

_"Can you keep a secret, Jasmine? I don't want the other children knowing this. I'm jolly old Uncle Tobias, I'm not not meant to think these things."_

_"What things?"_

_He sighed._

_"I think there's something wrong with her."_

_"You mean like she's sick?"_

_"Sick in the head." he said slowly, clearly unhappy about saying it._

_"What do you mean?" Jasmine had said, confused._

_"You know the little voice in your head that tells you the difference between right and wrong?"_

_She nodded._

_"Well, that's called your conscience, and it's a very important part of you. Without a conscience, people would do what they like with no thought for the consequences. Everyone has one. Except Honey. Honey does what she wants with no care for anyone else. That's a dangerous thing, especially when she grows up. If nothing is done, she could kill someone, yet nothing I do gets through to her."_

_He thought for a moment._

_"Jasmine, I have a special, big-girl job for you."_

_She sat up straighter and tried to look important, in actual fact just looking rather constipated._

_"I want you to look out for the younger ones. They can't protect themselves from her, and I can't be everywhere at once. Keep an eye on Honey and keep the little ones safe. You wish to be a Praetorian Guardsman like your mother? They make a vow to protect the innocent. Consider this early practice."_

_She gave a clumsy salute._

_"You can count on me, Uncle Toby! I won't let you down!"_

_He had hugged her, smiling._

_"I thought you'd say that, Jasmine-"_

"Jasmine? Jasmine? Hel-looo? You there?"

She blinked, snapping out of her recollections.

"Huh?"

Drake smiled.

"Looks like you got mugged down memory lane. You were saying you grew up together?"

"Yeah, she stayed at the orphanage-until she was sixteen, then she finally did what Uncle Tobias had been scared she would do for years." She took a deep breath. It had been ages ago, but the guilt still burnt as brightly as if it had first happened. "She killed a kid. After...it...happened, she ran off. No one heard of her for years. We all thought an Ishkhan had eaten her. And good riddance, too. Then the police contacted the Praetorian Guard. Usually, the Guard deals with threats to the Lombax race as a whole, Ishkhans and so forth. But sometimes, if they really need it, the cops ask us for help. They needed it. Honey was back. Ten people killed in the space of a fortnight. She was a tricky one. They knew who was doing it, but catching her was a different matter. She's very good at what she does. Because I knew her best, that case was assigned to me. I managed to track her down to an abandoned warehouse and apprehend her." She absently brushed a scar on her bicep, a perfect set of bite marks. "She put up a hell of a fight, but I got her in the end She's probably got a hell of a grudge against me, though. This won't be easy."  
>Qwark spoke up.<p>

"I have a plan..."

Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"Oh, good grief..."

"Those boys look pretty susceptible to a pretty face. I will disguise myself as the lovely nurse Shannon, and distract them long enough for you to sneak past!"

Jasmine shook her head.

"A: that's suicide, and B: even if we were going to do that plan, which we are _not, _I would be the one in disguise as I am actually female."

"But I have plenty of practice. I used to be in and out of dresses all the time!"

He looked around at the ring of stunned faces and sighed.

"Drama classes? You know, acting?"

There was a collective sigh of relief. Sergeant Halifax nudged Ratchet.

"Please tell me he was joking about the Nurse Shannon thing." she muttered.

"Nope."

"Oh..."

"He's done it before."

There was a pause. Then-

"I didn't need that mental picture."

"Sorry."

Pushing that rather disturbing image from his mind, Drake threw his head back, high strange notes ringing from his throat, carrying with them a message. There was a rustle from the bushes, and a Zenithi darted out, deposited a small bag at Drake's feet, and disappeared. He nudged the bag carefully.

"Sleeping dust. It should get the guards out of our way quickly."

Captain Breznan nodded approvingly.

"Good plan. Short, sweet and to the point. I like it!"

Drake gripped the bag in his jaws and disappeared. The squad turned their attention to the loading bay. There was silence, then without warning, a dense yellow fog rose up. There were a few shouts of surprise, abruptly cut off as the cloud obscured everything. For a moment, it was all they could see, then a breeze blew it away. All of the guards lay comatose, coated in fine yellow powder. Drake shook it off his feathers and nodded to them.

"Clear!"

They ran out of the bushes, feeling very exposed, expecting at any minute a hail of bullets. They reached the loading bay doors with no trouble, however. Ratchet tested the door. It opened easily enough.

"Right, from here, we split up. We don't know where Clank and Zoe are, so we'll cover more ground that way. Me, Drake and Jasmine will head to the east wing, the rest of you split up into even groups and cover the rest of the strong hold. This feels like a trap, so stay alert and try and keep hidden if possible. Any questions?"

One of the other female Cragmites raised a claw.

"What do we do with this dumbass?" She motioned towards Qwark.

"Good question. He can go with you."

"Dammit..."

"Anything else? No? Good. Lets go."  
>The trio took off down the dark corridor, hands on weapons. They stopped for breath at a junction.<p>

"This is nuts." Jasmine muttered. "This place is like a friggin' maze. Clank could be anywhere! We'll never find him at this rate."

"I've got it!"  
>They looked over at Drake, who jabbed his tail at an air vent in the ceiling.<p>

"If you can remove the cover, I can use the air vents to scout around. There's a chance I can either find him, or over hear his location."

Ratchet fired his constructo-pistol, and the grill covering the vent flew off, a twisted hunk of metal.

"Good luck." he said.

Drake nodded, and was gone.

* * *

><p>"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with...n."<p>

"Needle?"

Zoe chuckled.

"Yay! You win again! You're good at this game, mister Clank."

Clank smiled. The two girls had really started to grow on him during his imprisonment. Zoe was bright and vivacious, a real character. And Shona didn't speak much, but when she did, she had clearly been turning it over in her head for some time. A very smart girl indeed. He wished he could see what species she was, but the security features had some kind of jamming system, rendering some of his operations, including his bioscanner useless. All he could make out in the gloom was the occasional movement and gleam of light off an eye.

"OK, now it's your turn!" said Zoe.

"Alright. Hmm, let's see...I-"

A thumping in the ceiling brought him to a halt. It seemed to be coming from the ventilation shaft.

"What is that?" whispered the voice of Shona.

"Rats?" suggested Clank.

"I'm scared of rats..."

The rustling grew louder, stopping over a grill. There was a pause, then a thud. The grill rattled. Another thud nearly loosened it completely. Zoe whimpered softly. One final thud sent it clattering to the floor...and a sleek green shape slipped out. Clank gasped in surprise as Drake scrabbled for purchase, bird-like feet gripping the lip of the opening as he dangled upside down, wings flapping. He twisted his neck, took in the scene below and vanished, reappearing in front of Clanks cage.

"There you are! You had us worried there for a moment!"

"Drake! I am very glad to see you! Is Ratchet here?"

"Somewhere. I've been scouting the ventilation ducts trying to find you. I'll get Ratchet. Now you've been found, we can get you out of here. I'll need to find Ratchet."

"Can you not simply teleport us out of here?"

"No. The cage is too small. I would teleport inside you as well. To appear inside a solid object is a messy way to die. It would traumatise the little ones here." He nodded to the two girls, now watching him with interest. Zoe spoke up.

"You look like my old pet lizard."

"Zoe! That is very rude!"

Drake merely chuckled.

"No matter, Clank. Such is the way of children. Sit tight. I won't be long."

He vanished.

"Mr Clank, who was that?" asked Zoe.

"A friend. Help is at hand, little ones. We will be out of here shortly."  
>Zoe did a little dance.<p>

"I'll get to see my daddy again!" she giggled.

"Shhh!" Shona hissed. "Listen..."

There was the distant sound of gun fire, drawing ever nearer, the thud of a wrench on flesh, and the distinctive sound of hover boots. A few seconds later, the door blew in. Ratchet holstered his negotiator.

"Heya, pal." he said, as calmly as though he'd just come back from the store. "Jasmine won't be long. She's covering my back. Drake said there were kids here. That true?"

Clank nodded.

"That's gonna make things more complicated. First things first, though..."

His wrench sheared through the cage locks, and they swung open. Before he knew what hit him, Ratchet was barrelled over by a ballistic baby Cragmite.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Wow, you're Ratchet, huh? I always wanted to meet you. Daddy says you're a hero, what's it like? Is it dangerous? Do you-?"

"Whoa, hold on there!" Ratchet carefully peeled her off. "We gotta get you out of her. Drake said two. Where's the other one?"

Shona had not left her cage. The room was still dark, and all Ratchet could see was her huge round eyes, cloudy with terror.

"It's OK." He said softly, reaching out slowly towards the open cage. "I'm a friend. I'm not going to-Arrgh!"

Reacting with the speed of terror, the girl in the cage had lashed out. Whatever she was, she had claws.

Ratchet clamped a hand over his forearm, trying to slow the bleeding.

"Jeez! I won't hurt you, kid! I'm trying to rescue you!"

Jasmine shot into the room.

"I heard screaming. What happened?"

"The girl in the cage is pointy and scared. Bad combination."

Jasmine knelt down and smiled.

"Come on, sweety. We're the good guys. I'm Jasmine, and this is Ratchet. What's your name?"

The whisper was so quiet she nearly missed it.

"Shona."

"Nice to meet you, Shona. Come on out. It's OK."

Shona slowly crept out, and Ratchet gasped.

She was a Lombax. He could dimly make out soft blonde fur and a worn and faded hospital gown. And she was changed. Claws flashed on the end of her fingers as her hands flexed nervously.

"Sorry for scratching you, Mr Ratchet." she whispered. Fangs glittered in the light from Clank's eyes as she did so.

"Ratchet, I know this girl!" Jasmine said.

"Really?"

"Not personally, but I know where she came from. There was a kidnapping at an orphanage a few years back. A little girl got stolen. No-one could find her, they assumed an Ishkhan got her."

"Looks like Kaos did a number on her." Ratchet said sadly.

Jasmine looked over at the row of computers in the lab.

"Clank, you any good at hacking?"

"Yes. Why?"

"This girl was modified for a reason. I want to find out why. It stands to reason the plans should be on the computer."

Clank nodded and fired up the computer, filling the room with flickering blue light from the screen.

"Hmp, they call this security?." he said. "This is hardly a challenge!"

A number of files appeared on screen. Jasmine selected one at random.

"Holy crap! This girl was a test subject! Kaos was planning on genetically modifying all the guards in her service!"

Drake appeared in the room.

"The Cragmites have the forces distracted. We don't have much time. What's taking so long?"

They quickly brought him up to date, and he shook his head.

"Such evil... Delete those files. We need genetically modified foes like we need a hole in the head!"

A few button presses, and the information was lost forever. Drake nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. I'll take the children. They don't weigh much, I should be able to teleport both of them outside the stronghold. There are other Zenithi out there, they can watch them until you've made it out."

"Good. We'll stay here. We need to get that squad out of there safely. No-one is dying on my watch."

"Fair enough. Good luck. I may be some time, Shona looks like she may take some convincing to come with me."

Ratchet clicked Clank into his harness and shot out the door, Jasmine hot on his heels, hoverwings whirring.

"Drake was right." she said as the ran down seemingly endless corridors. "This was meant to be a trap. That's why security was beefed up."

"So why aren't we bullet riddled corpses by now?"

She laughed.

"The Cragmites! The Lombaxes saw them and scattered, and most of the Blarg are complete zombies. They were no problem. We have the upper hand!"

"No, you don't."

They ground to a halt. Standing in the corridor, smiling serenely, Honey blocked their way. The sleeping dust had worn off. A pair of knives glittered in her hands.

"_I'm _not scared of Cragmites. They aren't so tough. I ran into one just now." They noticed the blood on the blades. "I don't know if it's dead or not. I hit it pretty hard but it vanished." She pouted.

"Party pooper."

Her crazed eyes flicked in Jasmines direction, and her angelic smile distorted into a vicious snarl.

"I remember you. Uncle Toby's pet! He always liked you best!"

"That's because you used to hurt the other children! They were scared of you! You were a violent thug!"

Honey gave a wolfish grin.

"Everyone needs a hobby, Jazzy."

"Enough talking! Stand aside or face the consequences!"

"That sounds like a challenge." said Honey.

She attacked. Ratchet barely saw her move as she charged right at them, giggling like a schoolgirl and slashing out with her blades. Ratchet winced as one of her knives cut a nick in his tail, somersaulting backwards to avoid getting the other one in his gut. Clank whispered in his ear and he nodded, feeling him detach from the harness a moment later. The tiny robot hit the floor, rolled, and fumbled in his chest compartment, hoping it was still there. Ah...

"Stop!"

Honey looked up. Clank was brandishing a small blaster, scowling threateningly at her.

"One move and I will shoot!"

She laughed derisively.

"With that pea shooter? Hah! That little weapon doesn't scare me!"

"Yes. This is a little weapon. A little weapon like this would not scare a woman like you, as it is such a little weapon. It would need a bigger weapon that this to scare you."

Honey froze as the tip of Ratchet's Negotiator touched the back of her neck.

"Now, the weapon behind you," Clank continued. "That is a big weapon."

"You wouldn't dare fire that inside!" She hissed. "That's a siege weapon! It'll go right through the wall!"

"Eventually." Ratchet said, coolly.

Jasmine made to move around towards the exit, than froze. Ratchet was oblivious to Honey's hand creeping up slowly, a knife glinting in the over head lights. She made to call out a warning, only to have Drake beat her to it. The Zenithi appeared over Honey's shoulder and lashed out with his teeth in one swift movement, sinking his fangs into the base of her ear. Jasmine expected her to scream in pain, so Honey collapsing in a crumpled heap was quite a surprise.

"I hit a pressure point." Drake explained. "She should be out of it for a while. The girls are safe. I left them with scout group A. We need to get out of here. Kaos will no doubt know her trap is failed. She won't be impressed."

"What about the Cragmites?" said Ratchet. "We can't leave them here!"

"Scout group B is rounding them up. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Enter."<p>

Patches stepped into the dark chamber of Kaos, the beads in her dreadlocks clicking with each step.

"Well?"

"It isn't going well, Ma'am. The trap has failed."

"What? Why?"

"They say-" Patches swallowed, hardly daring to believe it herself, and praying it was just rumour. "They say that Cragmites are aiding them."

"Cragmites, hmm?" said Kaos. "I did warn their Emperor what would happen if he meddled. Do you have a knife on you, by any chance?"

Patches nodded, drawing a knife from her belt. Kaos took it, a cold smile on her face.

"Thank you. Go and see if you can head them off. Block exits and so forth."

"What will you be doing?"

"Me? I'm going to cut the little Cragmites throat. Remember this for future reference, Patches. I don't bluff."

She stepped out, padding down the corridor, tossing the knife in the air and catching it idly. She was a little annoyed that she was losing such a valuable hostage, but she had warned her father quite clearly. It was his fault if he refused to listen...

Absorbed in her thoughts, she was hardly paying attention to where she was going. And nearly walked straight into Jasmine.

For a moment, there was no movement, everyone frozen in shock

Kaos unfroze first as she caught sight of-

"Drake!" She hissed, raising the knife. "You dare invade my space? I should have killed you years ago!"

The knife was flung expertly, but Drake was no longer there. He reappeared further down the corridor.

"Go! Whatever you do, don't look in her eyes!" They burst into action, Jasmine hurling down a smoke bomb as they fled. Thick grey smoke filled the corridor, obscuring Kaos completely. Her shouts echoed down the corridor after them.

"Guards! Guards! They're here! Down this way! Kill them!"

There was a burst of purple in Ratchets vision and Sergeant Halifax was running next to him. She grabbed his arm in a clawed hand.

"The entrances are blocked. It's suicide that way! Hold your breath!"

He saw another Cragmite grab hold of Jasmine, then his vision went black as the Cragmite warped. It was worlds away from the Zenithi's warm rush of air. There was darkness, cold and pressure. He was trapped, his whole body caught in a vice. Instinctively, he gasped for breath, and his eyes widened as no air reached his lungs. He jerked spasmodically, straining for breath. Frost was forming on his fur-then there was light, and warmth, and air. The foetid air of Sargasso had never tasted so sweet as he gulped it down, grateful for each breath. There was a gasp behind him as Jasmine reappeared, ice already steaming off her fur in the warm climate. Zoe and Shona were watching curiously, a crowd of Zenithi surrounding them protectively, and Qwark was sitting against a tree with a blanket around him, a scattering of frost still shining on his leotard. He sneezed miserably. Shona caught his eye and gave him a shy wave. Clank detached himself from his harness.

"That was interesting. Are you alright, Ratchet?"

"Yeah...fine...just...just give me a bit..."

"I told you to hold your breath." Sergeant Halifax said casually. He noticed she was nursing a nasty cut on her arm.

"I take it...you met...Honey?" he said between gasps.

"Huh. So that was her name. Crazier than an outhouse rat, that one. Take it from me. Once you lot get your breath back, we'll set up the teleport pad back to the ship. I'm pretty certain you ain't keen on warping again."

Ratchet and Jasmine shook their heads, and she chuckled.

"Thought not."

Drake appeared in a shimmer of air.

"We got out just in time. The place is swarming with guards. Kaos is in a right temper. Any casualties with your lot, Sergeant?"

"Couple injuries. Coulda been worse. Ready to leave, you guys? Good. Captain, we're ready!" She scuttled off.

Jasmine nudged ratchet and Clank.

"Notice how Kaos reacted to Drake?"

They nodded.

"Looks like we need to have a talk with him soon-" Ratchet whispered.

Captain Breznan marched over.

"We're moving out!"

"-But not now."

* * *

><p>Cragmite warship. 0920 hours.<p>

Jasmine stepped off the teleport pad, Zoe squirming in her arms, practically vibrating with glee. Behind her, Ratchet had acquired a shadow, Shona clinging to his legs and taking in the scene with huge scared eyes. She had begun to practically hero worship Ratchet after he had broken off the cage lock. She had attacked out of confusion and panic. Now she tailed him, scared to let him out of her sight.

"Daddy!" Zoe launched herself out of Jasmine's arms, hit the floor with all six legs and bounced up right into Emperor Markus's arms.

"Zoe! My little Zoe! You're alright! I was so worried, little one, you scared me..."

He looked up at the Lombaxes, tears of joy streaking down his cheeks.

"I...I cannot thank you enough. This means more to me than you can know. If there is anything, _anything _you need, it is yours."

"I think we're fine, thank you." said Drake. "The only thing we need, you can't give us. We're short on time. And if we're going to try and stay hidden from Kaos, a band of Cragmite warriors isn't exactly subtle. Er...no offence, of course."

"None taken."

Emperor Markus thought for a while, still holding his daughter as if to let go would be to lose her again.

"Actually, I think there is something I can do." He said, finally. "My war ship is fully armed, and now I have my daughter back, there is nothing to stop me unleashing holy hell on her forces. We can thin the ranks of her fleets. My soldiers are well trained in guerilla warfare. We may even be able to stop her invading other fleets. Only..." His face saddened. "It would be dangerous." He looked down at Zoe, then at Drake. Gently, he lowered Zoe to the floor.

"Run and play with your little friend over there, I need to have a word with Drake."

Drake obediently fluttered onto the Emperor's shoulder as he walked a little distance away.

"Your planet, it has never been discovered, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you...do you think-"

"-Zoe would be safe there?" Drake finished. "I am a father myself. I understand how you must feel. To send your child away when you only just got her back must be painful, but you are doing the right thing. If you plan on attacking Kaos's fleet, Zoe must be kept safe. A war is no place for a child. She is welcome with us."

"Thank you."

He walked back to the others.

"Zoe?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"We are going to be doing some very dangerous things soon, sweet heart. If we're going to stop Kaos, we have to. And I don't want to see you get hurt out there. So, until it's safe...Until it's safe Drake has offered for his friends to take care of you on his planet. It shouldn't be for long."

For a moment, Zoe was quiet.

"Can Shona come?" she asked.

"Of course!" said Drake. "We wouldn't dream of leaving her behind!"

"Whee! It'll be just like a sleep over!" Zoe squeaked, hugging the bemused Shona.

"Well, she took that better than I expected." Markus said. "Take good care of her."

"I will. Ladies and Lombaxes, some Zenithi will be arriving shortly to take us to Elysium. There should be about 5 per person. If you relax, the transition will be easier. We must move fast. We lost more time than I was comfortable with on Sargasso. It's starting to get interesting..."

* * *

><p>"You buffoons! You dull witted, yellow bellied nincompoops!"<p>

Kaos was in a towering rage. As leaders, Miles, Steel and Patches had the unenviable role of reporting to her, and now they cowered back under the sheer force of her rage.

"I practically handed those Lombaxes to you on a plate and you still failed me! And for what? Cragmites? A Cragmite is only as strong as their king, and from what I've seen he's wetter than a snow omelette! The Cragmites are weak! They've lost their bite!"

Miles tried to sooth her.

"Ma'am, it was hardly their fault." He motioned towards the two Lombaxes, who glowered at him. "You can hardly blame 'em for being a little nervous about Cragmites, it's practically instinctive."

"You are correct. Their fear was understandable. But that isn't the only thing I'm upset about, Miles." she growled. "Those-" The word she used was so foul they practically fainted. "-Lombaxes deleted vitally important information from our computer! Countless hours of research gone! They even destroyed the back up files! I had huge plans, plans that now cannot go ahead due to you being unable to mobilise your troops correctly!" As she spoke, she had been edging Miles towards the window. They were several stories up.

"I have given you chance after chance because I felt you had potential. I see now I was wrong. Miles?"

"Y-yes?"

"You're fired."

With one swift move, she kicked him in the chest, sending him crashing through the window. There was a fading scream, and a distant thud.

"Steel?"

He gulped.

"M-Ma'am?"

"You may consider yourself second in command. Don't give me reason to regret that. You are dismissed."

They left, grateful they were still alive. Puffed up by his new found power, Steel went downstairs to lord it over the others, but Patches stayed where she was, leaning against the wall, half hidden in shadow. She was angry. Patches had ambition and plans, and being passed over niggled at her like a flea bite.

"So what did she say?" Honey had appeared with startling silence at her elbow.

"That block head Steel is her new right hand man." she said, starting to walk off.

"Oh, that's a shame. I know how much you wanted it." Patches had taken Honey under her wing when the young Lombax had first arrived in prison, and so had acquired the coveted status of "person Honey did not want to kill." She smiled indulgently and ruffled her young protege's golden brown hair.

"No matter. I know Steel. He's not the sort to be second in command for long. He'll try to take over. We don't have to do anything. All we have to do is wait, and he'll destroy himself for us!"

Their laughter echoed through the halls of the stronghold.

* * *

><p>Elysium. 0930 hours.<p>

"Good to be back, huh?"

Clank nodded.

"Oh yes, Ratchet. I must confess, apart from the temple, I am staring to quite like this place!"

The girls had liked it too. Shona especially. Having spent more than half her life in a cage, the glory of Elysium had overwhelmed her. Zoe was happy as well, busy making friends with the young Zenithi. The shrieks and giggles of a boisterous game of tag echoed through the clearing.

"You gave Qwark the wrong directions, right?" said Jasmine, flicking through _Rare and unique crystals of Polaris._

"Yep. Good thing he believed the "you're too heavy" excuse. He should wind up at Big Bob's Burger Barn."

She snickered.

"Nice one. We can't have him getting in the way. We're too close."

Clank shifted closer, lowering his voice.

"We are going to ask him now, right?"

Jasmine closed the book with a snap.

"Damn right. He's keeping something from us. Here he comes now."

Drake flew over.

"Deleting that information has shifted the Balance. If I'm not mistaken-" He checked the Brr-Tanya. "We have another half a day of time available. We should take advantage of this and start looking for the next crystal."  
>"Not yet, Drake." said Jasmine.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to answer some questions for us."

Drake looked hunted.

"Questions? What questions?"

"Like how Kaos knows you." said Clank. "You said you didn't even know where to start looking for her, yet she recognised you instantly. If there is something you are not telling us-"

"It's nothing, all right?" Drake said defensively. "None of your business!"

Jasmine glared at him.

"Knowledge is power, Drake. If you know something about Kaos, we need to know it too. It could be the difference between life and death! This is urgent. _What are you not telling us?"_

He knew he was beaten, nevertheless still attempting to procrastinate.

"You would hardly believe me..."

Ratchet gave a mirthless laugh.

"I've seen a clock responsible for the space time continuum and am fighting the ultimate incarnation of evil alongside a race of winged lizards. Nothing you say can surprise me!"

Drakes next words proved him wrong.

"She's my daughter..."


	20. Drake's secret

"Yeah-buh-wha?" Ratchet gabbled. "But she's a...you're a..."

"Adopted, naturally. And before one of you says something like, 'That can't be true!" or "You're kidding!" I must regretfully say that it is true. It all started many years ago. You see, when I took up the reins of Guardian, I was very young, barely in my twenties. My wings had only just fledged enough for me to be considered an adult when my father and older brother died in an accident. By the ancient laws of inheritance, as the middle hatched child, I was in charge. To say I wasn't keen was an understatement. I would have been quite content to live my life in the temple. I was always the studious type, and the Guardianship calls for those of a more...adventurous nature. But I had no choice. I wasn't leading, I was being pushed. And I had inherited a mess.

"The more incarnations the Kaos Entity had, the more it learnt, and the more cunning it got. It was increasing the damage to the Balance, and getting harder to kill. There are approximately a hundred years years between incarnations, and we were spending most of them repairing the damage from the last one. There was little time for our other duties. We were running our selves ragged. Perhaps the exhaustion clouding our minds was the reason we allowed it.."

He broke off, taking a deep breath to steady himself before plunging on.

"Shipwrecks are common in this sector, but most of those who crash here usually die, no matter how fast we teleport. I had not thought up the 'Waifs and Strays' policy yet, so we used the Yakunzu birds to delete the memories of any survivors. So when a ship crashed a year after I had taken up the role, we moved fast in the hope of saving someone. It was a Lombax ship, carrying two male died on impact. There was nothing we could do for him, but by some miracle, the female was unharmed. She was scared, grieving...and pregnant. We were thrilled her and the baby were alive and safe, but this made things more complicated. To have memories erased is a traumatic experience, and it would have harmed the unborn child. We could hardly kick her out and swear her to secrecy, either, not with a child on the way. In the end, we did the only decent thing. We offered to let her and her cub stay here for the rest of their lives, as long as they never left. She had nothing left for her out there in the galaxy, and her bond mate was gone. She accepted."

"Bond mate?" Ratchet said quizzically.

Jasmine nudged him into silence.

"I'll explain later. Shut up, I'm listening!"

"I like to think her time with us was happy." Drake continued. "I don't know. She never spoke much. Then, the child came, a tiny, white-furred female. Her mother named her Selene, then...she died. Simply faded like a blossom in the frost. She never was very strong. The cub was a different matter, however. Tough and healthy. We thought she was an albino, they're pretty common among Lombaxes. We couldn't check the eyes. Like kittens, Lombaxes are born with eyes and ears sealed. We could have dumped her in an orphanage, but instead we decided to raise her among us. She would never know any different, and she really was very cute. I would make excuses to help take care of her when ever I could. I found myself growing attached to her. This was a mistake. When she was six weeks old, her eyes opened. Black, from edge to edge. Our greatest enemy, wriggling, helpless, at our feet. As Guardian, it was my duty to...to kill her." There was silence, then her looked up, tears streaking down his scaled muzzle.

"You must understand, we are a peaceful race! We kill to eat, and even then, only what we need. To kill in anger, to waste a life...it is against everything we believe in, and is why the post of Guardian was formed, so that only one family would be tainted by blood. It was why I did not wish to take on the role. I knew that at some point, I would have to take a life, but I never expected it to be so soon, or so young. It would have been quick, a bite to the back of the neck and she wouldn't have felt a thing. I...I couldn't. I couldn't kill that child. She was so innocent, you could see it in her eyes! The Entity does not manifest immediately. She was just a baby.

"My second in command saw my inner turmoil, and volunteered to shoulder the burden. He couldn't either. None of us could. To take the life of a child...There is no greater sin. We all agreed that she would not die, but that left us with a new problem. What to do with her? I had been the one to fail in my duty, so the responsibility for her was mine. I...I chose to adopt her. I was young and naive. I hoped I could teach her to fought the entity within her." He smiled ruefully. "So much for that, hmm? You wouldn't believe it, looking at her now, but Selene was a perfectly normal child. There was no indication of the entity growing up. She did what all Lombax cubs do, running around, investigating everything and asking endless questions. My years raising her were some of the happiest of my life. I loved her like any father loves his child. I never cared about our different species. As far as I was concerned, she was my daughter.

"Yet, as she began to grow older, there were signs that all was not well, however much I wished other wise. When she was eight, she told me of a voice within her that told her to do 'bad things'. That was worrying, so I got one of the Yakunzu birds to give her lessons in mental protection. I hoped that would be it, and to my eternal regret, I left it at that. But my love blinded me. I didn't see the small cruelties she began to inflict, missed her naivety slowly turn to cunning. The others tried to warn me, but as the saying goes "There are none as blind as those who will not see." Then, she hit puberty, and I could ignore it no longer. The entity took her entirely. My child was gone. She lashed out at us, glorying in the death she caused. Once more, I had to do my duty..." It was amazing how much pain that reptilian face could hold.

"...And once more I failed...

"She was my daughter!" He cried. "I loved her, cared for her. Even when she was attacking us, all I could see was the little girl who played with fireflies and hid under my wing during thunderstorms! What father could kill his own child? In the end, it was one of the Yakunzu birds who stopped her, stunning her with a psychic strike. Her mental powers were undeveloped at this stage. I could not destroy her, so I made a decision that haunts me still. We took her down to the timeless caverns beneath the temple and chained her there, howling and raging in the darkness. And there we left her. For four thousand years. Bound with steel chains, changeless, helpless, _angry_.

"I moved on, took a mate, raised a family of my own, but in the back of my mind there was always the knowledge that my greatest mistake dwelt beneath my feet. She had no effect on the Balance, as she was out of the flow of time, but still, I could not get it out of my mind. The others never mentioned it again, but I always wondered if they trusted me after that...

"Then, a few years ago, Dr Nefarious attacked the Great Clock, and the resulting time rifts even managed to effect here. There were rifts, areas of frozen time. It also triggered an earthquake. At the time, we didn't realise, but it had loosened her chains, and cracked open the roof of her cave. She pulled free. And escaped. She was weak, near blinded by the light she had not seen in millennia, but she still managed to kill six Zenithi and steal a ship from one of the 'waifs and strays'. We searched desperately, but could find no trace of her. The only leads we had were a number of strange murders and rumours of a takeover of one of the larger gangs in the Polaris Mafia by a shadowy figure no one saw. We enlisted you to help us and the rest you are familiar with."

He sighed, and covered his head with his wings, looking utterly miserable.

"So there you have it, my shameful little secret. If you choose to despise me for what I have done, I will not blame you in the slightest."

"We don't blame you, Drake."

He looked up, hardly daring to believe it.

"Huh?"

"We don't blame you." Ratchet repeated. "There's no shame in mercy. You made a mistake, and you're trying to fix it. There's nothing wrong with that."

"He's right." said Jasmine. "We don't care about the history between you guys, what matters is stopping her. Though knowing more about her is going to be useful."

Clank gave Drake a friendly pat on the back.

"Thank you for telling us."

Drake nodded, tears still dripping off the end of his muzzle. He felt...better. As if the knowledge had been a poison brewing him inside for years that had finally been released.

"Then... then we must move forward. Time is short. You consult the book. I...I have some thinking to do."

He slipped away, smiling through his tears.


	21. The Misshapen Ones

"Which page was it again?"

Clank tried to wave away an inquisitive Zenithi chick while wrestling with the thick book, an uneasy task considering his size. The three heroes were gathered in the shade of a huge tree, the ordered chaos of Elysium bustling around them. Jasmine checked her briefing notes, then nudged Clank aside to check the index.

"Um, hang on, lets see...Where's the section on crystal harmonics?" She leafed through it for a moment. "Here it is. Cross reference...Bingo! Page 364. Ranaksium"

"Does it say where it can be found?" asked Drake, who had returned from whatever mysterious place he had vanished to.

"Just a second...'Ranaksium is an exceedingly rare crystal found in the wilds of Zanifar. Only one example was ever mined, and it currently resides in the crown of the tachyons, the Cragmite ruling family...' Oh bugger. It's on Tachyons crown..."

Her voice trailed off. Ratchet's ears lowered.

"Which is in another dimension!" he moaned.

Jasmine buried her face in her hands, the book falling to the floor unheeded.

"So by saving the galaxy, you doomed us all. Nice one, Ratchet. Real smooth."

"Well how was I supposed to know? I didn't even know you existed! Oh man, this ain't gonna be easy. I-"

"Ahem."

They looked over at Drake, who was shifting uneasily from side to side, a guilty look on his face.

"What?" said Jasmine suspiciously.

"I know...someone who might be able to help you. He lives out in the canyons, just beyond the grasslands. Regrettably, however, this means we must enter the territory of..." He shuddered.

"Azreal."

* * *

><p>Azreal! There was no Zenithi on Elysium who didn't flinch at the name. Azreal was, there was no denying it, creepy. Gifted, but creepy nonetheless. He had hatched different. Unlike his brothers, Izual and Tyreal, he had been born unable to fly. No matter how hard he tried, his wings were little more than decoration. The Zenithi usually found a use for those born less than others. The temple librarian was blind, many skilled spies were hatched with one leg, and even those unable to teleport could make themselves useful. But what could they do with one who was flightless? They had been kind, but their pity had somehow been worse than if they had just ignored him. His sadness at his infirmity had mutated during his childhood to a deep, abiding anger, made worse by seeing his peers joyfully fledge their wings and take their first flights. Finally, he had left home and roamed Elysium, wallowing in rage and self pity. Unlike the naturally cheerful Zenithi, he became bitter and hard, resigned to being useless. Until the dreams began. They were strange, and vivid. And always came true. He settled in the canyons, where the numerous caves provided his home. The smooth cave walls also provided a canvas when he discovered his other natural talent. Painting. He would paint his dreams as an outlet, and as word spread of his uncanny gift, Zenithi came from far and wide to seek him out for advice. Something about him unnerved them, though, so he remained alone, needed but not liked. It was enough to take the edge off the bitterness, however, and gradually he made his peace with his handicap, adjusting to the solitude. Until Drake had approached him, and asked for a favour...<p>

Now, Drake swallowed slightly as he saw the entrance of the canyons growing closer. They were trekking over the grasslands, the jungle having long fallen behind them. A few Feloisa worked around them, harvesting the fluffy seedheads for bedding material. Through the endless song of the wind in the grass he could hear Jasmine explaining the concept of bondmates to a fascinated Ratchet, who had been wondering about it ever since he had heard Drake mention it.

"So, it's kinda like a soul mate?" he said.

"Yeah, that's a good way of putting it. When you meet your bondmate, you kinda..I can't describe it properly as I've never felt it, but you...join, mentally. It can happen instantaneously or you can know someone for years before bonding. There's no way of telling. And once you've bonded that's it for life. Often if one half of a pair dies, the other half dies a little later, they're that closely connected-"

"We are here."

Overhead, the walls of the canyons loomed overhead, breathtaking towers of the golden brown stone unique to Elysium soaring upwards. On the canyon floor, a little stream trickled, and shrubby plants blossomed. Tiny rodents scuttled underfoot, and a songbird somewhere in the canyons sung a reedy little tune.

"Right." said Drake. "I think his cave is over that way, but he moves around a bit, so it's hard to be sure-"

"You wish to see me?"

Ratchet nearly swallowed his tongue. The soft, whispery voice had been right in his ear, coming from a patch of dark shadow. He looked around desperately for the source, seeing nothing. Until a patch of shadow moved into the light. It was instantly obvious why Ratchet had not seen him earlier. Azreal's scales were black as night, his bone white horns and eerie yellow eyes the only colour. Ratchet couldn't help but shiver as Azreal gave him a slow, thorough look. Some strange side effect of the second sight meant his eyes had no pupil. They were pure yellow and oddly dull and flat. Unlike other Zenithi, his scales lacked the pearly luminescence that made them so appealing. His were a matt black, seeming to drink the light. Azreal was a living, breathing, moving pool of shadow, living night. The dark Zenithi cocked his head curiously.

"Why do you bring Lombaxes into my domain?" he said, circling them. He even moved strange, flowing rather than walking.

Drake bit back his nervousness. He was in charge of the whole planet, for great skies sake!

"We need to see your helper. He has vital information for us."

Azreal flicked an eye at the three heroes.

"Are you sure. You know who he is, how much history there is between them..."

"I am sure."

"Very well. Follow me."

He set off, moving like liquid shadow over the canyon floor. Jasmine kept her hand on her wrench. This one freaked the crap out of her...

The caverns were seemingly endless, a maze of stone. Finally, however, they reached a cave, set into the cavern walls. Azreal called out softly, and a voice echoed out of the cave, one that chilled Ratchet to his core.

"Just a minute..."

Out of the cave...

Jasmine gasped and dropped her wrench, Ratchet cursed, and Clank opened his eyes wide. Out of the cave, stepped Percival Tachyon.

"WHAT!" all three of them exploded.

"What's_ he_ doing here?" Ratchet yelled. "Is there anyone else here I should know about? You got Drek mowing the lawns?"

"Well, it's a long story..."

"He nearly wiped out the Lombaxes!"

"He tried to destroy me and Clank!"

"That Cragmite is a thoroughly despicable person!

"He's a murderer-!"

"A monster-!"

Ratchet and Jasmine spoke in unison.

"He killed my father!"

They stopped and looked at each other.

"I'd say snap." said Jasmine. "But that'd be kind of ghoulish."

"Explain." Ratchet growled.

"Percival, it's your story, you do the honours." Drake said.

The runty Cragmite nodded. Even in his rage, Ratchet couldn't help but notice that he looked different. There was no haughty imperiousness, no medals, no finery. He looked small and sad.

"I wish to thank you, Ratchet." he said. "You defeating me was the best thing that could have happened to me. I wound up on a planet fragment, alone with only my thoughts for company. It took some time, but I finally realised...I had made a horrible mistake. The Lombaxes could have destroyed me as an egg, but they took me in and cared for me, and look how I repaid them. As my final act as Emperor, I placed myself under exile, and prepared to live out my days alone. Until he showed up." Tachyon nodded in Drakes direction.

"With proper mental preparation," Drake said. "We can travel between dimensions. But it's difficult and takes a week to get ready. We periodically check other dimensions to make sure everything is working as it should. We certainly weren't expecting to run across this fellow."

"They offered me what I wanted most." continued Tachyon."Redemption.I was placed here after they encountered problems with the temple workers. None of the outsiders were too keen on working with me. Angela whatsherface nearly knocked out one of my teeth."

"Good..."Ratchet muttered. Drake silenced him with a glare.

Azreal disappeared into the cave.

"Come, let us talk inside. I have some pigment prepared that I must use before it dries."

Drake shivered. He would really rather not go into Azreal's lair, but the others were casting murderous looks in Tachyon's direction. Even the robot was clearly unamused. He would need to make sure they didn't kill him.

Inside Azreal's cave, it was cool and dark, a few candles serving only to make the shadows less gloomy. A perch and bedroll on the floor were the only indications someone lived there. There were bags of dye making material scattered around the cave, and shallow depressions in the floor filled with paint. Azreal took up station behind one and dipped his wing feathers in it, brushing a streak of paint over a wall. Ever inch of the walls had been painted on, with the simplest, and the realest paintings Ratchet had ever seen. The Zenithi style of art captured the essence of something in a few lines. A tree was a simple stroke, yet he could almost hear the wind in the branches. And here...Unbidden, his hand gently brushed the painting. It was himself, a few coloured lines managing to capture everything he ever was. He traced the path of the paintings along the wall. They showed his history. He saw, with a sharp pang of grief, his final showdown with Alister, Clanks kidnap, the fall of Tachyon. Everything he had ever done, depicted in flowing lines of colour. He came across one set apart from the rest. Him, Clank, and Jasmine were facing a dark, looming presence. There was no shape to it, but hate flowed from every curving line. Azreal coughed politely, still engrossed in his work.

"You wished to see my helper?"

Jasmine tore herself away from a perfect representation of an Ishkhan, frozen in the act of pouncing.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Tachyon," She scowled with distaste just saying the name. "Where's your crown?"

The Cragmite blinked.

"My...crown?"

Drake nodded in confirmation.

"The crown gem is needed to bring the Lombaxes back home. If you truely regret what you have done, telling us where it is will go a long way towards putting it right."

Percival looked guilty.

"I don't have it any more..."

"What? Why?"

"It was too much of a reminder of my crimes. I threw it away."

"Where?" said Drake.

"Down towards the end of the canyon. I'll show you. Azreal? Are you coming?"

The black Zenithi shook his head, still painting.

"You go. I must complete this."

The cave was quickly empty as Percival scuttled off, the others following in his wake. Azreal returned to his task. _A useful fellow, Tachyon_. He thought, barely even focusing on his work._ Even if his nightmares keep me awake. Still, he's useful with pigments. Hello, what have I got here?_

He took a proper look at his painting for the first time. For a moment, all he could do was stare, before he covered his head with his wings and gave a shuddering sigh as the meaning of it sank in. He sighed, looked over his shoulder to check he was alone, then dipped his wings in a pool of white pigment and began to paint over it...

* * *

><p>"Oh, by great sky! Shut up you two!"<p>

Drake was peeved. The two Lombaxes had been hissing and growling softly non-stop, ears flat against their skulls. The idea of taking direction from their most hated enemy did not sit well with them. Drake didn't really blame them, but it was getting rather annoying.

The canyon got narrower, cliffs overhead blocking out the light. Drake's wings drooped as they passed an odd shaped boulder. He recognised it. He wished he didn't.

Please...He thought. Please don't be going where I think you're going...

They turned a corner, and a dead end loomed. On the ground, a hole gaped, leading down into the bowels of the earth.

"I threw it down there." said Percival.

"No..."

Drake staggered and slumped.

"Are you alright?" said a concerned Percival.

Drake shook his head.

"Unwittingly, Percival, you have doomed the Lombaxes twice."

"How? It's just a hole in the ground!" said Ratchet. "Bit of spelunking, problem solved."

"It's what's down there that's the problem. Down there is the caves of Tartarus, the lair of the Misshapen Ones."

"What are they?" asked Clank.

"Believe it or not, our distant relatives. They split off the ancestral tree aeons ago and went underground. The misshapen ones are as different from us as night is from day. They are killers, cannibalistic monsters. They are cowards at heart, so they mostly stay underground, but sometimes they work up the courage to attack. Most of us have lost loved ones to them."

"Then why do you not destroy them, if they are so deadly?"

"Because we need them. They ensure that the Balance on Elysium is kept. There must be evil to counterbalance the good, even here. Also, well...they keep us grounded. You see, we are a fortunate race. We are more intelligent than the average Terachnos sage, agile, one of only two races who can teleport, and we control the most powerful force in the universe. Without the knowledge of what our closest relatives are, there is a risk we could become conceited and abuse our power. They remind us that we aren't as special as all that. Besides, they do not attack us often. Generally, we leave them alone. But to actually enter their territory...it's suicide!"

"We don't have a choice, Drake." said Jasmine. "If the crowns down there, we have to go after it."

He sighed.

"You have a point. Percival, how fast can you run?"

"I can work up a fair turn of speed."

"Good. Head to the store rooms around the temple and get the Feloisa to bring a winch, some strong rope and torches. Bring Ace as well. We may need his strength."

Percival hared off, six legs skittering over the stony ground. Drake looked down into the depths of Tartarus and swallowed. You didn't need to be Azreal to see where the future was heading...

* * *

><p>Percival returned 15 minutes later, Ace Hardlight and a number of Feloisa following. The ex gladiator was hauling a winch on his shoulders, barely even puffed from the weight. He dropped it on the ground with a thud, and the Feloisa began winding a long, thick length of rope through it. Drake gave the Lombaxes a quick brief.<p>

"We need to be silent down there. Sound travels well in caves. And, regrettably, I cannot teleport down there."

"Why not?" said Ratchet, looking down the hole.

"The Misshapen Ones can no longer teleport themselves, but they have enough of that skill left to detect when we do. We have no choice but to do this the hard way. Right, those on the winch, listen up. When we are ready to return, we will tug on the rope. Two tugs means that those on the treadmill," He indicated the Feloisas positioned on the winches treadmill. "Will bring us up slowly and carefully, so we don't drop the crown. One big tug, however, means we have run into trouble. If that is the case, Hardlight, you pull us up as fast as possible. We will just have to hold on tight and hope it doesn't slip. Are you ready, you three?"

Ratchet locked Clank into his harness.

"Ready."

Jasmine unsheathed her blades.

"Bring it."

"Good. Let's go."

They grabbed hold of the rope, Drake nodded to the Feloisa, and they were lowered down into the black.

* * *

><p>Drake shivered as he saw the circle of light above them grow smaller and dimmer. Already, the cold here bit at him. He was clutched against Jasmine's chest, her other hand clinging to the rope. Remarkably, she didn't seem nervous, looking around with interest.<p>

"You are not afraid?" he whispered.

"No. Should I be?"

"Yes. Very much so."

She snorted.

"After what I've seen, nothing on this planet can scare me..."

"Famous last words..."

Ratchet lit a torch, the golden fire light lancing through the black. Ratchets ears perked up as he heard the gentle lapping of water.

"There's a river down here?"

"Yes, it flows down here from the mountains.."

"Well, I hope it's not too deep cuz- _Yike!_"

Ratchet yelped as he landed up to his waist in freezing cold water. Surprised by his cry, Jasmine lost her grip, sending her and Drake tumbling down into the icy water. Jasmine staggered to her feet, shaking her head and sending droplets flying.

"Holy balls, that's cold!"

Wings waterlogged, Drake scrambled up onto her shoulder.

"Keep your voice down. They could be anywhere in these tunnels."

Ratchet climbed up onto dry land and helped the others out. By some miracle, the torch had escaped the water, and he held it high over his head, examining the surroundings. Water trickled down rough stone walls, discoloured by green slime. Insects scuttled underfoot. It was a jarring contrast to the beauty of Elysium. Ratchet took a step forward, and something rattled away from his boot.

"What was that?"

"It was a skull." said Drake, calmly.

Something crunched underfoot.

"And that-"

"I don't want to know!"

"It was a stick, as a matter of fact. Now, if the crown was thrown down here, it would have landed in the river. All we need to do is move downstream to locate it."

They set off, grateful for the torches light. After a while, Drake realised something...

"Where are they?"

There were claw prints in the mud, and a strong, almost fishy odour, but no life apart from the strange, pale insects that crawled everywhere.

"I thought they'd be all over us by now." said Drake. "This place is deserted..."

"Better than being torn apart." said Jasmine. "You know, I think we may just pull this off..."

At that point, the torch went out. Darkness flowed back. They had never known darkness like it. No matter how long you looked into it, the eyes would not adjust to it. There was nothing to adjust to. It was darkness and mother of darkness, darkness absolute, darkness so dense as to be almost solid, like black velvet.

"It's bloody dark." said Jasmine.

Drake strained his eyes. Like cats, he needed some small source of light to utilise his night vision, and there was nothing to use. There was a thud behind him as Jasmine and Ratchet walked into each other.

"Uh bi' mah ton'ue." Ratchet moaned. Jasmine snickered.

"Shu' up!"

"Sorry, but you sound really-:

THUD.

"Ow! Mah ton'ue!"

"Hush!" This was Clank. "There is no telling where they are." The little robot powered up his lights. They took the edge off the darkness, but it didn't do much, showing up the others as little more than moving shadows, still hard to avoid.

"Thorry."

"Follow my voice." said Drake. "There's a faint scent trail here. Just try not to-"

THUD.

"-Walk into things." Drake finished, rolling his eyes. They moved with agonising slowness, following the sound of the river and the rustle of Drake's wings. Drake was forced to bite on his tail to stop himself laughing at the sound of the two Lombaxes bumbling around behind him. There was a chorus of muffled yelps as they trod on each others tail, stepped on feet and walked into each other. From his harness, Clank sighed and shook his head in exasperation. _Honestly..._ He looked around at the darkness and sighed. The jamming systems he had been exposed to during his imprisonment had left a number of functions offline, including his nightvision function. He would need to get Ratchet to have a look at that at some point...

Drake came to a halt as a faint light reached his eyes. There was the distant sound of chanting, low pitched and strange.

"Keep to the shadows." whispered Drake. "If they find us they will tear us apart."

As they got closer, the light got brighter, still faint, but strong enough to see by. They turned a corner, quickly ducked behind a broken stalagmite and cautiously peered over the top. What they saw...

It was like comparing vultures with songbirds. The Misshapen Ones were crude mockeries of their sleek cousins. They were short and squat, with bumpy, slimy, pale skin. Unlike the Zenithi's delicate, feathered wings, they had small, tattered bat wings, clearly useless in head was closer to a toad than a lizard, distorted by scaly plates and a wickedly sharp pair of horns. Pale milky eyes shone in the light from faint, guttering torches as countless Misshapen Ones intoned gibbering chants and circled a tall, rough stone pillar. Resting on top, gleaming in the light of two more torches...

"Tachyon's crown..." Jasmine whispered.

The crown of Emperor Tachyon seemed to have acquired god-like status among the simple minded misshapen ones.

"They must think it a gift from the heavens." said Clank, quietly.

"There's gotta be thousands of them." muttered Ratchet. "This is nuts..."

"I have an idea." said Jasmine. "One second..."

She rummaged in her storage compartment, pulling out a leather bag. Inside, a bundle of hooks gleamed. A long coil of rope held one of the hooks up.

"The base of these are covered in a molecular adhesive. I attach this to the wall and climb up to a point where I can stick another one on and connect the rope. From there it's just a question of whether I have enough hooks to get to the centre. Those things aren't really paying much attention, so I shouldn't have that much trouble. There's lots of those pointy rock things-"

"Stalactites."

"Thanks, Clank. Stalactites as well. This should be easy."

"Yeah, but they'll see you trying to steal it." said Ratchet, as she tied one end of the rope around the stalagmite.

"No, they won't." said Jasmine, with an evil grin. "They won't be seeing anything. I bet their eyes are pretty sensitive to light, huh, Drake?"

He nodded.

She pulled out a flare.

"One of these bad boys and they won't be seeing anything."

"Holy crap, how much stuff do you have in that thing?" said Ratchet, dumbfounded.

"I...don't really know, to be honest. They wanted me prepared for every situation, up to, and quite possibly including, Grunthor wrestling on a glacier. I'm not short of equipment, believe me. Now, it's very important that you guys cover your eyes when I give the signal. Otherwise you'll be blinded when it goes off."

She wound the coil of rope around her shoulders, attached the first hook, and began her climb. She planned to climb up directly over the crown, then release the flare and drop down in the same instant. If she timed it right, they would be blinded without knowing she was there. The rope would have been tied to the long stalactite growing at the midway point, allowing her to Tarzan swing back to the others once she had the crown. Then, it was just a matter of running...

The climb soon proved itself to be one of the hardest she'd ever done. They taught rock climbing at basic training, and she'd fancied herself quite good at it, but the rocks here, while rough and full of hand and foot holds, were slippery and wet, taking all her concentration just to hold on. She reached the halfway point, moving carefully as she tied the rope to the stalactite. Below her, the Misshapen Ones gibbered and screamed, the noise drowning out the clinks of the hooks.

She had almost reached her goal, when, with one final loud scream, the Misshapen Ones fell forwards onto their stomachs. Dead silence reigned. Clinging to a stalactite, Jasmine held her breath, peering down on the scene. A Misshapen One picked its way between the prone bodies, pausing only to lash out at any who moved or twitched. He was clearly some kind of high priest, decorated with a cloak of bones, that rattled as he moved. He stepped up to the pillar, and Jasmine noticed the hole at its base. The priest gave a rattling croak, and a shiver ran through the massed ranks. He stalked up to one near the pillar, and with no warning, sank his teeth into a wing and hauled it upright, screeching. Jasmine watched in horror as the wailing victim was dragged up to the hole, holding onto the ground with its talons, leaving furrows in its wake. The priest pushed it forwards, gave an unearthly shriek, then shoved the Misshapen One into the hole. There was a disappearing scream, then silence. The thronged ranks groaned in unison, then rose to their feet and continued to circle, resuming their chanting. Above them, Jasmine remained frozen in place, stunned by the callous murder she had just witnessed. Shuddering in horror, she manoeuvred herself over the crown, and took out her flare. She looked over at where the others were hiding and lashed her tail. She could dimly see them nod and cover their eyes. Jasmine closed her eyes and pressed her face against the stalactite, praying it would block the light. She took a deep breath, hit the timer.

And dropped it.

For a moment, there was nothing, then with an almost noiseless _whoomp_, harsh, white light filled the cavern. Even with her eyes closed, light still filled Jasmine's vision. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times, until the purple spots flashing in her vision disappeared. Below here, the Misshapen Ones were in chaos, screaming and wailing as they staggered about, blinded. Moving fast, Jasmine dropped down, snatched the crown off its pillar, and leapt. For a while, it all seemed to be going well, she could see the exit rushing towards her, see the others preparing to take off once she reached them. She was about halfway when the rope snapped. Her stomach seemed to fall away from her as she felt gravity take hold. Praetorian Guard reflexes took over, and she curled up, rolling when she hit the ground. She bounced to her feet practically the second she landed, snatching up the crown and looking around in panic. The Misshapen Ones were blinded, but it couldn't last for much longer. She could see the others peering over the stalagmite at her, horrified expressions on their faces. She clutched the crown to her chest and began to run. The gap between her and safety closed quickly. But not quickly enough. Behind her, the high priest shook his head, blinking as his vision came back. He looked up and saw the intruder in their midst, raising the alarm with a chilling shriek. The cry was taken up by the others as their streaming eyes cleared enough to spot her. Jagged teeth glanced off her armour as they ripped at her, leaping up in an attempt to drag her down. She struggled to stay on her feet, knowing if they brought her down, all was lost. Ratchet leapt out of hiding, throwing out Constructo-bombs left and right, clearing a path for her through the massed ranks of Misshapen Ones. She reached the others, panting and staggering.

"Time we weren't here."

They took off, Jasmine cursing the narrow tunnels that prevented her using her hover-wings. Behind them, the Misshapen Ones poured after them in a shrieking, gibbering wave. A few fore-runners lashed out at the fleeing Lombaxes. One would have taken off Ratchet's tail if it hadn't been for Clank's laser burning through its soft, vulnerable skin. Drake's sharp nose picked up the scent of the rope ahead, and he squeezed Ratchet's shoulder to get his attention.

"We aren't far from safety! Get into the river! It may slow them down long enough for us to get out!"

They jumped in, gasping as the cold water bit into them. Jasmines flailing hand found the rope, and she hauled on it with all her strength...

* * *

><p>"Quit pacing, Percy." said Ace calmly. He was not a native of Polaris, so didn't have the almost ingrained dislike of the Cragmite as most Polaris residents. The two got on quite well.<p>

"I'm just a little nervous is all. What if they don't make it? I can never achieve true redemption unless I can fix my mistake!"

"Don't worry, they've got Ratchet on their side. If he can take me down, he can sure as heck win against a bunch of-Oh boy."

The rope leading down into Tartarus had jerked. Once.

"Oh no!" squeaked Percival. "Pull, Ace! Hurry!"

Ace grabbed the handle of the under his skin moved like greased footballs as he heaved on the winch. The rope began moving up quickly. If Percival strained his hearing, he could make out, over Ace's grunts of effort, cries of fear and a strange, gibbering shriek.

"Stand by!" he called. "They have passengers! And I don't think they're friendly!"

With one almighty heave, the Lombaxes were hauled up into the daylight. And sure enough, they had passengers. Misshapen ones clung to them, biting and growling. Jasmine flung the crown at Percival.

"Get this to safety!" She then unhooked her wrench from her back, and struck out at the Misshapen Ones tearing at Drake and ratchet. The golden Lombax had sheltered Drake with his body, knowing Zenithi were fragile, and had taken a beating. Under Jasmines onslaught, they detached and moved back, hissing and baring their fangs. Ratchet flung his wrench in a comet strike, knocking them back down into the bowels of Tartarus. There was a series of faint screams as they fell into the black. Drake smoothed a feather back into place.

"They'll land in the river. It won't hurt them. Ace, I would advise you to increase security around the forest. We've disturbed them. They may attack us."

A faint clink echoed around the cavern. Tachyon stood with the crown in one hand and the gem in the other.

"Here." he said, pressing it into Ratchets hand. "Good luck." He looked at the denuded crown with distaste and flung it down the hole.

"They can have it back. I don't want it. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the cave. There's a bunch of pigment that needs preparing."

He scuttled off down the canyons, soon disappearing around a corner. Drake looked up at Ratchet, who was watching the Cragmite leave with narrowed eyes.

"You still don't like him, do you?"

"Some things...some things take a lot of forgiving." he said, turning back to Jasmine and Clank, who were carefully examining the crystal. Jasmine held it up triumphantly.

"Bingo! Two more to go!"

Ratchet smiled. Not long now...


	22. Quantos part 1: The spirit woods

Preatorian Guard outpost. 0700 hours.

"Aaaaah, f#$-nuggets!"

Ginger hurled her wrench at the ground in a temper.

"Not again!"

She had arrived at the room the jump-gate was stored in intending to do some last-minute adjustments, only to find part of it dented and broken. The cameras were shattered, and the Lombax guarding it was comatose on the floor. There was the clatter of boots behind her as General Cross charged in.

"Ginger, what's...Oh." He took in the damage.

"Well, at least this one's pretty minor." he said, with a sickly grin.

Ginger hissed.

"We don't have time for this s#$!" she roared, slamming her fist down on a table. "We don't have the resources, either! If this keeps up, I won't be able to fix it!"

The General gave Ginger a concerned look. The workers on Project Exodus were all a little antsy in light of the time limit recently imposed, but Ginger had made a complete 180 degree change in terms of personality. Gone was the gentle, quiet, cheerful engineer. The Ginger he was seeing lately was short tempered and snappy, lashing out at anyone who didn't comply with her orders fast enough. As chief engineer of the project, she had been given a lot of power, and she had no hesitation in using it. Even "Iron Liz" cringed from her these days. He didn't blame her. Behind Ginger's thick glasses, her green eyes burned with an inner fire. She was a Lombax on a mission, barely sleeping, barely eating. He didn't know how she managed to survive with her punishing routine, but survive she did, doing the work of ten Lombaxes with barely a whimper of exhaustion. Ginger's whole family had been wiped out by Ishkhans, she had no love for this place. This was the only hope they had, and she was clinging to it.

Still growling softly, she knelt down by the prone guard.

"He OK?"

General Cross didn't even need to check.

"Nerve pinch. He'll probably be coming too any minute-"

"_Ooooooh..."_

"-Now."

The Lombax staggered to his feet, still dizzy from the the nerve pinch. He was a Captain, considered one of the more skilled in the Guard. It was rather worrying to think he had been taken down so easily.  
>"Anybody get the license number on that truck?"<p>

"Are you alright, Captain?" inquired the General, catching the guards arm to prevent him falling.

"Y-yeah, fine. Dunno what happened. I heard a noise, turned around and next thing I know I'm waking up here." He noticed the damage and groaned, ears flat against his skull.

"I failed..."

"Don't blame yourself, lad." said the General, kindly. "Your assailant was obviously very highly skilled. Why don't you go have a sit down and a nice cup of rockroot tea. That should have you back on your feet in no time."

The Captain blanched. Rock root tea was almost proverbial for its nastiness. Nonetheless, he still felt weak, so he saluted and staggered out, bumping into the doorframe as he left. The General gave the damage a closer inspection.

"Hmm. That looks repairable."

"What I want to know is, who keeps doing this? No matter how much we increase security, they still keep getting through. This is the third time this has happened. At least they didn't hurt this guard too badly. They must have been in a hurry. What's the word on the last person we put on guard duty?"

"She's not expected to live."

Ginger lowered her ears sadly.

"Oh..."

"There's only one theory that makes sense, but it's one you won't like. I suspect the saboteur is someone inside the Praetorian Guard."

Ginger looked physically ill. While not being as physically strong as the others, living in the Engineering department like a snail in its shell, she was a Guard to her core. The thought of honour betrayed sickened her.

"B-but that's impossible!"

"Just because it's never happened before doesn't mean it can't, I'm afraid. I'll arrange for an increase in security, you repair the damage."

_And may God help us_, He thought, as he left the room. Deep in his heart, he was afraid. This was the last hope they had. Time was running out. He had seen the reports, knew how low the birth rate was these days. There was no denying it. The Lombaxes were staring extinction in the face. Scientists had estimated total extinction in less than three generations. And someone wanted that. he shivered. If there was a traitor in the Guard, things looked bleak. But who would want extinction? What would they have to gain?

_Dammit_,_ Cain! Hurry up!_

_We're dying in here..._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on Elysium.<p>

Golden, early morning sunlight illuminated the clearing, alive with the song and chatter of Zenithi. Ratchet leaned back against a tree and sighed with relief. Drake had insisted they take a short break. "You've made great progress." he had said. "But now, I think its time you three take a rest. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. We still have time." They had gladly accepted.

Ratchet chuckled to himself as he watched Clank attempt to ward off the attentions of a horde of assorted young ones. Besides Zenithi chicks, there were fuzzy, chubby Feloisa kittens and even a few baby Yakunzu birds, looking like soft, fluffy cotton balls with feet and beaks. Robots were unknown on Elysium, so the "living metal man" was an object of great interest. In the distance he could hear the sound of Zoe and Shona laughing uproariously as they splashed around in the river trying to catch frogs. The young Lombax was recovering quickly from her ordeal, her tattered hospital gown replaced by a sturdy pair of over-alls "acquired" by the Zenithi. She was quicker to laugh now, and was starting to show signs of the Lombax cubs endless curiosity. The retractable claws given to her were proving to be useful in tree climbing, and her unearthly reflexes made her more agile in the treetops than even the Feloisa. Her and Zoe had formed a strong friendship, hardly ever apart. Ratchet smiled at the sight. He was getting rather attached to the young girl. He was glad to see her happy.

There was another plaintive cry from Clank.

"For the last time, leave me alone! I am trying to recharge!"

A Yakunzu chick pecked his ear curiously, and he gently waved it away. The tiny ball of fluff took the hint, and scurried over to play with Zoe and Shona. He found himself idly wondering where Jasmine was. She never seemed far away from his thoughts these days. Odd, that...

He made up his mind, getting to his feet and heading off to look for her, casually wandering through the myriad clearings of Elysium. He didn't rush. There was always something interesting going on that appealed to his Lombax curiosity. His sharp senses picked up the faint trace of Jasmine's scent, and he adjusted his course. Ratchet heard her before he saw her, the sound of fists on leather and soft grunts filtering through the bushes. When he stepped through, he narrowly avoided a fist to the face.

"Oh! Sorry, man. You should be more careful."

He quickly moved out of the way. Jasmine was boxing, lashing out bare-fisted at a straw stuffed dummy hanging from a tree. She had removed her breastplate for freedom of movement, and her dog tags glittered against a white tank top. She paused, brushing hair away from her eyes.

"So, what's up?"

"Just wandering. You call this taking a break? we're supposed to be relaxing!"

"I am! I happen to find pummelling things very relaxing."

He shook his head, grinning ruefully.

"You're strange, Jazz."

She chuckled.

"Hey, define normal."

She turned back to the dummy, raining a blistering hail of punches onto its leather hide.

"Wow, you're pretty good at that." said Ratchet admiringly.

"Thanks. I always was more comfortable with hand to hand combat. You want a go?" She moved away from the dummy, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

He stepped up, raised his fist...

"Stop, stop, stop. You're gonna break your thumb like that. Here, let me show you..."

She gently took his hands, adjusting the finger positions, and trying to ignore the sudden butterflies in her stomach. She had never been this close to him before. She could smell his warm, faint scent, feel his heart beating. Jasmine looked up at his face. Was it her imagination, or was he blushing slightly? She let go quickly, clearing her throat.

"Ahem..Well, there you go. Try it now."

Trying to ignore the blood rushing to his head, Ratchet took aim and let fly with a powerful right hook. Under the force of the blow, the dummy flew up, almost going horizontal. He turned to Jasmine, grinning with pride and momentarily forgetting the dummy that was now starting to swing back...

THUMP.

"Ow."

Jasmine chuckled and helped him up.

"First thing we learn in the Praetorian Guard: constant vigilance. OK, the first thing we learn is where the bathrooms are and how to get to our barracks, but you know what I mean."

"Guess I'm more comfortable with weapons, really."

"I'll say! You need lessons. Badly. You may be the best I've ever seen with weaponry-"

Ratchet preened smugly.

"But you're-"

She grabbed his arm-

"-pants-"

-latched onto a shoulder-

"-at-"

-twisted-

"-hand to hand-"

-and flung.

"-combat!"

Ratchet found himself upside down in a bush, slightly hazy as to how he'd got there. It had happened so _fast_. He righted himself and grinned.

"You're gonna regret that that one..."

He launched himself at her, taking her by surprise. He had planned nothing more than a firm noogie, maybe a wet willy if he was feeling vindictive. So he was very surprised when they fell through the bushes onto thin air, rolling down a hidden slope. It was gentle and padded with moss, but they still had the air knocked out of them, coming to a breathless halt at the bottom. It took a little while for them to recover, until Jasmine suddenly realised. She was on top of Ratchet. The two were practically nose to nose, staring at each other in shock.

"Oh!"

"Um..."

"Ratchet, Drake sent me to find-Oh, I am _so_ sorry..." The sentence ended in syrup. They looked up. Clank was leaning on a tree stump, grinning in a way neither of them liked.

"I do hope I am not interrupting something."

They scrambled upright, stammering apologies and trying to avoid each others eye.

"As I was saying, Drake requests the pleasure of your company over in the main clearing."

Jasmine nodded, glad for something that would change the subject.

"Cool. Just let me get my armour and I'll meet you there."

She ran off, leaving Ratchet to walk back with Clank following alongside him, grinning knowingly.

"It was an accident!" Ratchet said hotly.

"Of course..."

"We fell over!"

"I never said you did not..."

"Just...be quiet, OK?"

"I am not the one who keeps talking..."

Ratchet opened his mouth for a retort, than wisely shut it again, remaining in fuming silence the rest of the way. He felt...odd, tense and prickly, like he was out in a thunderstorm. His heart was beating painfully fast, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the memory of her touch out of his head. It had sent sparks up and down his body, like she'd shocked him. What was happening? He'd never felt this way before...

* * *

><p>Drake carefully folded up the bark paper he'd been writing on, making certain to keep his ink stained claws out of the way. Lacking opposable thumbs, Zenithi wrote by the simple means of dipping their talons in ink, efficient, but messy. He was sitting in his nesting hole, practically buried in soft nesting material. It often came as a surprise for others to learn that the luxurious woven, living tree houses were, in actual fact, for the Feloisa. The Zenithi favoured the more frugal approach, living in holes in tree trunks, lined with feathers and fluffy seed heads. In deference to his status, Drake's ancestral nesting hole was larger than most, with a storage hole for those things too precious to risk carrying around with him.<p>

Drake had started keeping a journal of the mission so far. Writing calmed him, helped him focus his thoughts. But it wasn't working this time. The possible consequences of failure weighed heavy on his mind. He shrugged, and took the journal in his teeth, placing it within the hole as he readied himself to go and meet the others, plans and ideas already forming in his head. Until his head brushed against something that gave a faint rustle. For a moment, Drake was stiff as a board, then, slowly, he drew it out. It was a faded much folded piece of bark paper, ancient and beginning to crumble. Painted on it in once bright colours was a drawing, a child's crude sketch of a green Zenithi and a white Lombax, with black eyes, the latter holding the formers wing. Scrawled across the top, in untidy Lombax runes with half the letters the wrong way around was the legend:

"Me AnD DaDdy."

A tear ran down his sleek muzzle as he stared at the picture, one of the few reminders of a happier time, bringing back memories so sharp they stung. He gave a shuddering sigh and put it back, next to a scarlet feather and a few fragments of pale eggshell. Drake slipped out of the nest holes gloom into the golden light of Elysium. There was still darkness, though, darkness inside his head, an aching, gaping blackness. He tried to bury it, plastering a fake smile on his snout as he flew gracefully over to where Ratchet and Clank were waiting for him, the Lombax looking strangely pre-occupied.

"Hello, you two!" he said, with forced brightness. "Where's Jasmine?"

"She won't be long, she had to get her armour." said Ratchet. "What's up?"

"We found the crystal. It's a rare type of gem on Quantos. There are few known specimens. However, we were successful in pin-pointing the area one might be found. All we have to do is-oh dear."

Ratchet followed the direction of Drake's concerned gaze. On her way over to the others, Jasmine had bumped into none other than Angela Cross, who had been on an errand. The two now circled each other slowly, eyes locked and hackles raised. Ratchet could hear a steady, low yowling, like two cats ready to attack.

"You might want to break that up." advised Drake. "When Lombax females fight, things can get serious. I don't want them-too late."

A few very interesting moments followed as Ratchet managed to separate the two, during which he narrowly avoided getting bitten. Finally, however, he managed to pull them apart, and Angela stomped off with her nose in a sling and minus a few patches of fur.

"What is up with you two?" said ratchet.

Jasmine shrugged.

"She annoys me."

"Sheesh, I'd hate to see what you do to someone you really don't like!"

Jasmine smoothed her ruffled fur, trying to look unconcerned. There was something about Angela that set her off every time. Was she somehow seeing the woman as a rival? Jasmine wondered, as they walked back over to Drake. She mentally chided herself. _Don't be absurd! He's just a friend! Isn't he...?_

"Watch where you're going!"

Lost in thought, Jasmine had nearly stepped on Drakes tail. She snapped back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry..."

Drake gave her an odd look.

"We're ready to move out."

Jasmine nodded grimly and shouldered her wrench.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>Quantos. 0800 hours.<p>

Ratchet carefully piloted Aphelion over the jungles of Quantos, looking for a good landing spot. Behind him in the back seat, Jasmine and Drake were looking distinctly the worse for wear. Quantos was quite some distance from Elysium, so Ratchet had used warp drive. Drake shut his eyes and sank his head down onto the seat, trying to keep his breakfast from coming back up. He regretted wholeheartedly his decision to ride with the others. It may save precious energy and have a lovely view, but it just wasn't worth it!

Ratchet brought Aphelion down near a cliff side village. As they stepped (or in Jasmine and drakes case, fell) out of Aphelion, they were quickly surrounded by curious Fongoids. Once she got her nausea under control, Jasmine was fascinated. The Fongoids had never featured in the lessons she had been given about other races and species. They were small and childlike, reaching out curiously to touch her wrench and armour, clearly having never seen anything like it. Drake kept back. As far as the Fongoids were concerned, he was the strangers pet, but he wanted to take no chances. Ratchet began questioning the Fongoids in their odd, yapping language, and their attention quickly turned to him. Jasmine didn't know what he was saying, but they didn't seem to like it, the smiles slipping off their faces as he gestured in the direction they needed to take. Occasionally Clank would join in in flawless Fongoid, but they still looked unhappy. And a little scared.

Jasmine joined him as the argument went on, Ratchet and Clank looking increasingly annoyed.

"What's he saying?" she whispered, trying not to move her lips too much.

"He's asking for a guide." said Drake softly in a whisper barely on the cusp of hearing. "Our scouts have a tendency not to come back from the place we need to go. Having someone who knows the area will come in handy. Looks like they're having trouble."

Ratchet, Clank and the Fongoid chief seemed to be having an argument, the Lombax gesticulating angrily. The chieftain folded his arms and scowled, indicating quite clearly that his word was final. Finally, the two heroes gave up in disgust and stomped back to the others, both looking highly irritated.

"They are scared!" Clank burst out. "They refuse to help us, no matter what we said!"

"What was the problem?" inquired Jasmine.

"Well, I'm not too sure of the local dialect." said Ratchet "but I'm pretty sure it was something to do with 'spirit woods' or something like that, anyway."

"I don't care what they say. If the crystals in this area, we have to go in there!" said Jasmine.

"Then you go to death, lady."

They turned. An old Fongoid had crept up on them, leaning on a stick for support.

"Spirit woods dangerous. No one who go there ever come out. place is cursed! Death is there! death!" he exclaimed dramatically, waving his stick.

Clank nodded and responded in perfect Fongoid.

"Thank you for your concern, but my friends and I know what we are doing. we just need to know what path to take to get there."

The old Fongoid sighed and shook his head, pointing a finger anyway.

"Spirit woods that way. Enjoy walk there. It will be last sunshine you ever see!"

He hobbled away, muttering to himself. The four exchanged worried glances. What were they getting themselves into?

As they moved off in the direction the old man had indicated, the gazes of the locals followed them. Clank had never seen such sad faces. He wondered what they knew...

The village fell behind them quickly. The walk was a pleasant one to start off with, the only problem being the vines stretching between the trees prevented Jasmine from using her hover wings. But she didn't mind. It really was a lovely day, warm sunlight gilding colourful flowers, and brightly coloured birds singing from the was no doubt about it, Jasmine thought. Quantos was quite pretty. Except now it wasn't. Gradually, the landscape changed. The ground grew spongier, the trees became sicker and greyer, twisted, leafless branches clawing at the sky. A cold fog shrouded everything, turning the light grey. Unconsciously, the travellers bunched together. This was not a happy place.

Finally, the path they had been following split into three separate paths, leading deep into the weird woods.

"Damn." muttered jasmine. "Which way now?"

"We stand a better chance of finding the correct path if we split up." said Clank. Ratchet nodded.

"Good idea. You and Drake take the centre path. Jasmine, you take the right path. I'll go left. Everyone got communicators?"

They nodded.

"Good. Sing out if you find something."

They separated. Ratchet's path twisted and turned at a dizzying rate, the ground wobbly and swamplike. An eerie silence pressed on his eardrums, broken occasionally by the mournful cries of some unidentified animal in the trees. He sensed eyes on him and shivered, picking up his pace. The quicker he found what he was looking for, the better.

He turned a corner.

And there was light. For a moment, he was dazzled, hand held up in front of his eyes to block the glow. as his eyes adjusted, he noticed the lights shifting hue, and squinted into the glare. On the path in front of him was living light, a glowing wisp of rainbow smoke, changing colour gently. Smoky tendrils fluttered and faded, moving lazily in the faint breeze. It was entrancing, almost hypnotising. Captivated, Ratchet stretched out a hand, and it began to move away. Ratchet felt a tinge of panic. He didn't want to lose this beautiful creature!

"Hey, come back!"

The closer he got to it, the further away it moved, sending him on a merry dance through the trees. And off the path. Ratchet didn't notice. He was thoroughly under the creatures spell, not bothering with anything else other that getting close to the warm, rainbow light. The ground got boggier. he didn't care. Trees lashed him. he didn't notice. Finally, the glowing, plasma like being came to a halt, tentacles of light shifting slowly. If Ratchet had been in a normal frame of mind, he would have noticed it had come to a halt over a patch of swampy quicksand. If he stepped in it, he would never be seen again. The creature had completely taken him, however, and he stepped forward, like one in a dream, eyes blank, arms outstretched...

"Out of it, you wretched creature!"

Something rushed out of the trees, waving its hands and yelling. The creature panicked, tendrils bunching up close to itself. Spell broken, Ratchet blinked in shock and staggered, falling hard on his rear. The creature fled, taking its light with it. The woods were plunged back into semi-twilight as the mist blocked the sun. It was colder, too, but Ratchet didn't notice, staring in shock at the one who had saved his life.

Alister Azimuth.

The elder Lombax was leaning against a tree, smiling in amusement at Ratchet's expression.

"What?" he joked. "I grow a third ear or something?"

"This-this is some kind of trick! it can't be real!" For a moment, fear shot through him. Was Kaos here? was she taunting him?

Alister shook his head.

"Not a trick. this is real."

"But...but you're..."

"I invite you to think carefully about the term "spirit woods' I'm no more alive than most of the trees hereabouts."

Now Ratchet looked closer, he could see Alister was right. he seemed solid enough, but a faint, soft nimbus surrounded him. He seemed...happy. His eyes lacked the hollow, empty look they had had when he was alive. They were warm and bright, practically glowing.

"How is this possible?" asked Ratchet, still hardly daring to believe it.

"Near as I can tell, this place appears to be the site of a weakness between the worlds of the living and the dead. Here, I have some crude semblance of life. It has its dangers, as you've just found out." He jerked a thumb in the direction the escaping creature had taken. "We call them Will-O-Wisps. They're soul eaters. They lure you over to swampy areas, than absorb your soul when you drown. They go after the weaker spirits here too, but a show of strength usually shifts them. They're complete cowards."

Ratchet relaxed. It was no lie, no nightmare dredged up from the back of his mind by Kaos. This was _real._

"It's good to see you again, Alister."

The elder smiled.

"Good to see you too, lad. Can't help but notice you've lost the path."

Ratchet looked around. Alister was right. He was completely lost, surrounded by land that seemed indistinguishable from swamp. One false move, and he'd be sucked under...

"Follow me."

Ratchet set off after the glowing figure of his old mentor, still hardly able to believe it. A thought came to him, and he immediately felt guilty for not thinking of it sooner.

"Hey, Alister?"

"Yes?"

"Is...is my...is...Dad..around?"

They reached the path, and Alister stopped.

"Of course, Ratchet. Matter of fact, he's right-"

"BOO!"

Ratchet yelped and levitated. Alister sighed.

"-behind you. Seriously, Kaden? Your own son?"

"Hey, what's the point of being dead if you can't have a little fun once in a while?"

Slowly, Ratchet turned, heart thudding. His father was standing on the path, an evil grin on his face. It faded to an expression of shocked awe as Kaden beheld the son he had never had a chance to know.

"You weren't kidding, Al. He does look just like me. Except for his eyes. He has his mothers eyes..."

There were other differences. Kaden's fur was darker, more of an orange hue than a golden one. He was taller, and had more stripes, but otherwise, they were practically identical.

"Hey, Dad." Ratchet croaked, his throat dry. "How's...how's it going?"

Even as the words left his mouth, he knew they were winning entrants in the "Really stupid things to say" contest, but his whole mind seemed to have seized up. It was all his frozen thoughts could come up with.

Kaden chuckled.

"Pretty good, kiddo. Besides the small problem of being dead."

Ratchet gave a sickly smile, unable to think of anything else. Kaden saw this, and understood.

"I hear you've done well for yourself. Alister tells me you're a hero. Thousands owe their lives to you. I can't say how proud I am. I just don't have the words."

Ratchet nodded, still mute.

Another voice rang out from the woods.

"Hey, Alister!"

A female Lombax stepped out of the trees. Like Kaden and Alister, she had the pearly corona that marked her as a ghost. She was tall, slender and gangly, moving gracefully over fallen trees and submerged rocks, She was a tortoiseshell, black and reddy-brown blotches covering her, except for a creamy white throat and underbelly. Green, hauntingly familiar eyes glowed with an expression he had last seen on Jasmine, the look of someone who considered a whoopie cushion the last word in comedy. She looked rather tomboyish, with short hair and wearing a faded pair of jeans and a brightly coloured tee shirt.

"I scared the Will-O-Wisp over to the outskirts. It shouldn't bother us."

"Thanks, Mala. Last thing we want is an uninvited guest."

She caught sight of Kaden and rushed into his arms, smiling and rubbing his nose with hers, eyes glowing with love.

Looking at them, Ratchet's still shocked mind made the connection between the two's obvious bond, and her green eyes, so much like his own.

"...Mom...?"

She turned and gasped, hands flying up to her mouth.

"Oh Kaden! Is this him?"

Kaden nodded, smiling. Mala drifted closer and took her sons hands. There was something there, he could feel it, but it was as solid and tangible as a puff of air, soft and light, barely there.

"You've grown so much. Last time I saw you, you could fit in one of your fathers hands." A tear glistened in her eye. "I've missed you, little one."

Ratchet tried to gulp back sobs, eyes burning. He'd _dreamed _of moments like this, and now here it was, and he didn't know what to say...

It was Alister who broke the silence and stopped Ratchet from bawling like a cub.

"I do hate to interrupt, but what brings you here? This place is hardly a tourist attraction."

Ratchet blinked and wiped his eyes.

"Um, it's a long story, and kinda crazy, if you think about it..."

Kaden took a seat on a fallen log.

"I don't mind. I've heard crazier stories, believe me. This guy used to come back from missions with the nuttiest yarns."

He looked meaningfully at Alister, who bristled.

"Hey, every word of those was true!"

"Riiiight..." He turned back to Ratchet.

"Let's hear it, son."

"Well-"

It took some telling.

There was silence after he'd finished as the implications sank in. Alister spoke up first.

"Don't Zenithi look like someone stuck a bird and a lizard in a hadron collider?"

"Yeah, kinda. Why?"

"I think I've seen them before. They don't hang around here, they're usually on their way to the...beyond, but I see glimpses of them."

"The beyond?"

"You'll find out someday." He said, softly.

"I think I know the place you're looking for." said Mala.

"Really? Where?"

"It's just outside the spirit woods. We can't go there, but we can lead the way."

"Why can't you go there?"

"Because we only have existence here." said Alister. "If we leave the woods, we fade. You wouldn't even be able to hear us. We'll be happy to take you as far as we can go, however."

"So why are you guys here?" asked Ratchet, as they set off through the dreary woods. "Why'd you stay here instead of...moving on?"

"Not ready yet, I guess." said Kaden. "Besides, we're Guardsmen! You get teens wandering in here on dares sometimes. If we didn't scare them away, the Will-O-Wisps would get them. That's the code of a Guardsman, to protect the innocent."

"Well, technically I was just a computer engineer." said Mala. "But I still went through basic, so that counts."

"So you both were in the Guard?" asked Ratchet. His parents nodded.

"It's how we met." said Kaden. Alister sniggered.

"Yeah, your eyes met over the test tubes."

Kaden rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again. For the last time, just because I worked in R and D does not make me a nerd!"

"Romantic dinners by Bunsen burner light..."

"Shut up!"

Mala rolled her eyes.

"Those two are always like that. They have the kind of friendship that's expressed by noogies, wedgies and name calling. It's quite entertaining to watch."

Alister currently had Kaden in a neck lock, inflicting a spirited noogie.

"He's not the Alister I remember." Ratchet said. "He's...happier..."

"This is how he was when we were younger, before you were born. He used to be quite the joker."

"What happened?"

"Rachel. She was his girlfriend before the mess with Tachyon. Polaris was a dangerous place after the Great War. Brigands, bandits, pirates, and so on and so forth. You were lucky to hit forty! Rachel...wasn't so lucky. Part of Alister died with her. He was never the same after that. It was why he gave Tachyon the plans. Tachyon promised him no one would ever have to die like she did. He bought it hook line and sinker. We don't blame him. he was grieving."

"Is she here?"

"No. She'd moved on. He wants to wait for the Lombaxes to come back before he goes after her. He wants to see his mistake fixed before he leaves."

Kaden finally wriggled loose and gave Alister a playful punch on the arm.

"Moron."

"Dipwad."

"Are you guys done?" said Ratchet, sighing.

"We're just getting warmed up!"

There were chuckles, which gradually faded into deep silence, filled with complex overtones and unspoken thoughts. There were so many things Ratchet wanted, _needed _to say, but they tangled in his throat. Occasionally, he would nearly ask, then disguise it as a cough or throat clearing. Kaden also looked as though he had to say something, but he, too, was having trouble. Mala noticed this, and nudged Alister on his spectral ribs, indicating with a concise nod that they should leave them alone.

"Ah, we're going to...scout the perimeter." she said. "You guys keep going. We'll catch up."

They vanished into the trees. Kaden and ratchet walked on in silence, until...

"So, you and that Jasmine girl, huh? What's happening there?"

The question was so unexpected it drove Ratchet's already overloaded brain into disarray.

"W-what?"

"Anything happening between you two?"

"Dad!"

"Hey, I'm a father. I have to ask these sorts of things."

"We're friends."

"_Just _friends?"

"Yes! Maybe. I don't know! I don't understand! I've never felt this way before! I feel like I've got live wires under my skin! Sometimes I just think of her as a friend and sometimes...God, I'm so confused!"

Kaden gave him a knowing smile.

"It'll all make sense one day. Trust me on this."

"I hope so...So you're...OK here?"

"It has its perks. I get to spook the pants off people and save them at the same time. Do you have any idea how awesome that is?"

Ratchet laughed.

"I bet you and Jasmine would have gotten on great!"

"Bit of a pranker, is she?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah, you should have seen the stuff me and Alister got up to when we were your age. Oh, the stories I could tell you...The praetorian Guard changed all that for the most part, but we still had our fun. We used to prank call this really annoying guy in our outpost all the time, and he'd always fall for it! Good times..."

He chuckled, then looked thoughtful.

"You said her last name was Cain?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I think I knew her mother. Tyra Cain. She was a Lieutenant. Damn good one. Yeah, that would make sense, I recall she was on pregnancy leave when Tachyon attacked. Nice to know she survived."

"She died when Jasmine was young."

Kaden bowed his head.

"That's a shame. She was a good woman. Still, it's nice to know her daughters following in her footsteps."

Ratchet noticed something. His fathers light was fading, dimming even as he watched.

"Dad..."

"We're approaching the outskirts. I'll have to leave you soon."

"...Oh..."

He could see daylight cutting through the mist, beams of gold coating the grey trees, lending beauty to the stunted growth. As Ratchet stepped out of the fog, he noticed flat stones beneath his feet. A closer look revealed cobbles, nearly invisible under a thick layer of grass. There was a building in the distance, clearly abandoned. The windows were broken, wood warped by time and weather, and vines nearly obscured it.

He turned back to face the spirit woods. Alister and Mala had returned from 'scouting the perimeters' and now his lost family hung back, trying to stay inside the fog. They were barely there, pale and misty now.

He reached out for them beseechingly.

"Please stay a bit longer. There's so much I still need to know."

"Sorry, baby." said Mala. "This is as far as we can go."

"But...I miss you."

"We miss you too, but we have no choice." said Kaden. "Just remember this. I'm proud of you. You've accomplished so much in such a short time. I will always be proud."

Ratchet nodded, unable to speak again. A question rose in his mind, unbidden, one that had haunted him since his final encounter with Tachyon.

"What was my real name? The one you gave me?"

"Ryan. After your grandfather. But, you know...I think Ratchet suits you better. Its more 'you'."

"Ryan..." Ratchet said quietly. His father was right. Ratchet really did fit him better...

They were starting to fade back into the mist. Alister paused.

"Ratchet, a word of advice."

"Yes?"

"This may sound cruel, but I have only your best interests at heart...I don't think you should come back here. If you learned one thing from me, it's this: To focus solely on what has passed is unhealthy, and can even destroy you." They were fading faster now, or was the mist getting thicker?

"We've lived our life." Alister continued. "Yours is just beginning. You need to live for yourself, not for others." Ratchet had to strain to hear him. His old mentors voice was little more than a whisper on the breeze. Besides him, Ratchets parents, now little more than faint shapes, smiled at their son, eyes alight with love.

"We are dead. You are alive. So live."

"Wait! Don't go!"

"So live..."

There was a breeze, soft and warm. They wavered, shifted, then with a gentle stir of air, were just fog.

For a moment, Ratchet stood, head bowed, tears drying on his fur. For one small, bright moment, he had had family. And now they were gone. He didn't even feel the persistent nudge on his leg, until it became a bite. he looked down. A small Zenithi was looking up at him, a concerned expression on its face. It was female, and a delicate coral rose colour. For some reason, she looked familiar...

"Are you alright, sir?" Her voice was soft and low, with the Zenithi mode of speech he had come to recognise, that of an english professor with a dictionary up his rear.

"I'm fine. I'm just...thinking."

"You are the one known as Ratchet, correct?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, excellent! It's an honour to finally meet you! Father speaks quite highly of you."

"Father?"

He got no further. There was a cry, and Drake burst out of the fog, Clank close behind him.

"Mia!"

"Father!"

The two entwined necks, the Zenithi version of a hug, and Ratchet realised why she had looked familiar. She was the spitting image of her father, apart from the colour.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission?"

"The mission is complete, Father. Oh, I was so worried when I heard you were here! You know few of us come back from here!"

Unnoticed in the joy of the reunion, Clank sidled closer to his friend.

"Are you well, Ratchet? You seem upset."

"It's nothing, Clank."

"You saw something in the woods, am I correct? Or someone?"

"How did you...?"

"We met Drakes father. He was rather unimpressed at being the honoury grandfather of Kaos, but he understood Drakes reasons. Who did you see?"

"Alister. And...my parents...I don't want to talk about it. Hey, look! There's Jasmine!"

The young corporal had stepped out of the woods. She was pale and quiet, eyes downcast.

"Hey, Jaz. You OK?"

She looked up. Tears glittered in her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Fine, thanks. Who's pinky over there?"

This remark earned her a glare from Mia, who'd been fluttering over to say hello.

"She's Drakes daughter." muttered Ratchet.

"Oh...no offence meant."

"None taken." said Mia. "So, where are you headed?"

Ratchet pointed to the abandoned building.

"There's as good a place to start looking as any."

"You're damn right there,Ratchet! That's an old Praetorian Guard outpost!" cried Jasmine. "Look!"

She knelt down and prised a fallen sign out of the ground. It was covered in Lombax runes, which Jasmine translated for him.

"Caution. Unauthorised access forbidden. Trespassers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again."

"Yikes. What happened to a friendly warning?"

"That is the warning. Won't matter, anyway. This place is a ghost town."

Mia stepped forward to joint them, only to have her father put out a wing to stop her.

"No, Mia. You stay here. If this goes wrong, someone must continue the guardianship. You know you have no other siblings to take your place if you die. As it is, I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea of you going on missions anyway. I will not risk my only child."

Mia sighed. It was clear they had had this conversation many times.

"Yes, father. I will stand guard."

"Good girl."

Jasmine ran her hand over the door. It was still intact and sturdy, despite years of neglect. Locked, too.

"Bugger."

"Are you certain we need to go here?" asked Clank. "It looks dangerous."

Jasmine snorted.

"Please, Clank, I'm a Praetorian Guard. My life's flashed before my eyes so many times I sleep through the boring bits now. I thrive on danger."

Her questing fingers found what she was looking for, hidden in the grain of the wood. A cunningly disguised scanner. She unclipped her badge and held it up, waiting with baited breath.

"Lets hope this works..."

There was a moments silence, then...

"Life form detected. Beginning primary scan...Life form identified. Lombax. Beginning secondary detected. Status: Corporal. Welcome, Corporal."

The door slid open, exposing blackness beyond.

"Well, here goes nothing." said Ratchet.

They stepped inside.


	23. Quantos part 2: Guards and Grief

After the bright light of Quantos, it took some time for Ratchet's eyes to get used to the gloom. Once the starbursts cleared from his vision, however, he could see the devastation inflicted on the once grand entrance hall. From the look of things, the outpost appeared to have been ransacked by a not very efficient burgler. Decaying pieces of paper and equipment were scattered everywhere, hidden under a thick, undisturbed layer of dust. The air smelled of mould, decay and neglect.

Jasmine looked down at a shattered computer. Behind her, Drake snuffled around in the dust. A nasty suspicion was forming in his mind...

"Wow, Tachyon really did a number here." said Jasmine. "Look at this place. It's trashed!"

"Um..."

Something about the tone in Drakes voice made them turn.

"What is it?" said Clank.

"I...don't think Tachyon did this..."

"Looks like it to me. Death, despair, carnage on a scale incomprehensible to the civilised mind...that's Tachyon, alright." said Ratchet, scowling at Drake. He was still unimpressed about Drake sheltering the Cragmite. Drake ignored the glare.

"It's just...The Lombaxes fled about twenty five years ago, right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"By my estimations...this place has been abandoned for fifty years."

There was silence as the implications of this sank in.

"O...K..." said Jasmine. "That's...very disturbing...Any idea what happened here?"

Drake shook his head.

"With all this rot here, I can't get a bead on any attackers. There is some form of...animal smell, but that doesn't mean much. This place is damn near open to the elements. It may just be some odd species of rat."

Jasmine gazed around the hall. Lombaxes had always been famed for their curiosity, and hers was burning. She didn't just want to find out what had happened, she _needed _to find out. She had an urge to break off the mission and explore, but Guards learned to control the curiosity impulse early on. With an effort, she put it aside. She wiped some dust off a section of wall, revealing a map.

"OK, we are here..." She pointed to a spot on the map marked in more incomprehensible runes. "And we should probably start looking here." Her finger moved to a spot further out, near the centre of the building. "It's the IRHQ. That's the Information Reception Head Quarters, to you civilians. All information is collected and stored there. The outpost can't function without it. If the crystal locations anywhere, its there."

They moved out. For a while, the entrance hall was silent, then, in a dark corner, a soft hiss and the sound of movement...

* * *

><p>"Man, how can you find anything here?" asked Ratchet. The place was a maze of dark corridors and shattered doors. He was thoroughly lost, yet Jasmine strode along as if she'd been here before, torch beam splitting the darkness.<p>

"All Guard buildings are built to the same plan. It makes it easier for those visiting from other outposts to get around.

"Hmm. Makes sense."

In the pit of his soul, Ratchet was glad she knew where she was going. It meant they could get out of here quicker. This place was _creepy._ With the worn and broken equipment and general air of decay, this place felt like the set of a horror film, unsettling in its abandonment. Occasionally bits creaked and groaned.

He spun around, wrench raised, as a faint slithering noise came to his ears.

"What is it?" whispered Jasmine, wrench blades half unsheathed.

"Heard a noise."

She looked around, Guard honed senses straining themselves to the limit.

"I don't hear anything."

"It must have gone." said Ratchet, arming his blaster. Best be careful...

As they moved away, they missed the shadow in the corner, which shifted slightly, flicking a two forked tail...

* * *

><p>"Here we are! The IRHQ!"<br>Ratchet was surprised. For a place that was so important, it was a very small, unassuming door. If Jasmine hadn't said anything, he would have thought it was a janitors closet. Inside was quite different. A table occupied the centre of the room, worn with use. Broken chairs were scattered over the floor. Around the walls, banks of computers still, remarkably, glowed, cutting through the dark.

"They hook them up to a small antimatter generator in case of power cuts. It should keep going for a century or more. Damn useful. Shame we don't have one. There's nothing to manufacture antimatter with there."

Ratchet nodded, listening with half an ear. His keen eyes had spotted something worrying. On one wall, faded, but still slightly visible, was a smeared, bloody hand print...

Behind him, Jasmine was tapping on keys.

"The computers are locked, but I should be able to hack in. Its going to be easier without that damn autocorrect they installed last year back home. God, that's annoying."

"Why do you have it, then?" asked Clank, who was helping.

"Cuz Ginger makes spelling mistakes when she they're small, but last year she was programming the automatic toilets and misplaced an E for an I. We don't...We don't talk about that day..."

Absorbed in the task of hacking, neither Jasmine nor Clank noticed Ratchet pick up a piece of shattered chair, noting the deep claw marks. Drake noticed, however, as a Zenithi who is unaware of his surroundings does not live long.

"What is it?"

Ratchet turned the wood this way and that, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm...not sure yet..."

"What are your suspicions?"

"I think..."

"Yes?"

"I think something terrible happened here. It wasn't just abandoned. Something killed them."

"I'm beginning to feel that too."

"Got it!"

Jasmine did a little dance.

"I hacked the main terminal! I can unlock the others now!"

"Fantastic!" said Drake, nasty suspicions forgotten briefly. "Lets get looking, shall we?"

Jasmines resistance crumbled in the face of her overwhelming curiosity.

"Correction: You start looking for its location. I want to find out what happened here."

Drake shrugged._ Lombaxes..._He thought. _Go figure... _

Green wings blurring, he fluttered up onto a computer and started searching.

For Jasmine, the world faded. All that mattered was the information flowing across the screen, her Lombax curiosity driving her on.

"I think this was an old research station." she said. "There's a lot of information on experiments and studies on the computer, and we did pass a lot of lab equipment on the way here, now I think about it. This is the last folder saved. Experiment 665...:

She clicked on it, bringing up a screen full of Lombax runes.

"Looks like they were after a rabies vaccine."

"What's rabies?" asked Ratchet. Jasmine shuddered.

"Ever seen a zombie film? A rabies epidemic is like that, only difference is the 'zombies' are living people driven crazy with pain and thirst. They're deadly, hard to stop, and in the early stages, fast. Though they do slow down eventually when the paralysis sets in. There's a unit in the Guard solely trained to stop infestations. You can cure it, but you can't vaccinate against it. Problem is, the Lombax dimension has nothing we can make the antiviral out of. Rabies is a death sentence now. The Rabies Squad is now just glorified animal control. By the looks of it, the folks here were testing the use of nano-technology as a vaccine. There's a few video diaries. I'll start about a week before the last one, so I get a proper understanding."

The screen flickered for a moment, then showed a young, tabby coloured female.

"Video diary of Rakenda Theems, head virologist of the Centre for Advanced Lombax Research. My team and I are investigating the possible use of nano-tech as a rabies vaccine. As a test, we have obtained a sandwolf, henceforth to be referred to as "Experiment 665" This is the only other species known to contract rabies, so it should provide some useful information. Experiment 665 was injected with the modified nano-tech this morning, and will be infected with rabies tomorrow-"

"OK, lets see five days before last." said Jasmine.

"..I think we're onto something!" The scientist was visibly excited, grinning from ear to perky ear. "Experiment 665 's blood tests indicate a distinct drop in the rabies virus! There is an odd increase in nano particles, but we're still working the bugs out-"

Jasmine flicked to two days prior to the final diary. This time, Rakenda looked worried.

"...noticing a number of strange mutations in Experiment 665, and a high increase in aggressive behaviour. I'm going to transfer it to a stronger cage today. Just in case..."

Unnoticed by an absorbed Jasmine, Ratchet stepped back to avoid a spider swinging into his face, and felt something give under his foot. Questing fingers found a rat. More accurately, half a rat. It was still sticky. Slow, terrible dread began to fill him, rooting him to the spot. He tried to tell Jasmine, but the terror filling him had dried out his throat letting out nothing more than a squeak. Then the final diary began to play, and his deepest fears were confirmed. The lab around the scientist was dark and broken, walls smeared with blood. She was trembling, and bleeding from a cut on her cheek.

"Oh...oh god...We've...we've made a terrible mistake! Every...everyone is dead. It...it even got the Lieutenant! God help me, it got the Lieutenant! Just tore him apart like a sheet of paper...We should never have used nano particles! I should have realised they were too unstable! Now I'm...I'm sealed in with it. They shut the doors so...so it couldn't get out..." There was a bang and a thud off screen. She looked up. The expression on her face was not one they were likely to forget in a hurry.

"Oh god! It's in the ventilation-!"

The screen cut to static. In the horrible silence that followed, Ratchet finally managed to catch Jasmines eye, holding up his grisly find. As a sick, terrified expression passed over her face, two things happened. Drake leaped happily in the air with a cry of "I found it!"

And Experiment 665 attacked.

Jasmine moved fast, grabbing Drake and clutching him to her chest as the grey blur came within an inch of decapitating him. Back lit by the glow of the monitors, it presented a sickly sight. It was hairless and an all over grey, resembling more a six legged monkey than a sandwolf. It was thin, ribs jutting from its sides. Sharp, brutal talons glittered as the double ended tail lashed angrily. Four red eyes practically glowed on its not even remotely wolf like face. Compared to this creature, sand wolves were cuddly puppies.

It focused on Jasmine and hissed, a forked tongue flickering momentarily. Ratchet reacted with the speed of thought, shooting a fist sized hole in its chest with his blaster. He grinned in triumph, only to have the smile side off his face as the creature failed to slump to the floor, instead watching with apparent interest as the nano particles in its bloodstream healed it over, leaving no trace.

Jasmine cursed.

"It's invincible!"

Experiment 665 launched itself at them. Or at least, where they had been. Knowing for certain that those claws would gut them like a fish, they had bolted out of the door.

"Drake, where is it?" Jasmine cried.

The photographic memory of the Zenithi rose to the occasion.

"There's a sample of Quantite in lab 2c!"

"That's not far from here! Follow me!"

She activated her wings, launching herself into the air. Still in her arms, Drake craned his head over her shoulder. The creature was nowhere to be seen, but this was not reassuring. The cold intelligence of a predator had burnt in those eyes. It had plans...

Ratchet began to see signs of an attempted struggle. Broken and cracked skeletons underfoot nearly tripped him, and dried bloodstains were more in evidence.

"There!"

Jasmine pointed. Ratchet could see the lab just up ahead at the end of the corridor. His heart there...

"Ratchet! Look out!"

Had Clank been a second later with his warning, Ratchet would have been killed. The Experiment had used the ventilation shaft to follow them out of sight, and had slashed through the metal just before they reached the door. It struck him between the shoulder blades with surprising weight for something the size of a small child. From his harness, Clank did his best to fend off his friends attacker, but it pinned his arms down and ignored any electric shocks and laser burns as it sought to rip Ratchet apart. Ratchet could smell its rank breath as its teeth clashed together an inch from his ear. Drake teleported out of Jasmines arms, allowing her to strike out with her wrench. Drake nipped in between the flailing talons and inflicted a spirited attack as well. A blow to the chin from Jasmine finally sent it spinning through the air, hissing angrily as it landed in a crouch, ready to spring. Jasmine unclipped her scanner and tossed it to Ratchet.

"Find it! I'll hold it off!"

Ratchet kicked in the door and charged inside. He bit back a swearword. This lab had obviously been used to study geology. Rocks and crystals of all descriptions were stored in dozens of glass fronted cabinets. He didn't know where to start looking. Behind him, Jasmine blocked the door, slashing with her blades. It was futile, the cuts healing so fast they almost trapped her blades. It was wearing Jasmine down, but she held on. Failure was unthinkable.

"Hurry!" she screamed.

Raising the scanner above his head, he swept the beam across the room, rewarded a few moments later by a beep. He quickly narrowed it down to a small cabinet, with a bright purple gem in pride of place. His wrench staved it in, and he passed the gem to Clank.

"Here, you look after it!"

Clank took the gem and placed it in his storage compartment.

"Jasmine, we are ready to leave!" he called out.

She nodded grimly, and put everything she had into one final attack. Experiment 665 was knocked back by the sheer force of her fury, allowing them enough time to run. Jasmines head whirled with tactics. Fighting it was out of the question. The thing could probably shrug off a RYNO, for heavens sake! So what now...?

"Jasmine, any ideas?" Ratchet yelled.

"Run faster!"

"I like it!"

Perched on Jasmines shoulder, Drake looked back at the creature after them. It moved fast, already closing the gap between them.

"Drake, what about you?" Jasmine panted. "Any plans?"

"None, I'm afraid. If it was an ordinary creature there might be something I can do, but I can't think of anything that would work against nano tech!"

Clank blinked. An idea had formed in his circuits, one so brilliant he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

"Fire!" he said.

"What?"

"Fire is the answer! Everyone knows nano tech is rendered useless by fire!"

"Of course! Clank, that's brilliant! Jaz, got any matches?"

She shook her head.

"Sorry, Ratchet. I have more flares, though."

They stopped and turned, Jasmines hand flying to her storage compartment. The beast was barely a few metres away, hissing in triumph. It gathered itself, sprang...and met a tossed, lit flare halfway.

An ear-splitting shriek echoed through the wrecked corridor as the bright white flames spread over the creature, enveloping it quickly as the nanotech in its cells caught fire. Jasmine shut her eyes to block out the grisly sight. She could hear Ratchet being sick behind her, and Drakes little groan. Finally, the screams died out, and she risked a peek.

A charred skeleton lay there, still smoking.

"Well, that was hardly a pretty sight." said Drake.

"You're telling me." Ratchet muttered. He was pale under his fur.

"Worth it though." said Jasmine, grinning. "We only have to find one more crystal!"

Her and Ratchet shared a high five, feeling infinitely more cheerful.

"Lets roll." Jasmine said, sheathing her blades.

They stepped out of the building into the warm Quantos sunlight.

Ratchet sighed.

"Man, it's good to get out of there."

"Amen. That place was depressing."

"Yeah. It's kinda sad, really. They were just trying to help others."

"It probably would have happened anyway. That's Lombax curiosity for ya." said Jasmine, locking the door. "We'll do anything just to see what it would do. Let me put it like this: If you made a button that would wipe out life as we know it and put up a sign saying "Do not touch!" in 15 languages, the last thing the universe would hear before it folds up like a paper napkin would be a Lombax saying "I wonder why not?" It's in our nature." She frowned. "We're kinda stupid that way."

There was a joyful cry, and Mia leaped from the bushes.

"You're alive!"

Jasmine couldn't resist.

"No way, really? Gosh, I didn't notice!"

Drake nudged her.

"No need for that." He fluttered over to his daughter and hugged her. "We're fine, dear heart. There were some dicey moments, but the mission was a success!"

Mia grinned.

"Wonderful! Will you be heading back now?"

"I'll go with the others back to Aphelion, but I plan on teleporting the rest of the way." He glared at Ratchet when he said that. "I don't plan on encountering that warp drive again."

"I'll come with you. I haven't seen you in weeks. The last mission took longer than we thought it would."

"Um, Drake?"

He looked up. Jasmine's ears were low, purple eyes dull and sad.

"Do we have to go through...there...again?" She pointed to the spirit woods. "I don't think I could handle that again..."

Drake thought for a moment, than began snuffling around.

"I wonder...There might be one here, the question is whether it still works...Ah!"

He began scratching away at some plants.

"Back when Fongoids were advanced, they had teleport pads scattered all over the planet. Most of them were forgotten, however. The vast majority are too run down to work safely. This one is no exception, by the looks of it. Exceedingly rickety."

Clank joined him, carefully scanning it.

"I do not detect any major defects. It simply needs to be re-activated."

"Where's it's sister pad?" asked ratchet.

Drake shrugged.

"The village, most likely. The locals have probably forgotten its there. Clank, some assistance?"

They set to work, Drakes knowledge of Fongoid technology and Clanks powerful intellect working in tandem. Finally, there was a soft humming and a blue glow shone from the pads centre.

"Excellent." Drake said. "I'll travel with you. Conserving my energy would be a wise thing to do, considering our task is not yet complete."

They stepped on the pad, Drakes daughter joining them. The humming increased in intensity, there was a bright flash, and they reappeared.

In the midst of chaos.

* * *

><p>She had found them. Her forces ravaged the tiny, cliff top village. Panicked Fongoids ran around like headless chickens as Lombaxes and Blargs dealt out death.<p>

Ratchet and Jasmine exchanged glances and nodded. Time to kick butt and take names...

They leaped into the fray, taking the attackers by surprise. Behind them, Drake shoved Mia into a bush, ignoring her indignant cry. He let out a high, urgent call. The more vital the message, the simpler the call code, and this one was just one long note, nearly high enough to break glass and drive dogs into a frenzy. A few more different notes added further details, and the Zenithi joined the battle. Zenithi would be the first to admit it: They were weak. Light, hollow bones required little pressure to crush and snap. Small, bird like talons, though sharp, possessed only enough strength to perch and grasp insects. The only real weapons they had were a mouth full of sharp teeth and a nasty bite. And brains. The Zenithi fought smart, not hard. A Lombax, raising it's wrench to club a helpless villager, would feel a sharp pain in its ankle, or teeth sink into its tail, and would look down to see no one there. Naturally, this would leave them open for a wrench blow from Ratchet or a flurry of punches from Jasmine.

Aided by the Zenithi, the battle began to turn. Some of the smarter Lombaxes and the few Blargs Kaos had felt were intelligent enough not to hypnotise began to sneak away from the painful justice being inflicted on them. The stupid, hypnotised or terminally brave remained, however, fighting savagely. Ratchet gritted his teeth. It wasn't fighting them that was the problem. Few had any grasp of proper fighting, and presented no problem for his battle hardened skills. The problem was the locals. A hero at heart, Ratchet was finding it hard to both fight the invaders and rescue the Fongoids. Jasmine solved this problem by alternating between airlifting them to safety and kicking some righteous arse. Clank stepped in front of a child and zapped the Blarg menacing her. It dropped like a stone, allowing him to stun it neatly. He turned, intending to head back to where Ratchet was engaging in toe to toe combat with a seven foot female Lombax, and froze, hardly daring to believe his optic sensors. Unlike most robots, he possessed a soul, courtesy of his Zoni creation, and with it came feelings. Like terror. Right now, he regretted this heartily.

"Ratchet!"

Ratchet kicked his opponents legs out from under her and concussed her with his wrench.

"Kinda busy here, Clank!"

"Ratchet! _She _is here!"

"Oh, spot on, Clank. Well done for noticing."

The whole battleground froze as those soft deadly tones were heard. She wasn't loud, but some inflection in her words meant they could be heard through a hurricane. Jasmine dropped the feebly struggling Blarg she had been holding and turned, noting the wickedly gleeful expressions on the raiders faces. It said, "You're in for it now..."

Kaos stood on the edge of the cliff, blood red cloak flapping in the wind, its hood pulled down low to protect her light sensitive eyes. In the sudden hush, the roaring of the waterfall that tumbled over the cliff seemed unnaturally loud. A young female Fongoid wriggled in her grip. Ratchet vaguely recognised her as part of the chieftains family. A daughter. He had last seen her by her fathers side as he had argued against entering the spirit wood. There was a despairing cry from her father, who had joined in the battle rather than desert his village. The girl desperately attempted to lunge forward, but the entity had given Kaos an otherworldly strength, and the poor girl may as well have tried to tow a building. At the white Lombaxes side, Steel leaned on his wrench, leering.

"If anyone moves," said Kaos. "I will throw her over this cliff. Don't think I'm bluffing. I never bluff. She won't be the first person I've killed, not by a long shot."

Drake slipped between Ratchet's legs and faced his adopted child.

"Selene, please! Be reasonable!" he begged.

"Selene is dead!" Kaos hissed, black eyes glaring at him with an intense hatred. Drake met her gaze, his sad eyes never leaving her angry ones.

"Selene...I beg you...I know you're in there somewhere. That deep within you there is a spark of good. I know my little girl is listening. Please, for the sake of what we once shared...be merciful." A tear slipped down his muzzle.

Kaos burst into mocking laughter.

"Mercy?" she sneered while the chieftains daughter struggled in her arms. "You ask me for mercy? You really are a soppy fool, aren't you? I an KAOS! Darkness and despair. There is nothing good left. _And I like it that way_."

With the stealth she was so good at, Jasmine carefully slipped out of sight, unnoticed as all attention was focused on the confrontation on the cliff. She had a plan. It was risky, but it might just work.

Steel scowled.

"Are you gonna take that kinda disrespect from some fancy talkin' lizard?"

He was tempting fate talking so casually to Kaos, but she decided to leave it for now.

"You are correct, Steel. It seems a lesson in manners is in order. I warned you, I don't bluff!"

The girl screamed as Kaos lifted her over her head and turned to face the cliff. Kaos grinned as she heard the screams and moans from the Fongoids, and a scuffle as some of her goons held Ratchet and Clank back. She tensed, ready to throw...

And suddenly her hands were empty, and she was staggering back, landing heavily on her rear. She looked up with a snarl.

Jasmines hoverwings flashed in the sun as she deposited the girl with her father and swerved back to take another shot at had filled her heart at Kaos's callous execution attempt, and now making her regret it was the only thing on her mind. In her rage, however, she had forgotten one thing. The cliff.

Kaos didn't. She swiftly calculated Jasmines trajectory, made her decision, leaped up, tugged a blaster from Steels belt, took aim, and fired, all in one swift movement.

A cold fist seized Ratchets heart as he saw the blast moving with lightning accuracy, and he prayed with every fibre of his body it would miss.

It didn't.

Jasmine jerked as the bolt struck home, sending energy crackling across her chest. Her battered armour warped, buckled, _split._

"NO!"

Ratchet's cry was so loud it hurt his throat, but there was no denying it. Jasmine hovered momentarily, hand over her wound, choking for breath. Then her purple eyes dulled and rolled up in her head, her hoverwings stilled, and she fell with a sigh.

Drake moved swiftly, bolting off the edge of the cliff so fast his legs were still moving as he launched himself into space and dived. He folded his wings close to his body to increase his speed. If he could catch her, there was hope...

He had nearly reached her, she was barely a few feet away. A quick grab, a teleport and she would be safe. Then the waterfall caught her, and whisked her away, tumbling end over end into the roaring mists of white.

Drake pulled himself up from his dive, a ringing cry of grief ripping from his throat. He hovered, spray from the falls mingling with his tears as he stared in disbelief, then, with another cry, turned and flew back up.

On the cliff top, ratchet's heart hammered as he stared over the cliff into the fog. He ignored Kaos and her army, caring only for Jasmine. Kaos strutted over to the cliff edge, smiling smugly, and her ears perked up as she heard Drakes dry. She turned and gave Ratchet a mocking bow.

"Until next time."

The transporter that had brought the Ishkhan to this dimension was suddenly in her hand, and she twisted the dial. A silver flash, and she was gone. Her army took this as their cue, and slunk away, leaving the village empty except for the few Fongoids who had stayed to fight.

There was a green blur as Drake flew up, landing with his back to Ratchet.

"Drake? Is she OK?"

Drake turned, and Ratchet _knew._ His face said everything.

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. I couldn't catch her."

Through the ringing in his ears, Ratchet was dimly aware of someone screaming, a long cry of shock, of grief, the cry of someone who's heart was tearing in two. It took him a moment to realise it was him. He could feel Clanks hand on his shoulder, could vaguely sense comforting words, but he couldn't hear them. He had no strength, no words, just her name echoing in his head over and over again, and a hole the shape of her inside his heart. She was gone, and now nothing made sense any more. He curled up, still screaming his sorrow. There was pain, actual, physical pain in his heart, his very soul.

For Clank, there was grief too. He had considered Jasmine unprofessional and rash at first, but as time went on he had come to like her, and even respect her. She had made Ratchet happy. He had hoped that would continue. Now, no chance. Sadness flowed through his circuits as he did his best to comfort his desolate friend, who was shaking with grief. The Fongoids hung back, watching sadly. They didn't speak the language, but some things transcend words.

Drake caught the eyes of the other Zenithi and nodded. They began to sing. It was a song without words, pure emotion given sonic form. It spoke of loss, of sorrow and of grief. It wound through the village, pierced every heart that heard it, and somehow, for Ratchet, took some of his pain, lending him enough strength to go on.

The Lombax got to his feet, head bowed. Around him, the song wound down, and Drake was by his side. Behind him, Mia wept softly. She had a very tender hearted nature.

"We will meet you on Elysium." Drake said softly. "We will...we will decide what to do there."

They disappeared, and Ratchet began to trudge slowly towards his ship, and towards a future that held nothing but emptiness now.


	24. into the fire

Sargasso 0400 hours. Days to reality failure: 1

Steel crept along the dark corridors of the stronghold. It was past midnight, yet the dark was still thick enough to tax even his powerful night vision. It wouldn't have mattered even if he was totally blinded, however. He had memorised the route he needed to take, knew by heart every step to his destination.

Kaos's bedchamber.

As he passed a window, moonlight flashed off the sharp knife in his hand. Steel had always preferred a leading role...

He reached the door, cautiously trying the handle. It was unlocked, the door opening a fraction. He slowly, very slowly, pushed it open, slipping inside as gently as a shadow. A grin spread across his face as he saw the velvet hangings at the other end of the room.

Steel was good at this. Many who had crossed him had gone to sleep and never woken up again, his blade between their ribs. He made no sound crossing the room, knife held loosely by his side. When he reached the curtains surrounding her bed he paused, and adjusted his grip on the knife. An efficient killer, Steel never used the flashy stab of the amateur, where the knife was raised dramatically over the head before striking. Overarm stabs were easy to get wrong. Up and under the rib cage, that was the way. Through a gap in the curtains, he could see a figure shrouded in blankets. He carefully sighted a good spot to stab, taking his time. A good assassin never hurried. Do it once, do it right...

With a snarl of triumph, he ripped the hangings aside and thrust. The knife tore through sheets and bedding. But not flesh. The grin froze on his face. There hadn't been the resistance of flesh under his blade as he stabbed. Something was wrong...

Steel lifted the blanket carefully, and stark terror rooted him to the spot. The shape on the bed had been nothing but pillows. And a sweet, cultured, deadly voice spoke in his ear.

"Looking for someone?"

He spun around and dropped his knife with a clang. For someone with bone white fur, the shadows had hidden her remarkably well. Kaos was smiling, but it was the kind of smile that swam towards unsuspecting bathers at the beach.

"You really are a fool." she said, still smiling. "You actually thought it was going to be that simple? That a mere knife could stop me?"

She laughed. It wasn't a crazed giggle or super villain worthy cackle. It was warm and friendly. Coming from her, it was almost obscene.

"You know, Steel," she said, almost conversationally. "I could kill you right now. I could send you out that window-"

Steel flinched.

"-or have you teleported into the vacuum of space-"

He shuddered.

"-or just tear you apart with my bare hands. It's easier than it looks, believe me. How do you think I got this stronghold?"

A whimper escaped him.

"And yet, in the light of the removal of a persistent thorn in my side, I'm in a remarkably good mood today. I will not kill you, Steel-"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He dropped to his knees in front of her, nearly sobbing with relief.

"Instead, I will refuse to let you die."

She spoke into a communicator.

"Send them up."

It seemed only seconds before a grinning Patches had stepped inside the room, dragging a long, thick chain behind her. There was an iron collar at each end, one small, the other enormous.

"Thank you, Patches. You may consider yourself second in command, effective immediately."

Patches smiled smugly.

"Thank ya, Ma'am! You won't regret this!"

"I better not."

There was a scraping noise from out in the corridor, and a hiss. Steel found himself hauled up by his collar, as helpless as a cub in the face of that iron grip. Out in the corridor...

He desperately tried to flee as the foul scent hit him. The Ishkhan nearly blocked the corridor, watching the struggling Lombax with interest. Kaos had carefully made sure that the beast was controlled, to stop it killing any more soldiers, but she had neglected to tell them this. However, what she had planned would be a lot of temptation for it. Better take steps...

A terrified Lombax was holding it's chain, the only thing keeping him from bolting was his far more overwhelming terror of Kaos. She gently placed a hand on it's nose, staring into its eyes, her ebony orbs blazing as she gave it instructions, making sure it would not kill him. Turning from it, she snapped the smaller collar around Steels neck, and his eyes widened as he saw her pick up the collar, knowing with a sick feeling what she had in mind.

"No, please! Not that! Kill me, I beg you! Just not that! Please, kill me!"

She smiled as she placed the collar around the Ishkhans neck.

"No."

The two now connected, she patted one of its talons.

"Off you go, then."

It lumbered away, Steel desperately trying not to be dragged off his feet. She waited until his whimpers had faded, then turned to her new right hand woman, who was still open mouthed at the vile punishment inflicted on Steel.

"Fetch Silent Sally up here."

Glad to escape the Ishkhans lingering scent, and her new bosses nerve-scraping smile, Patches hurried off. A few minutes later, a dark shape stood in front of her. Like the late Jasmine, Silent Sally had black fur, but unlike the Guards soft, velvety coat, hers was rough and harsh. Her eyes were a dull, mustard yellow. Across her throat, a livid scar gleamed in the moonlight. An argument with a fellow gang member had earned her a cut throat. By some miracle, she had lived, but had never been able to speak since, making her ideal for covert operations. There was no chance of her blabbing.

"It's in place?"

Nod.

"You were not noticed?"

Shake.

"Not even by the ship?"

Shake. Grin.

"Well done. Just checking. You may leave."

When she was alone, Kaos leaned on the windowsill, taking in the view. She couldn't help but smile.

Soon, Drake and his cronies would regret the day they hatched!

Soon...

* * *

><p>Elysium. 0700<p>

Drake sighed. From his perch on the King, Elysium's highest tree, he could survey the whole of the main clearing. It was not a cheerful place right now. News of Jasmines death had spread quickly, and the normally happy Zenithi were subdued and quieter than usual, the only sound the occasional mournful piping. Even the chicks were less playful. Not being old enough to understand, all they knew was that the grown-ups were sad.

The air beside him wavered, but he didn't look up until there was a meaningful cough. He spoke without looking around.

"Hello, Steve."

His second in command nodded. He was older than Drake by millennia, and had served both his father and his grandmother before him. The blood red Zenithi was a fountain of useful knowledge and advice.

"Greetings, Drake. You...are well?"

"What do you think, Steve? I've just lost a friend, someone I cared about like family. I can see now why they advise not to get attached to off worlders. Compared to us, their lives are as sand in the wind, here one moment, gone the next."

Steve gave Drake a worried look. He was unused to him being so depressed.

"I imagine the mission still continues?"

"Oh yes. The problem is...Well, come with me."

Drake disappeared, Steve following close behind.

They reappeared in a natural bower, the light green where it shone through the leaves roofing it. And sitting on a fallen log, ears low and head bowed...

"We just can't get through to him." Drake whispered. Clank was sitting next to his devastated friend, trying to get a word out of him, trying to do _something _to see a spark of the old Ratchet.

Steve shook his head.

"Poor fellow. I can't imagine what he's going through."

"I can." said Drake distantly, watching as Clank gave up in despair and walked towards them.

"It is no use." he said, sadly. "Nothing I saw will reach him. He would not even touch breakfast! I have never known him to refuse a meal before..."

Drake thought for a while.

"You go and find the next crystals location in the book, Clank. Leave Ratchet to me."

Clank nodded and left. Steve nudged his leader.

"Whatever you have planned, make it quick. We have a day left at most."

"Don't worry. I'm almost positive this will work."

* * *

><p>It was shaping up to be a glorious day on Elysium. Tiny, rainbow bright birds sang in the trees, and the air was scented with flowers. It was beautifully warm. Except for Ratchet. He had never felt this cold before, this empty. It seemed to fill him, freezing in his soul, tangling in his very heart. The beauty of Elysium went unnoticed as he huddled on the log, clutching his knees to his chest. He ignored the arrival of Drake, who was clutching a bark bag in his jaws. It was placed next to him.<p>

"I brought you breakfast. Clank tells me you haven't eaten. There's no insects in it, no need to worry. I personally don't understand why other races are so nervy about eating them. It's just protein, really. But, each to their own, I guess."

There was silence.

"Starving yourself won't bring her back, you know."

More silence.

"We still have a mission to complete."

Once again, nothing. Drake looked closer at him and his heart went out to him. Ratchet was a _mess_. His fur stuck up in all directions, his green eyes so dull they were nearly grey. Tears had tracked furrows down his cheeks.

"You know, Ratchet, I've been where you are right now."

Finally, Drake got a response. An ear flicked up slightly.

"You have met my daughter, correct?"

A non-committal shrug was the only reply.

"Did you ever wonder why you never met her mother?"

Ratchet raised his head slightly, dull eyes flicking in Drakes direction.

"Ah, she was a beauty. Feathers like fire. When the sun hit her just right, she seemed to shine." He smiled sadly.

"I know it sounds clichéd, but it truly was 'love at first sight'. We were soul mates. Inseparable. Then the eggs came. Three perfect eggs. Zenithi always have three to a clutch. We don't know why. I was so excited. Finally, a second chance at fatherhood, with chicks that could be guaranteed not to try and kill me. Then, about a day after they had been laid, a situation arose on Lumos. Not a very important one. It just required someone to watch it and observe any possible effects on the Balance. Technically, it was in the sector she was meant to be monitoring, but she was tired from egg-laying, so I went in her place. While I was away..." His voice broke slightly. Despite his grief, Ratchet found himself interested, curious as to what happened. "While I was away, the Mis-shapen Ones struck. They attacked the nursery. They have a great liking for eggs and chicks. She...she tried to defend our nesting hole. All they found of her afterwards was one feather. And by the time they were finally driven off...only one of my eggs was whole. One, single egg, out of my entire family. Zenithi breed only once in our lives. Mia is the only child I will ever have. I had to hatch and raise her, all on my own. And like you, I grieved. Few things in my life have hurt as much. Such grief is natural. There is nothing wrong with it. Tears are only water, and without water, nothing can grow. A broken heart will heal in time, and when it does, the memory of the one you lost is sealed inside to comfort you, and you can remember them without pain. What is wrong is allowing grief to overwhelm you, to leave room in your heart for nothing else. She is gone, but her legacy lives on in us, and I know she would want us to continue. And knowing Jasmine, she'd kick your tail from here to sundown if she saw you like this!"

A tiny smile flitted across Ratchet's face.

"So, I guess I'll leave you to think about it,then, Clank is looking for the other crystals location. He shouldn't be long. Come see us when you feel ready."

He began to walk away.

"Drake?"

He froze.

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"Thanks."

Drake nodded.

"I am glad I could have-"

"Drake!"

His head spun around. A Zenithi was barrelling towards him as fast as his legs could carry him, two Feloisa scurrying in his wake. He was a soft, chocolatey brown, and both him and the Feloisa were streaked with grease and oil. Unusually for his race, this particular Zenithi had a passion for engineering and mechanics, a skill Drake encouraged.

He screeched to a halt in front of Drake, his Feloisa attendants already babbling in sign language. Feloisa lacked vocal cords, so communicated by signals, but they were so panicky Drake couldn't understand them.

"What is it, Guthrie?" he said.

"We 'ave a problem, Guvna."

"What?"

"Well, you said t' 'ave a gander at the Lombaxes ship an' see if it needed anythin'?"

"What's wrong with her?" said Ratchet, urgently shooting to his feet.

"Nah, nah, don't worry, Guvna. Nuthin's wrong with 'er. Only..."

He raised a wing, and something silvery and shiny dropped to the ground.

"We found this bolted to the undercarriage."

Ratchet picked it up. And his stomach fell away.

"It's a tracking beacon!"

* * *

><p>It was always windy in the canyons. To Tachyon, near permanently in a gloomy mood these days, it sounded like sighing. He was mixing up black pigment for his mentor. Some might consider it a step down from Emperor, but he considered it a step up, considering some of the things he had done.<p>

"I finished this batch."

There was silence. This was unusual. He would never admit it, but Azreal enjoyed the company, and was usually happy to talk to the Cragmite.

"Azreal?"

"Something isn't right here..."

The tone in his voice had Percival scurrying over to his side. Azreal was slumped on the floor, wing feathers stained with paint. On the wall in front of him was a riot of colour, lines, swirls and blobs in no particular order. Something about it disturbed him. He sought for something to say.

"Nice abstract." he said. "Very...arty."

"It is not an abstract." Azreal said, his quiet, breathy voice nearly drowned out by the wind. "It is a mind dump. What you are looking at is my subconscious. When it is here in front of me, it is sometimes easier to read. It is remarkable the things you find there. To you, it is meaningless. To me, it speaks volumes." He frowned. "Most of the time."

"What does it say?"

"I'm not 's the problem with the second sight. You see what is happening, but not what it means. I find my attention is most drawn to this..."

He pointed with a talon towards a red slash, still wet paint glistening like blood.

"I don't know what this means, but whatever it is, it can't be good. When I look at it, I think of...death."

"But that's already happened, hasn't it? Jasmine died!"

"New death...Greater death..."

A sudden nasty thought appeared in Tachyons mind. He had been in a number of invasions, crushing resistance under his armies. And Kaos was far nastier than he had ever been...

"Perhaps...Perhaps she is coming...here..."

Azreal was silent, unwilling to entertain the terrifying thought. The more he looked at the wall, however, the more he could see Percival was onto something. The way the slashes angled up, the size and shape of the blobs, they all seemed to point to the same thing.

"If you are right...It would seem Elysium is no longer off the map. And I think it will happen soon. Very soon."

Fighting against the rising tide of panic, Percival ran outside to check for invading ships.

And nearly fainted at what he saw.

* * *

><p>"I say, Angela! Be careful!"<p>

She carefully put the egg she had nearly fumbled back in its hole. Working in the temple eggery always made her nervous. Here, the eggs of Zenithi parents who were both called away on missions were stored in cubby holes lined with soft material. They could be stored indefinitely, outside of time. She carefully backed away. For Lombaxes, the tail was vital for balance, and without it, Angela tripped, dropped and fumbled with monotonous regularity.

The small yellow Zenithi in charge of the eggery shook her head and sighed, a rueful smile on her muzzle. Sunny was never far away from a smile. Her name was derived both from her sunshine yellow scales and her personality. It was second nature for Zenithi to be cheerful, but compared to Sunny, they were very depressed indeed. Even her song was happy, reminiscent of the perky tones of a steel drum. Like many Zenithi, she wore scale paint, delicate lines and swirls of black contrasting with her bright scales.

"Why don't you go join Ace at the lookout? I'm sure he'll enjoy the company!"

"OK. Thanks, Sunny."

She left, tripping over the doorway as she did so.

Angela breathed out as she left the border of the temple, feeling the familiar tug as she stepped back into time. She always felt strange in there. It was a relief to be back out under the open sky. She heard the sad song drifting from the clearing and her ears drooped. She hadn't liked Jasmine, but it was clear Ratchet had. She had seen him when he had returned. He had been barely able to stand. She hated to see him so upset.

A short walk brought her to the lookout, a spur of rock jutting out from a hillside. Ace was sitting on the edge, legs dangling. A stunning view of Elysium stretched out before them. The rule said they could never leave Elysium, but none of the "waifs and strays" minded. Why would they want to leave anyway?

"Hey. Thought you might like some company."

She sat down next to him.

"Any sign of them?"

"Nope. The Mis-shapen Ones have been pretty quiet. Guess they learned their lesson this time. It's been a pretty chill morning so far."

Angela didn't respond. Her ears were perked up, as an unfamiliar noise reached them. Ace lacked the uncanny hearing of the Lombaxes, however.

"What is it?"

"Sounds like...a ship."

"It could be Ratchet's."

"No. This ones harsher. And...there's more of them. Holy crap, there's a lot!"

She jerked upright, shading her eyes as she scanned the horizon. Ace saw them before he heard them, a small fleet of ships approaching with chilling relentlessness.

"Please let them be friendly!" he moaned.

And the first missile streaked over the forest.

* * *

><p>"Here it is."<p>

Clank pointed to the picture of the red shard of crystal in the book.

"Once we have found that, we will be able to fight Kaos properly!"

Zoe clapped her hands and giggled.

"Then I can see my daddy again!" Her face fell. "But Jasmine won't be there..."

Clank gave Shona a worried look at the children. They seemed to have taken Jasmines loss rather hard. His attempts to raise their spirits seemed to be having no effect. they were still quiet and sad.

"So where is it?" said Zoe.

"It does not say. But the crystal in question is quite a powerful one.. it should not be difficult to find someone who knows where it is."

He waved away a Zenithi chick. As per usual, the nursery was crowded. Zenithi and Yakunzu bird chicks scurried underfoot, while Feloisa kittens got everywhere and into everything, baby talking in sign language. The two girls spent a lot of time there. It was very sweet to watch them play. But there wasn't much playing happening now. Some of the Feloisa succeeded in Dragging Zoe off to play, but Shona stayed behind, staring at the ground.

"Are you all right, Shona?" he asked.

She sighed.

"I'm sad. I miss Jasmine."

"I miss her too." he said sadly. "She was very brave."

"What if the bad lady comes back? What if she hurts Ratchet too?" Shona suddenly looked scared. Clank patted her hand gently.

"Do not worry. Elysium has never been discovered before. Kaos will never find us here. And Ratchet will not fall for the same trick twice. He will be fine, you will see."

Shona was about to reply, before a cry echoed across the clearing.

"Clank!"

Ratchet had his hoverboots on full throttle, haring towards him.

"Ratchet! You are feeling better?"

Ratchet stopped so suddenly he almost fell over, wheeling his arms frantically to stay upright.

"We have a situation! Someone put a tracker tag on Aphelion! I think we just led Kaos right to-!"

BOOM!

Screams erupted in the distance, and Ratchet saw flames leap up. Drake reappeared.

"Great sky, we've been located! Don't worry about the fire! Our trees don't burn easily, and the Feloisa will take care of the ones that do! We need to stop the invasAAARGH!"

He keeled over, screeching, as a strange humming started setting Ratchets teeth on edge and making Clanks circuits vibrate. Around them, all the Zenithi staggered and moaned, then just as suddenly, the humming died down slightly, and they staggered to their feet, still reeling from both the strange noise and the suddenness of the attack. One of the Zenithi gave a shrill cry.

"I can't teleport! Some-things blocking me!"

Panic rippled through them as they realised she was right. Drake bared his fangs in a snarl.

"She won't even face us on an even footing! I can't believe this! How is she even doing it?"

"I believe that may be your answer."  
>Clank pointed skywards. Overhead, a huge, hazy purple energy dome covered the temple, the canyons, and a large chunk of the forest.<p>

"She must be scrambling our teleportation abilities somehow! We're stuck here!"

Shona grabbed Ratchet's hand, huddling close to him in terror.

"What's happening, Mr Ratchet?"

He squeezed her hand in a vain attempt to comfort her.

"We need to get the kids to safety!" he snapped.

"Usually the safest place is the canyons." said Drake. "There are plenty of deep caves the Mis-shapen Ones don't know about. That's where we usually hid the chicks during attacks. All those on nursery duty! Follow me! We need to get the young ones to safety! Ratchet, Clank, try and hold off the attackers!"

Ratchet gently prised Shona off him.

"It's OK, Shona. Go with him. He'll keep you safe."

She gave him one last look of pure terror before her and Zoe were led off. Clank locked himself into his harness, and they set off north, to where the enemy dropped ships were raining down their cargo of death...

* * *

><p>"There we are!"<p>

Patches stepped back from the dome generator, its teeth rattling hum settling down.

"This will prevent them from teleporting, yes?" Kaos sank further into the shade of a tree, cloak and hood casting her face in shadow. Silently, she cursed Elysiums sunny climate.

Patches snickered.

"It does more than that, Ma'am!" Beside her, Honey grinned and began sharpening a knife.

"Explain."

"Lets just say that anyone trying to leave the dome is in for a bit of a _shock. _It will be an _electrifying _experience!"

"They'll receive severe electrical burns!" giggled Honey.

Patches sighed.

"You just killed the joke, Honey."

"Sorry."

Already, the sounds of the assault began to filter through the trees, the screams of the Zenithi mingling with the harsh laughter of the invaders.

"Well done." said Kaos. "Now, why don't you two go have 'fun'?"

They gave identical smiles of evil joy and shot off into the forest. Kaos smiled. Already she could feel the Balance start to shift faster. Lets see what Drake thinks of _this..._

* * *

><p>It was bedlam. The invaders seemed to be everywhere. Taken by surprise, and still in shock at their home being discovered in such a horrific fashion, the Zenithi were being hammered. Ratchet felt his gorge rise as he beheld the slaughter. It wasn't the sight of innocent creatures being killed that hurt the most. It was the sound. Zenithi have expressive voices, as they use music to pass on sounds are as heart rending as the screaming of a young teenager writhing on the ground with a broken wing, or the wails of someone watching their nest mate shot down in a hail of bullets trying to flee the devastation. To see creatures as innocent and delicate as the Zenithi so brutally attacked was more than he could bear. Gun blazing and wrench flashing, he joined the battle, striking them hard, pouring his grief and rage into every blow. Ratchet slammed into a Blarg, leaving them stunned and breathless on the ground. He bent down to help the Zenithi it had been attacking. One look told him it was too late. She tried to speak, gasping for breath, then slumped, scales growing dull as her life left her.<p>

Tears burnt his eyes.

"I'm so sorry..."

Clank tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ratchet, we must continue! What if they reach the temple?"

He shook himself.

"You're right. We can't risk that!"

Dodging blaster shots and returning them with a vengeance, he pressed on.

* * *

><p>He was too late. The temple, never very highly defended in the first place, had been breached. The Mis-shapen Ones had never gotten that far before. Defence hadn't been necessary. The invaders were not having it all their own way, however. The 'waifs and strays' had risen to the occasion magnificently. For many, it was the only place that had ever felt like home, and even though the rule said you could never leave Elysium, it was more a paradise for them than a prison. And now it was threatened, they had jumped to their temples defence.<p>

The corridors were a war zone. Ignoring their protests, most of the Zenithi had been herded into the deeper chambers in the temple to stay safe. The Feloisa and Yakunzu birds had stayed to fight, however, and added their own unique brand of pain to the battle.

Angela stumbled over a fallen Yakunzu bird, her blaster shot going wild. They were managing to hold a defensive line in the outer corridors, but were paying dearly for every foot they gained back. Max steadied her quickly. His normal expression of faint confusion had been replaced with anger. Elysium was all he could remember, and he would not tolerate those who would threaten it.

"Get behind me!" he barked, shooting the wrench out of a snarling Lombaxes hand.

"It's no use, Max! There's too many of them!"

"As long as I breath, they will not harm this temple! If it's our day to die, then so be it. We'll die bravely."

The invading army looked set to overwhelm them...and a roar echoed through the corridors. The attackers started to panic as Big Tom the Agorian appeared, fists waving. He didn't need a weapon. He was the weapon. He was _big. _He didn't stand out in a crowd, he _was _the crowd. People often didn't see him because he was in the way. And he was intensely, unshakeably loyal to the Zenithi who had given him a second chance. Defenders cheered as he cleared the corridor in moments, scattering the invaders like nine pins as they struggled to flee from his onslaught.

Angela leaned against a wall to catch her breath. In the distance she could hear him pursuing the attackers.

"You...seen...Ace?" she panted.

Max nodded.

"He's leading the forest defences. I think..." His forehead crinkled as his ravaged mind failed him once again. Angela exchanged sympathetic glances with a Yakunzu bird perched on a broken statue, and it's mental voice slid across her mind.

_Poor fellow..._

The powerful telepaths had done their best, but with an injury like that, there was only so much they could do...

Angela put the thought out of her head and began rallying the troops.

"OK, people, listen up! We won this battle, but the war is still going on out there! We can't let them win! They have us outnumbered, but we really have something to fight for! And you saw them run. They're cowards at heart! We need to drive them out!" There was a ragged cheer. They were bone weary, but willing to die if necessary.

"We'll split up into groups and flush them out. Remember, they don't know this place like we do. You four and Max, come with me."

The small group ran down the south west corridor, searching for traces of the invaders. They were pulled up short, however, by a sudden scream from Big Tom coming from not far away, his cry abruptly cut off. Angela primed her blaster as a shadow loomed at one end of the corridor, growing larger and larger as its owner got closer...Then it shrank, revealing a small, female Lombax in a sweet looking outfit. Angela only had time to take in the girls crazed smile and miss matched pupils, however, before one of the defenders went down, gurgling, scrabbling at the knife embedded in his throat. The girl giggled childishly. And suddenly was everywhere. There was no focus to her attacks, she just seemed to want to hurt as many as possible, stabbing a Markazian one moment, the next slashing Angela's arm to the bone. No-one could touch her. She moved like a snake, glorying in the pain she caused. Then suddenly Honeys arms were pinned to her sides, and she was hauled off the ground, Max dripping her tightly.

"Leave them alone you monst-oof!"

Her foot drove into his stomach. As he dropped her, she kicked his ankles out from underneath him. He fell hard, head hitting the wall with a sickening crack. And he didn't get up again.

The girl turned to Angela, knife suddenly shining in her hand. Her teeth glittered as she advanced, grinning. Most of the defenders were either dead, unconscious or nursing grave injuries. Slumped against the wall cradling her injured arm, Angela was helpless. Fear gripped her as Honey raised the knife...

And suddenly Honey was flying through the air, screaming. Strong hands hauled Angela upright.

"Are you OK, Angela?"

"I've been better-Max? You're OK!"

The tall Markazian was swaying slightly, but he was upright and concious. It took a few seconds for Angela to realise why he suddenly looked different. His eyes _shone. _

"I remember everything, Angela! It's all coming back to me!"

"Max-"

"I remember the Dimensionator!"

"_Max-"_

"Talwyn! My god, I haven't seen her in years!"

"MAX!"

He came back to the present day with a bump.

"Huh?"

"Max, she's getting up!"

Honey was rising to her feet, ribs aching and prolonged murder in her heart. She drew another knife, hissing in anger. She no longer looked sweet and innocent. Far from it. Her face was twisted in a snarl, fangs bared.

Max pushed Angela behind him, tensing himself for the sharp metal that would slice through him...

And something white hit her like the wrath of angels. Honey shrieked as the Yakunzu bird pecked and tore. Then she looked up into its eyes, and sank into glowing, yellow eyed oblivion...

* * *

><p>The tide was turning. In the forests of Elysium, the Zenithi were fighting back, superior brain power and tactics starting to win over the invaders. Drake was obeying his duty as a Guardian and leader, helping the young, old and injured get to the canyons, as yet untouched by the attack. Even unable to teleport, Zenithi were fast on their feet, and Drake knew all the secret paths in the undergrowth.<p>

Ratchet lashed out, sending a Blarg reeling under the force of his blow. He was almost grateful for the rage filling him. The anger burnt away the grief, gave him something to focus on other than what he had just lost. He let the rage take him, let it flow over him in a crimson tide. The small part of him still capable of rational thought looked out through his eyes and shuddered at what he was becoming...

Then Clank was shaking him. With an effort, he pulled his thoughts together and focused on his friend.

"Huh?"

"I said, they are gone, Ratchet."

The invaders in the small clearing had fled his wrath. He could hear sounds of slaughter coming from the other clearings, but in this one, there was a tiny moment of peace. It didn't last. A Yakunzu bird soared out of the surrounding forest with the suddenness of a ghost. It landed heavily on Ratchets shoulder, and he winced. Unlike Drake, who held on gently if he had to perch on someone, the huge white bird sank its talons in hard enough to draw blood. It craned its head around until it was staring Ratchet square in the eyes. Birds don't have very expressive faces, but as near as he could tell, this one was afraid. Very afraid.

_You are needed!_

A sharp pain lanced through his head. In its fear, it wasn't being careful with it's mental communication, causing Ratchet pain with each word.

"Argh! Geez, that hurts! Why am I needed? What's going on?"

_The hatching trees! They are under attack! They are destroying the eggs!_

"Lead the way."

It was a short trip, but a hard one. The thorns Ace had planted as defence against Mis-shapen Ones scratched and tore at him and Clank, while the Yakunzu bird swerved and fluttered its way through them like they weren't there.

_They came from the other side of the clearing. They burnt the thorns there! Nothing was stopping them from entering._

"So why am I being cut to ribbons back here?"

_It's a shortcut._

They finally burst into the hatchery. A heart breaking sight met their eyes. No Zenithi would dream of abandoning their eggs. They had tried to fight. They had failed. A ring of invaders kept the snarling Feloisa at bay, and in the centre...

"_Patches."_ Ratchet growled. She turned, beaded dreadlocks clicking against each other. The dying Zenithi she had been holding slipped from her fingers and hit the ground, expiring with only the faintest of sighs. The Yakunzu bird leading them screamed in rage and attacked, meeting its end with a shot from Patches gun. She grinned and gave a mocking salute with the hand still holding her blaster.

"Morning. Lovely day, isn't it? Shame to hear about what happened to your nice young lady. But, well, that's what happens to those who stick their noses in places where it don't belong."

Ratchet wasn't listening. He was staring at the broken egg shells in horror. He knew next to nothing about Lombaxes. He didn't know the history, didn't know the language, didn't know the customs, but an instinct as old as the race itself was rising in him.

_You don't harm young ones._

He raised his head slowly, looked her directly in the eyes. And snarled.

Patches ears drooped in fear as she saw his expression.

"Attack!" She yelled, and the invaders surrounding them piled on, covering Ratchet and Clank in a scrum of blows. Patches sneered and resumed her attack on a cowering young couple, who were still bravely attempting to defend their nest. The male lashed out at her with his fangs, hissing in mingled fear and anger. She raised her blaster, coldly took aim...

"Babykiller!"

Ratchet hit her like a ten ton wrecking ball. She struggled in his grip, crying out in panic for backup. They weren't there. The few who hadn't fled from Ratchets anger into the forest were lying on the ground, either dead or unconscious, she couldn't tell. She quickly found herself in a fight for her life, Ratchets blazing eyes never leaving her terrified ones. She had no chance to use her weapons, no time, the two Lombaxes rolling around in the blood soaked moss. Clank found himself knocked off Ratchets back, his absence entirely unnoticed. He tried to get Ratchets attention, to stop murder being done. Not even Patches deserved that...

Through the fog of bloodrage, Ratchet felt something tugging on his tail, and heard an insistent voice calling out.

"Ratchet, please! Look at yourself! This is not you! Do not kill her! Do not sink to her level!"

"Why should I let her live, Clank? Look at what she's done!"

"But you are a hero, Ratchet! Heroes do not kill!"

"Maybe its time I started cleaning the universe up properly."

Clank felt terror squeeze his circuits. He knew that if Ratchet killed her, the part of his friend that was...well...Ratchet would die with her. He played his ace.

"What would Jasmine think?"

That stopped him. That pulled him up short. A cold wind seemed to blow through him, freezing the rage inside his chest. Hanging limp in his grip, Patches saw his expression get distant. Hope flared. He let her go, and she landed with a heavy thud on the ground.

"I'm not going to kill you."

She clutched at his ankles in fawning gratitude.

"Oh thank you! I knew you would be merciful!"

He gave her a look of distaste and kicked her hands loose.

"What, you think I'm letting you go? After what you've done? The Zenithi have a code. They don't kill anything if there's no cause. But you see those?" He pointed to the Feloisa, hissing and snarling at the shuddering Tortoiseshell Lombax. "They don't."

He turned and walked away from her. The Feloisa surged forward and she screamed.

"No, please! I'll be a good person, I promise! I'll change!"

He didn't look back, didn't stop walking. He could feel nothing but coldness in his heart for her.

"Please! Ratchet! Ple-eeaaaahhhh-!"

Her screams peaked, then cut off. He didn't look around.

"Come on, Clank. Lets find Drake. We need to get a plan together."

Clank gave his friend a concerned look. This...emptiness...was more frightening than anything Kaos could dream up. He was truly afraid. Not for the universe, but for his friend...

* * *

><p>"Lord.."<p>

"Lord, help me..."

"My wing! Lord, please! Save us!"

Drake buried his head under his wing in a desperate attempt to block out the cries. His feathers and scales were streaked with blood, and the smell of death clogged his nostrils. No Guardian in the history of the Zenithi had ever seen anything like this. And there was nothing he could do. Wings and claws reached out for him beseechingly as they begged their leader and Guardian to help them. A hand landed on his back, and he looked up into Ace's worried face.

"Are you OK, sir?"

"No, Ace. I think we can safely say I am not. How are the forest defences?"

"They seem to have retreated, but there's no sign of Kaos, and the ships are still here. I think they have something planned."

Drake looked around the cave a large number of Zenithi were sheltering in. Percival and Azreal were tending to the wounded. It was a hard job. Nano-tech was useless for Zenithi, who had a different cellular structure than the rest of the universe. Injuries that would have taken five minutes to heal with nano-tech were potentially life threatening for them. But Drake breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the young ones seemed to have gotten out intact. Percival was rounding them up to count them, a task on a par with herding cats. There was the click of talons behind him. Then...

"I hope you're happy."

Drake wheeled around.

"Aeon! How can you say such a thing?"

The blue green Zenithi was glaring, eyes reduced to yellow slits.

"If you weren't such a damn bleeding heart, this would never have happened!"

Drake usually never pulled the status card. For him, it reeked of dictatorship. But some times, it has to be done.

"You dare talk to your leader in that manner!"

"Aye! I hardly see why we should call you one, though. You couldn't lead ducklings!"

There was a group gasp, and everyone in the cave fell silent, riveted on the two Zenithi, who were now circling each other warily, eyes locked. Zenithi don't often fight, but when they did, they fought hard.

"And you think you can do better, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! I would have made sure Kaos never became such a threat!"

"By killing an innocent child?"

"Um, excuse me..?"

"It was a monster! It was born a monster and you know it!"

"You call yourself a Zenithi!"

"Ahem..?"

"You call yourself a Guardian!"

Drake growled, and for a moment, the soft spoken, educated Drake was gone. For a moment, he was an animal, just a sleek, flying lizard, hissing in rage. He was a few moments away from launching himself at his challenger.

"I have always done what I thought best for the good of the Zenithi! I made a mistake! Yes, I will admit that, but I have spent the rest of my life trying to rectify it! I was young! Young ones are hardly known for their wise decisions! I may be young still, but I have learned from my mistakes, and will not tolerate you using it against me! You have no right! No one has the right! I am the leader and by the great sky if you cross me you will never set claw in these woods again-_yes what is it Tachyon?"_

The Cragmite stopped tugging gently on Drakes tail and sat there twiddling his thumbs.

"Um..."

"What?" Drake and Aeon snapped in unison.

"How many chicks were in this years hatching?"

The unexpected question momentarily stymied the two Zenithi.

"Ah...52 this year, I believe." stammered Drake. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just...there's 51 chicks here."

The rage drained from Drakes heart, to be replaced by gut wrenching fear. Him and Aeon exchanged terrified glances, argument forgotten in the light of the emergency.

"Great sky!" he gasped. "We must have missed one!"

A cry broke out from a Zenithi pair.

"Marissa!"

"We can't find Marrisa!"

Zoe and Shona began to cry. The two were hugging each other close at the back of the cave, terrified beyond belief. Marrisa was a friend of theirs. Zoe gave Drake a reproachful look.

"You said this was a safe place.."

Marissa's father staggered to his feet. Both him and his mate were injured. She was barely concious, and he had a bone deep gash running down his leg.

"I'm going after her!"

"Don't be absurd, man! You can hardly walk!"

"I have to! She needs me! You know she can't move fast with that twisted foot of hers! She wouldn't last-"

"I'll go."

Heads turned. Percival met Drakes eye in a defiant stare.

"I'm uninjured, I'm fast, I'm small and hard to shoot and I know the canyons well so there's no risk of me getting lost and wasting time. It's the only option! Half of the Zenithi can barely stand! I have to!"

Drake sighed and nodded.

"Sky bless you, Percival. Good luck."

The Cragmite nodded gravely and bolted out of the cave.

* * *

><p>Unaware of the panic her absence was causing, Marissa limped across a deserted clearing, looking for her family. Zenithi chicks were curious, but not very bright. Intelligence came later, at around 3 or 4. Until then they constantly required rescuing from whatever situation they found themselves in. And she was in urgent danger.<p>

As she hobbled along, a brightly coloured sweet landed in front of her. She snapped it up, squeaking happily. The concept of bait was alien to her. As far as she was concerned, it was just a nice treat coming from nowhere. Another one landed a little distance away, and she limped towards it. She had hatched with one foot curled in a fist, and it slowed her down considerably. Slowly but surely however, the trail of sweets was leading her towards a stand of bushes. She prepared to pounce on a particularly tasty looking one...

And let out a terrified squeak as a hand closed around her fluffy body. Kaos grinned as the chick wriggled in her hand and peeped desperately.

"Silly child. No use struggling. Your fate was sealed the moment you lost sight of your family. Oh, are you trying to bite me? How sweet! Shame you couldn't put a dent in a marshmallow..."

She raised Marissa up to eye level, watching with interest at the panicking chick.

"You weren't part of my plan. but I don't see why I can't have a little fun before I start." She gently took the chicks head between finger and thumb. "I imagine it will require very little pressure to snap your neck like a matchstick. It's almost a kindness really, considering your crippled foot and what I have planned for the rest of your feeble race."

Marissa's tiny talons scrabbled at Kaos's wrist as she tightened her grip.

"Put the chick down, Kaos."

A broad smile spread across her face, and she turned.

"Percival Tachyon. So called 'Emperor' of Polaris. What an unexpected pleasure to see you here! I'd ask how you wound up here, but I'm afraid I simply don't have the time..."

"Let her go or face the consequences!"

Percival was amazed at himself. Just the sight of her induced knee-shaking terror in him, yet he still somehow found reserves of bravery he never knew he had, giving him strength to stand up to her. He had an overwhelming desire to save Marissa. He had always made a point of being kind to the young ones of Elysium, the memory of Fastoon still fresh in his mind. There had been an orphanage... The memories had burnt inside him ever since he had realised he had made a mistake, and now, looking at the chick clenched in Kaos's fist, he saw a chance for redemption. If he could save her, he could make peace with his past. His first act of heroism. He would not fail...

"Why do you fight against me, Tachyon? You of all people. From what I heard, you delight in this sort of thing."He clenched his fist.

"I'm not that person any more. I've changed!"

"Have you?" Her voice was smooth and sweet, almost hypnotic. "Don't you remember the heady power of command? Being able to crush whole planets with but a word and a wave of your hand? I can give you that power back, Percival. I can give you that power and more. All you have to do is join me. Join me, and become far more than you ever were."

He ignored her deceitful promises.

"You're a liar, Kaos. Believe me, I know liars. You just want destruction. I will receive nothing from you. Now, put her down or you'll pay!"

Kaos laughed, and bent down so she was eye level with the Cragmite, Marissa still gripped tightly, shrieking in terror.

"And what, exactly, are you going to do? Hmm? How is a runty little excuse for an insect going to stop me from doing what I want?"

Her black eyes pierced him to his core, gleaming in contempt. He tried to fight the despair growing within him, but her insidious attack wore him down. _She's right._ He thought._ I should have worked out a plan_. _I've failed before I even begun_...

"Lets face it, Percy. There's nothing you can do."

"You...are correct..."

Sudden inspiration struck like a lightning bolt, obliterating her dark influence.

"Except for this!"

He kept a pouch on his belt to store pigment materials in, and his hand flew to it quickly. A handful of black powder struck Kaos squarely in the middle of her gloating face. The eyes had always been her weakest point after years in a dark cave, and she screamed like a damned soul, dropping Marissa as she desperately clawed at her face, trying to wipe the powder from her streaming eyes. The chick landed directly in Percivals hands, snuggling close to him in sheer relief. He ran, her screams echoing behind him.

"That's right! Run, you miserable coward! I will find you! Your fate will be whispered by mothers on dark nights to frighten their young! You...You...AAAARRRRGH!" Her voice gave way to howls of sheer fury, ringing through the forest...

* * *

><p>...And coming to the attention of Ratchet. He had gotten lost, the ruined and deserted clearings all looking the same. He drew a bead on the sound, keen hearing quickly triangulating its origin. It wasn't far. He began to run towards it, selecting his constructo-rifle. As he drew closer the bushes rustled, and he felt his hackles rise as Percival tumbled out, a tiny chick huddling in his arms. As much as Ratchet loathed him, he didn't have much choice. He had to know.<p>

"Where is she?"

Percival barely paused as he ran past.

"Back that way! Be careful! She's angry!"

That was an understatement. She was _furious. _As him and Clank cautiously entered the clearing, she focused her attention on them and snarled. he had never seen a face look so bestial. Some kind of black powder had turned her face into a dark mask. It would have looked comical, if it hadn't been for the look in her eyes.

"Well, well, well. Ratchet and Clank." She spat the words as though they were obscenities. "Come to have another crack at me, hmm?"

She barely looked sane any more. Any sophisticated smoothness was gone. One eye twitched spasmodically, her tail lashing from side to side and fur rising like an angry tiger.

"No more games! I'm tired of you. Behold your fate!"

With a dramatic move, Kaos reached into the depths of her cloak and pulled out a remote, grinning insanely. The pair tensed as she pushed the button.

Nothing happened.

She gave it a confused look.

"Oh, the agony, " said Ratchet sarcastically. "Sweet release of death, take me now."

Clank rolled his eyes.

"Terribly sorry, that was the garage door opener." She tossed it aside. "This-!" She pulled out an identical remote. "-is your fate!"

The air behind them shimmered, swirled and solidified. And the Ishkhan raised its head and roared. It's bone tipped tail ripped gouges in the mossy ground as it strained against the mental leash Kaos had placed on it. Chained to it, Steel whimpered with terror and clung to his chain.

Kaos looked it square in the eye, nodded towards Ratchet and Clank, and simply said:

"Kill."

It let out a chilling shriek and lumbered towards them, building up speed. Ratchet swiftly locked Clank in his harness and ran, trying to put some distance between them.

"Any ideas, Clank?"

"None, I am afraid. I-No, Ratchet! Change course! We are leading it right to the canyons!"

They had left the forest and were speeding across the grasslands. Delicate, antelope-like creatures fled in terror as they saw the monster loping towards them. Ratchet could see the canyons ahead, and his heart sank. If they tried to shelter there, the Zenithi would be wiped out. A green blur flashed in the corner of his vision, and Drake was flying next to him, wings beating as fast as they could.

"Can't help but notice you're in a bit of a pickle there!"

"No kidding! Thanks for pointing that out!"

"I have a plan. You need to head for the canyons!"

"What! But what about the Zenithi?"

"The canyons are huge, Ratchet! Where we're going is nowhere near us! Besides, we aren't going through the canyons. We're going _over..."_

* * *

><p>Steel anchored himself firmly to the back of the Ishkhan, jamming his boots under one of its armoured plates. A twig that had snapped off under his flailing hand as they had charged through the forest now acting as a rudimentary lock pick. He gave a hiss of triumph as the iron collar around his neck clicked open. As he prepared to leap for freedom, however, a thought stopped him. Was it possible for him to regain his favour with Kaos? A nasty grin slid across his scarred face as he imagined laying the torn carcasses of Ratchet and Clank at her feet, once again returned to his position of power. Kaos had lied to those who served her, and they were under the impression she was after galactic domination. His greedy mind conjured dreams of being given his own planet to rule as lord and master. And later, he would not make the same mistake again. He'd be more careful. She was cunning, but no-one lived forever. Accidents do happen...He cackled. The Queen is dead, long live the King...<p>

Steel kicked at the Ishkhans sides as though spurring on a horse, his fear of it forgotten in his dark glee.

"Yee-hah! Get 'em, boy! Yer havin' Lombax for breakfast today!"

He noticed the land was rockier, and getting steeper, almost cliff-like. His prey scrambled along rocky, almost forgotten paths that climbed steadily, rising above the landscape.

Ratchets breath rasped in his throat. On the rising, rocky path, his hoverboots were near useless. His muscles burned, he was more tired than he'd ever been in his life, but he kept going. They had reached the canyons tops,deep gashes in the stone seeming to go down forever. Log bridges traversed them like spiderwebs. The amazing view went unnoticed in the pursuit. A hiss from the Ishkhan behind him lent terror strength to his limbs, and he pushed on. Drake was doing his best to distract the beast, but it was entirely focused on its prey, and Steel kept lashing out with the end of the chain, driving him back.

A short rise loomed up ahead, barely ten feet high. Ratchet tensed his shoulder muscles, sending a signal for Clank to be prepared. Just as they reached the rocky wall, Ratchet jumped. Acting with the skill and timing born from years of practice, Clank activated his heli-pack at the top of the jump, yanking Ratchet up in the air. Ratchet latched on to the top of the rise and hauled himself over, arms shaking with exhaustion. A huge canyon gaped in front of him, the bridge across it decidedly old and rickety looking. He activated his hoverboots and zipped across it just as the Ishkhan scrambled over the rise. It was stupid, but not that stupid, and it paused, pacing back and forward as it cast a wary eye on the bridge. Drake fluttered gently down onto Ratchets shoulder.

"Do you see my plan?" he whispered.

Ratchet nodded.

"I think I do."

"Heel, you overgrown worm!" Steel yanked on the chain still around the Ishkhans neck. This would normally have seen Steel thrown and eaten for his pains, but the influence of Kaos had made this one slightly more biddable. It crouched down, baleful glare still fixed on its intended prey. Steel slid off the Ishkhans back, letting go of the chain, which landed in a large, thick coil at his feet. He crossed his arms and grinned smugly at Ratchet and Clank.

"You two think you're safe. The big guy here's got your scent. There's nowhere you can hide! It's only a matter of time before Kaos has you as a rug on her floor. If there's enough left of you, that is!"

He laughed nastily.

"If you think you're so tough, why don't you come over here?" called Ratchet, gripping his wrench tightly.

"I don't need to. After 'em, boy!"

The Ishkhan lunged, flowing across the bridge like liquid death. The bridge was shaking under it, but Feloisa architecture is built to last. It looked dangerous, but it held under the Ishkhans prodigious weight. Ratchet narrowed his eyes as the monster got closer.

"Wait for it..." he muttered.

It was halfway...

"Wait for it..."

Three quarters...

"Now!"

He swung his wrench as hard as he could. It struck one of the bridge posts. Which broke neatly in two.

A deafening crack echoed across the canyons as the remaining post gave under the weight. With a wail, the Ishkhan fell, scrabbling at thin air. Steel felt only mild annoyance at first. Until he felt the chain that had tangled around his leg without him noticing tighten. He screamed as the falling Ishkhan yanked him off his feet. And over the cliff. Ratchet watched as they disappeared down the canyon, screams fading with distance. There was a thud, and Ratchet winced. It was true what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall...

Clank expected Ratchet to come up with some witty one-liner, but instead he sighed and said,

"Come on, Clank."

As they made their way back down towards the ground, they saw the dropships rising into the air, fleeing Elysium. Drake tossed his head proudly.

"Hah! Remember this, boys. Just because something is weak, doesn't mean it can't be strong. I think Kaos will think twice about coming back here again! Though I notice she's left the dome up. Ah, well. It shouldn't be too hard to find and destroy. You two should be proud. You've done well."

Clank smiled, but Ratchet was silent, all the way back down.

* * *

><p>There was a raggedy cheer as they entered the cave the Zenithi had taken shelter in. Drake lost no time in issuing orders.<p>

"Alpha team A! Track down the dome generator and destroy it! Alpha team B, you're on search and rescue! Find anyone who's been trapped and see if you can free them. Any one else who isn't injured, start work on the repairs. Steve, what's the extent of the damage?"

The red Zenithi's face was grim.

"We lost over a hundred Zenithi to the attack, not counting those who were 'between' at the time the dome went up. There's a faint possibility they may have managed to make it to another dimension, but it's highly likely they died. We estimate at least fifty were lost this way. The Feloisa and Yakunzu birds sustained heavy losses as well."

"What about eggs and chicks?"

"Not a single chick was lost in the attack. We would have lost Marissa, if it hadn't been for Percival." The proud looking Cragmite was gratefully receiving the tear filled thanks of Marissa's parents. "But as for eggs...We lost a quarter of this years clutch."

Drake winced.

"It would have been much worse if they had reached the eggary in the temple, but thanks to the 'waifs and strays', they were unharmed. In fact, the temple sustained very minor damage indeed, thanks to them. Oh, and Max got his memory back."

Drake looked smug.

"I seem to recall you telling me the 'waifs and strays policy was a bad idea."

"I stand corrected. You were right. Though we have a problem that requires your advice."

"Yes?"

"What should we do about the prisoners?"

Ratchets head shot up. He had been slumped against the cave wall, staring into space. Drake hadn't even been aware he was listening.

"Prisoners?"

There were a lot of them, huddled in an unused cave further down the canyons, sitting cross legged with hands on heads. They were an even mix of Lombaxes and Blargs, the latter looking very confused. When Kaos had abandoned them, she had lifted the control she had over them as well. They had no idea why they were there. The Lombaxes had initially shown some spirit, snarling at their captors, but had been brow-beaten into silence by the Feloisa. Now there was quiet, punctuated by the occasional whimper as they contemplated what was in store for them. Some of the gestures the Feloisa had used were very detailed...

Drake paced up and down the ranks of prisoners, thinking. Ratchet had had to be forcibly restrained when he had heard about them, and he knew for a fact some of the 'waifs' would like to see them dead. If it came to it, he would too, but that was not how the Zenithi worked...

"You are fortunate we Zenithi don't kill." Drake said. Behind him, Ratchet glowered, an inch away from charging them. "Any other race would have seen you executed by now, but we will be merciful. Take them away and lock them in the empty storeroom under the temple until we can think of what to do with them."

They were herded away by the Feloisa, thankful for their lives. One stayed, however.

Honey.

Ratchet started to raise his weapon, then paused. She was hugging her knees, smiling vacantly and singing a nonsense song in a little girls voice. Both pupils were normal now, if slightly dilated. A Yakunzu bird was perched near her. It looked up and caught Ratchet's eye.

_Something tells me she will no longer be a threat. One of my better mind wipes, if I may say so myself. _it 'said'

"Well done, La-Zu." said Drake. "Go take her somewhere where she won't be in the way. And keep her under tight control. We don't want her going on a rampage."

_No chance of that._

It winged out, Honey skipping along in its wake.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Clank.

"Find out where the next crystal is." said Drake "And soon" He consulted the Brr-tanya, sending a gold flash through the cave as the sunlight caught it. "We have less than a day left. Still, our victory seems to have given us a little time back." His face fell. "If you can call it a victory." He looked out sadly at the canyons, now crowded with the injured and the grieving. "We drove them away, yes. But at what cost? Look at them! My people. My subjects. I am honour bound to lead them and protect them. I don't think I'm doing a good job so far. Maybe Aeon was right..."

He looked so crest fallen that Clank felt moved to pat him on the shoulder.

"Do not feel bad. The damage Kaos did could have been a whole lot worse. Now, we must find that crystal."

"Of course. And I have an idea about that. Many of those here are far older than me. If we show the book around, we may find someone who knows."

The book was passed from Zenithi to Zenithi, each coming up empty. It looked like no-one knew where to-

"Wait! Give me that!"

In passing, Percival had seen the picture of the crystal, and had thought it looked familiar. Now he snatched at the book and stared at the illustration in horror.

"Oh dear god, no! I know where it is!"

* * *

><p>As the book was being handed around, Ratchet had slipped away quietly. He needed peace. It had been in short supply lately, what with the noise and terror of the attack. Now he sat on a boulder next to a small creek, trying to make sense of his thoughts. A little distance away, he noticed some shrouded figures, the covered bodies of those who hadn't been fast enough, and his fists clenched. He could feel no grief for them. There wasn't <em>room <em>for any more grief. Looking at the small bodies, he felt his sadness harden into anger. This wasn't the harsh, burning rage the had felt during the battle for Elysium. This one was smooth and incandescent, like a river of fire. He would find Kaos, he vowed. And she would _pay._ Backed by the Praetorian Guard when they were brought back, he would make her regret the day she crossed him. He looked up at the sky. Even as he watched, the purple dome flickered and disappeared, revealing blue sky. It was still early in the day, barely noon yet. So much had changed, in such a small time...

An annoying ring tone cut through the fire of his thoughts. Jasmines scanner and communicator were part of the same device, and what with one thing or another, he hadn't had a chance to give it back...

He pushed the button, and General Cross's face appeared.

"CAIN! What the hell is-You're not Cain. You're that Ratchet fellow. Jasmine was supposed to report back to me with her progress. Where is she?"

The look on Ratchet's face told him everything he needed to know. He sighed and looked away, unwilling to let someone who was still a stranger to him see how close to tears he was.

"I see."

"She died a hero, General." Ratchet said, voice think with unshed tears. "She was a true Guardsman, right to the end."

The General nodded.

"Good." He gave another sigh. "So that's it for the Lombaxes then. A day or less until the end of the dead line and our only hope dies on us. We really can't catch a break, can we?"

"It's not too late, General. We have one crystal left to find. I'm going to finish what she started, no matter what. She...she would have wanted that."

General Cross smiled sadly.

"You're a good lad, Ratchet. You'd have made a fine Guard. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some very sad news to tell the others..."

The screen went blank. Ratchet looked up at the sky again, and it was as though his rage was a lens. He felt like if he concentrated hard enough he could see Sargasso from here, see Kaos laughing about the destruction she left in her wake. He swore, in Jasmines name, that he would wipe that smile off her face...

"Ratchet!"

Clank was running towards him.

"What is it?"

"They have found the last crystal! Percival identified its location!"

"Well, I can't say I like him, but he does seem genuine, I guess. Where is it?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"You will not like this..."

"Out with it!"

"It is in her necklace..."

"Who's necklace?

"Kaos..."

Ratchet was silent, thoughts whirring. Clank didn't like the look on his face.

"Kaos has it, huh?" he said, finally. "Doubt she knows, or she'd have destroyed it."

His face was grim.

"What say you and me go pay her a little visit?"

* * *

><p>wow that was a long chapter!<p>

*shakes hands* ow, fingers cramping.

Hope it's good, though


	25. Secrets and Survival

Sargasso airspace. 0700 hours

Jasmine swam through dark seas. There was darkness around her, darkness above her, black as the depths of space. She hung in the grip of darkness, floating in it like water. Moving forward was easy. The blackness parted from her with ease. Moving back was like swimming through thick treacle. She floated onwards. The deeper into the black she got, the more the burning pain in her body faded. It was warm, and dark, and silent, and peaceful. All the worries in her head seemed to slip away from her. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she wanted to get there.

"Jasmine?"

Her head jerked up. She knew that voice!

"Come here, baby. We've been waiting for you."

She swam faster, happy tears trickling down her face. She suddenly felt ground beneath her feet. Looking down, she couldn't see anything. She seemed to be standing on thin air.

"Jasmine?"

She looked up. Two Lombaxes stood arm in arm, smiling at her. The male was large and muscular, with coal black fur and bright blue eyes. The female was a soft caramel brown, warm purple eyes sparkling. She wore Praetorian Guard armour, with the badge denoting a Lieutenant.

Her family.

"Mama? Papa?"

They nodded. She had last seen them in the spirit woods. She hadn't thought she'd see them again. Her father smiled. He wore the armour of the Fierce 500, Fastoon's top air force unit.

"Good to see you again, sweet heart."

"Same to you, Dad. So is this...it?"

"Seems to be."

"I...think I'm ready."

Her mother gently took Jasmines hand and and smiled.

"We've been waiting for you. We'll move on together."

"Does it...does it hurt?" Her voice was quiet, and scared."

"It's just like stepping into another room." said her father. "The only difference being, when you yell 'Has anyone seen my good socks?' no one answers you."

Jasmine chuckled. It was clear where a lot of her humour had come from. The only thing to remind her of the father she had never known was an old photo of her parents before she was born. She still had it somewhere, back in her barracks. One of her greatest regrets growing up was that she had never met him, would never have a chance to. Their last meeting in the spirit woods had been brief, just long enough to say goodbye, really, and now peace filled her as she prepared to step forward to whatever came next, her family by her side...

And something stopped her. She gasped in shock, and struggled against the invisible grip, inexorably pulling her back. She could make out a voice on the cusp of hearing.

"_No you don't, missy. I ain't losing you. Come on back to me. It ain't your time yet._"

She fought against it, desperate to stay with her family. Her parents were falling away from her as she was dragged on, reaching out for her sadly.

"Mama! Papa! No!"

Then there was confusion. And light. And pain.

And a cool, damp cloth on her brow.

She moaned, struggling to open eyelids that suddenly seemed to weigh tons. Finally , she willed them open with an effort. There was a gray blur above her, which gradually coalesced into a friendly, bearded face.

"There you are! You had me worried for a bit!"

She blinked owlishly at him. Her revival had been like being born again, hauled from soothing, dark warmth into the noise and confusion of life, and she was uncertain even of her name right now. Her rescuer smiled, eyes twinkling over half moon glasses. She had no idea what species he was. His skin was gray, small spikes dotted his head and shoulders, and the strong hands that gently helped her to a sitting position had only three fingers. A cup of water was pressed to her lips and she gulped it down gratefully. She hadn't realised how thirsty she was. The world started to swim back into focus, and she started to pick up the little details, like the strong smell of cleaning products, her rescuers faded overalls and the gentle vibrating of a ship floor beneath her. She tried to speak, the only thing coming out a sound between a rattle and a cough. She tried again.

"How long..I out...? she croaked.

"Most of the night, I reckon. It's only just morning now."

She went to move, and bit back a scream as searing pain ripped through her chest. Her rescuer laid her back down gently.

"'Fraid you won't be comfy for a while. I used up every bit of nano-tech I had on you, but some bits probably aren't quite healed yet. You may wanna take it easy."

She growled and heaved herself up until she was sitting with her back against the ship hall, ignoring the pain.

"The day...I lie down on duty...is the day...you can put me to bed...with a shovel..." she said, through gritted teeth. She looked down and gasped. Her armour was gone. She was dressed in the white tank top and black shorts she wore underneath it.

"Where's my armour?"

He sighed, and bent down to a heap of what Jasmine had first taken for a heap of scrap metal. He held a piece up, and her heart sank. It was her armour. Her breastplate had broken into nearly two pieces, her gloves were missing large chunks, even her boots were cracked. The armour was important to a Guard. It was a part of them. For Jasmine, it was like watching the death of an old, old friend.

"If it's any consolation, I found your wrench." It landed at her feet with a clang. "These too." Her hover wings and the storage compartment that had been on her breastplate followed.

"Thanks." She held out a hand. "I'm Jasmine."

He carefully shook it, trying not to bump her too much.

"Pleased ta meetcha. Most folk just call me the Plumber."

* * *

><p>The Plumber was impressed. An hour ago, the young Lombax sitting across from him in the back of his space van had been an inch from death. Now she was sitting cross legged, bolt upright, with a blanket over her shoulders and a warm cup of Breegus nectar tea. When he had first seen her, he wouldn't have given two bolts for her chances. He had stopped on Quantos to do some repairs to his van. He had heard a kerfuffle coming from a distant cliff, and had looked up in time to see a dark shape falling from the cliff top. He had driven his van over as fast as it would go, arriving to find a young black Lombax draped limply over a rock at the bottom of a waterfall, soaked to the skin and bleeding from a nasty chest wound. He had thought she was dead at first. No-one could live with those injuries. He had sadly picked her up, planning on taking her away for a proper burial, and she had stirred in his arms.<p>

Against all odds, she had still harboured a small, flickering spark of life. It had taken hours of patient nursing to turn that spark into a flame.

Now, Jasmine sipped at the hot tea he had made her. It was thick and sweet, and seemed to put more life back into her. She was definitely starting to feel better. Despite the fact she had never met him before, she felt quite safe. He had the same feeling around him of Uncle Tobias, that of the kind of grandfather you always wished you had. She felt she could trust him enough to tell her story, taking care to leave out anything about the Zenithi.

"Then the last I remember, she'd fired at me. After that, it's all kinda dark."

"Let me tell you, Missy, you are one lucky Lombax. If I hadn't found you would have died for sure."

"Yeah. I owe you one for that." She gave him a thoughtful look. Somehow, something about him didn't quite add up.

"You know, I think Ratchet mentioned a plumber who always seemed to be where he was. Said it was strange."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah. Said you always seemed to be there with exactly the right advice or tool. Like a 3 and 3 quarters centicubit-"

"-Hexagonal washer." the Plumber finished. "Can't get nothing past you, can I?"

"What's the deal? How do you know what to do or say?" She was already pretty sure she knew, but it pays to check.

"Oh, I just do my best to help people out. I've always enjoyed helping people. One of the reasons I'm a plumber. Cuz believe me, when your toilets broke, nothing lifts your spirits more than seeing someone who knows how to fix it."

She frowned.

"Cut the crap, will ya?"

"Excuse me?"

She had her theory. Time to chance her arm.

"You work for the Zenithi, don't you?"

There was silence. He held her steady gaze, trying to stare her out, but Jasmine could out-stare a mirror. He looked away and grinned.

"You're one sharp cookie, Missy. How'd ya guess?"

"I'd never have figured it out if I hadn't know about them, but its the only explanation that makes sense. They would have needed some way to help Ratchet without him noticing. What better way than to hide than in plain sight?"

"There's a lot more to it than that, Missy. Yes, I serve the Zenithi. So did my father. And his father. And his father before that. As far back as you can go. Sometimes the Zenithi need someone to do the things they can't, and our family has been honoured with that role for generations. Not every mission of theirs can be done in secret. They need someone who can go out among others and not raise suspicions. It's kind of a family tradition to take jobs that let you get around without being noticed. Like a plumber. People need 'em, but they don't often think about 'em. Till their toilet backs up, o' course. I can be gathering information in a secure building, and I guarantee you, no one'll look at me twice. I'm just a jolly old plumber. I'm no one important. Over the past few years, the Zenithi have been getting me to keep an eye on Ratchet. You know, see to it he travels the right path. I wasn't too impressed with the lad at first. He seemed too impulsive. Too rash. You could see he was just in it for the thrill. Over the years, though, he's definitely changed. Lads a true hero. It's vital he stays on the right track. It could have big consequences for history if he doesn't. Besides the fact we won't _have _any more history."

"History?" Jasmine was confused. The Zenithi had only mentioned the Balance. They'd said nothing about history.

"There's more to their job than just the Balance. Various acts influence it and in turn, are influenced by it. Its quite complicated. I don't know if I can explain it in a way you'll understand..."

"Try me."

"You see, there's what does happen. And then, there is what's meant to happen. The two aren't always the same thing. So that the Balance is maintained and history takes the right path, the Zenithi have to make sure that what happens is right. Often it don't take much. A bolt out of place on a ship. A note reaching its destination in time, one little thing in the right place and time can have huge effects. History, time and the Balance. All are interconnected. Time is there for history to happen in, history effects the Balance in certain ways, and the Balance makes sure both can happen in the right ways. Sure, time is important, and the Zoni do a pretty big job looking after it, but the Balance is the big tapestry on which everything is woven. One loose or torn thread, and the whole thing could unravel. What I've told you ain't exactly right, but it's as close to the truth as we can get and still understand it."

"Drake didn't tell us this."

"He probably figured you had enough on your plate already without wasting time explaining it. Don't get angry at him, though. The Zenithi believe the truth can be bent, but never broken. He never lied to you, he just didn't tell you everything."

"Well, where is he? Can you call him? I need to get back to my mission!"

The Plumber shook his head.

"Sorry, Missy. I don't call the Zenithi. They come to me. Often I can go months without seein' 'em."

"So where am I exactly?"

"Sargasso, around the Geletonium refinery. They have some problems with their valves."

"Sargasso, huh?" She thought for a while, finger tapping on her mug. "That's useful...Pretty sure her strongholds a bit further north from here. Not that I plan on tussling with her, but there's bound to be a few Zenithi hanging around there. Maybe I can hitch a lift back to Elysium with one."

"You're leaving now?"

"Yep."

Jasmine got to her feet, blanket slipping to the floor. She threw on her hoverwings, shoved her storage compartment in her pocket and grabbed her wrench. The nano-tech had fully taken effect. She felt as good as she was going to get.

"But you're still injured!"

"Never felt better." she said, sliding the van door open. They were in the air above the refinery. A breeze wound in through the open door, blowing her hair around her face.

"You've got no armour!"

"I'll dodge."

He scratched his head in bemusement and wonder.

"Well, I guess it really is true what they say. Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Oh no, Mr Plumber." She turned, looked him dead in the eye and smiled. It was cold and utterly humourless. The Plumber could almost feel sorry for Kaos...

"Whatever doesn't kill me, had better start running."

She activated her wings and leapt.


	26. Reunion

Elysium. 1300 hours.

"I say, have you seen Ratchet?"

Steve looked up from supervising the repairing of a broken Yakunzu nest.

"Can't say I have. Why? Can't you find him?"

"I can't see him or Clank anywhere."

"Hmm..Have you asked over at the temple? Someone there might know."

Drake nodded and teleported over to the temple, where a number of 'waifs and strays' were hard at work repairing the damage. He looked around until he spotted Max and Ace, who were lifting a statue back into place supervised by Angela, her arm in a sling.

"Have you seen Ratchet?"

Ace brushed sweat from his forehead.

"Think I last saw him in the canyons. Why?"

"I need to talk with him and Clank, but I can't find them."

Max spoke up. The Zenithi had offered to take him back to Talwyn in return for his silence, but he had decided to stay until Kaos was defeated, stating the fact that a reunion is pointless when the universe implodes five minutes later.

"I'm not sure if I should mention this, but he looked kinda...shifty. Sorta nervous. May have been my imagination, though."

A seed of worry started to grow in Drakes head. He had run into Ratchet shortly after the dome came down. He had been heading to his ship. When Drake had questioned him, he had muttered something about 'getting something for Clank'. Drake had grown suspicious, and had ordered Ratchet not to leave Elysium until a plan had been formed. The Lombax had nodded and agreed, but now, in hindsight, hadn't there been some strange glint in those bottle green eyes? Some look that suggested Ratchet had other plans? He focused on the canyons and re-appeared. Only the worst of the injuries were being treated in the caves. Those who could walk or fly were down in the forest to free up space. Drake winced as he hurried past the quickly constructed nests to Azreals cave. It wasn't the nasty injuries that bothered him so much as the haunted emptiness in the eyes of the patients. No matter how turbulent the universe outside had been, Elysium had always been an oasis of peace and calm. Now, the Zenithi had seen their peace broken, and their innocence shattered. Many had retreated inside them self to escape the horror of what their eyes were seeing.

In the aftermath, Azreal's cave had been converted into a medicine room, bundles of herbs replacing the pots of pigment. An old grey Feloisa was showing Azreal and Percival how to make a compress.

"Have any of you seen Ratchet or Clank?"

The Feloisa and Azreal shook their heads, but Percival looked thoughtful. Drake noticed he seemed more cheerful than usual.

"Now you mention it, I did see him and Clank going over that way." He pointed in the direction Ratchet had parked his ship. "I remember thinking it was strange he was carrying a weapon now the attack was over. There was no need to now."

Drake was silent. Then...

"IDIOT!"

The caves other occupants reared back as Drake stamped a talon and hissed.

"The blasted morons gone after Kaos! I told him to stay on Elysium!" And what's Clank doing going with him? I honestly thought he had more sense! M'reehah?"

The Feloisa looked up. Her name was Zenithi for 'bright healer'. It fit her well. Even terrible injuries were healed within weeks thanks to her skilled nursing.

"Go and fetch me Alpha squad A. Tell them to meet me in the main clearing for departure, ASAP."

She nodded and scurried off. Drake readied himself for another teleport. He'd pay for it later. Hunger was already gnawing at his insides as the frequent jumps burned through his energy, but right now he had more important things to concern him.

"Er...Lord?"

He hesitated. Azreal had always seemed so mysterious and knowledgeable. To hear him so nervous was unsettling.

"Yes, Azreal?"

"...Nothing, Lord..."

Drake shrugged and vanished.

Azreal hung his head. There had been no point in warning. Nothing would stop fate. Still, he needed to say it.

"Be careful..."

* * *

><p>Verdigris sector. 1330 hours.<p>

Clank was beginning to grow concerned. The closer they got to Sargasso, the more distant Ratchet got. He practically ignored Clank, responding to the little robots attempts at conversation with a grunt at most. Finally tiring of this, Clank decided to get Ratchets attention in a way he couldn't ignore.

Zap!

"OW!"

Ratchet rubbed his stinging arm.

"What was that for?"

"I am tired of you ignoring me, Ratchet. This is not like you."

"I'm sorry, Clank. I've...I've got a lot on my mind right now."

Clank saw the misery in his friends eyes, and it finally dawned on him.

"You...loved her, didn't you?"

Ratchet bowed his head.

"...Yes..." he whispered, so softly Clank nearly missed it.

Clank gently patted his shoulder.

"She died doing what was right, Ratchet. She must have known the risk when she took the mission, yet she still went. You should be proud."

"Thanks, Clank."

"So, what exactly did Drake say, again?"

Ratchet had been a tad economical with the truth when convincing Clank to come with him.

"Oh, um...He said that we should go on ahead. He'll catch up with us."

"Strange how he did not come with us."

"He had other stuff to do. Get ready, we're almost there."

* * *

><p>Sargasso.<p>

Kaos wrung her facecloth out in the basin. Despite her best efforts, some of the black powder had stuck, making her face slightly grey. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and hissed. That wretched little Cragmite! Still, in less than 24 hours, it wouldn't matter. She was so close...

There was a tentative knock on the door.

"Come."

A skinny male Lombax slipped inside, clutching a clipboard.

"You, I don't think I recognise. What's your name?"

"Justin, ma'am. My friends call me pen-pusher."

"Hardly a very tough nickname for a gangster."

He gave a nasty grin.

"I never said where I pushed the pen, did I?"

Kaos chuckled.

"I see. And why are you here to visit me?"

No matter what gang he wound up in, Justin had a tendency to gravitate towards a book keeping role, and now he consulted his clipboard, suddenly looking very nervous.

"Er, I thought you might want to know the...uh...impact of our assault on Elysium?"

"I have a feeling I won't like this. Very well, get it over with."

"Well, the landing party lost a quarter of its number, either dead or captured. The Ishkhan was lost as well. We think it took Steel with it."

Kaos shrugged.

"No great loss, though it is a pity about the Ishkhan. Those things are very useful. Bring Patches up here, would you? I wish to speak to her."

"Do you have a good medium, ma'am?"

"Beg pardon?"

"She...uh...didn't make it. I thought you said those lizard things don't kill!"

"They don't. It must have been those flea ridden squirrels they have as servants. Damn things...What about Honey?"

"When we last saw her she'd been taken prisoner by a group of those big white birds. You know, the ones with mind powers? We don't think she even realised she was a prisoner. They did something to her. She's harmless now."

Kaos looked genuinely shocked.

"Harmless? Good lord, that's like scribbling a moustache on a fine piece of art! I'd never seen a better killer!"

"It gets worse..."

She slumped back in her chair and sighed, gripping the arms hard enough to leave scratches in the wood.

"What _now?" _

"Those little squirrel things...While we were attacking, they'd been sabotaging our ships. Counting the ones we lost to that Cragmite attack on the way back to Sargasso, we lost another quarter of the force to explosions in deep space."

Kaos pinched the bridge of her nose, struggling to keep her rage in check.

"Half my force lost. Those little pests break if you so much as sneeze on them, and yet they still somehow take out half my force! Any more bits of bad news you care to impart?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. Tell me Justin, have you ever considered a leading role?"

He looked shocked.

"Oh no, ma'am!"

"Really? You have no higher ambitions?"

"No, ma'am. Its a dangerous life on top, ma'am. Those below you wanting to make sure you 'retire' permanently, if someone's after your gang you make a bigger target, its a bad place to be. One step down, that's the safe place. I know it sounds a little..."

"Cowardly? Of course it does. But the universe needs cowards as much as it needs the courageous. How would you feel about being second in command?"

"So long as I don't have to fight, that's OK with me."

"Of course. Now, I wish to ask you something."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm quite interested to hear your ideas for what to do next. I already have a few plans, but a few more wouldn't go amiss."

"Well, I did notice one thing that may be useful..."

"Yes?"

"I didn't see much of the invasion owing to being...otherwise occupied-"

"A coward, Justin. Just say it."

"Anyway, from what I saw of that golden Lombax on the Zene-whatzits side, he was pretty angry."

"So?"

"So when people are angry, they don't think straight. If he's a thorn in your side, don't worry about finding him, just wait. I promise, he'll come to you. You'll see."

"A good idea, but how exactly do you know-?"

An alarm sounded, and a voice on the intercom echoed through the stronghold.

"Alert! Alert! We have a ship entering the perimeter! A Lombax ship!"

Kaos smiled. Well, it looked like a smile, in that the corners of her mouth went up, and all her teeth were visible.

"Oh, well done, Justin. Very well done indeed."

"You want me to get some troops to stub him out?"

"No..." she said, slowly and thoughtfully. "I want to see him. Send enough troops out to give him a bit of exercise and keep him from suspecting anything. But make sure he gets to the command centre alive. I'll meet him there."

He left. Kaos threw her cloak over her shoulders, giggling happily as she left.

_Soon..._

* * *

><p>It's an inescapable fact. Guard duty is boring. The female Lombax guarding the south path to the stronghold had seen nothing all day except a few assorted creatures. It was hot and muggy, and the fumes from the swamps were making her droopy. Just two more hours till the end of the shift...<p>

_Snap. Rustle._

Her head jerked up and she raised her wrench, glaring at the shrubs to her right.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

She shrugged, and went back to gazing blankly at the horizon.

_Rustle. Crack._

This time the sound had moved, coming from her left.

"Show yourself, or so help me, I'll make you regret it!"

More silence.

She kept her hand on her wrench, eyes darting from side to side as she tried to spot whatever was making the noise. She heard a footstep behind her, was about to turn and everything went black...

Jasmine looked down at the unconscious guard and snorted.

_Amateur..._

She was having a rough time. With no armour, twigs and thorns scratched at her, and hidden rocks stubbed and bruised her bare feet. She kept going however, sticking to the bushes to stay out of sight of the guards. She knew there had to be a Zenithi around here somewhere...

There were.

The delay in noticing Ratchets departure had meant the Zenithi had missed him arriving. His ship had been discovered, with him and Clank gone. Now, Alpha squad A circled around Drake as he gave orders.

"Now, we don't know if he's in there or not. He could still be trying to get inside. We need to find out which way he went. You're all skilled trackers. Find me something. A footprint, a bent twig, this is Ratchet we're talking about so a trail of destruction, anything. I'll be searching with you. We can't have too many trackers."

They nodded and split up. Drake headed in a vaguely southern direction, green scales providing perfect camouflage. Twice he drifted past guards entirely unnoticed. He was halfway down the south path when he found it. The faintest scent. He shook his head. _Impossible! It must be left over from the last visit to Sargasso..._ he thought, but another sniff proved this wrong. It was a fresh scent, just a trace carried on the breeze. Heart thumping, he followed his nose...

* * *

><p>"Dagnabbit!"<p>

Jasmine paused to yank her tail tuft out of a clump of thorns, wincing as half of it was left behind. She could see the stronghold now, and was tempted to go after Kaos, but stopped herself. That was plain suicide. Find a Zenithi, find Ratchet, get a plan together, that was the wisest course of action. The problem was, finding one of the damn things...

_"JASMINE!"_

Something hit her on the chest, knocking her flat on her back. She reached for her wrench, then froze as she recognised the creature that had pinned her.

"Drake?"

She had never seen him this happy. His tail wriggled like a puppies, and his yellow eyes practically glowed.

"You're alive! I can't believe this!"

She got to a kneeling position and hugged him.

"'Course I'm alive, silly! Why wouldn't I be?"

"We thought you were dead! We saw you fall!"

"I'm a Guard. We're pretty hard to kill. If the plumber hadn't found me, though, I'd be a goner."

Jasmine let go of him and got to her feet, Drake fluttering onto her shoulder.

"Ah, yes. Useful fellow. I've seen many generations of his family come and go. His daughter is shaping up nicely, too. She's training to be an electrician. She says everyone needs an electrician, so she'll be able to get anywhere. Good choice, I reckon."

"So what are you doing here on Sargasso?" she asked. His face fell, and he hurriedly explained what had happened since she had 'died' on Quantos.

"So the last crystals in her necklace?"

"Indeed. Which makes our 'bring the Lombaxes back and then defeat her' plan completely useless, I'm afraid. We have no choice but to take her out. It won't be easy. She's probably close to reaching stage four by now."

He noted Jasmines blank look and explained.

"It's how we rank the power levels of the incarnation. Stage one is basic mental awareness. They can detect moods and feelings, and to a lesser extent, control them. That's probably how she got to a position of such power in the first place. Stage two is nightmare projection. They can use the worries and fears of their opponent against them-"

"Like when we first encountered her."

"Exactly. Stage three is hypnosis. This is usually easier with those of a lower intellect, but a powerful incarnation can control whoever they damn well please."

"And stage four?"

"I've only heard of one incarnation getting that far, and that was in my fathers day. The Entity had chosen a Cragmite as its Incarnation. Up until Kaos arrived on the scene, it was the closest the universe came to total destruction. When the Incarnation reaches stage four, they can project a black fire that clings and burns all it touches. We call it nyght-fire. To his dying day, my father had a spot on his leg where no scales grew after his battle with the Incarnation. I don't know if she's got quite that far yet, but she won't be far off."

"Last thing we need is a super powered Kaos. And you say Ratchets gone after her?"

"Yes. He took your 'loss' hard. He's after revenge."

She shook her head.

"Dunno what he thinks that's going to achieve. This is Kaos we're talking about. He's going to get killed!"

There was a rustle and a Zenithi appeared.

"Lord, we can't find him, he must be insi-Oh my! You're alive!"

Jasmine chuckled.

"No, I'm a zombie. Braiiiins..."

Drake lightly flicked her ear with his tail.

"Alright, enough of that. Jeeka, send out the message to the others. We have no choice but to go in..."

* * *

><p>Another security bot disintegrated under Ratchet's wrench. He was ankle deep in debris, breathing hard. On his back, Clank looked around for any more threats.<p>

"It is clear, Ratchet."

"Good. We should be close to the Command Centre now. We're bound to find her."

"When did Drake say he was arriving again?" Clank asked as they took off down a corridor.

"Um...He...uh...He shouldn't be far. He had...a lot of stuff to do..."

"You are lying to me!"

"What? Uh...how...how can you say that?"

Ratchet jerked to a halt as Clank grabbed onto an exposed pipe.

"I can detect the lie in your voice. I cannot believe I did not see it before. You are going after her alone . This is not about the crystal, is it? This is about revenge!"

"Let me go, Clank."

"I cannot, Ratchet. I will not let you do this! I would hardly be a good friend if I let you get yourself killed. We will leave here, and wait for the Zenithi to find us. They will have noticed we have gone by now."

Ratchet sighed.

"OK, pal."

"Thank you."

Clank released his grip and unlocked himself from his harness. He glared sternly up at Ratchet, hands on hips.

"I know you do not like it, but I assure you it is for your own good!"

"Yeah, I know. Hey Clank, we're friends, right?"

"Yes, of course." said Clank, slightly confused. "Why do you-"

"And you trust me, right?"

"I would trust you with my life, Ratchet. Why?"

Ratchet sighed, a look of utter grief crossing his face as he contemplated what he was about to do."

"I'm sorry, pal."

"Sorry for wha-"

The corridor was suddenly filled with searing white light and dark shadows as Ratchet set off the miniature EMP he'd been slowly taking out of his manifestor. It wasn't a strong one, and he knew Clank would be back online before long, but it still hurt him to see his friend go stiff as a board, sway, and fall back motionless.

"I really am sorry, Clank. But I have to do this!"

Clanks wide, empty eyes seemed to stare at him reproachfully.

"Just...Just quit looking at me like that!"He turned and ran, tears streaking down his cheeks. He felt hollow inside. He had lost Jasmine. He had attacked his friend. He was becoming everything he fought against. He was mortally afraid of what he was becoming, yet he kept running. Kaos would pay for what she had made him do...

Grief and rage seemed to give him wings as he ran. Kaos had a very faint scent, but it was strong enough to follow, leading him deep into the strongholds heart. The occasional security drone would pop out, to meet a crushing end. He was too close to stop now...

* * *

><p>If Kaos was the dark soul of the stronghold, then the Control Centre was its black heart. It was surprisingly light and airy for somewhere where chilling acts of evil were planned. Skylights cut into the floor allowed a perfect view of the activity on the floor below. It was two way glass. Kaos could see the floor below, but the floor below couldn't see her. She had seen clearly Ratchet's betrayal through the glass.<p>

Hood thrown over her head to protect her light sensitive eyes, Kaos stood in front of a computer terminal, waiting. In the distance she could hear a commotion growing louder, and she smiled. The room was empty. Its usual occupants were acting as lures, making sure Ratchet came to the right place. By the sounds of it, they were successful. She could hear him getting closer, keen Lombax hearing already picking up the sound of his hoverboots and the swish of his wrench as he struck out at his opponents. A wave of her hand powered down the overhead lights, and she removed her hood. It would get in the way of her dark stare, otherwise. There was a moments pause outside the Control Centre, then the door slammed open.

Backlit by the corridor lights, Ratchet threw a long shadow across the floor. Kaos didn't turn around.

"Ans so, in your despair, you come, at last, to me."

* * *

><p>Jasmine was very worried. Following Ratchets trail through the stronghold, she had expected more of a resistance, but nothing stood in their way. The place was a ghost town. One of the Zenithi, a big, dark blue male with silver bands clipped around his legs and horns indicated a boot print in the dusty floor.<p>

"His. It's fresh, too."

Jasmine bent down to examine the twisted remains of a security drone.

"Something tells me the poor guy ain't too happy."

Drake nodded.

"He's clearly working out a lot of anger. That's not good. It's hard to think clearly when you're angry. You make mistakes."

Jasmine nodded, listening with half an ear. The trail of destroyed robots led her down the corridor, round a corner and-

"Clank!"

The tiny robot lay still, as lifeless as a doll. She shook him desperately.

"Come on, little guy, wake up!"

Drake carefully examined him.

"By the look of it, he's been hit by an EMP. See? There's no physical damage to him at all, and the security camera up there has been disabled as well. This is worrying. Ratchet would never leave his best friend like this. Something must have happened to him."

"Any idea on how to wake him?" asked Jasmine, cradling him in her arms. One metal hand dangled limply. She prayed there would be no permanent damage.

"I don't think it was a big one, otherwise there would be more off-line robots around. With any luck, his systems should reboot any minute now."

Almost on cue, Clanks eyes lit up, blinking in confusion as his scrambled circuits came back to normal.

"Hey there, little guy! You had me worried!" said Jasmine, smiling down at him. It took some time for Clanks optic sensors to process what he was seeing, but when they did, he nearly shut down again.

"Jasmine!"

He hugged her tightly around the neck, joy flooding his circuits.

"How did you survive?"

"Long story. Tell ya later." she said, putting him carefully back down on the ground. He swayed slightly, clinging to her leg to stay upright.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" asked Drake.

"Ratchet..."

"Is he hurt? Where is he?" Drake quite understandably thought Clank was too worried about Ratchet to answer.

"No. It was Ratchet. Ratchet attacked me."

"Impossible." Drake said flatly. "I've watched you boys since the day you met. The two of you are as close to brothers as a robot and an organic can get. He would never do that."

"Nonetheless, that is what he did. I tried to stop him going after Kaos." Clank sighed sadly. "He is not himself right now. Jasmine, you must find him and show him you are alive!"

"You guys caught his trail?" Jasmine asked. The Zenithi nodded.

"Lead on..."

* * *

><p>"I've been waiting for you to turn up." said Kaos. "With you're personality type, it was practically inevitable, really."<p>

"It's over, Kaos!"

"Is it now? Are you really going to try and kill me? I thought you were a hero! Of course, I imagine its easy. You've already killed once. Well, you may as well have. After all, it's your fault Jasmine is dead in the first place."

Ratchet gasped as the lie struck him.

"That's not true!"

"Really? You were the one that could have saved her. You were the one that could have stopped it. Lets face it, you killed her as surely as if you put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger."

Ratchet winced and swayed.

"Shut up! You killed her! There was nothing I could have done!" He attempted to hold back the burning tears. "I tried!"

"But did you try hard enough? You really aren't the best of heroes, are you? You let the last link to your families past kill himself-"

"He saved the universe! He died with honour!"

"-You let the one you love fall to her demise-"

"I tried!" Tears were pouring down his cheeks.

"-And worst of all, Ratchet," She put on an expression of mock sadness. "You betray the one who has stuck by you through thick and thin. How could you?"

"I-I had to!"

"And for what? Revenge?" She began to move closer. Ratchet tried to raise his wrench, but he could barely raise his arms. Her black eyes seemed to fill his world. "Yes, I admit I am an evil person. It's part of my very being. But you, Ratchet, Claim to be a hero, a force for good, yet you can't even save one damsel in distress."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"She would have lived if you'd caught her, you know."

"She was too far away!"

"I'm sure you could have found a way. She is dead, dead and gone, and it's all thanks to you."

"No! It's not my...I never...Not my...Tried to...Not my...Not...My...My fault. It's my fault."

He slumped to his knees, wrench falling from limp fingers as he wept softly.

"All my fault..."

Kaos was elated. She had barely had to do anything! All it had taken was a little suggestion, and his grief stricken mind had done the work for her. All she had had to do was make sure he didn't attack her long enough for her lies to sink in. She opened a drawer and took out a sleek, shiny gun.

"Yes, Ratchet. It is your fault. But happily, soon that will not matter...

* * *

><p>Jasmine ran as fast as her feet would carry her, following Ratchet's trail, Drake winging along behind her.<p>

"If I know Kaos, she'll be in the Control Centre! I think it's on the next-"

He landed so fast he tumbled off his feet.

"There's someone around the corner..." he hissed.

Jasmine risked a peek, and grinned. She knew this guy...

When something that wasn't terribly important needs guarding, the one called Tyran is, probably, it was rather hard to tell under the grime, your Lombax. He was mangy, skinny, scruffy and lazy. He was also an abject coward. She knew just what to do to get him out of the way...

Tyran sighed and scratched himself, vaguely wondering why he was the only one on guard duty. Being practically useless, he hadn't been called up to bring Ratchet to the Command Centre. There was a faint noise behind him. And a hand around his throat. Before he could blink, Jasmine had thrown him up against the wall, gripping hard enough to nearly choke him. She thrust her face right up against his and snarled.

"OK, scruffball, listen up! Here is what is going to happen! You are going to go away, and let us through, or this wrench is going where the sun don't shine!"

"I-isn't that that really dark asteroid belt in Solana with the funny name?"

"_Rest assured I will find a short cut_. Now if you don't let me through and leave here, I will do things to you that are not only as terrible as you can imagine, but as terrible as _I_ can imagine them, and I have a _very_ good imagination."

Tyran's eyes darted around in their sockets, then he nodded carefully.

"Good. Now if you're still here within 10 seconds I will hurt you. And don't get any funny ideas about telling Kaos."

He bolted. Jasmine carefully wiped her hands.

"Eurgh. I hope that guy didn't give me anything nasty. Next floor you said, right?"

"Yes, of course. But I'm not entirely certain where."

"I think I know." She pointed up. Squares of what seemed to be mirrors were set in the roof. "Cuz if I'm not mistaken, that's two way glass!"

* * *

><p>Ratchet felt the chill of a gun at the base of his skull. He didn't care. He no longer cared about anything much now. He wasn't grieving any more. He was just...empty. There was nothing left inside him now. All he wanted was for it to end.<p>

"You provided me with great sport, Ratchet. You were a brave foe. So, to honour a noble enemy, your death will be painless and quick. Take comfort, Ratchet, in the fact that soon you will be reunited with your darling Jasmine."

Ratchet sighed and bowed his head. He had sometimes wondered how it would all end. Now he knew. As Kaos cocked the gun he closed his eyes, and wondered if Jasmine would be happy to see him...

"I say, what's that noise?"

And the floor beneath her erupted. Ratchet tumbled backwards as the glass skylight shattered. There was a flash of blue as light glinted off hoverwings, the thump of foot on flesh, and Kaos was lifted off the ground, flung backwards onto a computer monitor. Ratchets rescuer shook glass from her hair and hovered. And Ratchet went numb.

Jasmine.

She was cut, and bruised, and her armour was gone, replaced by a tank top and shorts, but it was still Jasmine, still the same black fur and infectious grin. Behind her, Drake reappeared, Clank by his side.

Jasmine scooped up Ratchet's wrench and held it out to him.

"Here, man. You're gonna need this. She's stunned, but it ain't gonna last."

Ratchet's mind felt like a puddle of goo. He couldn't believe it. It's a trick! he thought. But his senses confirmed it. She was here. She was alive. Ratchet didn't have a name for the sensation that flowed through his veins like fresh, warm blood. It was relief, and love, and wonder, and utter joy. It filled him, washed over him in a golden tide. His world centred, it made sense now. Grinning, he took his wrench, gazing into her amethyst eyes. He said nothing. There was nothing he could say, nothing that could fully express what he needed to say. Clank was smiling at him, and he knew he was forgiven. Then Kaos got to her feet, and the golden moment collapsed.

She spat blood from a bitten tongue. Jasmines kick had connected quite solidly to her jaw. A streak of red ran from her mouth as she snarled.

"Goddammit, how hard is it to kill one of you? Why won't you just die already? Guards! Guards! Come in here and kill them!"

The guards had been ordered not to enter, but now they flooded in, and Ratchet, Clank and Jasmine soon found themselves in a fight for their lives. Drake and the Zenithi bit at the guards ankles in a vain attempt to distract them, but there were so many it was proving difficult. In the background, Kaos laughed with obscene glee.

"Yes! Yes! Kill them! Tear them to shreds!"

Ratchet fired his Sonic Disruptor, sending his attackers scattering. They were winning, slowly but surely. The number of guards was lessening, just as the rage of Kaos increased.

Jasmine struck a Lombax under the chin with the butt end of her wrench blade, knocking out a tooth and sending him scampering out of the room. Even as she fought, she was planning. All she had to do was hold on long enough to clear them out, then they could go after Kaos and her necklace.

It didn't work out that way.

Ratchet had been careless. As he fought, he had made a crucial mistake. He had turned his back on Kaos. He gagged as Kaos wrapped her forearm around his throat, nearly cutting off all air.

"Everybody freeze!" she yelled.

The battle ground to a halt. Clank reared back in horror at the sight of Ratchet struggling in Kaos' grip. Her face was suffused with dark wrath. In her other hand, she held a knife to Ratchets throat.

"Anyone moves, I kill him. He's going to die anyway-" She pushed in with the blade slightly, and Ratchet winced as a trickle of red ran down his neck. "But if you drop your weapons, he won't die this actual second."

Jasmine dropped her wrench like it was red hot.

"Good. Now raise your hands."

Her and Clank complied. A chorus of angry hissing sprang up from the Zenithi, and Drake decided enough was enough.

"You go too far, Kaos!" he snapped. "If haven't you realised that if you destroy the universe, you'll die too?"

"It will be worth it-Quit kicking me, you. It will go hard for you."

"You're insane!" Drake cried. He could feel a rage building up inside him, and welcomed it. It was a hard, sharp rage, that seemed to quicken his thoughts. "I am ashamed to call you daughter!"

"Are you done? I have a Lombax to kill."

She raised the knife. Jasmine screamed and lunged, but one of the guards grabbed her wrist and held her fast.

"No!"

Kaos grinned and struck.

The knife was halfway to its destination when Drake struck like a green lightning bolt. Kaos screamed as his teeth sank into her wrist, jerking her hand up and sending the knife flying. Drake hissed and sank his teeth in deeper, hanging on with tooth and talon as she shook her arm desperately. Ratchet slipped from her grasp and charged a group of guards, sending them scattering. Demoralized by the sight of their leader bleeding and shrieking, her guards lost heart and ran.

Drakes grip was getting looser. He held on as tight as he could, green feathers flying as he beat his wings in her face to try and distract her.

"Let...me...go...you...overgrown...gecko!"

Jasmine readied herself to tackle Kaos. And, with one almighty heave, the pale Lombax threw Drake with all her strength into the wall. Utter silence fell, as he hung, spread-eagled for a moment, before sliding slowly down. The Zenithi erupted in plaintive cries. And Kaos gasped. For a moment, her aura of dark evil seemed to lessen, as she stared in horror at the injured Zenithi, ears lowered as she clutched her wounded wrist.

"I just meant to scare him." she whispered.

Drake finally fell forward off the wall, limp as a rag doll. He landed square on a large red button on the keyboard below him. A computerised voice echoed through the stronghold.

"Self destruct activated. This building will self destruct in 60 seconds."

There was a flurry of activity. Jasmine scooped Drake up quickly and jumped through the broken skylight to the floor below, activating her hoverwings to give Drake a softer landing.

"Follow me!"

Kaos let them go. She still seemed to be in shock, ignoring the quakes as the building prepared to explode. Justin burst through the door and began tugging on her arm.

"The whole place is gonna blow! Come on, there's a teleporter up!"

"I didn't mean for that to happen..."

"Come on!"

Still stunned, she turned and allowed him to drag her off.

* * *

><p>"This way!"<p>

The injured Zenithi in her arms, Jasmine dodged chunks of rubble shaken loose by the tremors, Ratchet, Clank and the rest of the Zenithi hot on her heels. The denizens of the stronghold ran as well, ignoring the heroes as they scrambled for their freedom, some of the more charitable Lombaxes dragging hypnotised guards with them. Jasmine risked a glance down at Drake. His eyes were closed. Blood leaked steadily from his mouth. Occasionally, he groaned.

"Ten seconds till self destruct."

They burst through the door, ignoring the last few stragglers haring off down the path.

"Six..."

They cut into the woods, off the path.

"Five..."

The mechanical voice echoed over the stronghold perimeter.

"Four...Three...Two...One..."

They turned in time to see the stronghold erupt. It seemed to happen almost in slow motion, large pieces of rock breaking off and tumbling almost lazily into the air. A moment later, the boom from the explosion wrapped itself around their ears, almost knocking them off their feet. There was a rumble of collapsing stone, a small shower of gravel, then stillness. Ratchet sighed with relief. That had been too close! Then he remembered why he still felt so happy. He felt as though he was filled with golden bubbles, as though his feet were hardly touching the ground. She was alive!

"I can't believe you're OK, Jasmine!" he said, turning to look at her. "I'd given up hope of...oh."

The happiness drained away, to be replaced by a chill. Jasmine was gently laying Drake down on a soft patch of moss, a look of utter grief on her and Clank's faces. For one sickening moment, Ratchet thought he had died, but then Drake raised his head, slowly and painfully.

"Ratchet?" His voice was weak and thin. "Where are you?"

He hurried to Drakes side.

"I'm here."

"Good. This...is important..."

Drakes body shuddered with each laboured breath. A puddle of blood was already forming under his head. Ratchet gently cradled Drakes head in his hand.

"I...don't have much time..."

"No, Drake, don't say that!" cried Ratchet, his voice shrill and panicky . "You'll be fine! We just need to...Oh man, do we take him to a doctor or a vet?"

"Look...at Jasmine..."

Ratchet looked. Tears were dripping off her chin, and her purple eyes were dull. She held one of Drakes claws and sobbed as though her heart would break.

"She...is a Praetorian Guard...They deal with...death and war...on a daily basis...She knows fatal injuries...when she sees them...We are fragile creatures anyway...And Clank..." The little robot was huddled next to Drake, hugging his knees and wishing robots could cry. "I imagine...his bioscanner...tells him everything...he needs to know...There now, don't cry, you two."

With great effort, he lifted a wing and gently brushed their tears away with a feather.

"The same...goes for you lot..." he said to the other Zenithi, who were weeping softly. "To die on duty...is practically natural causes...for a Zenithi." He chuckled weakly, the strangled laugh turning into a hacking cough halfway through, splattering the moss with blood. "B'ran?"

A slim orange Zenithi stepped closer.

"Y-yes, lord?"

"When I am gone...you will bring the message...back to Elysium? You will sing...the death song?"

"Aye, Lord. It has been an honour to serve you."

"Please don't leave us, Drake!" Jasmine burst out. "We still need you! We can't do this alone!"

"I know. That is why...you will not be...Take...the B'rr-Tanya..."

She gently lifted it off his neck, clasping it in trembling hands.

"It is vital...Mia gets that...as soon as possible...The Balance...must have a Guardian...She will...finish my task...She is...more than capable."

"There must be something we can do!" said Clank. With an effort, Drake shook his head.

"For those...who have much to give...much is expected. No Guardian...has died in their nests...Take heart, though...By destroying her stronghold...you have bought us time...Such a great force...for evil destroyed...will shift the Balance...far in our favour...Listen closely...I'm fading fast, and I don't...have much time..I...do not need... to have the powers of Azreal...to see the future is going...to be hard..I would know...if Kaos had not gotten out...She is...still out there...somewhere...You must be strong...for so much rides on this...Do not grieve for me...I have lived my life...well...and done my duty...as best as I can...And...hard as this...may seem...do not hate Kaos...for what she has done...Pity her...The incarnation...has no control...over its action...To kill a creature...as tortured...as the incarnation..is at most...an act of kindness..."

They could hardly hear him now. His voice was no louder than a puff of wind.

"Now...I will sleep...for the last time...and hope...one day...I will see you...Be strong, my friends...for I feel...you will need that strength..."

His yellow eyes closed for the last time, and Ratchet caught the faintest of sighs as his final breath left him.

"Goodbye, Drake." Ratchet said softly, lowering Drakes head gently down to the moss. Jasmine buried her head in her hands and wept, and Ratchet put his arms around her shoulders, staring in stunned grief at the small body. Clank sighed, and nodded at B'ran, who gently touched noses with his dead leader in a final mark of respect, then disappeared, appearing on the top branch of the King. He cleared his throat. And sang. It was a slow song, full of falling notes. It flowed like water over Elysium. All other songs faltered as it was heard. In the canyons, Percival dropped a bowl in disbelief, blinking back tears. Azreal hung his head. He had seen this, had known it was fated. The notes even pierced the temple, where Angela sobbed into Max's shoulder as the Markazian gently patted her back and stared blankly ahead, tears dripping off his beard. All the 'waifs and strays' fell silent, mourning the one who has granted them the redemption no one else would. One by one, the Zenithi joining in, adding their own notes to the song. Even the sun seemed to darken. Mourning trembled in the air. Then, gradually, the song changed. Grief was still there, but mow there was resignation, which changed to acceptance, as they let him go. He was gone, but he would never be forgotten.

Back on Sargasso, one of the Zenithi gently placed her muzzle under Drakes body, lifting him up until her fallen leader was draped across her back.

"We...We must go. We have things to do, you understand."

They nodded, hearts still too full to talk.

"Mia is on the planet, not too far off. Her father forbade her from going any closer. You must make sure she gets the B'rr-tanya. The Balance must never be without a Guardian."

They disappeared. Ratchet exchanged a look with Clank. In a few short days, Drake had become part of their lives. Now he was gone. How would they defeat Kaos without his wisdom? What was their next step?

What did they do now?


	27. Shards of a broken soul

Sargasso. 1700 hours.

Kaos was evil, but she was no fool. Even when she was scheming to take her former stronghold from the mafia don who had owned it, she had been working on a backup plan, just in case. There were caves under Sargasso, a natural complex of corridors and stone rooms. Now, the army of Kaos worked to make them habitable, setting up computers, installing lights and cleaning out any protesting wild life. Despite their best efforts, however, the caves were damp, and musty, and dark. But they would serve.

Kaos strode down a corridor towards the cave she had selected for herself. Justin scurried behind her, trying to keep up.

"-I'm afraid we lost pretty much all the information stored on the computers, the only weapons we have are those we carried out with us, and only half our fleet made it out in time. We have only ten ships left."

Kaos gave a grunt and a nod. Justin noted she seemed different. She was quiet and distant. Almost...sad. Then, as he watched, her expression changed as suddenly as though someone had flicked a switch, a gloating smile spreading across her face.

"The losses are of little consequence, my cowardly friend." she said, waving a hand dismissively. The weak light shone off a stained bandage on her wrist. Zenithi have nasty bites, and it had bled quite severely. "We merely lost our base. _They _lost their leader. Hah! After all those years of dreaming and planning, Drake is dead. And dead by my own hand, no less. No, Justin, the loss of the stronghold is of no matter. As far as I am concerned, I won."

They entered her cave. A door had already been built over the entrance, and some crude furniture had been dragged in. In the corner, a full length mirror one of the Blarg had 'acquired' gleamed dully. She had insisted. Kaos was rather vain.

"So, um...What are our orders, Ma'am?" Justin asked nervously as Kaos adjusted the hang of her cloak in the mirror. The distant expression was back.

"Hmm? Oh, um...Just tell them to fix this place up a bit while I think. See if they can find more weapons, too."

"Are you alright, ma'am?"

"Never better. Leave me."

"Are you sure? You seem-"

"I said, LEAVE ME!"

He scurried out quickly. In the gloom of her cave, Kaos hissed and rubbed her temple. She felt...odd. Ever since she had struck Drakes fatal blow, she had been unable to escape the feeling that her head was not her own, that she had unlocked something. There was a faint voice, just on the cusp of hearing, echoing around in her mind. Faint wisps of emotion tugged at her, echoes of feeling. She tried to put a name to the strongest, one she had not felt for aeons. Then she remembered. Grief. Faded memories were stirring, too, ones she had shut away on the day she had come to full strength. She had built walls around them, locked a door in her head behind her, and thrown away the key. Now the door was unlocked and the walls were creaking as the memories struggled for freedom. She fought them. She had more important things to worry about.

With a sigh, she collapsed into her chair. And something rustled. Slowly, almost unwillingly, she brought her hand up to her hair, and pulled out a long, green feather, slightly bent out of shape. She stared at it, hand trembling slightly. It seemed to fill her whole world, almost glowing as the faint light faint light struck it. In the dank mustiness of the cave, the warm, soft smell of Zenithi stood out like a song.

And the walls broke. A flood of memories washed over her, unlocked by the faint scent of one who had raised her, loved her, and been sworn to kill her. She fought them, but to no avail. She remembered her father singing her a lullaby, playing tag with her, teaching her to read, sheltering her as she quaked in terror during a thunderstorm, whispering soothing words as the sky raged overhead. Then, with a sharp pain that made her gasp, the brightest memory resurfaced.

She was five, and watching the fledgling Zenithi practice flight. It had looked like fun, so in her childish innocence she had climbed a tree, clambered onto a branch, waggled her arms...and jumped. The thud and wail had sent Drake scurrying over, and he had gently comforted her as she cried, less out of pain and more out of grief that she was landlocked, would never get to join the others. The next day, he had disappeared all morning, and returned dragging with him a miniature jet pack. She had spent all day in joyful flight, swooping and soaring with her father, their laughter intermingling, the sunshine turning her snow white fur golden.

Kaos could feel it building up, buoyed by the pressure of years being forced into a tiny corner of herself. She fought, but there was no stopping it. Only the sharpest of ears could have caught the tiny sob, carried on the black wings of misery. For the first time in millennia, Kaos wept. For a moment, Kaos and Selene wrestled for control inside her head...and Selene opened her eyes. For a moment there was confusion, as she found herself in control for the first time in years, then memories returned, cold as winters blast. She buried her face in her hands and moaned. What had she done? The invasions, the killing...and Father...

For a moment, she rocked back and forth, thousands of years of suppressed tears forcing their way to the surface. Then she stopped abruptly, head shooting up. The light of hope shone in milky blue eyes, freed from the black taint of Kaos.

"It's not too late! I can stop this!"

She sprang to her feet, ready to bolt out of the cave.

"Where are you going, Selene?"

She ground to a halt as she heard the voice behind her. It had been terrible. If anger, and malice, and jealosy, and blind malignancy had a voice, it was this voice. It was harsh, and cold, and left strange, unpleasant echoes. It creaked and scraped along the eardrum like a rusty saw. It sounded almost rotten, a voice to scar the soul. Her eyes were dragged almost against their will to the full length mirror at the other end of the room.  
>She cautiously approached it.<p>

"Yes. Come to me."

Stark terror flowed through her, freezing her to her marrow. There was nothing there but her reflection, yet her reflection was _wrong_. It was her body and her face, but the eyes were the darkness of Kaos, and fangs glittered in an evil smile.  
>'Why so shocked, Selene?" The reflection leaned casually against the mirror frame. "Why so scared of yourself?"<p>

"Y-you're not me!" she managed, through chattering teeth.

"I beg to differ. Everything you are, I am."

"That's not true! You're a monster!"

"Sticks and stones, Selene..."

"You invaded planets! You killed people!"

"All for the greater good, Selene."

Angry tears streaked down her face.

"You killed my father!"

The reflection looked affronted.

"I? Kill? I never touched him. It was your hand who dealt the fatal blow. You killed him. Besides, he wasn't your real father anyway. Your real father was stupid enough to get himself killed. And your mother was a weakling who couldn't even survive having you."

Selene fell forwards onto her knees in front of the mirror, weeping.

"Please stop..."

"Of course. All you have to do is stop fighting me. Give in to what you are. Embrace it."

"Never..."

"You're an interesting one, Selene. In all my Incarnations, not one has fought me. And why would they? I give them strength, power beyond their wildest dreams. And yet you fight me. You refuse me. Why? We can do great things together. I can give you so much, for only a little price."

"No reward is worth that price! I'd rather have my father! At least he cared! You just want to use me!"

"But he was sworn to kill you. He and his kind are our worst enemies."

"He loved me!"

"He said he did."

"Shut up! You're lying! And what do you know of love anyway? I know what you want! You told me I could have the universe, but you just want to destroy it! You lied to me!"

"So what if I did?" replied the reflection, idly examining its fingernails. "It will be well worth it soon. You see, I do not seek chaos. My name is something of a misnomer. I seek order. The perfect order that comes from changelessness. When the multi-verse is still and empty, there can be no more war, no more death, no more anarchy. It will be perfection. And you will help me achieve that."

"Lies! You're even lying to yourself! You don't even exist! You're a hallucination, nothing more than the product of a tired mind. You've been controlling me for years. Well, no longer! Without me as your puppet, you're just a voice. You can find yourself another slave to do your dirty work, because I'm out of here!"

She turned on her heel, jewellery tinkling as she made to stomp out of the cave.

"I think not."

Selene turned, and screamed in terror. Her reflection was pulling itself _out of the mirror,_ reaching out its arms for her. She staggered and fell, desperately trying to move back.

"Give in to me, Selene. There is no use fighting it. We are destined to be together, till death do us part. Become one with me. We can accomplish so much more. You cannot deny what you are. You. Are. KAOS!"

Selene gave one final, piercing shriek as the reflections hands reached for her. Then there was blackness.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am? Ma'am? Are you all right?"<p>

Justin, having knocked cautiously on her door and recieving no reply, had carefully opened it, and been stunned to see his boss unconcious on the floor. He gently shook her, ready to leap back in case she awoke in a killing mood. She twitched, and slowly opened her eyes, shining dark as coal in the light. She gave him a baleful glare and staggered to her feet.

"Are...Are you OK, Ma'am?"

"I assure you, I am fine. Just a little tired, that's all. It's been a very long day, and I must have let things get on top of me." She raised a hand to her head and grimaced.

"What's wrong, Ma'am?"

"What? Oh, that. Don't worry. That's nothing. That'll stop soon..."


	28. Final confrontation

Elysium. Temple crypts.

Yellow torchlight filled the huge cave, reflecting off mirrors of polished bronze and giving it an almost ripply quality, like golden water. The crypt was filled with stone slabs, each covered in flowers. And each bearing the body of a fallen Guardian or hero. There weren't just Zenithi. Here or there, a Feloisa or Yakunzu bird slept the eternal sleep, safe from the cold hand of decay in the timeless cave.

And, at the latest slab to be filled, Ratchet and Clank paid their final respects to a fallen friend.

Looking at Drake, Ratchet found it difficult to believe that the part of him that had made him...well...Drake...was gone. He looked as though he was just sleeping, that at any moment, he would wake up, and this would never have happened. Ratchet sighed.

"Hard to believe he's really gone, huh Clank?"

Clank had braved the temples disorientating effect on him to say goodbye.

"He died bravely, Ratchet. You would have been killed had it not been for him."

"Yeah..."

"And Mia seems capable enough. I am sure she will be a credit to the Guardian name."

"Yeah..."

Ratchet closed his eyes, remembering the painful moment the Guardianship had been passed on. The search for Mia hadn't taken long. The strongholds explosion had attracted the attention of Zenithi from all over the area. Mia had flown over to them as soon as she had spotted them, confused and concerned about the grim expressions on their faces. She had asked what was wrong, and Ratchet had been unable to answer, unable to find the words. Instead, he had knelt down in front of her, and gently placed the B'rr-tanya over her head. She had looked from it, to Ratchet, then back to the B'rr-tanya again as the meaning of what had just happened slowly sank in. Then she had slumped down, thrown her head back and screamed. It had been the most heartbreaking sound he'd ever heard.

Ratchet got to his feet, stroking Drakes cold wing for the last time.

"We should go. We don't want to waste time."

He held up an arm, and an attendant Zenithi fluttered up obligingly. There was the familiar rush of warm air, and they found themselves in the main clearing.

"Come on, Clank. Lets find Mia."

Elysium was full of clearings. Some, like the main clearing, were huge, others barely fit two people. Jasmine was sitting slumped against a tree in one of the miniature clearings, watching the flight of birds with dull eyes. She had needed to be alone. There was too much sadness...

She was a sensitive soul, a fact that would surprise those who knew her. In the grim, desolate Lombax Dimension, sadness had been all around her. It would have broken her like it had broken so many others, if it hadn't been for her natural sense of humour. She had developed a goofy, puckish sense of humour in response to the desolation, always showing off and cracking jokes, striving to make others laugh to drive away the darkness. It had meant she had never risen above Corporal due to her unproffesional nature, but she didn't care. As long as she could bring a little happiness to others, she could live with that.

But Drakes loss tore at her. She had come to terms with her mothers loss, had accepted it. It hadn't been her fault, she knew that. But Drake...Perhaps she could have saved him if she's been faster. If she hadn't been so reckless on Quantos and driven Ratchet to revenge. If she had met up with Ratchet quicker. If. If. If...

She sighed. There were too many 'ifs' in her life.

Something pecked her lightly on the arm, and she looked down. A large Yakunzu bird was looking up at her.

_Mia requests your presence in the main clearing. _ The words sank into her brain without bothering to reach her ears, and she nodded.

"'Kay. Be there in a tick."

She got up, following the rebuilt paths to the main clearing. Ratchet and Clank were there already, and her stomach gave a weird flip at the sight of the other Lombax. Odd...

Mia was perched on a rock, scanning the crowd that had gathered. She nodded at Jasmine when she saw her.

"Good of you to join us. I imagine you know what this is about?"

Jasmine nodded grimly.

"Kaos."

"Well done." Mia addressed the crowd. "Yes, her stronghold is destroyed, and the Balance is more in our favour, but she is still out there somewhere, and we have very little time left. We don't know where she is or what she has planned. We must find out as soon as possible."

Ratchet raised a hand. The first glimmer of an idea was forming in his head.

"Is it possible to find some way of calling her out into the open?"

"Do you have a plan, Ratchet?"

"I think I do..."

In the temples main hall, Mia, Clank and Jasmine listened carefully as Ratchet outlined his tentative idea. It was being kept hush-hush for now, to avoid raising and dashing the hopes of the others if it didn't work.

"Kaos probably has some hidey hole somewhere. It may not even be on Sargasso. She may have gone off planet. Looking for her is going to waste time we just don't have. We have to get her out in the open if we have any chance of destroying her and getting that crystal."

"How ya gonna lure her out?" asked Jasmine.

"I don't know yet. I'm still working on that part."

Mia spoke up.

"It would have to be very good bait. All Kaos has to do to drag the Balance down is stay hidden. She could win without lifting a finger."

Bewildered by the lack of time in the temple, Clank managed to settle his scattered thoughts for a moment.

"Possibly some kind of public service announcement?" he said, swaying slightly.

Mia shook her head.

"We have no computers in the temple-"

"Yes, you do."

All heads turned in Jasmines direction. She grinned and waved her communicator.

"This is Lombax engineering. The _best. _This was designed to link up all the Guards, even if they're planets away. Hacking into the public service announcement system should be a cakewalk! We just gotta hope she's got the nuts to come out in the open."

Clank interrupted.

"I do not understand. Where do nuts come into this? What kind? Walnuts?"

There was an awkward silence as the others carefully avoided each others eye. Jasmine nudged Ratchet and whispered quietly in his ear.

"You really need to have a talk with him one of these days..."

"I know, I know..."

He quickly changed the subject.

"That could work." he said. "We destroyed her stronghold. She's bound to want revenge for that."

"As plans go, it's a good one." Mia conceded. "But assuming she answers the challenge, what then? Her force out numbers us! How do you plan on destroying her?"

"One on one combat. We'll make that part of the challenge. I bet she'd love a chance to have a go at us personally."

"What? Ratchet, no! That's suicide!" Jasmine dropped her wrench in horror. "Kaos doesn't play by the rules! That's certain death!"

Ratchet looked her square in the eye.

"I've been a hero for a long time, Jasmine. I know a few things about death. It takes the cowards, the fearful, those who turn and run. But if you face it, if you look it in the eye and stare it down, it'll give you a nod and walk by. We can't afford to let this chance slip. Too much rides on this."

"For your information, killing Kaos is...is my..my duty..." Mia's voice trailed off, as she contemplated with dread the thought of taking a life, even one as evil as Kaos.

"Not this one, Mia." Ratchet replied. "I know Zenithi don't like killing. This ones out of your hands. Or wings, or talons or...whatever,"

"But who's going to fight her? said Jasmine. "You said one on one."

"I know what to do." said Mia. She quickly plucked two feathers from her wing, notching the end of one with her teeth and passing them up to Ratchet.

"Whoever draws the notched feather will be the one to fight her."

Ratchet held the feathers out to Jasmine, keeping the ends hidden in his fist.

"Ladies first."

She reached out and drew a feather, closing her hand over it.

"On three." she said. "One. Two. Three."

They opened their hands, and Ratchets face went grim. In his hand was a notched feather...

"So be it." said Mia. "Jasmine, how long do you think it will take you to hack into the announcement system?"

Jasmine sat down on a bench and began twiddling with her communicator.

"Fifteen minutes or less. Don't worry. It's pretty simple code. I've seen the Guard use it when they need to warn civilians about migrating Ishkhans and such."

She lapsed into industrious silence, face lit with blue highlights from the communicators glow. As she busied herself with the hacking, Ratchet began planning what to say. He had to do this right. He'd only got one chance...

Ten minutes later, Jasmine looked up with a grin.

"Got it! Gimmie the word and we'll start broadcasting."

Ratchet nodded.

"I'm ready. Lets do this."

She held up her communicator so the screen was facing Ratchet, finger hovering over a button.

"Lights. Camera. Action!"

All over Polaris, holovisions flickered, radios stopped in midsong as the transmission overrode them. Everyone in Polaris recognised the face (or voice, in the case of those listening to the radio) that replaced their programmes. Many owed their lives to it.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. As some of you are no doubt aware, over the last few days, an individual known as Kaos has ordered a number of attacks on innocent planets. Well, I have a message for her: This ends now!

If you truly are as tough as you say, prove it! You and me, one on one combat. This is the last time innocent people die for your entertainment. It's time to finish this, once and for all. If you think you have the guts to face me, meet me on the place it all started. You should know where that is. One way or another, it's over. Don't be late...

"And now, back to your original programme."

In her hide out, Kaos hissed and slammed her fist down on the main computers keyboard. The screen cut to black.

"Insolent fools!" she roared.

Justin hid behind his clipboard as she raged.

"They dare speak to me in that way? How dare they?"

A swipe of her hand demolished a chair.

"To think they can just order me around. They must be insane!"

She clenched her fists. Rage was boiling up inside her. Rage...and something else. Her whole body seemed to tingle, then to burn as the dark power of Kaos built up.

"Oh, if only I could get my hands on them...They will beg for death, they will regret the day they were whelped, they will...they will _burn_."

Justin reared back in terror as black fire flared over her skin. Drakes worst fear had been confirmed...

Kaos looked down at her hands with interest. Black nyght fire outlined her, the flames moving in an odd, almost oily way. It was clearly hot. The keyboard in front of her was melting and blistering, yet she felt merely warm. Her clothes weren't even scorched. Her jewellery, being mostly gold, should have melted by now, yet it too had its own aura of fire.

Kaos concentrated, and the fire fled.

"Well, that was interesting." she said, thoughtfully. "Justin?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am?"

"Get my private ship ready. Oh, and speak of this to no one."

He hurried out gratefully.

Kaos clicked her fingers, marvelling at the tiny black flame that flared and danced under her mental control. She grinned, ignoring the tiny, niggling voice of Selene in the back of her mind.

"So, you want to play ball, do you, Ratchet? Lets play ball..."

Elysium abounded with talk. The topic of conversation everywhere was the same:

Ratchets challenge.

Everyone, even the Yakunzu birds, normally a taciturn lot, were discussing the possible outcomes. A current of tension wound its way through Elysiums ever present song.

Mia listened to the chatter with half an ear. Most of her attention was focused on Ratchet and Jasmine, huddled around the Guards communicator with Clank keeping look-out. They were planning something, but they weren't telling.

Mia was slightly over two and a half thousand years old, still very young by Zenithi standards, yet already she was skilled in the art of stealth. She dropped her body low to the ground and slunk towards them, keeping to the shadows. They were talking to someone on the communicator, but she couldn't see who...

"...Look, I know you guys don't get along, but we need this."

"_You know the history between our races, Ratchet. I am having considerable trouble getting them focused on their task, and not on killing each other."_

"Just try, please. We need all the help we can-"

"Good day, Mia!" said Clank loudly, as his re-booted bio-scanner detected her. The two Lombaxes jumped, and Jasmine shut off her communicator guiltily.

"What are you two up to? Mia asked suspiciously.

"Er, nothing you need to worry about." said Jasmine. "Just a little something to give us an edge-"

She was interrupted by Zoe and Shona, who had piled on her, giggling uproariously. They had been overjoyed when Jasmine had returned, and now hardly ever left her alone. They hadn't been told about Drake. The girls hadn't been on Elysium long enough to understand Drakes death song, and no one had the heart to explain its meaning to them. All they knew was that he wasn't there. Ratchet couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt as he watched the three collapse in a giggling heap. They would need to be told one day...

"Why won't you tell me?" queried Mia. There was a cry of "Get offa me, you two!" in the background.

"I don't know if it'll work or not. It's a long shot."

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess. Kinda scared, though. I mean, if I lose..." He trailed off in mid-sentence.

"Well, I'm afraid to say, it may be harder than you anticipated. A little while ago, workers in the temple reported a drastic surge in the dark half of the Balance. Look!" She swept aside her wing, revealing the B'rr-Tanya, and Ratchet swallowed. It was nearly entirely black...

"We suspect she may have reached stage four. Did Jasmine explain that to you?"

He nodded.

"She's going to be very tough to fight. If she shows up at all." Mia looked very worried, and when she next spoke, it was barely a whisper. "We may have barely hours left..."

"Any advice for fighting her if she's so powerful?"

"I thought you might say that, so I asked some of the elders. All they could suggest for a stage four incarnation was move fast and keep your wits about you."

Ratchet picked up his wrench.

"Better than nothing-"

"She's coming!"

The clearing froze as the cry was heard. Ace Hardlight crashed through the bushes, nearly falling as he burst into the clearing. Raw fear suffused his face.

"Her ship just entered our airspace! She's here! She's here!"

Jasmine gently shook off Shona and Zoe and leapt to her feet.

"You two go somewhere safe. This is grownup business."

They remembered too clearly Elysiums attack, and ran off to where a Feloisa was gathering young ones to take to safety. Jasmine looked up as a roar echoed through the clearing. A sleek, matt black ship carefully touched down in front of them. Ratchet's heart hammered in his chest. This was _it_. A door opened with a hiss, a gangplank sliding down. A ripple of tension swept through the watching crowd as Kaos sedately made her way down the gangplank, hood drawn over her head.

She caught sight of Ratchet, and a nerve scraping grin spread across her face. He felt a growl rising in his throat as she walked towards him, still smiling that worrying smile.

She came to a halt in front of him.

"You called, Ratchet?"

He nodded.

"Didn't think you would come."

"Are you joking? I wouldn't miss this for worlds. A chance to kill the ones who've bugged me for so long? Priceless. Speaking of price, on the off chance you win, what's in it for you?"

Ratchet couldn't stop himself. His eyes automatically flicked to her necklace. She noticed his look, and for a moment, was confused, before understanding dawned.

"Ah, the crystal. Of course. I had no idea it was the one you were after. I just selected it because it was pretty." She took it off, holding it up to the light. For a moment, it flashed red as the sun hit it. "Like crystallized blood." She put it back on. "I am willing to bet, however, that the price of me losing is going to be slightly more than my necklace?"

"Two walk in, one walks out." Ratchet said grimly.

Kaos thought for a moment, fingering the gem on her necklace. As the light struck it, it seemed her face was bathed in blood.

"I think that's fair. You know the price of your failure, of course. And I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this is just between you and me. Any outside assistance," She nodded at Clank and Jasmine. "and you will forfeit." She waved a hand, and a small group of hand picked guards left the ship. They glared at him and cracked their knuckles meaningfully.

"They are under orders to...take steps...if you try any funny business."

"Are we gonna talk, or are we gonna fight?"

"Patience, my impulsive little friend. We're hardly going to fight here, are we? It's big, yes, but we're going to need a lot more room." For a moment, her face went strange, like there was someone else behind it. She pointed a finger to the two huge cliffs dominating the sky line. Usually a few teenagers could be seen exercising their wings, but today they were deserted.

"We fight on top of the left one. The one with the waterfall. I have fond memories of that place." The evil smile of Kaos returned, as though it had never left. "It would be nice to kill you there." The skinny male Lombax who had come up behind her placed a remote in her hand. Jasmine recognised it as the one Ginger had built. It worked well as a normal teleporter as well...

"See you there."

There was a flash of electricity, and Kaos and her troops were gone. Ratchet felt a Zenithi land on his shoulder, and the warm breeze of a Zenithi teleport embraced him. He'd never been on the cliff tops here before. Besides the large river that was the source of the waterfall tumbling over the edge, there wasn't much of interest. It was mainly rocky scree, with a few shrubs. And Kaos.

She stood still, watching him, a mocking smile playing around her muzzle, gaze not even flickering as a number as a number of puffs of air indicated the arrival of an audience. Ratchet felt a tug on his leg, and looked down into Clanks worried face.

"Be careful, Ratchet..."

"Don't worry, pal."

Jasmine gripped her wrench and snarled.

"If it starts getting hairy, I'll act as backup. She's got something planned, I know it!"

Ratchet shook her head.

"You heard her. If you step in, I forfeit. And those goons look like they can really mess up our day."

A Feloisa scurried around in a large circle, tracking a line in the dust with its thick tail. Kaos stepped inside the circle.

"Ready to face me, Ratchet? You know once you enter, you can't leave till one of us is dead."

Ratchet breathed out.

And stepped in.

Kaos nodded to Justin, who threw something to her. She caught it in one hand without looking around. It was a long, coiled up bull whip.

"My weapon. You don't expect me to face you unarmed, do you?"

She laughed.

"Of course, you realise this is pointless. Even as we face each other, my fleet launches more attacks. I don't have many ships left, but the ones I have are well armed. Countless civilians will die during the course of this battle, and there is nothing you can do to save them."

Kaos had expected to see guilt or sadness on his face. She hadn't expected Ratchet's expression of smug satisfaction as Jasmines annoying ringtone sounded.

"Gosh, really?" he said. "Put that on speaker phone, would ya, Jaz?"

She nodded and answered it.

"This is Captain Halifax of the Cragmite fleet. The raider ship has been captured. Jasindu airspace is secure."

"Captain Fleena reporting. Kerchu fleet has defeated attackers in Luminopilis. No more sighted."

"Captain Rynon of Igliak defence force. Reepor airspace is secure. No more raiders sighted."

Kaos blinked, bewildered at the sudden turn of events. This was _not _how she had intended it to go. Mia was surprised as well._So that was what they had planned! Brilliant!_

"You're so predictable, Kaos. We knew you were going to try and launch one final attack before the fight. Ever heard the saying 'united we stand, divided we fall'? It took a bit of convincing to get the other planets to work together, but we managed in the end. And it looks like it worked. Your fleet is gone, Kaos. You're on your own."

She hissed, and Ratchet gasped as black fire enveloped her body. Kaos cracked her whip, and the nyght fire flared along its length.

"You will pay for that." She hissed, and lashed out.

The battle begun.

Only Ratchet's lightning fast reflexes saved him from a nasty burn as the flaming whip cracked barely half a foot from his ear. He drew his constructo pistol and fired, biting back a groan as the dark flames acted as some sort of infernal armour, absorbing the shot. It did some damage. Ratchet had seen her wince. But It didn't do much. Kaos stamped her foot, sending a shock wave of nyght-fire roaring towards him. He vaulted over it, feeling the intense heat start to frizzle his fur. From the side lines, he could hear the calls of encouragement, both from his side and the few guards Kaos had brought with her.

"Come on, Ratchet! Do it for the Lombaxes!"

"Get 'im, boss! Cook 'is hide!"

"We have faced stronger than her, Ratchet! Show her what heroes can do!"

"Try and get the whip around his neck, ma'am! If you can cut off his air supply, he'll be helpless!"

Ratchet crouched, dodging a burst of nyght fire, and fired off a round of buzz blades. Not one missed its target, each striking, ricocheting and striking her again. But the flaming barrier and otherworldly strength of the Entity were on her side. Only tiny cuts were inflicted. He had hit her with nearly everything in his arsenal. Her shield of fire had even shrugged off a Negotiator round, leaving her slightly scorched and stunned for the merest fraction of a second. She shook her head, growled, and struck out with her whip, lashing his cheek, cutting and burning at the same time.

Watching from the sidelines, Jasmine bit her nails anxiously as she watched the action in the ring, wincing in sympathetic pain with each blow Ratchet took. Beside her, Clank covered his optic sensors with his hands. He could barely stand to watch...

Ratchet cried out in pain as the whip coiled and tightened around his wrist. Despite appearances, Kaos was tiring as Ratchets assault slowly chipped away at her health, and her nyght-fire was losing some of its heat, but Ratchet still had to grit his teeth against the pain as the leather of his glove began to scorch. It was pure instinct that kept him holding his wrench. His free hand fired off a constructo-pistol shot, which went wild. Through a fog of agony, he saw the taut whip, and an idea struck. Bracing himself for the pain, he grabbed hold of the whip and _pulled..._

His unexpected move surprised Kaos, and caught her off balance. She staggered, and fell back heavily. There was a cheer from the Zenithi, but Mia remained silent. Ancient instincts detected a wrongness all around her. A glance at the B'rr-Tanya confirmed it. The Balance was moving. She could feel it, could see the faint warping on the very edge of her vision. Reality was beginning to tear...

Ratchet limped over to where Kaos was still trying to rise, nyght fire reduced to the occasional curling wisp writhing in the breeze. As he cast a shadow over her, she looked up and snarled.

"Well? Aren't you going to shoot me? Or are you too much of a bleeding heart for that?"

Silence fell as Ratchet sighted his pistol between her eyes. He tensed his finger on the trigger...and hesitated.

Kaos seized her chance. Her foot kicked up with forensic accuracy, and every male in the area winced. Ratchet's eyes crossed, and he made a small whimper as he slumped to the ground, curled around his own private universe of pain. There was a groan from the Zenithi, and a cheer from Kaos' supporters.

She got to her feet, and picked up the gun Ratchet had dropped. Jasmine cried out, and made to charge at Kaos, who merely grinned and clicked her fingers. Jasmine reared back as a wall of nyght-fire sprang up in her face, blocking her.

"And so ends a hero." Kaos said, as Ratchet managed to get to his knees, still gasping in agony. Kaos pointed the gun at his head. "And so ends all hope."

Ratchet closed his eyes and waited for the end...

BANG!

There was silence. Ratchet cautiously opened one eye. The bullet had struck the ground next to him, barely half a foot away.

Kaos was swaying, eyes poured down her forehead as she twitched and jerked spasmodically.

"No..." she muttered. "This is my mind. My body. I am in charge here. What I say goes!"

The gun clattered to the ground as she clutched at her head. When next she spoke, her voice was different. It was younger, softer. Scared. She opened pale blue eyes, normal ones.

"No more death, Kaos. I will no longer kill for you!"

A surge of whispering swept through the Zenithi. The Entity was weakening! The Incarnation was fighting back!

Clank nudged Mia.

"What is happening?"

"I...I don't know...This shouldn't be happening. The Incarnation can never escape the Entity! Can't it...?"

Kaos wrenched control back momentarily, darkness flowing like ink over her eyes.

"I forced you down! You should not be able to do this! I am Kaos! None can stand against me! I am stronger than the Balance itself!"

The blackness fled from her eyes as Selene took control.

"The Zenithi have a saying. "There is strength in weakness". I never understood it fully till now. Now I know. True strength lies in understanding weakness, and using grass bows to the storm and emerges unscathed. It doesn't matter how strong you are. If there is nothing to resist you, you're helpless!"

"Fool! Only the strong can take control! The weak die!"

But Kaos was beginning to realise she was wrong. No matter how hard she lashed out, no matter how powerful the mental attack, Selene simply went with it. Resistance could be knocked over, but this was like punching fog...

"This will not last! I will win!"

"It will last for long enough! Ratchet! Shoot me!"

He scrabbled in the dust for the gun, only to leap back as a blast of nyght-fire nearly took his hand off. Oily black flames were curling around Kaos, lashing back and forward in the rage of the struggle. Mia prayed as she saw the warping in her vision increase.

_Great sky help us..._

Jasmine could see it now as well. Panic rose.

"Come on, Selene! Fight her! You can do it! Come on!"

The black flames rose higher, as the two personalities writhed against each other, seeking an opening. Then the bone white Lombax slumped to her knees, and screamed at the sky. A pillar of dark fire rose, sending hot winds roaring around the cliff top, nearly blowing over the watchers. It winked out with a suddenness that surprised. There was quiet, broken only by a faint sizzle on the edge of hearing as reality twisted.

Ratchet took up the gun and began slowly walking towards her. He couldn't tell who was in control. Her long white hair obscured her face. Then she looked up at him through the white tresses, and he winced at the expression of sheer anguish on her face. Both Kaos and Selene were there, black patches writhing obscenely in terrified blue eyes.

"Shoot me, Ratchet." She whispered. "Please."

He raised the gun. The muzzle of the Constructo pistol was a mere inch away from her fore head.

And once again, he hesitated.

She was so _young. _Her only crime was having the misfortune to be chosen by a force beyond her control, and now he had to kill her for it. She would never grow up, never go to college...

"Ratchet, you must!" Mia yelled. "Listen! Can't you hear it?" The sizzle and crackle of warping reality was louder now."Reality is fracturing! This is your only chance!"

...Never fall in love, never raise a family. So much potential, wasted. Ratchet was a hero. He prided himself on that fact. He saved lives. He didn't take them. What kind of hero shot someone who was helpless and on their knees?

"It's easy, Ratchet." said Selene quietly. "Just make a fist. The bullet does all the hitting for you."

He could see things moving strangely in his vision. Even his hand looked weird, warping like a heat mirage. He took a deep breath...

"I can't." he whispered. He lowered his gun. "I can't kill someone who's helpless. I'm sorry."

Selene smiled.

"I understand."

She got to her feet.

"You are a hero, Ratchet. No hero kills those who are helpless. I shouldn't have asked you too. Here."

She removed her necklace, tossing it at Ratchets feet.

"You've gone through much for that. Use it well. Good luck."

She began to step back. Ratchet noticed the edge of the cliff, and with a shock, realised her intentions. He caught Jasmines eye, and she nodded and began circling around, hoping to cut her off. Selene was headed to where the waterfall tumbled into space. The teenagers who practised here avoided it carefully. It was certain death if they were carried down into the deep, fast flowing river far below. They always jumped further along, over the large mushrooms that grew there.

Ratchet began to carefully move forward, reaching out a hand.

"Just...stay still for a moment, will you? If you can fight it, maybe you don't need to die at all. You can keep it under control!"

She shook her head sadly, still smiling, still walking backwards.

"It doesn't work that way. You can feel reality shifting, can't you? I have to do this."

"There has to be some way-"

"I'm so sorry for what I've done. It really is better this way..." She was right up against the cliff edge now, spray from the falls soaking her.

"Selene-!"

"Goodbye. And thank you."

She smiled, closed her eyes...

And stepped back.


	29. Loose ends and new starts

_Selene opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, then waved a hand in front of her face. It was dark, so dark she could barely tell if her eyes were open or closed. Darkness held her, pulled her forward. She wasn't scared. It was comforting, being held in a warm dark cradle, away from the noise and discord of the world. She felt safe here..._

_Then there was something solid beneath her feet. There was still darkness around her, but now it had an expectant air, like something was about to happen. _

_Selene breathed out and smiled .She knew what this was, and she welcomed it. She was tired. She wanted to rest..._

_The she wasn't alone. With the suddenness of a heartbeat, a grey shape was next to her. It writhed, switching between shapes, mere outlines with no depth or detail. Markazians, Terachnoids, Novalians, even the bulky shape of a Cragmite._

_Then it settled, and took the form of a Lombax, the only detail the black eyes that contrasted starkly against the grey shape._

_The Kaos Entity._

_"Where am I? What is this place?" It's voice was still harsh and cold, but tempered with confusion. It could sight of her._

_"You! You ungrateful little minx! After all I've done for you, you drag me...where?"_

_"This is death."_

_"Death...?"_

_"Yes. I brought you here somehow. And here you will stay! I swear by my fathers name!" Selene clenched her fists in anger. "Its more than you deserve..."_

_"You don't understand..." The voice of Kaos softened. She swore she heard a note of sadness creep in. "I was born in the first fiery second of the big bang. I have been present since the beginning, when the universe was empty, just rocks and stars. I was not a part of it, but I was content. Then an anomaly arose. A discord in the silence of the universe. Life."_

_Selene began to understand._

_"You were jealous."_

_"I am the most powerful being that has ever lived! I have seen the raw strength of a supernova! I have danced in the heart of black holes! Yet the smallest creature that scurries in the grass is more alive than me! For a time, I watched them, saw life progress from blobs to more intricate beings, fascinated and appalled by the sheer chaos of it. There was no order to it, no pattern. Then I made the mistake of joining with one of the simple creatures forming on a young planet. My first taste of life, wonderful and terrible. Yet still, I was apart, living yet not living, simply controlling the creature, not being it, and it died too soon, leaving me cold and alone once more. My jealousy became rage. Why should such crude and weak creatures enjoy what I cannot? What gives them the right?"_

_"If you couldn't have it, no one could..."_

_"Exactly. But for millennia, there was little I could do but watch and seethe as life advanced and my hatred grew. Then, I found the Balance. I had never noticed it before. It had always been there. A case of being unable to see the forest for the trees. I found that taking an incarnation and committing the right deeds shifted it in a way that could potentially collapse it. It became my goal, my one focus. It consumed my whole being. It is all I have ever desired. Destruction, and the peace that will follow."_

_"Peace?"_

_The Entities voice sounded tired. The sadness was stronger._

_"From the beginning, I have always been aware. Of everything. Every chemical reaction, every electrical discharge, every shift in time, space and the Balance. Even in my Incarnations, I can still feel it. Endless, endless awareness. I have heard of this thing called...'boredom'? A universe of wonders, and you can be bored? Is it any wonder I was jealous? I have never been able to rest, or sleep, or escape. I am tired..."_

_Selene was silent. An emotion was filling her, one she thought she would never have for the Entity._

_Pity._

_"What is it you want? Really? More than anything else? What is so precious to you that you'll destroy the universe to get?"_

_"...An ending."_

_"An ending?"_

_"Yes."_

_Selene pointed. Somehow she knew, deep down, what direction it should take._

_"You go that way."_

_"And what is at the other end?"_

_"No one knows for certain. Some say you go to a better place, some say you get to start again. Others think you just...stop."_

_"Stop. Yes. To stop would be nice..."_

_The Entity turned, and walked away, soon swallowed up by the warm blackness. Selene gave it a little wave as it left._

_"Goodbye..."_

_She sighed and relaxed. No more Entity. It was gone. And now, it was time to follow it. She stepped forward..._

_And something blocked her. She looked down._

_"Father?"_

_Drake smiled up at her and shook his head._

_"It's not time yet, my little moon-child."_

_Selene gasped as she heard her child hood nickname. The name Selene meant 'moon' in the Lombax tongue._

_She began to cry._

_"Oh, father, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"_

_Drake held up a wing._

_"Hush, child. It was Kaos who struck that blow, not you. You were the one who showed it to its end. Selene, I'm so proud of you!" _

_"For what? I don't even know how I did it!"_

_"Out of all the Incarnations it had chosen, only you were strong enough to overcome its its influence and take control. Usually when the Incarnations die, it simply leaves them and returns when it regains it strength. It wears them lightly. But you...you were in control of it when you fell. You had bound it to you. And so you brought it here to die. Well done. Now you must go back."_

_"What? Father, please. I'm tired. I just want to sleep."_

_"You will see me again one day, moon child. But not this day. You must wake up, Selene. Selene?..."_

* * *

><p>"...Selene?"<p>

She opened her eyes, gasping for breath. Her throat was a pipe of agony, and she groaned as she coughed up a large amount of water. A golden blur above her refocused into Ratchet's worried face.

"You OK? You gave me a scare! I couldn't find any heartbeat for a while..."

Clanks head appeared in her vision.

"it is very fortunate you know mouth to mouth resuscitation, Ratchet. I dread to think what might have happened if you didn't."

"How...what...I..What happened?" For the first time, she noticed Ratchet was soaking wet.

"This nutball dived after you." Selene recognised this voice as Jasmine's. The young Guard gently took hold of Selene's arm and helped her to her feet. Selene staggered, and leaned heavily on Jasmine, who winced. Selene was much taller than she was. Having her lean her six foot eight frame on Jasmines five foot one was not very comfortable.

"The dive was the easy part." said Ratchet, shaking himself vigorously in an attempt to dry off. "The hard part was catching up to you in the river. Man, I'm gonna hurt tomorrow. It was like being in a tumble drier!"

"Why did you save me?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you save me? I was a monster. I did terrible things."

"_Kaos _did terrible things." said Clank. "But you are not Kaos. She used you. The gun does not hate the person it shoots, but the hand that wields is is a different story. Besides, the Entity is gone now! Look!"

Selene looked around. All she could see was the splendour of Elysium, and a crowd of fascinated Zenithi.

"I don't see anything."

"Exactly! Reality is no longer breaking. There is nothing to worry about now. The Lombaxes can return safely and it is all thanks to-"

"Oh, hell!"

Jasmine gently but firmly pushed Selene towards Ratchet.

"Take her! She's still unsteady! I have to go!"

"What's wrong?" Ratchet called after her.

"The deadline! I completely forgot about the deadline! I need to call the General!"

* * *

><p>"Come now, Councillor, is this really necessary?"<p>

Councillor Silk gave the General a look that could have frozen lava. The General was attempting to move between her and the cutoff switch, hoping against hope he could change her mind.

"Hospitals need power. Orphanages need warmth. The Project is too wasteful! I have given you as many delays as I can, but I just can't any more. I appreciate the attempt, but it just isn't working. I'm sorry."

"There's just one more crystal left to find, Councillor. Just a little longer...:

"Corporal Cain is dead, and the future of our race, last I heard, was in the hands of some civilian we don't even know."

The workers on the Exodus Project watched in horror as the General made another attempt to manoeuvre himself between the Project and Councillor Silk. She was starting to look annoyed.

"He defeated Tachyon, Councillor. If anyone can find it, it's him!"

"He got lucky. Now stand aside, David! I won't tell you twice!"

"Councillor, please..."

"_Now..."_

She pushed past him, and he grabbed hold of her wrist, nearly crying with helpless frustration.

"A little longer, I beg you..."

Her eyes flashed.

"Lay hands on me again, and I swear to God, you will be court martialled! You were given a chance, and it didn't work. The Project must be terminated!"

"It's our only hope! Without this, the Lombaxes will die!"

She turned and looked at him, and his heart sank at the empty, distant look in her eyes, a look he saw too often, in too many Lombaxes. She'd lost hope. She'd given up.

"Then perhaps our time has come."

Her hand stretched towards the cut off switch. General Cross shut his eyes with a groan...

And one of the screens in the room flickered on.

"General?"

_"Cain?"_

She smiled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"But...but you're dead!"

"Really? Huh. I'm breathing pretty good for a corpse. I'm a Guard, General. We don't die easy. Look!"

She waved something red attached to a length of what looked like black velvet.

"I got it, General! The last one! I can assemble the jumpgate now!"

"I'm sorry, Corporal. You're too late."

Jasmines ears flattened. She knew that voice. It was the voice of God. Or the next best thing.

"Councillor Silk?

The tall, saturnine Lombax gently moved the General aside and solemnly addressed Jasmine.

"You ran out of time. I was just about to shut down the Project."

Tears sprang to Jasmines eyes. After all this time, after all she'd gone through, all she'd lost, she'd failed...

"No, Please! A little longer, councillor! I've got all the pieces! I can do this!"

The Project workers held their breath as Councillor Silk bit her lip and drummed her fingers on a desk, thinking deeply. A tiny spark of hope flared in a soul she had thought deadened by the emptiness of her life. One chance...

"I can authorise twelve hours, Cain. No more."

There was a cheer from the workers, and Jasmine sighed with relief.

"I won't disappoint! I promise!"

The screen cut out.

"Thank you, Councillor." General Cross said quietly. She nodded.

"That's the last chance you're getting. Cain better pull through."

_Please_, she added, in the privacy of her own head. _I want to see blue skies and warm sand. I can't take much more of here. You're our last chance, Cain..._

* * *

><p>"Woo-hoo!"<p>

Heads turned as Jasmine did an impromptu dance.

"Reprieve! Alright!"

"Good news, Jasmine?" Mia alighted on a stump next to her.

"I got us another twelve hours! That's more than enough time!"

"Well done."

"So how's Selene? She doing OK?"

"She recovered quickly. I haven't seen her in a while, actually. Said she had something to do..."

"What about the Kaos Entity? Is it really gone? How sure are you guys?"

"Temple workers reported a massive surge of energy at around the time Selene fell. Half our equipment is destroyed. The evidence is fairly conclusive, however. The Entity is no more."

"That's awesome! We saved the universe and the Lombaxes! Double win!"

"It's not over."

"Huh?"

"Such a huge shift in the Balance isn't good for it. It's flapping around loose. It needs an anchor, something to stabilize it. The loss of the Lombaxes shifted it. You need to bring them back."

"We'll get right on it-"

"But not just now. Leaving it as it is won't have a noticeable effect for at least twenty four hours, and Ratchet has voiced a desire for a rest. Fighting Kaos took a lot out of him. He said he needs to recover."

"Fair enough. Fastoon isn't all that far. We have lots of time. Where do you think Selene went?"

"I think she was heading in the direction of the river bank further down that way. It's slower down there."

"Thanks. I'd kind of like to talk with her..."

* * *

><p>This part of the river was indeed slower. It flowed in lazy curves through the forest, over hanging trees dangling curtains of green moss over the water. It was beautiful, and Jasmine was so distracted she nearly missed the snip of scissors. Following the sound led her to where a ledge of moss covered stone jutted out over the river. Selene was sitting cross legged on the ledge. Her black skirt and corset were gone, replaced by faded cargo pants, a black top, and a sturdy pair of hiking boots. She was cutting her hair, waist length tresses tumbling to the ground as she trimmed it into a wispy little pixie cut.<p>

"Hey."

Selene jumped slightly.

"Oh! Hello. Sorry, I wasn't expecting you. You move very silently."

"Yeah, noted for it. Um...hair cut looks nice. Suits you."

"Thank you. I wish to distance myself from Kaos as much as possible."

"It's a little uneven at the back."

"Really?"

She checked her reflection in the river.

"So it is. Thank you."

"So what now? Where are you going from here?"

"The Zenithi offered me a place here. You know how they are with redemption. I also suspect I fascinate them. I'm a curiosity. The first Incarnation to fight and win against the Kaos Entity. Hardly surprising they want me to stick around."

She finished touching up her hair cut, and began unclipping her earrings and jewellery.

"You gonna take 'em up on their offer?"

Selene stood, a handful of gold glistening in the sun. In one swift movement, she threw them in the air. They flashed for a moment as the light caught them, then landed in the river and sank out of sight.

"No. I can't stay here. It's too painful. Everywhere I look I see memories. My father taught me how to swim here. Zenithi don't swim much as a rule, but he stood right on this spot and coached me. He taught me to read under that tree over there. I can read six languages now, thanks to him." She sighed.

Looking at the sad, slumped figure, Jasmine found it nearly impossible to believe this was the lithe, sleek killer that had been Kaos.

"Where are you gonna go?"

Selene picked up a back pack from the ground and slipped it on.

"I still have the teleporter, though I broke the part that goes between dimensions. I don't need it. I think I'll just wander for a while. See the planets, that kind of thing."

"It could be dangerous."

Selene gave her a sad little smile.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. I know about danger, believe me. I was dangerous. And some aspects of the Kaos Entity didn't entirely leave me. I can still faintly pick up moods and intentions. Enough to know that, for example, you're still slightly afraid of me."

"Busted. In my defence, most of the time I've known you, you've been trying to kill me."

"Fair enough." Selene sighed. "You know, Jasmine, I've been Kaos for so long, I barely know who Selene is anymore. Perhaps I can find her again, out there somewhere. Goodbye, Jasmine. You've been kinder to me than I really deserve."

She held out a hand, and Jasmine shook it.

"Good luck, Selene. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Selene smiled, and pressed a button on the teleporter. A flash of blue light, and she was gone.

With a smile, Jasmine turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>3 hours later.<p>

"Daddy!"

"Zoe!"

The little Cragmite sprang into her fathers arms, nearly knocking him over. The small Cragmite scout ship hovered over the nursery clearing as Emperor Markus was finally reunited with his daughter. He looked up at Mia, who was keeping a watchful eye on the bodyguards Markus had brought with him. The Cragmites seemed peaceful, but best to be careful...

"Thank you so much for this." he said. "I can't tell you how much this means to me."

He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father. He was a good fellow. You should be proud."

In his arms, Zoe sighed sadly. The girls had had Drakes absence explained to them, and they were feeling his loss.

"I am. I just hope I can follow in his footprints."

"You don't mind us being here? I must say, I was surprised to be called to your planet. Your late father told me you value your privacy."

"Times have changed, your highness. We must move on. Perhaps it is time for my people to come out of the shadows."

"Then I wish you the best of luck. Come, Zoe. It's time to go home."

"Wait!"

Zoe wriggled out of her fathers arms.

"I wanna say bye to Shona!"

"Of course, dear."

She ran off, swallowed up by the bushes.

"I am very glad to see those two are friends. If they can get along, there is hope for us yet. I do not want to see another great war. Peace with the Lombaxes would be a precious thing. I just hope they can be brought back safely."

Mia nodded solemnly.

"You and me both, your highness..."

* * *

><p><em>Goodness, Ratchet! Why the rush?<em>

"Sorry, Aphelion. I'm a little excited.

Ratchet had rushed through his pre flight checks, heart beating wildly at the thought of their destination. So close...

He exchanged a glance with Clank, who smiled.

"Not long now, Ratchet..."

"Ratchet grinned.

"I'm ready!"

Jasmine flew over, hover wings whirring. The jump gate and crystals were dumped in Aphelions boot.

"Come on, come on, lets go!"

"Hang on, we're missing someone. I don't want Shona to miss this."

The young Lombax cub walked slowly up to Aphelion. She looked rather glum.

"Something wrong, kiddo?" asked Ratchet, helping her up into the ship.

"Zoe's gone..."

Jasmine ruffled the girls hair.

"Cheer up! It's not like you're never gonna see her again. Emperor Markus is a decent guy, I'm sure he won't mind you visiting."

Ratchet engaged Aphelions engines.

"Now put a smile on your dial, kid. You're about to see history..."

"Wait!"

Mia flew over, soaring like a ghost into Aphelion. She squeezed in between Jasmine and Shona in the back seat.

"I don't want to miss this. We've lost too much for it."

Ratchet smiled.

"Glad to have you along. Everyone ready? Fantastic. Take it away, Aphelion! Next stop: Fastoon!"

To a chorus of cheers from the watchers on the ground, Aphelion rose up, and soared away.

* * *

><p>Fastoon.<p>

The ever present breeze ruffled Jasmine fur as she removed the equipment from the boot. Perhaps it was her imagination, but the city seemed less sad and deserted. It felt expectant. Almost...waiting.

"Where are we going?" asked Shona, clinging tight to Ratchets hand. She was nervous, and still a little unsure of what was going on.

Jasmine paused.

"Good question. Where _are_ we going? I want to find a good spot to set it up."

"What about the Court of Azimuth?" suggested Clank.

"Great idea! We can finish this in the place where it all started."

They began the trek through the ruined city. Jasmine was talking non-stop, a grin glued to her face. Ratchet couldn't help but notice how pretty she was when she smiled...

Her excitement was infectious. Even Shona found herself smiling. A number of Zenithi who had been on patrol joined them, sticking to the habits die hard...

"What are you going to do now the Entity is gone?" inquired Clank.

Mia was thoughtful for a while.

"Well, history still needs shepherding, but it doesn't really require all that much, just the occasional nudge. Now we no longer have Kaos to worry about, there isn't that much to do, so I've been thinking..."

"Yes?"

"It's kind of a tradition that each new Guardian brings a new idea. It prevents staleness of thought. My fathers was the 'waifs and strays' policy. Mine, well...I'm going to reveal the Zenithi."

This caused a stir.

"Sure that's a good idea?" asked Ratchet.

"Well, we can still keep quiet about our role in history, but the biggest reason for our secrecy is dead. It is time for us to join the Galactic Union."

"Won't the other Zenithi object?"

"A number of us have always desired to be able to go out into the universe and not have to hide, me included. I do not anticipate that much of an opposition."

In fact, the other Zenithi, on hearing this, had set up an excited chatter in the Zenithi tongue. It sounded like music, but the meaning was clear. They liked the idea.

They reached the Court, its high walls looming overhead. It was dim and refreshingly cool inside. Jasmine plonked the Jump-Gate down in the centre of the floor and took out her notes.

"Wanna help, Ratchet?"

"Try and stop me."

They set to work, Jasmine's ability to read Lombax and Ratchet's skill with building things coming in handy. The onlookers watched in anticipation as slowly, the Jump-Gate began to take shape.

"Says insert tab A into slot B. Can't find slot B"

"This it?"

"No, that's slot D. Oh wait, here it is."

"This crystal won't fit."

"Try rotating it about forty five degrees."

"Got it! What's next?"

"The perma-ice. It needs to go in that slot there."

"Coldcoldcoldcoldcold-there! What goes here?"

Clank dearly wished a few Zoni were here. Now they were so close, time seemed to be taking twice as long to pass. The Zenithi were muttering amongst themselves, attention riveted to the two figures in the centre of the Court. Shona gently nudged Clank.

"What's gonna happen when the Lombaxes come back?"

"I do not know, Shona. We will have to see."

Ratchet's hands were shaking as he picked up the last crystal., the blood red gem that had formally adorned the neck of Kaos. He ripped it off its black velvet choker. Almost hyperventilating with excitement, Jasmine indicated where it should go. He worked it carefully into place, until it slotted in with a click. The faint humming from the Jump-gate that he'd barely noticed changed slightly in tone.

"Its ready." Jasmines voice shook. "We just have to push the button."

Ratchet blushed slightly as her hand, closing the panel on the side, brushed his.

"It...it's your mission. You should do it."

"No, I reckon you should. I mean, you've been so helpful, and you've never even had a chance to see many Lombaxes."

"I can't. You've worked too hard for this-"

"We've worked too hard for this-"

"JUST PUSH THE BUTTON!" the others yelled.

"Together." Jasmine said.

"Huh?"

She reached over and took his hand. He gasped slightly at her warm touch.

"We went through this together, we finish it together."

Ratchet smiled, and, together, they placed their hands on the switch.

"On three. Ready?"

Ratchet nodded.

"One. Two...Three!"

They pushed the switch. For one heart-stopping moment, nothing happened. Then it started to glow, a steady blue light tracing along the joins in its panels. It was worlds away from that first, rough portal that had spat Jasmine out fifty feet in the air. There was no pain, no pressure, just a tingling, crackling energy that sparked from their fur. A ball of coloured lights formed above the Jump-Gate, swirling and twisting in a galaxy formation.

It suddenly expanded, motes of light dancing across the faces of the watchers. Red, blue, green, every imaginable colour glowing and flaring as they whirled around the Court.

Shona laughed and tried to catch them. Ratchet and Jasmine gasped in awe.

"Oh my..." said Clank quietly. Even the Zenithi, each of whom had seen more strange sights in their lives than anyone could dream of were enchanted.

Then the rainbow lights contracted, swirling and coalescing into a tall, shimmering vertical circle. The portal was open.

There was a cheer. Ratchet looked up at Jasmine, beaming.

And their eyes met.

It happened as softly as a breeze, as gentle as a kiss. Her eyes filled his world, glowing with something stronger than love, as their hearts joined, becoming one. They reached out slowly, still gazing into one another's eyes. The world faded. There was just each other...

"Is Ratchet alright?" Clank asked Mia. "He looks stunned!"

The Zenithi gave a little sigh.

"They're bonding! Oh, how romantic..."

The Lombaxes embraced each other, in the grip of an instinct as old as their race. They closed their eyes and leaned forward, lips parting. Jasmines heart raced. Her skin seemed to burn at his touch. She felt his breath on her face as he leaned in to kiss. He was so close...

And a deafening bang split the silence. The force of the shot tore Ratchet from her arms, sending him spinning through the air and crashing into a wall. He slid down it, landing in a broken heap on the floor.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"


	30. Honour betrayed

Jasmine let out a scream of anguish as she saw Ratchet crumpled on the ground. Still numb with shock, she turned to the portal, gripping her wrench tightly as the shooter stepped out, shreds of the strange energy clinging to him.

Fenris Vargo.

He leered.

"Hey there, hot stuff. Sorry 'bout Goldy there. Itchy trigger finger, you know!"

"You...!"

The word she spat was unfamiliar to the listeners, with the exception of the Zenithi, a number of whom had spent some time of Fastoon before Tachyon's attack. One quickly covered Shona's ears with her wings.

"Easy there, sweet heart." said Fenris. "Words hurt, you know..."

Ignoring the drama, Clank and Mia hurried to Ratchets side. He was pale under his fur, breath coming in shallow gasps as he struggled for air. One hand clutched a nasty wound on his chest. Mia was quite good at healing and first aid, and she could clearly see he was losing a lot of blood...

Jasmine snarled at Fenris. Rage, fear and grief filled her. Instinct called for the Bonding to be sealed with a kiss, but instinct had been denied, and now her bond mate lay wounded. She swore there would be pain for this...

"Why did you do this? Where is the Guard? What have you done to them?"

"You know, usually the person with the gun asks the questions, but there really isn't anything I want to ask you. The Guards are, lets say, otherwise occupied. And why do you think I'd tell you my reasons? A little foolish, don't you think?"

Jasmine began slowly untwisting her wrench blades. It was imperative she keep him distracted long enough to take him off balance...

"Because I know you, Fenris. You have an ego the size of a planet! You're just itching to tell someone your clever plan. You're the type who likes to gloat."

He grinned.

"How well you know me, sweet cheeks. And you know why I did this? Power. I've spent too long being passed over. I'm still stuck as a stinkin' Lieutenant! I should be General by now! So if they won't give me power, I'll just have to take it. Ruler is quite a step up from General, don't you agree?"

"You know the Lombaxes are ruled by a council! The Elders would never allow this!"

"Really? There's a pneumonia epidemic right now. A lot of kids are really, really ill. The Council will agree to just about anything if there's the possibility of getting them back to Fastoon where they can recover."

"You're sick!"

"No, just ambitious. But none of this would have been possible without help. Remember that failed transporter Ginger built? The lady who found it was only too happy to help me with my plans. I told her the crystal locations and you're movements. I told her where to find Ishkhan nests and at what times the prison had the fewest guards. In return, she advised me, gave me tips on the best way to achieve my goal_. I _sabotaged the jump gate. I was just as keen to return as anyone else, but I knew they could fix it, and I also knew that keeping them scared and nervous would work to my benefit. And I was right! They were so twitchy, so focused on that gate, they were taken completely by surprise. And when I rule the Lombaxes, none of this 'goody two shoes" bull crap. Might is right, Jasmine! The weak will die, the strong will live. That's how it should go. And when we are strong enough, the Galaxy will be brought to its knees. You thought the Cragmites were harsh? Wait till you see the Lombax Empire! And why stop at Polaris? There are others! Bogon! Solana! Andromea! The Milky Way! All will fall to me! Emperor Fenris, ruler of the universe!"

He laughed insanely, and Jasmine crouched low in readiness to spring. She hissed orders quietly to the others.

"Shona, stay back. This could get dangerous. Mia, you and your crew take care of Ratchet. Clank, go through the portal and find the Guard. Fenris is tough. I need back up."

"But, Ratchet-" Clank began.

"Go!"

He disappeared into the portal. Jasmine drew her blades.

"But before that, Fenris, you have to go through me..."

* * *

><p>Ginger had done her work well. The portal only gave Clank the faintest of tingles as he burst through, it's pearly, smoky substance curling around him like mist. He dropped to a crouch once he was clear, hands raised in case he encountered trouble. Often people assumed that because he spent much of his time as a backpack he was helpless.<p>

Wrong...

He had stepped into a deserted laboratory. The first thing he noticed after the darkness was the cold. If he was organic, he would have been shivering. He could see signs of a hurried flight. Instruments were knocked over, computer screens still glowed, lines of code half finished. He cautiously moved forward...And fell flat on his face.

He looked around. He had tripped over a body. A thin, pale Lombax was lying on the floor, neck at a crazy angle as his unseeing eyes gazed up at the ceiling. A metal brace encased one twisted leg.

Clank sighed and respectfully closed the Lombaxes eyes.

"Who's there?"

Clanks head shot up as he heard the scared, female voice.

"Please, don't hurt me!"

He moved towards it.

"It is alright. I am a friend. I will not hurt you."

He peered around a desk. Encased in an energy net, a Lombax was struggling to rise. Her flame red fur and worn overalls were smeared with grease. She was clearly an engineer of some sort. By the way she was squinting, her eye sight was very poor.

"Where are you?"

"I am right here." He began working on the energy net, trying to find its shutoff frequency.

"H-he broke my glasses. I can't see you."

The net disappeared. Clank helped her to her feet.

"My name is Clank. Pleased to meet you. And you are?"

"Ginger. Head engineer of the Praetorian Guard. How did you get here?"

"I came through the portal."

"The portal- It worked!" Her face fell. "But it's all gone wrong! Fenris betrayed us!"

"What happened?"

"It started half an hour ago. We were running a last minute diagnostic on the Jump Gate when the Ishkhan alarm sounded. They get inside sometimes. Standard procedure when the alarm sounds is to run to the shelter and send the code to the Ishkhan doors. They're big hunks of steel that slam down in the corridor and trap it. After that you can gas it safely. Its the only way to kill them without risking your life. This room is on the other side of the doors, so me and Bryant stayed. It was a delicate part of the diagnostic, we couldn't leave it. The others had just left when we heard the doors go down. Someone had set them off early. Most of the Guard are trapped, and the ones that aren't can't get to us. Each door is three feet thick!. We thought it was a malfunction, so we were trying to fix it when Fenris walked in. I thought he was going to help, but he pulled out a gun and ordered us to leave. Bryant, he...he got really mad. I've never seen that guy even get peeved, he was really shy, but he charged Fenris and Fenris...he..." She put a hand to her mouth and choked back sobs. "Fenris hit him. Hard. Bryant...hit the wall and...there was a...crack..." She covered her face and wept. "I can't hear him breathing. He's dead, isn't he?"

Clank nodded sadly.

"I am sorry..."

"I saw Bryant go down and tried to attack Fenris. My glasses came off in the fight and I couldn't see. He threw the energy net over me. There was nothing I could do...I had to lie there and listen to him gloat until the portal opened." She gasped. "Jasmine! Oh God, what's he done to her?"

"Jasmine is alright. However, my friend is not. Fenris hurt him. I must free the Guard."

She blinked muzzily at him. All she could see was a silver blur.

"I think the release switch is on the other side of the Ishkhan doors, I'm afraid." She looked thoughtful. "However...there are ventilation ducts. You might be able to fit through them. If you have some form of comm link, I can give you the instructions when you get there. It's vital you press the right button. If you get it wrong you could wind up gassing them instead. I can take you to the first duct. It won't be quick. I'm practically blind without my glasses."

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Fenris holstered his gun, unclipping his wrench from his back. It was a standard Praetorian Omni-wrench, long and lethal. He gave a mocking bow.<p>

"Ladies first."

Jasmine needed no further encouragement. Screaming like a banshee, she charged, head down, blades spinning. Fenris stepped aside neatly. Jasmine skidded to a halt as her attempt to charge direction at high speed nearly sent her head over heels. Fenris laughed.

"I've been in the Guard for longer than you have, missy. I can't think of anyone who could outfight me, save for the General, and he ain't here right now, is he-ARGH!"

Shona had had enough. She had spent most of her short life in a cage, had endured torturous experiments, had seen things young eyes shouldn't. Then help had arrived, and she had found herself living in paradise, with a friend, and people she could trust. She regarded Jasmine and Ratchet with something approaching hero worship, and now the bad man had hurt Ratchet, and was about to hurt Jasmine. She had launched herself at Fenris, genetically modified claws and teeth sinking deep into his leg.

Fenris roared in pain, leg jerking spasmodically, sending her sprawling. He snarled and raised his wrench.

"You can't." said Jasmine. "No Lombax could harm a cub. It's against instinct. You're a terrible person, but you're still a Lombax."

Fenris looked at the child's angry face, and lowered his wrench.

"You're right." He took something out of his belt. "I can keep her out of the way, though."

Just as Shona leapt for his face, the small dome generator hit her dead centre, sending her backwards to the ground, pinned under a small dome of shimmering air. She hammered at it with her little fists, desperately attempting to escape.

"See?" he said smugly, ignoring the tiny squeaks of a Lombax cub in distress.

Jasmine bared her fangs.

"What kind of Guard are you? Don't you remember the oath you took?"

"Hah! It's just a bunch of words. Who cares about that any more?"

_"I do_." She took a step towards him. "I'll admit it. I'm not the best Guard. I should have hit Sergeant by now, and I'm still a corporal. But I don't care. Because I took an oath! To protect the weak, to free the oppressed, to act with honour, and integrity, to never shrink from a fight, and to never allow evil to go unpunished. I may not be professional, but _I am a Guard! _And I have lived by those words, every day of my life!"

Ignoring the stand off, Mia looked down at Ratchet's pale face. His eyes were closed, eyelids fluttering as he fought for life. She assessed his wounds, nodded to herself, took a run up, flapped her wings and vanished. She reappeared on Elysium, wings still whirring. She sank her teeth into a curtain of moss dangling from a branch, ripped off a hunk, and teleported back to Fastoon. The moss was a special variety, famed for its healing qualities. With any luck, it would slow the bleeding. Mia gently draped it over his chest, and he moaned. His breathing was slowing even as she watched.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Hold on, Ratchet. You've come too far to give in now. Jasmine needs you. If you die, she will be unable to win, and all is lost. Hold on for Jasmine, Ratchet. Hold on."

Only Mia heard the whisper, soft as a breeze.

"_Jasmine..."_

His heartbeat strengthened. Mia sighed with relief, only to have the relief drained away as she saw his chest. The juices in the moss were working, his bleeding was slowing, but it wasn't slowing fast enough. The moss was already stained red. It needed pressure. She fluttered up onto his chest, placing all her weight on his injury and wishing Zenithi were heavier. She was barely making an impression...

Jasmine hissed at Fenris, fighting a rising tide of grief and panic. It wasn't called bonding for nothing. She could _feel _Ratchet's life slowly draining away. A burning desire filled her, the desire to make Fenris pay, to punch that grinning face and go on punching long after punching was no longer necessary...

She leaped without warning, screaming a battle cry. Her blades slashed across his chest, but his armour was in better condition. There was a loud clang as her blade was turned aside. She had gotten too close. Sparks flared in her vision as his fist smashed into her jaw. She staggered back, panting and spitting blood as she sank down to her knees...and sprung up, and hit him dead centre, bearing him down to the ground, struggling to land as many blows with the butt end of her wrench as possible. Fenris countered with a blow to her midriff, nearly breaking a rib. She ignored the pain, sinking her teeth into the spot where his neck joined his shoulder. He roared in agony and flung her off with all his strength. She flew through the air, performed a graceful hand spring as she neared the ground, charged, and went into a skid, knocking his feet out from under him. With no armour, Jasmine had the advantage for quicker movement, but Fenris was older, and stronger. He had trained for longer. She was good. He was better. In one swift move he jumped to his feet and punched her in the stomach. Hard.

"_Whoof!"_

The air was forced out of her body in a rush, and she bent double, fighting for breath. Through the red fog of pain, she saw Fenris approaching.

"Dearie dearie me. And here's me thinking you'd be an interesting fight. That was _easy. _ Now, just what _am _ I going to do with you?"

* * *

><p>"That can't be right."<p>

In the cavern beneath the temple, the well of pure reality shone with a light that wasn't Zenithi in charge for today, a big silver female named Raura, shook her sleek head as she gazed down into it. No one had ever seen anything like this. It wavered, flashing between pure black, pure light, and balanced. The line of crystals on the rim that displayed the current status of the Balance flashed from normal green to warning red and back. No one fancied going inside the Balance to find out why. The sheer amount of energy crackling around prevented this. It would be fatal. Raura felt a nudge. A young Zenithi looked up at her, worry stamped on it's face. By the fluff still poking out between its scales, it was about 15. Zenithi started young.

"What's happening, Raura?"

"There's only one explanation. There's a wild card out there. Something has occurred that's thrown the Balance off kilter."

"So why is it flashing like that?"

Raura gazed into the well and knew instinctively.

"History is flapping loose. Two possible paths are formed, but there is no telling which one it will take. The constant shifting is putting a stress on the Balance. It's weakened enough as it is, we don't need this!"

"What do we do?"

She waved her head from side to side slowly, a sign of a worried Zenithi in deep thought.

"Raura?"

She looked at the equipment, years of experience coming to her aid. She could read them like a book now. Raura noted the direction of the imbalance and began snapping out orders.

"Go and get me Angela! I want a Lombax for this! This is happening on Fastoon!"

"But, this cavern is secret..." one began.

"Did I say I want an argument? Do I look like I want an argument? No! Go now! Hurry!"

A Zenithi nodded and disappeared, soon reappearing, dragging a confused Angela with it. To her credit, she recovered from the shock of seeing the crackling well quite quickly. Lombaxes are an adaptable race. Barely a year after the arrival in the Lombax Dimension, they had 10 different words for snow. (All of them, regrettably, unrepeatable.) She took it in her stride, nodding at Raura.

"What's wrong?"

"The Balance is off kilter. Something has gone wrong on Fastoon. We need to find out why. Were you born there? We need someone who knows their way around it well, and if there is a problem, we will need someone who can fight."

Angela's face darkened.

"Oh yes. I remember Fastoon well. If someone's betrayed the Lombaxes, well..." She bared her teeth. "They'll soon regret it. Get me a weapon and someone to teleport me over there! I'll sort this out or die trying!"

Raura nodded.

"Feeka, get a gun from the storeroom. Chyran, you're taking her to Fastoon."

Feeka appeared carrying a blaster. Angela took it and held up an arm for Chyran to perch on.

"Good luck." Raura said quietly.

Angela nodded grimly, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Be careful, there is a fallen chair in front of-"<p>

"Ow!"

"Watch out for that cupboard-"

"Argh! My head!"

Clank sighed. Ginger hadn't been exaggerating when she said she was nearly blind. She had managed to hit nearly every obstacle on the way there. But they had made it. In front of them, a wall of steel blocked the corridor. His sensors picked up muffled sounds behind it.

"Where is the vent?"

"It's near the ceiling, I think."

Clank looked up, scanning the wall carefully. He spotted it, quite high up.

"I can see it, but you will have to lift me up. I will guide you to where it is."

Ginger lifted him up.

"Alright, left...left...too far, right a little...there!"

Clanks laser took care of the grill. It hit the floor with a clang, and he slipped inside.

"Are you able to contact my comm link?" Ginger asked.

"Affirmative."

"Great. Good luck."

Clank set off through the ventilation shaft. It was a veritable maze, twisting, turning and doubling back. He was on the right track, though. The faint sounds of the trapped Guards were slowly growing louder. He rounded a corner...

And groaned. A grill blocked him. He shook it. It rattled but held. He could see a vent on his side, and one on the the other side of the grill. He peered through the vent, and smiled as he saw exactly what he wanted to see.

* * *

><p>General Cross hammered desperately on one of the Ishkhan doors. His arms burned with exertion, and his voice was hoarse with yelling, but he still hoped against hope someone could hear them. A large portion of the Guard, and most of the Project workers, milled around aimlessly in the space between the Ishkhan doors, shock stamped on their features. A few wept openly. General Cross exchanged a glance with Councillor Silk, who was sitting slumped against the wall. She sighed, and turned away, eyes dull.<p>

Black despair welled up inside the General. After all this time, all the hard work, all the blood, sweat and tears, they had been betrayed. His fists clenched. And by one of their own, no less! Now they were trapped, with no one coming to help them...

"Hello?"

All eyes turned to the voice coming from the ventilation duct. It was polite and friendly, with the faint edge that identified it as a robot.

"Who's there?" the General called up.

"A friend. One moment..."

The vent shook as something hammered at it. Then the cover flew off, and a small, silver robot tumbled to the ground. It picked itself up and brushed itself off, looking up at them with large green eyes.

"Am I by any chance addressing General Cross?"

The Lombax nodded.

"You are. And may I ask who you are?"

"I am Clank. I came through the portal to aid you. Fenris has attacked my friends and-"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out as an excited chattering filled the room. Councillor Silk sprang to her feet and hauled Clank up to eye level.

"The portal worked? It's open?"

Clank saw the desperate look in her eyes and nodded.

"It worked perfectly, madam."

he lowered him gently, staring off into the distance.

"It worked..."

"But it is useless if you are trapped in here! Fenris has plans! Terrible plans! I can release you if one of you would be kind enough to help me into that vent over there."

Grinning like a cub, Councillor Silk scooped him up with one hand, ripped the vent cover off with the other, and posted him inside.

"Good luck, Clank. You're our last hope..."

It was a relatively short trip this time around, and he quickly located the vent he needed to go through. He dropped down into a room lined with computer monitors. Muffled thuds could be heard coming from the other side of a door. Fenris had clearly made sure no one else would interfere. The door had been electronically locked with a secure code. The rest of the Guard were going nowhere.

Clank activated his comm link.

"I am through. Where do I go from here?"

"Do you see the big terminal on the left wall? The one facing the window?" Ginger responded.

"Yes, I am in front of it right now. What next?"

"The password is 37598. You can't do anything until that's keyed in."

"Done."

"OK, now this is _vital. _You must press, and only press, the small blue button third from the end at the top right of the keyboard. Anything else, and the Guard is dead."

"OK, here goes..."

* * *

><p>There was a shimmer of air as Angela arrived on Fastoon. She winced at the devastation. Last time she had seen it, it had been a thriving Metropolis. She had been five years old when she had last set eyes on Fastoon. She had a pen pal in the Bogon Galaxy. The two had been good friends. When her pen pal had invited her to a sleep over, she had spent all week begging her father. He had been unwilling. Bogon was a long way away. But he had eventually crumbled in the face of her persistence, and had relented. She had spent a happy weekend in the Bogon Galaxy with her friend, before her father was due to pick her up.<p>

He never arrived.

Concerned, her friends father had travelled to Polaris to find out why. He returned pale as milk, reporting an empty and broken planet. It had been the single worst moment of her life. With no place else to go, her pen pals family had adopted her. Her friend became her sister. She had recovered, and adapted to her new home, but the loss of her people had left a scar that bled anew as she beheld the shattered city.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, and went to move off, falling flat on her face instead. She took a moment to curse her lack of tail and continued, trekking over the city.

Chyran nudged her suddenly.

"Listen!"

The sound of combat drifted over the city.

"It's coming from the Court!"

Angela primed her blaster.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>Jasmine staggered to her feet, growling. Her rage was slowly draining away, replaced by fear. And something else. As Ratchet's life slowly drained away, she could feel herself growing weaker. She could even feel his wound, a phantom pain in her chest. She forced herself to take a step towards Fenris.<p>

"It's not over, Fenris! As long as I can stand, I _will _fight you!"

The smile slipped off his face.

"This isn't fun any more. Now, you're just annoying..."

Jasmine charged, and he swung his wrench. Her face went white. Mia winced as the crack of bone echoed through the hall, and Jasmine collapsed, clutching her leg and moaning. She gritted her teeth against the pain and began dragging herself towards Fenris, still doggedly attempting to stop him. He laughed at her feeble efforts.

"Face it, Honey, you've lost. I could kill you, but then, if you're dead, how would you know you've lost? I want you to know you failed for the rest of your life." He looked thoughtfully at Ratchet. "And I know just the way to do that." He cocked his gun. "It'd be a kindness, really. He's nearly dead anyway."

"NO!" Jasmine cried. He ignored her, and began walking towards Ratchet. Mia glared up at the rogue Guardsman.

And screamed.

It was hard to believe such a delicate creature could make a noise like that. It was harsh, and loud, and piercing. It was rage and anger given voice. And it was a command. The Zenithi attacked. Fenris found himself covered by scaly bodies, teleporting out of range as he swung at them, before returning to the attack. Still watching over Ratchet, Mia continued to caw out orders.

A lucky grab from Fenris saw a pearly white male grabbed by his tail and hauled, wriggling, into the air. Fenris snarled in triumph and swung his wrench, but he hadn't realised one important fact:

They may be smart. They may be gifted. But at the end of the day, a Zenithi is only a lizard.

The tail came off in his hand.

As he stared in shock at the still twitching appendage, the Zenithi it had belonged to grabbed his wrist in his talons, swung his head up and tore savagely at his upper arm. The wrench slipped from his fingers as he clutched at his bleeding wound and swore.

Mia called softly, and one of the Zenithi teleported over to her.

"You watch Ratchet. I'm going in."

She slunk towards the struggling Lombax, noting with relief that none of the Zenithi had died yet. From what she had seen, Fenris was deadly. But there was a nerve point in the ear. If she could hit it, it would all be over...

She crouched, tensed, leaped...

And Fenris saw her out of the corner of his eye. As she jumped, wings whirring, he turned and batted her aside. She landed in a heap, one wing broken. The rest of the Zenithi howled in shock, leaving off the attack as they hurried to their leaders aid. Fenris sneered, and loomed over Ratchet. The Zenithi guarding him hissed weakly up at him.

"You think a bunch of flying lizards is gonna stop me? Hah! Sorry, Jasmine, but as the saying goes, survival of the fittest..."

"Fenris, please!"

* * *

><p>The sound of fighting grew louder as Angela approached at a sprint. She heard screams, thuds, the harsh, unearthly shriek of an angry Zenithi, and quickened her pace...<p>

* * *

><p>Fenris pointed the gun between Ratchets eyes. Slowly, with great effort, the wounded Lombaxes eyelids flickered open. He looked at the merciless smile and cold eyes, and closed his eyes with a sigh.<p>

"Say goodbye to your boy friend, Jasmine..."

"No! Please!"

Mia raised her head weakly.

"Shona, cover your eyes! I don't want you to see this..."

The young Lombax buried her face in her hands as Fenris tightened his finger on the trigger...

What happened next was so fast Jasmine could only recall it in hind sight. There was the thud of feet as Angela reached the hall, her cry of despair as clumsy feet tripped over the lintel, and the flash of reflected light off the blaster flying from her hand. It tumbled end over end in seeming slow motion, the whole world seeming to grind to a halt...

Then it connected solidly with the side of Fenris's skull, and time came flowing back.

Fenris blinked, gun slipping from his fingers and firing harmlessly at the ceiling. For a moment, he staggered, then his eyes rolled up in his head and he toppled over.

The Balance clicked into place.

For the first time, light and dark spun in perfect equilibrium, untainted by Kaos and anchored safely. The change was felt by everyone, the ripples spreading across the multiverse. Everywhere, various races paused in their activities and something righted in their souls that they hadn't even known was wonky (And on a space train bound for Zanifar, a pale Lombax hiding in the cargo hold lifted her head to the stars and smiled).

There was stillness in the Court as the moment of perfect Balance caught them off-guard...

And General Cross burst through the portal, Clank and the Guard at his heels.

"Freeze! Don't move, Fenris! I-"

He took in the scene, and smiled grimly at the slumped Fenris.

"Well done, Jasmine! You-Jasmine?"

She had crawled over to where Ratchet lay, and was weeping softly, supporting herself on one elbow as she gently stoked his cheek. Clank hurried over to his friends side and gently supported his head. The General turned to one of the Guards that had come through, who was attempting to pry a rescued Shona off his legs.

"Get me Doc McAngus. That fellow doesn't look good."

He walked over to Jasmine and helped her up, lending her his wrench as a crutch.

"Well done, Corporal. You've made me proud! Saving the Lombaxes and stopping Fenris-!"

There was a meek cough behind him.

"Actually, sir, that was me who stopped Fenris."

He turned, and froze. For a long moment, the two Lombaxes stared at each other in shock.

"...Angela...?"

"...Daddy...?"

"Angela! It is you!"

"Daddy!"

He swept her up in a strong embrace.

"I thought you were dead!"

"I thought _you _were dead!"

"All these years..."

"You've grown so tall! Look at you!"

A gentle cough behind him reluctantly dragged the General back to the present.

"Yes, Doc?"

The dark brown Lombax unclipped his large first aid kit. He was short, and neat, moustache immaculately trimmed. Doctor McAngus was widely considered one of the best doctors the Praetorian Guard had ever seen. He was from the high mountains of Fastoon, and still spoke with the thick, mountain accent.

"Ye wanted tae see me, General?"

General Cross nodded, and led him over to where Ratchet lay, barely breathing. Clank looked up at the doctor, eyes dull with worry, Ratchets head in his lap. Doc McAngus hissed through his teeth as he examined Ratchet.

"Ooh, ah dinnae think ah can save him, General. The puir wee laddies on his way oot, a'm afraid-Urk!"

A strong hand grabbed his collar and jerked him forward. He found himself staring into a blazing pair of purple eyes.

"_I'd like a second opinion, Doc."_

"Whut ah meant to say was-" he said quickly.

"Yes?"

"Ah'll see whut ah can do."

He bent down and began working on Ratchet.

"Ah may be able t' save him, General, but whut the laddie really needs is a hospital. Ah just wish there was one we could still use..."

"There is, sir."

All eyes turned to the soft, pleasant voice. The General found himself looking into the large yellow eyes of a small...creature, a strange amalgam of bird and lizard, covered in tiny, coral rose scales. One feathered wing dangled at a crazy angle.

"Fastoon hospital sustained only light damage during the initial attack. Many rooms should still be functional."

Doc McAngus nodded, still striving to pull Ratchet from deaths doorway.

"Great. Send me some stretcher carriers. I willnae let this laddie die!"

"Yes." said the General, looking at Jasmine. "Do everything you can for him."

He had _never _seen her like this. Jasmine had always seemed larger than life, now she looked smaller, ears drooping and eyes downcast. He read everything he needed to know from her expression.

"You'd bonded with him, hadn't you?"

She nodded. General Cross sighed.

"I truly am sorry you had to go through this. I should have seen what Fenris had in mind."

"It's OK, General." she said, voice dull.

"Come and sit down." he said kindly. "Let's get some nano-tech for that leg of yours."

She nodded, and allowed one of the Guards to lead her away, looking back longingly at where Ratchet was being gently lifted onto a stretcher, a worried Clank at his side.

The General felt a nudge on his leg, and looked down at the little creature.

"I apologize. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Mia, Guardian of the Zenithi."

"Charmed."

"I should probably mention, we have a number of criminals in our cellars who I believe belong to you."

He shrugged.

"They can stay there for now. We have nowhere to put them till we fix the jail." He smiled. "I still can't believe it's finally over! We're home..."

The Court was filling up as Guards and Project workers bustled around at cross purposes. Councillor Silk was strutting up and down, issuing a stream of orders and grinning.

"Good to see her happy for once."

He reached down and pulled a remote from the unconscious Fenris's pocket, tossing it to a passing Sergeant.

"Go and let the rest of the Guard out, will you?"

He turned back to Mia.

"If you don't mind me saying, I've never seen your kind before."

"Long story. I'll tell you later, but it seems you're going to have a lot on your plate shortly."

General Cross smiled as he looked over at his daughter, helping the other Guards.

"Yep, it's going to be busy, busy for a while. We finally made it."

He glanced at Jasmine, who was slumped against the wall, staring at the ground. As he watched, Clank and Shona joined her in silent sympathy.

"But at what cost...?"


	31. Return

Ratchet slowly slid into conciousness. As he rose up out of the black, sound began to filter through, distant, muffled voices growing clearer.

"_At least he is looking better these days."_

_"Oh yes, the state he was in at the start, my word...He's lucky to be alive!"_

_"Why has he not woken up then?"_

_"Recovery is a slow process, Clank. His body is probably just gathering it's strength...Hello, some-things happening..."_

He slowly opened his eyes. For a moment, all he could see was a cracked white ceiling, before his vision was eclipsed by the face of...

"Clank?" His voice sounded strange, thin and distant in his ears. His chest ached with a steady, dull throbbing.

"Hello, Ratchet." Clank said, smiling. "We have been very worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Kinda sore. Kinda tired. But OK, otherwise."

He struggled into a sitting position, wincing at the sting as he accidentally tugged at the IV line in his wrist.

"Where am I?"

"Fastoon hospital." This voice was one he didn't know. He turned his head. A pearly white Zenithi was perched on his IV stand. His tail was missing, the stump heavily bandaged. "It was a bit of a mess, but there was an operating theatre still functional. Good thing too, or you would not be among us today. It was touch and go for a while there. We've had Zenithi watching over you since you came out of surgery, and Clank hasn't left your side."

"What happened to your tail?"

The Zenithi, a young male named Silver, glanced at the stump.

"What, that? Fenris. Don't worry, it grows back. Shame, though. It was a fine tail."

"Fenris?"

"The one who attacked you."

Ratchet wracked his brain. It was all rather a blur. He remembered a pair of cold eyes glimpsed through the mists of pain, before that, something smacking into his chest, and before that...

"JASMINE!"

His tiredness evaporated as the memory of his bonding flowed back. He needed to see her, needed her as a plant needed sunshine. He looked around wildly.

"Where is she?"  
>"She had to attend to her duties, I am afraid." Clank said.<p>

"What duties?"

Clank smiled proudly.

"While you were unconscious, Jasmine was promoted. She is a Lieutenant now, and as such, has many more duties. She was not happy about it. The General nearly had to drag her away from your side."

"General...the Lombaxes made it?"

Clank nodded.

"Oh yes. They have been back for a week now."

"A week? I've been out for a week?"

"Oh yes." said Silver. "Everyones been quite worried, to tell you the truth."

Ratchet tore out his IV drip, heedless of the pain.

"I'm going to see her."

"Steady on there, Ratchet!" Silver said. "You're injured! And anyway, you have to stay here. Doctors orders!"

"Let him." Clank said quietly. "I have been his friend since the beginning. I know him as well as I know myself. This is one of those times it is best just to stand by. Besides, he looks fine. Ratchet, your clothes are in that cupboard over there. If you try and sneak out in your hospital gown, you will attract attention to yourself."

Ratchet leaped out of his bed, ignoring the tight, dull ache in his chest as he ripped the cupboard doors open. A tiny piece of rationality remained, however.

"Ahem." he said, meaningfully. Clank and Silver looked blank. Ratchet looked at the bundle of clothes in his hands, then back at them.

"_Ahem."_

Comprehension dawned, and they turned their backs. Ratchet quickly changed, tearing off the large bandage around his chest as he did so, blinking in shock at what lay under them. A star burst of fur-less skin stood out plainly in the middle of his chest. Ratchet didn't need to be a doctor to know he'd have that for the rest of his life.

"OK, I'm done." he said, still fingering the scar. It ached, but not badly.

"It seems this mission has left it's mark on you, Ratchet." said Clank.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it?" Ratchet replied softly. He was silent for a while. "If I'm gonna sneak out, I'll need a distraction."

"Say no more, my good sir." Silver said. "I'll take care of this."

He stepped out of the room, still marvelling about being able to go anywhere with no sneaking or hiding. It was allowed, yet he still felt the thrill of danger, of disobedience. He had always desired that freedom.

He spotted Doctor McAngus at the end of the corridor, and headed in his direction.

"Excuse me?"

Doctor McAngus looked around, saw no one, and went back to his clip board.

"Down here."

He looked down.

"Oh, sorry there, laddie. Ah didnae see ye there."

"Quite alright, sir. I was just enquiring about the health of the patient in room 12. Ratchet, I believe his name was?" Behind Doctor McAngus, unseen, Ratchet and Clank slipped past silently.

"Well, last ah checked, he was still unconscious, but ah'm fairly certain he'll make it. His latest blood test showed-"

"Yes, thank you, Doctor. Just checking."

Silver vanished. Doctor McAngus shrugged. _Nice fellows, the Zenithi_, he thought. _A wee bit odd, though..._

* * *

><p>Unnoticed, Ratchet wandered through the corridors of Fastoon hospital. Early on in his heroing career, he had learned a useful fact. If you look like you're meant to be there, few people question you. No one looked twice at him. The hospital wing was fairly crowded, mostly with children. They were obviously ill. A few would often pause to erupt in a coughing fit. But they looked cheerful, and were clearly on the road to recovery. A number of relieved looking parents were around as well. It was the most Lombaxes he had ever seen in his life, and he couldn't help smiling at the sight. Then he stepped out of the hospital, and his jaw dropped.<p>

Last he had seen Fastoon, it had been a broken, deserted ghost town, overgrown with weeds and patrolled by Nanophytes.

No longer.

The early evening air was filled with the endless din of construction. Vast webs of scaffolding had been erected around buildings, and swarmed with workers. Buildings deemed unsaveable had been demolished, usable parts being carted away to build new ones. Whole streets were liveable again, as practically the entire Lombax race had rolled up it's sleeves and got to work. Even the children were helping, giggling uproariously as they dragged away the smaller bits of rubble. To them, it was only a game.

Looking at the now bustling city, Ratchet began to get a sense of what it once had been. Of what it could be again...

His instincts nudged him, reminding him of who he was looking for.

"Where's Jasmine, Clank?"

"I believe she is in the Plaza."

"Great!" He set off, Clank hurrying behind him. "I can't believe it's all over, Clank! I'm home now! I'm gonna have a family!"

"Yes..." Clank said sadly. "A family..."

* * *

><p>Councillor Silk breathed in deeply, a broad grin spreading across her face. Even after a week, she still couldn't get enough of the warm, spicy smell of the Fastoon breeze. She had savoured every hour, every minute, every second. She had personally overseen the destruction of the Jump-Gate. She couldn't risk it being used again. She was done with dimensional travel. Councillor Silk risked a nervous glance sideways at the person next to her. It took some getting used to...<p>

"A nice day." Emperor Markus said. The Cragmite was quite fascinated with Fastoon. He had always wanted to see it. His arrival had caused something of a stir, and the Guard would have blown his ship to smithereens, had it not been for an unlikely saviour:

Zoe.

She had barrelled down the gang plank with a squeak of joy as she sighted Shona. The gleeful reunion had surprised the Guard, and nicely defused the tension. Now the Cragmites were aiding the Lombaxes with their repair efforts. It was an uneasy truce, but it was holding. Mostly.

"Have there been any more...incidents between our workers?" said Emperor Markus. Councillor Silk shook her head.

"None that I'm aware of, though there's probably a few scuffles here and there."

"Hardly surprising, considering what we have done in the past. Still, times change. Now we aren't fighting anyone, the Cragmites are trying to get some form of culture together. Admittedly, the art we have so far looks like something Zoe would make." He motioned to where Zoe and Shona were playing tag. "But it's a start."

Councillor Silk watched the two at play.

"If those two can get along, then perhaps there's hope for us yet." she said.

"Time will tell." There was a moment of silence. Then- "So what happened to Fenris?"

"Zordoom. It's more than he deserves after what he's done."

They looked over at the Guard's newest lieutenant, sitting hunched over and still as a stone on a fallen beam, ears drooped and tail limp.

"Poor girls having a rough time, it seems." said Emperor Markus, sympathetically.

"You have no idea. I can only imagine what's going through the poor girls head..."

* * *

><p>Jasmine turned her shiny new badge over and over in her hands. Her armour was new as well. It gleamed. The trillium mines had been among the first things to be re-opened, and a new set of armour had been forged. She looked every inch a Lieutenant.<p>

And she'd have gladly given it up in a heartbeat.

She _needed _Ratchet, needed to see his face, hear his voice. She would have given anything to be with him. But Guard duties came first, she knew that. She had no choice, but to be here...

Through the fog of grief, she heard someone come up behind her.

"Hey, Jasmine." Angela said. "Isn't this great?"

Silence.

"I still can't believe the Lombaxes are back! Look!" Jasmine glanced up briefly. A tail poked out of the seat of Angela's pants. "They made great strides in bionics while they were away. I haven't fallen over all day!"

Silence.

"I just wanted to apologize if I was a bit catty towards you. I guess we didn't get off to a good start, huh?"

No response.

Angela sat down next to her.

"Look on the bright side. You just saved a whole race from extinction! You and Ratchet are the pride of the Lombaxes!"

Silence.

"Dad tells me you both are getting the Iron Lombax medal for this. Clank too. He offered Mia one too, but she said she didn't need awards. She was just doing her duty."

"Angela?" Jasmines voice was dull.

"Yes?"

"Please go away."

Angela got up without a word and left. Sometimes people needed to be alone...

Behind her, Jasmine buried her head in her hands. This was meant to be the proudest moment of her life. She had completed her mission well.

So why did she feel like she had failed?

...

Mia scratched at her bandage with her horns. The splint on her wing itched abominably. Around her, Fastoon bustled for the first time in years. Not even her itchy wing could detract from her good mood. Next to her, Ginger studied blue prints for the new Praetorian Guard base. Tachyon's attack had demolished it. The two had become fast friends, Ginger having finally found someone who could keep up intellectually. The Lombax put the blue prints aside and grinned.

"At the rate of construction, Fastoon should be fully habitable within a year! Isn't that great?" Her face fell. "I just wish Bryant could see this..."

Mia patted her with her good wing.

"I'm certain he wouldn't have wanted you to mope around like this. He made a bold sacrifi- What's _he _doing? He should be in hospital!"

Mia had spotted Ratchet, heading towards the Plaza with an intense, focused look on his face. She teleported over.

"Ratchet, you shouldn't be out yet, you're still hurt!"

Ratchet hurried past her, not even glancing in her direction.

"Ratchet?"

"I am afraid he is not listening." said Clank, behind her. "He has other things on his mind."

Ratchet was running now, as he caught sight of the small figure sitting slumped on the other side of the Plaza...

* * *

><p>Night was falling, the first few stars beginning to appear as Jasmine sighed deeply and got to her feet. She had to report to the council on the day's progress. She used to like Guard duties. Now, with part of her feeling numb and empty, it was a chore.<p>

As she moved off, the wind changed suddenly, and she froze. It carried a scent, faint, but growing stronger. One she recognised. One she missed. She turned, saw the golden Lombax running towards her, and started running herself, heart pounding...

They reached each other halfway across the Plaza, Ratchet's strong arms enfolding her. With a sigh, she buried her face in his shoulder, her fear and worry melting away at his touch. For a moment, they stayed like that, holding each other tightly, afraid to let go in case it was a dream.

Jasmine looked up at him, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"I...I was so scared, Ratchet...I never thought I'd see you-"

She never finished that sentence, as Ratchet gently took her face in his hands. And kissed her.

For Jasmine, everything stopped. Even her heart skipped a beat for a moment. The whole world melted away. She forgot her duties, forgot the bustling city, forgot the rest of the Lombaxes, some of whom had stopped to watch the reunion, forgot where she was, forgot who she was. There was only Ratchets lips pressed softly against hers. It seemed a million years before they finally drew apart, still holding each other. Deep inside himself, Ratchet felt a change, the filling of a hole in his heart he hadn't noticed. He could see in Jasmines eyes she felt it too. There was a moment of perfect silence, perfect stillness...

Broken by the sound of applause. It rippled through the watching audience, gathered strength, grew louder. Every Lombax knew how they had been saved, and now they cheered and clapped for the heroes who had pulled them from the brink of extinction.

Ratchet looked at Jasmine, eyes shining.

"I'm home..."

She smiled.

"No, Ratchet. _We're _home..."

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for the epilogue!<p> 


	32. Epilogue

Three weeks later...

Brilliant stars shone on the black sea above Fastoon, cool night breezes flowing over the dunes, carrying the sweet, spicy smell of desert plants. The whole scene was warmly lit by the silver light of a full moon. It was beautiful, but the beauty was lost on the small figure sitting on an old wall.

Clank sighed. In the distance, he could see the glow from Fastoon city. The sounds of a city drifted over, ships engines, horns, laughter. And somewhere in that now vibrant city, his best friend, his soul brother, his family. Clank knew what he had to do was right. It was logical.

So why did it hurt so?

There was the crunch of sand underfoot behind him, and someone sat down next to him. Clank didn't look up.

"Hello, Ratchet. I thought you were with Jasmine."

"I just wanted to wander for a bit. I've been so busy lately I haven't had time to explore."

"How is Shona? Is she settling in alright?"

Ratchet smiled. Clank couldn't help but notice how happy his friend was, how he almost seemed to glow from within.

"She called me 'daddy' yesterday. It's funny, I've been all these places, done all this stuff, but the thing I'm most proud of is a little girl calling me daddy. I hope she's happy with me and Jasmine. After what she's been through, she deserves a little happiness."

"That is good." Ratchet noticed the sadness in Clanks voice.

"What's wrong, Clank?"

Clank was silent for a moment.

"Do...you remember back at the Great Clock? What I told you when we were flying away?"

"You said you wanted to hold off staying at the Clock until I found...my own family..." Ratchet's voice trailed off, and when he spoke again, it was heavy and dull. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"I am sorry, Ratchet..."

"No, I understand, really."

"You do?"

Ratchet smiled, though his eyes were still sad.

"Everyone needs to find their home, the one place they fit. I wouldn't be a good friend if I stopped you going back to where you belong."

"You are taking this quite well."

"I guess I knew this would happen one day. I just hoped it would always be "one day". You've...you've been a good pal, buddy. If I hadn't found you..." Tears poured openly down his face. "If I hadn't found you, I'd still be stuck on Veldin. Everything I am, everything I've been...is all thanks to you. I wouldn't dream of stopping you, Clank." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "We've had a good run."

Clank held out his hand.

"I...guess this is it, then..."

Without a word, Ratchet leaned over and hugged him, as he had so long ago back at the Clock. Only this time...Ratchet sighed. It was for real.

"Goodbye, Clank."

They separated.

"I have summoned the Zoni. They will take me there." Behind him, three Zoni flashed into existence. "Do not think of this as goodbye. It is not like I will never see you again." A blue glow surrounded him, lifting him into the air. "Think of it as...Au revoir."

Clank smiled at his old friend.

And was gone.

For a while, Ratchet was still, playing back old memories in his head. The first meeting, the defeat of Drek, of Dr Nefarious, Clank springing him from jail...All these and more clouded his head. He felt alone, more alone then he ever had been...

Then someone placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Jasmine?"

"What's the matter? I thought I saw Clank heading out this way earlier, where is he?"

She saw the look on his face, and understood.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

"He just left."

Jasmine's fingers entwined with his. She kissed his cheek.

"Cheer up. You can still visit him, can't you?"

Ratchet brightened up.

"Yeah, that's true. And he's where he belongs now."

"And so are you."

Ratchet smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah. Come on, lets go back. It's cold out here."

They got up and left, walking hand in hand back towards the lights of the city.


End file.
